Stille Tränen
by Roeschen
Summary: Fortsetzung zu 'In der Dunkelheit'. Nachdem Harry Voldemort besiegt hat, kämpfen Harry und Ginny mit den Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, doch Ginny dachte, dass sie endlich glücklich sein könnten und dass nichts sie je auseinander bringen könnte.
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Stille Tränen

**Autor: **Roeschen

**Zusammenfassung: **Fortsetzung zu „In der Dunkelheit". Nachdem Harry Voldemort besiegt hat, kämpfen Harry und Ginny mit den Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, doch Ginny dachte, dass sie endlich glücklich sein könnten und dass nichts sie je auseinander bringen könnte. Aber nun steht nicht nur ihre Familie im Weg, die es schwer findet Harry zu akzeptieren. Als Ginny und Harry Hogwarts besuchen, findet sich Ginny bald in einem Albtraum wieder, ein Albtraum, der ihre Liebe für immer zerstören könnte…

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört mir zwar nicht, aber dafür meine Geschichte!

* * *

**Prolog**

Dem leisen Geräusch der Wellen lauschend, die gegen das Ufer schwappten, saß Ginny bewegungslos da und starrte auf den See. Das Wasser glitzerte im Sonnenlicht. Einige Vögel zwitscherten und zu ihrer Rechten flogen mehrere Schmetterlinge von Blume zu Blume. Es war ein wunderschöner Sommertag, aber für Ginny hatte es keinerlei Bedeutung.

Ihre Hände gruben sich in die weiche Erde. Sie fühlte sich so leer, so verlassen, dass sie noch nicht einmal mehr die Kraft hatte zu weinen. So sehr sie es auch wollte, keine Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter. Könnte sie doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen. Was gäbe sie nicht dafür, stünde es in ihrer Macht sich diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Ein Jahr, dachte sie. Es war auf den Tag genau ein Jahr her seit sie so glücklich gewesen war, wie es einer nur sein konnte. Und nun konnte sie kaum glauben, dass es solch eine Zeit einst gegeben hatte.

Als die Erinnerungen sie überrollten, erhob sie sich. Sie wollte nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit verweilen, sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen. So heftig bewegte sie sich, dass sie den kleinen Korb umwarf, den sie auf Drängen ihrer Mutter hatte mitnehmen müssen.

Ginny schaute hinunter auf den Korb, sank auf die Knie und streckte kopfschüttelnd die Hand nach einem Apfel aus, der gerade davon rollte. In letzter Zeit war sie selten hungrig. Sie hätte den Essenskorb nicht mitgenommen, doch sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht sich zu weigern. Ihre Eltern und Brüder waren besorgt genug.

Auch wenn sie es verstand, machte es sie dennoch wütend. Wenn sie sich nicht in solch einer Weise verhalten hätten, wie sie es getan hatten, wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen, vielleicht…

Ginny schloss ihre Augen. Nein, es war nicht gerecht ihrer Familie die Schuld zu geben, nicht, wenn die gesamte Schuld bei ihr lag. Hoffnungsloser Zorn, Verzweiflung und die bedrückenden Schuldgefühle, die sie zu vernichten drohten, schienen die einzigen Gefühle zu sein, zu denen sie in diesen Tagen fähig war.

Und plötzlich begriff sie, dass sie diese Gefühle willkommen hieß, sich sogar nach ihnen sehnte. Sie verhinderten, dass sie den Schmerz fühlte, den Kummer und die Liebe, die sie so verzweifelt versuchte nicht zu vergessen und an die sie sich doch nicht erinnern wollte.

Sie zwang sich an ihre Eltern zu denken, spürte, wie die Wut wieder in ihr hochkroch. Wie konnten sie es wagen sie zu behandeln, als wäre sie immer noch ein kleines Kind, das man nicht aus den Augen lassen konnte? Als sie ihnen erzählt hatte, dass sie den Tag hier verbringen würde und das allein, hatte ihre Familie sie nur widerwillig gehen lassen. Dabei war sie siebzehn Jahre alt, sie war erwachsen.

‚Sie lieben dich, sie machen sich solche Sorgen um dich.', flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihr und Ginny hätte beinahe gelacht. Sie erinnerte sich deutlich an ihr Spiegelbild heute Morgen. Ein weißes, spitzes Gesicht hatte ihr entgegen geschaut, ein Gesicht, das sie kaum als ihres erkannt hatte. Sie war zu dünn geworden in den letzten Monaten. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen, jegliches Strahlen, das einst in ihnen geleuchtet hatte, war verschwunden. Ihr glänzendes, schimmerndes rotes Haar war stumpf geworden, dunkler. Nein, sie sollte sich nicht darüber wundern, dass ihre Eltern und Brüder außer sich vor Sorge waren.

Aber irgendwie ließ es sie kalt. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Es war ihr schlichtweg gleichgültig. Und dieses mangelnde Gefühl gegenüber ihrer Familie machte ihr Angst. Das schlimmste jedoch war, dass sie es nicht über sich bringen konnte mit ihrer Familie zu sprechen. Auch wenn ihre Eltern und Brüder inzwischen wohl mehr oder weniger wussten, was genau geschehen war, konnte sie sich ihnen einfach nicht anvertrauen.

Zitternd verdrängte Ginny alle Gedanken hinsichtlich ihrer Familie. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten viel Übung gehabt.

Auf den Korb schauend, seufzte sie. Hoffentlich würden heute einige Kinder in den Park kommen, denen sie den Korb geben könnte.

Ginny zog ihre Knie zu sich und sah auf das Wasser hinaus. Sie wusste, dass es nicht so weitergehen konnte. Wenn es das tat, würde sie zusammenbrechen. Und war sie nicht hierher gekommen, einen Weg zu finden, wie sie wieder leben würde können, wie sie die Verzweiflung, die unglaubliche Leere in ihr überwinden würde können, die sie nicht verlassen wollte?

Es war Zeit sich der Vergangenheit entgegenzustellen. Vielleicht sogar Zeit sich zu vergeben, obwohl sie wusste, dass das etwas war, das sie niemals fähig sein würde zu tun.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah zu den Blumenbeeten, die im frühen Sommer von hunderten von weißen Lilien übersät gewesen waren. Wo einst das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords gewesen war, war nun der Lilienpark, ein Ort der Erinnerung, zum Gedenken an all diejenigen, die den Krieg nicht überlebt hatten. Es waren die Hauselfen gewesen, die auf Harrys Geheiß letztes Jahr die Blumen gepflanzt hatten.

Ginnys Augen wanderten zu der Mauer, die Lily Potters Rosengarten umgab, verweilten einen Augenblick dort und richteten sich wieder auf den See. Und plötzlich sah sie sich in Harrys Armen liegen und das Bild war so lebendig, dass sich ihr Atem beschleunigte. Nicht länger war die Erinnerung schwach und weit zurückliegend. Es erschütterte sie zutiefst.

Diese eine Erinnerung machte ihr so deutlich wie keine andere bewusst, was sie verloren hatte. Und sie hatte alles verloren; Harrys Liebe, ihr Glück und ihre Freude. Selbst ihr Lachen hatte sie verloren.

Eisige Kälte hüllte sie ein, als die Erinnerungen auf sie einstürzten und sie mit sich rissen. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft sie zu verdrängen und hier an diesem Ort, der so viele Erinnerungen barg und an dem alles angefangen hatte, wollte und konnte sie es auch nicht. Ginny lehnte sich gegen den Baum, starrte in die Ferne und ließ sich von ihnen davontragen.

Wie hatte das geschehen können? Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? schrie sie lautlos, nicht wissend, dass jemand anderes, nicht allzu weit entfernt von ihr, dieselbe Frage flüsterte.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Nichts hatte sie auf die Angst vorbereitet, die in ihr aufstieg, als sie den Hogwarts Zug erblickte. All ihre Instinkte sagten ihr herumzuwirbeln und so weit fort wie möglich zu fliehen. Ihre Füße jedoch schienen am Boden festgefroren zu sein. Es war Hermiones besorgte Stimme, die durch ihre Gedanken drang.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Langsam wandte sich Ginny um.

„Ja, mir geht's gut.", zwang sie sich zu sagen und schritt vorwärts.

Sie konnte Hermiones Augen auf sich spüren und nicht nur Hermiones. Auch ihre Mutter und Bill und Charlie betrachteten sie besorgt. Doch glücklicherweise sagte weder Hermione noch einer der anderen etwas, wofür Ginny mehr als dankbar war. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie das Verhalten ihrer Familie und Freunde, die sie seit ihrer Entführung behandelten, als sei sie ein kleines hilfloses Kind, noch ertragen würde können.

Auch wenn es noch früh war, erst halb elf, herrschte auf dem Bahnsteig ziemliches Gedränge. Unbewusst trat Ginny näher an Bill und Charlie heran, die beide darauf bestanden hatten sie sicher zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu bringen.

„Wo kommen nur all die Leute her?", fragte Ron verblüfft und schaute sich um.

Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sag mal, liest du eigentlich nie die Zeitung? Hogwarts wird dieses Jahr eine Menge neuer Schüler bekommen. Nachdem der Krieg nun vorbei ist – ich weiß ja nicht, welche Schule sie vorher besucht haben oder ob sie überhaupt zur Schule gegangen sind – aber die Kinder der Todesser werden jetzt natürlich alle nach Hogwarts gehen."

Ron starrte Hermione an.

„Aber…aber das können sie nicht machen!"

Hermione nickte.

„Offensichtlich doch. Alle diejenigen, die noch minderjährig sind, haben mit keinen Konsequenzen zu rechnen, auch wenn sie das Dunkle Mal tragen und diejenigen, die unter zwanzig sind, bekommen eine zweite Chance. Allerdings müssen sie gewisse Auflagen einhalten, je nach Schwere ihrer Verbrechen und der Wirkungsbereich ihrer Zauberstäbe wurde stark eingeschränkt. Sie können, glaube ich, nur bestimmte Zauber ausführen. Und diejenigen, die über einundzwanzig Jahre sind, müssen sich vor Gericht verantworten.", sagte Hermione.

„Wirklich Ron, es würde dir bestimmt nicht schaden, ab und zu einmal den Tagespropheten aufzuschlagen.", fügte sie hinzu.

Ron zuckte die Achseln.

„Warum? Ich hab' dich, oder?"

Hermione schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm und Ginny konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie war froh, dass Ron und Hermione sich wieder vertragen hatten und ihr dickköpfiger Bruder Hermione verziehen hatte.

Natürlich war es von Hermione das einzig Richtige gewesen ihn davon abzuhalten sich zum Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords auf den Weg zu machen, aber es hatte eine Weile gedauert bis Ron das begriffen hatte.

Endlich fanden sie einen Platz abseits des Gedränges, wo sie stehen konnten, ohne erdrückt zu werden und Ginny stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ließ ihren Blick über die Menschenmenge schweifen. Ihre Suche war jedoch vergebens, sie entdeckte Harry nicht. Enttäuscht seufzte sie. Sie hatte Harry die letzten Wochen nicht gesehen. Ihre Eltern, die der Auffassung gewesen waren, dass sie unbedingt Erholung bräuchte, hatten kurzerhand und ohne viele Umstände die gesamte Familie zu einem entfernten Verwandten geschleppt, der irgendwo an der Küste Schottlands wohnte und Ginny war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als ebenfalls mitzukommen.

Auch wenn es ihr ziemlich missfallen hatte, dass ihre Eltern sie nicht nach ihrer Meinung gefragt hatten, es hätte eine schöne Zeit werden können – wenn sich ihre gesamte Familie nicht gegen sie verschworen hätte.

Nicht nur hatte sie stets jemand unter irgendeinem Vorwand begleitet, wenn sie allein das Haus verlassen hatte wollen, nein, sie alle hatten ihr auch mehr oder weniger direkt zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie alle jederzeit bereit wären zuzuhören, sollte sie den Wunsch verspüren mit jemanden zu sprechen. Zwar hatten weder ihre Eltern noch ihre Brüder je verlangt, dass sie ihnen von ihren Erlebnissen erzählte, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich doch unter Druck gesetzt.

Natürlich, sie verstand es. Ihre Familie war besorgt, wollte wissen, was sich während ihrer Entführung abgespielt hatte, aber mittlerweile war Ginny nur noch froh, dass sie heute nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde und ihre Familie für eine Weile nicht sehen würde. Und während sie in Schottland festgesessen hatte, hatte sie sich nach Harry gesehnt.

Auf ihre Briefe hatte er ihr lediglich ein paar Zeilen geschickt, die ihre Sorge und Angst nicht gerade gemindert hatten. Nach Voldemorts Sturz war überraschend schnell ein neues Ministerium gewählt worden. Nach acht langen Jahren hatte die magische Welt Großbritanniens endlich wieder ein Ministerium und einen Zaubereiminister, der bei seinem Amtsantritt geschworen hatte der Zauberergesellschaft in nur wenigen Wochen ihre Ordnung wiederzugeben.

Jeden Tag hatte Ginny die Zeitung durchforstet und war jedes Mal erleichtert gewesen, wenn sie weder einen Artikel gefunden hatte, der von Harrys Festnahme berichtete noch einen über einen Angriff auf Godric's Hollow. Sie hatte keinen Augenblick vergessen, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen gefordert hatten Harry nach Askaban zu bringen. Und jetzt, wo das Gefängnis endlich wieder in ihrer Hand war, war die Möglichkeit natürlich gegeben.

Die Verabschiedung von ihrer Mutter dauerte lang. Allem Anschein wollte ihre Mutter sie nicht gehen lassen.

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Liebes.", sagte sie und umarmte sie ein weiteres Mal.

„Ja, Mum. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", murmelte Ginny und schaffte es endlich sich ihren Brüdern zuzuwenden. Nachdem Bill und Charlie sie ebenfalls an sich gedrückt hatten, stieg Ginny mit Ron und Hermione in den Zug. Während sie den beiden folgte, nahm ihr Unbehagen weiter zu.

Als Ron und Hermione schließlich ein leeres Abteil gefunden hatten, ließ sich Ginny in den roten Sitz fallen und verstärkte den Griff um ihren neuen Zauberstab, den sie einen Tag, nachdem sie wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, gekauft hatte.

Auch wenn sie dagegen ankämpfte, ihre Erinnerungen schienen einen eigenen Willen zu haben und kehrten geradewegs zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück, als sie das letzte Mal in dem Hogwarts Zug gesessen hatte. Wütend schloss sie kurz die Augen. Warum? Warum konnten sie diese unseligen Erinnerungen nicht in Ruhe lassen?

Nachdem Harry den Dunklen Lord besiegt hatte und sie nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie gedacht, ihr ginge es gut. Doch da hatte sie sich gründlich geirrt. Erst als die Albträume angefangen hatten, hatte sie begriffen, wie sehr die Ereignisse sie erschüttert hatten, trotz ihres unglaublichen Glücks Harry begegnet zu sein. Die ausgestandene Angst und die Erfahrung jemandem vollkommen ausgeliefert zu sein, konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen.

Aus dem Fenster sehend, versuchte Ginny die vorbeiziehende Landschaft zu bewundern, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Plötzlich war das enge Abteil zu viel für sie. Als sie sich erinnerte, wie es gewesen war, eingepfercht im Zug zu stehen, gefangen in einer tödlichen Falle, war sie unfähig länger zu atmen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, erhob sie sich und trat aus dem Abteil. Langsam ging sie durch den Korridor, beruhigte sich allmählich.

Wenig später entdeckte sie Harry. Ein seltsames Flattern bemächtigte sich ihrer, als sie Harry betrachtete, der regungslos aus dem Fenster schaute. Sie klopfte und öffnete die Tür. Harry schaute auf. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht.

„Ginny.", sagte er sanft.

Im nächsten Augenblick fand sie sich in Harrys starken Armen wieder.

„Ich habe dich vermisst.", flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Hast du das? Deine Briefe haben diesen Eindruck nicht gerade vermittelt."

Harry küsste ihre Augenbraue.

„Ich glaube, ich habe keine Übung darin Briefe zu schreiben. Diejenigen an dich waren meine ersten. Tut mir leid, wenn sie etwas kurz waren."

„Etwas?", gab sie zurück, klammerte sich an ihn und murmelte dann:

„Ich hab' dich auch vermisst. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich…"

Als Ginnys Augen auf die kleine Schlange fielen, die sich um Harrys Arm gerollt hatte, brach sie ab und löste sich rasch aus Harrys Umarmung. Auch wenn sie sich an Harrys Haustier gewöhnt hatte, wollte sie der Schlange nicht unbedingt zu nahe kommen.

Harry lachte leise.

„Es gibt nicht die geringste Veranlassung sich vor Diamond zu fürchten, Gin.", sagte er und streichelte den winzigen Kopf des Reptils, das sie aus obsidianschwarzen Augen beobachtete.

„Ich habe keine Angst. Ich will nur nicht…"

„Nein, beleidige sie nicht. Sie ist sehr stolz, weißt du.", sagte er mit einem Hauch Belustigung in seiner Stimme.

„Hier, halte sie für eine Weile. Sie wird nicht beißen."

Er zischte leise und ehe Ginny hätte protestieren können, hatte die Schlange sich um ihren Arm und ihr Handgelenk gewunden.

Ginny sah hinunter. Das Reptil jedoch blinzelte bloß und schloss seine Augen. Ginny atmete langsam aus.

„Nun ja." sagte sie trocken, „ich denke, ich könnte lernen sie zu mögen."

Harry lächelte.

„Das wirst du."

Entspannt kuschelte sich Ginny an Harry, lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schaute an die Decke. In Harrys Armen geborgen, fühlte sie sich sicher und im Moment gelang es ihr mühelos die Erinnerungen an ihre letzte Zugfahrt zu verdrängen. Für eine Weile kostete sie das Gefühl einfach aus wieder in Harrys Nähe zu sein, seine Arme um sich zu spüren. Wenig später sagte sie:

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Hattest du keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium?"

„Wie man's nimmt. Sobald Aderley als Minister bestätigt worden war, hat Dumbledore ihn aufgesucht und mit ihm gesprochen. Am nächsten Tag kam er mit Dumbledore und einigen Anderen nach Godric's Hollow. Er hat mich mit Samthandschuhen angefasst und mir gedankt, dass ich Voldemort getötet habe. Aber er hat durchblicken lassen, dass das Ministerium mich im Auge behalten würde."

„Und weitere Angriffe auf Godric's Hollow hat es auch nicht gegeben, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. Ich denke, die Todesser, die noch auf freiem Fuß sind, haben augenblicklich genug damit zu tun den Auroren und allen Mitgliedern des Ordens aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nur einige Reporter haben sich blicken lassen."

Ginny nickte und fragte kurz darauf:

„Wie geht es deinem Vater?"

Harry antwortete nicht sofort. Der Griff, mit dem er sie hielt, verstärkte sich. Schließlich seufzte er leise.

„Ihm geht es gut. Und wir lernen uns kennen. Wir haben viel miteinander geredet oder besser gesagt er hat die meiste Zeit gesprochen und ich habe zugehört. Es wird seine Zeit brauchen. Jahrelang hat er sich gewünscht und gehofft, dass er meine Mutter wieder findet und nun hat er einen Sohn. Und ich einen Vater, den ich mein ganzes Leben lang tot geglaubt habe."

Smaragdgrüne Augen sahen auf sie herab.

„Es ist verwirrend. Irgendwie scheint die einzige Verbindung zwischen uns…meine Mutter zu sein. Ein paar Male habe ich mich meinem Vater so nahe gefühlt, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Aber die restliche Zeit….Wir sind einander fremd, Ginny. Wir müssen uns beide daran gewöhnen wieder eine Familie zu haben."

Er verstummte und fügte dann hinzu:

„Ich war froh, dass Sirius und Remus da waren. Sirius überredete meinen Vater und Remus Quidditch mit mir zu spielen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir soviel Spaß machen würde. Das letzte Mal habe ich in solch einer Weise gespielt, als ich ein kleines Kind war."

Ginny, die ihre Arme fest um Harry gelegt hatte, lockerte ihre Umarmung.

„Vielleicht könntest du im Quidditch Team mitspielen, wenn es dir so viel Spaß macht."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde. Ich bezweifele, dass ich in ein anderes Haus als Slytherin einsortiert werde. Und wenn das geschieht, werde ich bestimmt nicht willkommen sein. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, bezweifele ich, dass ich überhaupt in einem der Häuser willkommen wäre."

„Nein, Harry, ich glaube nicht…"

Harrys Finger, der leicht ihre Lippen berührte, ließ sie innehalten.

„Wir werden sehen. Aber erzähle mir lieber etwas von den Lehrern und den Fächern. Ich muss mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ich zur Schule gehen werde."

Sie erzählte ihm gerade von den mehr als langweiligen Geschichtsstunden, die jeder für verschwendete Zeit hielt, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Erschrocken schaute Ginny hoch. Es waren Ron und Hermione.

„Lass sie sofort los!"

„Ron!"

Aufspringend, funkelte Ginny ihren Bruder zornig an. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Als sie sah, wie Hermione eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, machte sie das noch wütender.

„Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, ich liebe Harry und wir _sind _zusammen. Also gewöhne dich lieber daran."

„Er ist gefährlich, Ginny. Du kannst ihm…", erwiderte Ron, während sich seine Wangen rot färbten.

„_Gefährlich?_ Er hat mein Leben gerettet! Und Dads ebenfalls! Ganz zu schweigen von einigen anderen. Er hat Voldemort getötet, also was gibt dir das Recht so etwas zu sagen?"

„Stellt sich nur die Frage, weshalb er das getan hat.", murmelte Ron, warf einen hasserfüllten Blick auf Harry und sie wieder ansehend, sagte er scharf:

„Gut, wie du willst. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber gib nicht mir die Schuld, wenn du's am Ende bereust."

Sich umdrehend, stürmte Ron davon. Hermione formte mit ihren Lippen ein stilles ‚Entschuldigung' und folgte Ron.

Ginny setzte sich langsam. Bestürzt sah sie, dass Harrys Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos geworden war. Seine Augen waren kalt, verrieten keine Regung.

„Harry, es tut mir leid. Er hat es nicht so gemeint.", sagte sie schwach.

„Er sorgt sich um dich.", stellte Harry ruhig fest und Ginny konnte nicht erkennen, was er dachte.

Auch wenn sie ihr Gespräch bald wieder aufnahmen, war Ginny immer noch wütend auf Ron, als sie den Zug verließen und sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machten, sodass sie sich nicht die Mühe machte Ausschau nach Ron und Hermione zu halten.

„Hast du eigentlich etwas von Katie und Cho gehört?"

Ginny wandte sich zu Harry und nickte.

„Ja, wir haben uns ein paar Briefe geschrieben. Es geht ihnen beiden wieder einigermaßen gut. Katie will erst einmal ein Jahr eine Auszeit machen und in ferne Länder reisen. Und Cho ist gerade auf Besuch bei ihren Verwandten in China. Es ist nur gut, dass beide letztes Jahr die Schule beendet haben. So haben sie wenigstens Zeit sich zu erholen und mit den Geschehnissen fertig zu werden."

„Und du?"

„Ich?"

Harry blieb stehen und ergriff ihre Hand. Ginny konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten. Doch sie sagte ihm nichts von den Albträumen und Harry fragte nicht weiter. Er legte ihr lediglich einen Arm um die Schultern. Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Schließlich begann Ginny ihm von den zwei Muggelkindern zu erzählen, deren Eltern im Schloss des Todes umgekommen waren.

„Ihr Onkel und ihre Tante haben sie aufgenommen. Ich glaube, es ist besser so. Auch wenn ich meine Eltern schon überredet hatte sie zu adoptieren, hier hätten sie sich wohl immer fremd gefühlt.", sagte Ginny und spürte, wie Harry ihre Hand drückte.

Als sie die Große Halle erreichten, schenkte Ginny Harry ein Lächeln und während er sich zu den Erstklässlern und den neuen Schülern gesellte um in ein Haus eingeteilt zu werden, ging Ginny zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber. Sie setzte sich neben Hermione und fragte leise:

„Hat er sich beruhigt?"

Hermione seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Später.", flüsterte sie.

Ginny nickte und wandte ihren Blick von ihrem Bruder ab, der mit seinen Freunden Dean und Seamus sprach.

„Ah, Ginny, was ist denn das?"

Als sie Hermiones seltsam klingende Stimme hörte, schaute sie auf und folgte Hermiones Blick.

„Das ist Diamond. Harrys Haustier. Ich hab' sie vollkommen vergessen…", sagte Ginny schnell und brach ab, als die Schlange sich von ihrem Handgelenk rollte und Anstalten machte auf den Tisch zu gleiten.

„Nein, bleib hier!", flüsterte sie.

Glücklicherweise begann Dumbledore sie gerade in diesem Augenblick zu begrüßen, so dass niemand die Schlange bemerkte. Ginny, der eben eingefallen war, dass Schlangen als Haustiere garantiert verboten waren, versteckte ihre Arme unter dem Tisch und hörte die Schlange zischeln. Beschäftigt damit die Schlange still zu halten, bekam sie Dumbledores Ansprache nur halb mit. Als er auf den Angriff des Zuges zu sprechen kam und der ermordeten Schüler gedachte, stand Ginny zwar auch auf, aber versuchte sich hinter Hermione zu verstecken.

Doch als Dumbledore die Namen der Schüler aufzählte und Ginny der schwarzen Tücher und Kerzen gewahr wurde, vergaß sie die Schlange vorerst. So viele, dachte sie. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war ihr nicht bewusst geworden, wie viele Schüler an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Jedes der Häuser hatte Mitschüler zu betrauern und Ginny schluckte, als ihr Blick auf die leeren Stühle fiel. Doch plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Diamond hatte sich viel zu fest um ihr Handgelenk gewunden und drückte es schmerzhaft zusammen. Lautlos fluchend, trat sie rasch hinter Hermione und zerrte die Schlange von ihrem Arm.

Sie war erleichtert, als sie sich wieder setzen konnte, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit hielt sie auf die Schlange gerichtet, sodass sie nicht ein Wort von dem Lied hörte, das der Sprechende Hut sang.

„Sie ist nicht giftig, oder?", fragte Hermione plötzlich, als sie der sich wehrenden Schlange besorgt zusah.

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe keine Ahnung.", gab Ginny gereizt zurück.

„Aber Harry sagte, dass sie nicht beißen würde.", fügte sie hinzu und hoffte, dass dem tatsächlich so war. Das unbehagliche Gefühl verdrängend, das in ihr aufstieg, wisperte sie:

„Sei endlich still! Ich bringe dich später zu Harry."

Ob Diamond sie wirklich verstanden hatte oder ob sie lediglich müde geworden war, die Schlange rollte sich um ihr Handgelenk, verschwand unter Ginnys langem Ärmel und rührte sich nicht.

Einen letzten Blick auf das kleine Reptil werfend, sah Ginny auf und merkte erschrocken, dass Harry bereits an der Reihe war. In der Halle war es vollkommen still geworden. Besorgt wartete Ginny. Doch die Minuten vergingen ohne dass etwas geschah. Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer starrten Harry und den schweigenden Hut an. Unruhig rutschte Ginny in ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Warum dauerte es bloß so lang? Dann endlich scholl die Stimme des Hutes durch die Halle.

„_Slytherin!"_

Als Harry zu seinem Haus ging, klatschte niemand, noch nicht einmal die Lehrer. Ginny, wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie nicht den Mut hatte alleine zu klatschen und wütend auf alle anderen, hörte bloß mit halbem Ohr zu, als Dumbledore Hermione zur Schulsprecherin ernannte und irgendeinen Jungen aus Ravenclaw, den sie nicht kannte, zum Schulsprecher.

Sobald Hermione sich wieder gesetzt hatte, gratulierte Ginny ihr und ließ ihren Blick dann über das viele Essen wandern. Irgendwie war sie nicht besonders hungrig. Sie war mehr als froh, als das Willkommensfest vorbei war. Hermione zu murmelnd, dass sie bald nachkommen würde, durchquerte sie die Halle und trat zu Harry, der sie gesehen hatte und auf sie wartete. Harrys Gesicht war abermals zu einer unleserlichen Maske geworden. Die Frage herunterschluckend, ob es ihm gut ging, trat sie dicht an ihn heran.

„Diamond, sie möchte zurück zu dir.", sagte Ginny und reichte ihm die Schlange.

„Sie ist nicht giftig, oder?", fragte sie beiläufig.

Harry nickte.

„Doch, ist sie. Aber sei unbesorgt. Ohne meinen Befehl würde sie niemals jemanden beißen."

Harry beugte sich zu ihr, gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss und folgte dann den anderen Slytherins zu seinem neuen Quartier. Ginny sah ihm nach bis er verschwunden war und machte sich wenig später auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm. Sobald sie ihre Sachen aus ihrem Koffer ausgepackt hatte, suchte sie nach Hermione und fand sie allein in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Eine Weile später hatten sie es sich auf der breiten Fensterbank gemütlich gemacht, die mit unzähligen weichen Kissen ausgelegt war.

„Ron macht sich Sorgen um dich. Er hat Angst, dass du verletzt wirst, Ginny. Es war keine einfache Zeit, als wir nicht wussten, ob du am Leben warst oder nicht.", sagte Hermione ohne Übergang.

Ginny fühlte, wie Wut in ihr aufstieg.

„Und du glaubst, für mich war es einfach?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Ich möchte nur, dass du Ron verstehst. Er hat sich schwere Vorwürfe gemacht. Ich glaube, er tut es immer noch.", sagte Hermione sanft.

Ginny seufzte, hob ein Kissen hoch und drückte es an sich.

„Ich weiß, und ich verstehe es. Aber es…meinen Eltern gefällt es gar nicht, dass ich mit Harry zusammen bin, meine Brüder….es ist einfach so frustrierend. Und Ron, er hat Harry wehgetan. Meinst du, dass Ron sich bei Harry entschuldigen wird, wenn ich ihn darum bitte?"

„Bestimmt. Wir haben uns einfach Sorgen gemacht, als du ohne ein Wort zu sagen das Abteil verlassen hast und dann nicht wieder zurückgekehrt bist. Ron ist außer sich geraten, als wir dich nicht gleich finden konnten."

„Ginny?", fragte Hermione nach einem kurzen Zögern.

„Ja?"

„Wirst du mir erzählen, was nach deiner Entführung geschehen ist?"

Ginny umklammerte ihr Kissen und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die fahle Silhouette des Mondes betrachtend, schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht genau weshalb, aber ein Teil von ihr sträubte sich dagegen es Hermione zu erzählen, wollte es einfach nicht. Als Ginny ihren Blick auf den dunklen See richtete, begriff sie, dass sie Angst hatte, dass Hermione es nicht verstehen würde. Und wie sollte sie? Wie sollte sie es Hermione erklären?

Sie bezweifelte, dass Hermione verstehen würde, dass sie Harry liebte, ihm vertraute, trotz all dem was in den ersten Nächten geschehen war. Und Ginny begriff plötzlich, dass sie selbst noch nicht mit diesen Erinnerungen fertig geworden war, dass sie sich geradezu scheute sich ihnen zu stellen. Doch gegenwärtig hatte sie nicht die Kraft sich damit zu befassen. Sich wieder zu Hermione umdrehend, schüttelte sie nochmals den Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt, Hermione. Eines Tages werde ich es dir erzählen, versprochen. Bitte, verstehe es."

Hermione musterte sie prüfend und nickte schließlich.

„Würdest du mir eine letzte Frage beantworten?"

Ginny neigte zustimmend den Kopf, sich plötzlich unsicher fühlend.

„Liebst du Harry wirklich?"

„Ja, ich liebe ihn, Hermione.

„Und er? Liebt er dich?"

Die Tatsache ignorierend, dass sie lediglich eingewilligt hatte eine Frage zu beantworten, sagte Ginny:

„Ja, das tut er."

Hermione holte tief Luft.

„Dann würde ich ihn gerne kennen lernen. Heute hatte ich ja nicht gerade die Gelegenheit dazu."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte Ginnys Gesicht. Sie beugte sich vor und ergriff Hermiones Hände.

„Danke, Hermione."

* * *

Eines war jedenfalls gewiss, dachte Harry. Er hatte nicht übertrieben, als er vorhin mit Ginny gesprochen hatte. Auch wenn es niemand wagte ihn direkt anzuschauen, die Feindseligkeit, die ihm entgegen schlug, war beinahe spürbar. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Willkommen war er in Slytherin nicht.

Während Professor Snape sie begrüßte, ließ Harry seine Blicke über die versammelten Slytherins schweifen. Nur einige erkannte er vom Sehen. Doch von den meisten wusste er noch nicht einmal die Namen. Ein Umstand, der gefährlich war und den er so schnell wie möglich ändern musste. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Snapes Rede richtend, trafen sich seine grünen Augen mit den schwarzen Snapes. Harry verbarg ein Lächeln, als Snape ihn geradewegs ansah und nicht die Lider senkte. Was auch immer Snape war, ein Feigling war er gewiss nicht.

Obwohl Dumbledore Schwierigkeiten genug gehabt hatte, das neu gewählte Zaubereiministerium davon abzuhalten seinen Spion ins Gefängnis zu werfen, war es Snape dennoch gelungen Narcissa Malfoy an einen Ort zu bringen, den das Ministerium bis heute trotz zahlreicher Bemühungen nicht herausgefunden hatte. In den Zeitungen hatte gestanden, dass sie spurlos verschwunden war. Doch Harry bezweifelte das stark.

Snape leicht zunickend, was dieser mit Überraschung quittierte, wartete Harry auf das Ende der Begrüßungsansprache. Als Snape endlich zum Schluss gekommen und gegangen war, stahl sich Harry ebenfalls davon.

Er hatte nicht die geringste Absicht in einem Schlafsaal zu schlafen, den er sich mit den Söhnen ehemaliger Todesser teilen musste. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er irgendeinen Verwandten von seinen Mitschülern getötet hatte, war immerhin ziemlich hoch und er hatte nicht gerade das Verlangen die Nächte stets wachsam zu verbringen. Auch wenn er fähig war sich zu verteidigen, wollte er einen Angriff nicht unbedingt herausfordern.

Sich die Worte des Sprechenden Huts in Erinnerung rufend, machte er sich auf die Suche nach der geheimnisvollen Kammer, die der Hut erwähnt hatte und die Salazar Slytherin persönlich erbaut hatte, wie der Hut ihm versichert hatte. Bedauernd, dass er nicht mehr Fragen gestellt hatte, versuchte Harry sich den Weg zu merken. Wenig später hatte er das Gemälde gefunden. Einen Augenblick starrte er etwas irritiert auf die große Obstschale.

Erst nach genauerer Betrachtung erkannte er, dass das gesamte Bild aus unzähligen winzigen Schlangen bestand, die sich zu den Früchten und der Schale zusammensetzten. Sein Handwerk hatte der Künstler ohne Zweifel verstanden, dachte Harry und bat das Bild zischelnd ihm den Weg frei zu geben. Das Gemälde glitt zur Seite und ließ eine Wendeltreppe sichtbar werden. Der Treppe in die Tiefe folgend, fand sich Harry bald darauf in einer großen, leeren Kammer wieder. Seine Schritte hallten laut, als er auf die gegenüberliegende Seite zuschritt.

Zufrieden nickte Harry. Es war perfekt. Hier würde er ungestört sein. Einen dunklen, engen Korridor bemerkend, ging Harry weiter. Vor einer seltsam schwarzen Wand kam er zum Stehen. Zwei Schlangen rahmten sie ein und Harry kam der Gedanke, dass es eine Tür sein könnte. Er zischelte leise und mit einem leisen Klicken schwang die Tür tatsächlich auf. Überrascht trat Harry in einen kleinen Garten hinaus.

Sein Blick wanderte zu den Rosen, welche die hohen Mauern empor kletterten, zu den Bäumen und dem Grass. Er streckte eine Hand aus und spürte die Magie, die verhindert hatte, dass der Garten verwilderte. Auf die steinerne Bank zu schlendernd, lächelte Harry traurig, als unwillkürlich Erinnerungen an seine Mutter in ihm aufstiegen und an ihren Rosengarten, den sie so sehr geliebt hatte.

Doch seine Erinnerungen hatten die Bitterkeit verloren. Auch wenn sich ein Teil von ihm wohl für immer die Schuld an dem Tod seiner Mutter geben würde, hatte er mittlerweile erkannt, dass er nicht für die damaligen Ereignisse verantwortlich war. Die Gespräche, die er mit seinem Vater geführt hatte, hatten ihm viel geholfen und schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass Godric's Hollow ihm in den wenigen Wochen seit Voldemorts Fall ein Zuhause geworden war.

Kopfschüttelnd, ging Harry an der Bank vorbei. Als er ein bekanntes Singen vernahm, blieb er stehen und schaute erstaunt in Richtung Himmel. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte sich sein Phönix auf seinem Arm niedergelassen. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du findest mich auch überall, nicht wahr?"

Rainbow blinzelte ihn an und trillerte kurz. Harry streichelte über die schwarz schimmernden Federn und einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, schritt er zu den Rosen hinüber, pflückte eine und hielt sie Rainbow entgegen.

„Würdest du sie zu Ginny bringen?"

Sein Phönix neigte sein Köpfchen und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Harry sah ihm nach und blieb im Garten bis das letzte Licht der Abendsonne schwand.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Helle Sonnenstrahlen weckten Ginny. Blinzelnd, legte sie einen Arm über ihre Augen und sah zum Fenster. Weder sie noch einer der anderen Mädchen hatte daran gedacht die Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Müde drehte sich Ginny auf die Seite, streckte eine Hand aus und hob die Rose auf, die auf ihrem Nachttisch gelegen hatte. Glücklich lächelnd atmete sie den zarten Duft ein, verlor sich in Träumen.

„Hat Potter dir die Rose gegeben?"

Ginny sah auf. Rebecca hatte sich in ihrem Bett aufgesetzt und starrte sie neugierig an.

„Ja.", entgegnete Ginny einsilbig.

„Er war der junge Lord, nicht wahr? Und er wurde wirklich von Du-weißt-schon-wem großgezogen?"

Ginny stand auf und wünschte sich Rebecca würde aufhören ihr Fragen zu stellen. Mittlerweile war auch Melanie aufgewacht und betrachtete sie mit einem nicht minder neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, und bevor du fragst er hat Voldemort getötet.", sagte Ginny kühl. Dass die beiden zusammenzuckten, beachtete sie nicht.

Auch wenn sie die Mädchen mit denen sie den Schlafsaal teilte stets gemocht hatte, war doch nie eine enge Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden. Beinahe von Anfang an war Luna Lovegood ihre beste Freundin gewesen. Dass sie in verschiedenen Häusern waren, hatte sie nie gestört.

Bedauernd dachte Ginny an ihre Freundin, die vor einem Monat von ihrem Vater auf eine Forschungsreise mitgenommen worden war, der, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass immer noch Todesser auf freiem Fuß waren, jegliche Gefahr ignoriert hatte und sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte irgendein Wesen zu erforschen von dem Ginny noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Den letzten Brief von Luna hatte sie vor zwei Wochen bekommen und nachdem sie endlich geschafft hatte zurückzuschreiben, wartete sie immer noch auf eine Antwort.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich so wütend.", holte sie Rebeccas Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Die Zeitungen schreiben, dass er ziemlich gefährlich ist, stimmt das?"

„Rebecca, Harry ist nicht gefährlich und du solltest nicht alles glauben, was die Zeitungen schreiben."

„Nicht? Aber mit den Dunklen Künsten wird er sich wohl auskennen, oder? Außerdem ist er in Slytherin gelandet."

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

„Nun, ich würde keinem Slytherin trauen und du solltest wirklich mehr Rücksicht auf dein Haus nehmen. Du bist schließlich eine Gryffindor. Du solltest dich nicht mit einem Slytherin einlassen. Das schadet nur dem Ansehen unseres Hauses."

Ginny konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ach ja? Wenn das so ist, dann tut es mit leid. Aber es geht niemanden etwas an mit wem ich zusammen bin und du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung was Harry getan hat! Nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für dich und die restliche Zaubereigemeinschaft! Es ist nur ihm zu verdanken, dass der Krieg vorbei ist.", entgegnete Ginny heftig, ergriff ihre Anziehsachen und ging ins Badezimmer. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, lehnte sie sich für einen Augenblick an die Wand.

Als sie wieder herauskam, ergriff sie ihre Schultasche und ohne noch einen Blick auf Rebecca und Melanie zu werfen, verließ sie das Zimmer und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Im Gemeinschaftssaal stolperte sie beinahe über Neville, der am Boden kauerte und seine Kröte suchte, wie er ihr erklärte. Nevilles Anblick erinnerte Ginny daran, dass sie noch etwas mit Ron zu besprechen hatte. Gestern hatte sie es nicht mehr geschafft und nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr, eilte sie in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle.

Das Gespräch mit ihrem jüngsten Bruder erwies sich jedoch schwieriger als gedacht. Zu ihrer größten Überraschung bestand er nicht darauf, dass Harry gefährlich und ein Dunkler Zauberer war, wie sie erwartet hatte, sondern fragte sie ruhig, ob sie nie darüber nachgedacht hätte, welche Gründe Harry dazu bewogen hatten den Dunklen Lord zu töten.

„Was willst da damit sagen?", stotterte sie, sich an seine gestrige Bemerkung erinnernd.

„Was, wenn er all diese Dinge nur getan hat, um der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden? Was, wenn er einfach keinen Zauberer neben sich dulden wollte, der ihm ebenbürtig ist, was seine Macht betrifft?"

Verblüfft starrte Ginny Ron an, unfähig etwas zu erwidern.

„Wie kommst du nur auf solch einen Gedanken?" wollte sie einen Augenblick später wissen.

Dann sagte sie wütend:

„Das ist Unsinn. Und es ist nicht wahr! Harry würde niemals ein zweiter Dunkler Lord werden! Das entbehrt jeder Grundlage."

„Nein, das tut es nicht. Ich habe gehört, wie Mum und Dad darüber gesprochen haben."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Natürlich. Sie hätte es wissen müssen.

„Wenn sie das glauben, irren sie sich genauso wie du."

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schaute auf Ron.

„Ich kenne ihn, Ron. Du nicht. Also woher nimmst du dir das Recht ihn zu beurteilen? Ich liebe ihn und ich vertraue ihm. Ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt von dir zu erwarten, dass du höflich zu ihm bist? Lerne ihn kennen, bitte Ron. Und er _hat_ Dads Leben und meines gerettet."

Ron schwieg für einen Augenblick. Schließlich seufzte er, trat einen Schritt näher und umarmte sie.

„Oh, Ginny. Ich will…Ich will nur nicht, dass du verletzt wirst. Du bist meine kleine Schwester."

Als sie diese Worte hörte, verflog ihr Zorn.

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie.

„Ron? Du…du gibst dir aber nicht immer noch die Schuld, oder?", fragte Ginny, als sie an Hermiones Worte dachte.

Ron sagte nichts. Ginny verstärkte ihren Griff und sah auf.

„Ron, es war nicht deine Schuld, dass ich aus dem Zug entführt worden bin. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können."

Ron machte sich los.

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber das ändert nichts, oder? Wäre es andersherum gewesen, Ginny, hättest du dir dann nicht auch Vorwürfe gemacht? Ich dachte….ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen."

Als sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah, schluckte Ginny.

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie rau. „Ich habe auch nicht gedacht, dass ich dich wieder sehe und Mum und Dad und unsere Brüder. Aber es ist vorbei. Es ist vorbei."

Sie hörte die Überzeugung, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang und fragte sich doch im gleichen Augenblick, weshalb sie dann noch Albträume quälten, wenn es vorbei war?

Sie zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Aber du wirst dich bei Harry entschuldigen, ja?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich denke schon. Aber bei einem Slytherin…"

Ginny stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Du wirst es überleben.", sagte sie mitleidslos.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", meinte Ron und zog sie zur Tür.

Als sie endlich die Große Halle erreichten, merkte Ginny, wie spät es bereits war. Hermione, die im Tagespropheten vertieft war, sah auf, als sie sich setzten.

„Da seid ihr ja. Ich wollte euch schon suchen gehen."

Da sie ziemlich spät zum Frühstück gekommen waren, mussten sie sich beeilen, doch Ginny störte es nicht besonders.

Sie war so hungrig, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe machte langsam zu essen. Ihre Augen wanderten hinüber zu dem Tisch der Slytherins und während sie mit Harry Blicke austauschte aß sie auf. Nachdem Professor McGonagall die Stundenpläne ausgeteilt hatte, nahm Ginny ihren und studierte ihn. Sobald sie sich gemerkt hatte, welche Stunden sie zuerst hatte, schleppte sie Hermione und Ron quer durch die Halle, wo sie mit Harry zusammentrafen und Ginny die Gelegenheit bekam Harry Hermione und ihrem Bruder richtig vorzustellen.

Ron entschuldigte sich sogar. Aber er geriet ins Stocken, als Harry ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick bedachte.

Nun ja, dachte Ginny und widerstand dem Drang mit den Augen zu rollen, es würde sicherlich seine Zeit brauchen, nicht nur bis Ron und Hermione Harry akzeptiert hatten, aber auch bis Harry sein kaltes Verhalten verloren hatte. Wenn er sich weiterhin in solch einer Weise verhielt, würde er jeden abschrecken, der ihn kennen lernen wollte.

Das Läuten der Glocke erinnerte sie daran, dass der Unterricht bald anfangen würde. Bedauernd, dass sie nicht noch ein wenig Zeit mit Harry verbringen konnte, verließ Ginny mit Harry, Ron und Hermione die Große Halle.

Während Harry sich mit Ron und Hermione auf den Weg zu ihrer Kräuterkundestunde machte, trottete Ginny in die Kerker, den Umstand verfluchend, dass sie erst im sechsten Jahr war. Viel lieber wäre sie mit Harry, Hermione und Ron gegangen. Da Professor Snape bereits anwesend war, beeilte sich Ginny an ihren Platz zu kommen.

Snape erläuterte ihnen bündig was sie zu tun hatten und als Ginny wenig später damit beschäftigt war eine knorrige Wurzel zurechtzuschneiden, glaubte sie ihren Namen zu hören. Ginny drehte sich herum. Zwei Hufflepuffs senkten schnell ihre Köpfe und Ginny runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Wurzel widmete.

Als die Zaubertrankstunden endeten und Ginny sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst machte, gewahrte sie zum ersten Mal die Blicke, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Im Laufe des Vormittags wurde es offensichtlich, dass sie im Mittelpunkt zahlreicher Gespräche stand. Es war klar, dass sich die Gerüchte über die Geschehnisse, die sich in den Sommerferien ereignet hatten, weit verbreitet hatten und die Artikel, die im Tagespropheten erschienen waren, waren wohl gerade ausreichend gewesen um die Neugierde zu schüren.

Als die Mittagspause anbrach, packte Ginny ihre Sachen zusammen und trat aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte den Korridor zur Hälfte durchquert, als einige ihrer Mitschüler sie umringten.

„Warst du wirklich im Schloss des Todes? Hast du den Dunklen Lord gesehen?"

„Ist es wahr, dass der junge Lord Harry Potter ist?"

„Bist du mit ihm zusammen?"

„Hat er wirklich alle Todesser umgebracht?"

Unaufhörlich stürmten Fragen auf Ginny ein. Sie wich zurück. Erst die Mauer, die sie in ihrem Rücken spürte, ließ sie innehalten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Niemals zuvor hatte sie damit fertig werden müssen ungewollte Fragen abzuwehren, noch mit so viel Aufmerksamkeit und Neugierde, die auf sie gerichtet war.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch konnte es nicht. Die Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler begannen zu verschwimmen, als sie näher und näher kamen und plötzlich sah sich Ginny im Zug stehen, hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken….

„Das reicht jetzt! Lasst mich durch!", erklang eine laute Stimme.

Ginny sah auf, versuchte mühsam die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Der Neuankömmling drängte sich durch die Menge und betrachtete sie mit blauen Augen. Doch erst als ihr Blick auf das Schulsprecherabzeichen fiel, erkannte sie, wen sie da vor sich hatte.

„Ginny Weasley? Der Schulleiter möchte dich sprechen. Komm.", sagte er knapp und wandte sich dann an die Umstehenden. Auch wenn er kein Wort sagte, die Menge wich zurück.

Erleichtert ließ sich Ginny von ihm davon führen. Als er einige Korridore weiter anhielt, stieß sie beinahe mit ihm zusammen. Überrascht sah sie, wie er das Fenster öffnete.

„Du bist aschfahl.", sagte er und deutete mit einer Hand zum Fenster.

Ginny lehnte sich vor und atmete die frische Luft ein. Allmählich wich die Panik, die sie erfasst hatte. Was war nur mit ihr los? Wo waren ihr Mut und ihr Selbstbewusstsein geblieben? Unwillkürlich straffte sie sich und wandte sich um.

„Danke. Es geht schon wieder."

Er lächelte und streckte die Hand aus.

„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Damian Graywood. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich dich da herausgeholt habe. Aber du sahst aus, als ob du Hilfe bräuchtest."

Benommen schüttelte sie seine Hand.

„Ginny Weasley.", sagte sie, „Dann will mich Professor Dumbledore gar nicht sprechen?"

Damian schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein hellbraunes lockiges Haar.

„Nein. Ich brauchte nur einen Grund.", erwiderte er lächelnd.

Ginny lächelte zurück.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ich weiß nicht…"

„Gern geschehen. Komm, gehen wir zur Großen Halle."

„Du bist Sucher der Gryffindor Mannschaft, nicht wahr?"

Ginny, froh über ein unverfängliches Thema reden zu können, nickte und den Rest des Weges sprachen sie über Quidditch. Kurz bevor sie die Halle erreichten, entdeckte Ginny Harry, Ron und Hermione. Ron und Hermione, die miteinander heftig zu diskutieren schienen, sahen sie nicht und betraten die Halle. Harry blieb stehen und Ginny machte Damian mit Harry bekannt.

Damian hielt ihm die Hand hin, doch Harry nickte lediglich. Damian warf Ginny einen Blick zu und sagte dann:

„Ich muss los. War nett dich kennenzulernen."

„Damian? Danke noch mal."

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und eilte davon. Sobald er außer Hörweite war, wandte sich Ginny an Harry.

„Du hättest ihm wirklich die Hand geben können. Er ist kein Feind und außerdem hat er mir geholfen.", schalt sie sanft und erzählte ihm rasch was geschehen war. Harry hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit etwas zu erwidern, da die Ankunft von Snape sie daran erinnerte, dass die Mittagspause bald vorbei sein würde. Sich verabredend, dass sie sich später treffen würden, wenn der Unterricht vorbei war, ging Ginny zum Gryffindor Tisch hinüber.

Während Ron mit Dean und Seamus über Quidditch sprach, schrieb Hermione eine Pergamentseite voll. Ginny lächelte belustigt. Wahrscheinlich würde Hermione dieses Jahr nicht einmal vergessen, dass es ihr letztes war. Als sie nach dem Becher griff, schwand ihr Lächeln und sie dachte daran was sich im Korridor ereignet hatte.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass die Angst sie so fest im Griff gehabt hatte. Sie hätte selbst mit der Situation fertig werden müssen, anstatt auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen zu sein. Sie hatte ihre Entführung überlebt, hatte dazu beigetragen dass der Krieg endete, hatte gegen Voldemorts Anhänger gekämpft, hatte um sich und ihre Familie gebangt und jetzt sollte sie Panik bekommen, wenn sie von ihren eigenen Klassenkameraden umringt war?

Nach dem Mittag wartete sie noch eine Weile bevor sie zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde ging. Das Wissen, dass sie ihren Mitschülern auswich, behagte ihr nicht sonderlich, aber im Augenblick wollte sie sich dem nicht wieder aussetzen. Erst wollte sie sich überlegen, wie sie sich dann verhalten sollte.

Vorerst kam sie jedoch nicht zum Nachdenken. In Verwandlung begannen sie mit einer Wiederholung und Ginny stellte fest, dass sie Vieles nur noch lückenhaft wusste. Aber nach dem furchtbaren Angriff auf den Hogwarts Express und nachdem der Krieg in diesem Sommer endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte, konnte doch keiner der Lehrer ernsthaft glauben, dass man in den Ferien Unterrichtsstoff wiederholte, oder?

Und als wäre das nicht genug, landete plötzlich ein Briefchen auf ihrem Tisch, zu dem sich wenig später ein zweites gesellte. Als Professor McGonagall in eine andere Richtung sah, entfaltete Ginny schnell eines der Briefe, nur um sie dann sofort zusammenzuknüllen. Es ging keinen etwas an, was während ihrer Anwesenheit im Schloss des Todes geschehen war und Fragen nach Harry würde sie sicherlich nicht beantworten.

Doch für den Rest der Stunde waren ihre Gedanken bei ihren Mitschülern, bei dem Streit, den sie heute mit Rebecca gehabt hatte. Auch wenn sie verstand, dass sie neugierig sein mochten, nie wäre es ihr eingefallen jemand anders so zu bedrängen, wie es ein Dutzend heute mit ihr getan hatten.

Sobald die letzte Stunde vorbei war, lief Ginny in die Große Halle. Als sie Harry entdeckte, lächelte sie. Harry ergriff ihre Hand.

„Komm, lass uns verschwinden. Das waren die langweiligsten Stunden, die ich seit langem erlebt habe.", sagte er und zog sie in Richtung des Schlossportals.

„War es so schlimm?"

„Ja, und du hattest Recht. Geschichte der Zauberei ist verschwendete Zeit. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum Binns nicht selber einschläft. Wie hältst du das nur aus?"

Ginny warf ihm einen Blick zu und begann einige Sachen aufzuzählen mit denen sie sich in den vergangenen Jahren beschäftigt hatte, während Binns mit monotoner Stimme unterrichtet hatte.

Sie verstummte jedoch, als ihnen zwei Schüler entgegen kamen. Es waren Slytherins. Als die beiden Harry erblickten, verstärkte sich der Griff des Silberblonden um die Schultern seiner Begleiterin. Und obwohl das Gesicht des Blonden ausdruckslos war, lag in seinen grauen Augen etwas, das Ginny einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Wer war das?", flüsterte sie wenig später, als die Schritte der Slytherins verklungen waren.

„Draco Malfoy und dessen Freundin Iris Calder. Malfoys Vater war ein hochrangiger Todesser, du hast bestimmt von ihm gehört. An dem Tag als ich Voldemort getötet habe, habe ich seinen Vater ebenfalls ermordet und seine Mutter…"

Harry sprach nicht weiter und Ginny fragte nicht nach. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihr schlagartig kalt geworden. Sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass ihr gerade wieder bewusst geworden war, wozu Harry fähig war und was er getan hatte oder dass der Tag im Allgemeinen schlecht gewesen war und ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts völlig anders ausgefallen war, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte, aber plötzlich war ihr zum Weinen zumute.

Als sie mit Harry am Ufer des Sees saß, war sie immer noch aufgewühlt.

Harry drückte sie an sich und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Schweigend sahen sie auf den See hinaus. Zusehend, wie die Wellen gemächlich an das Ufer schwappten, wurde Ginny ruhiger. Nach einer Weile fragte sie Harry, wie es ihm bisher in Slytherin ergangen war.

„Wie erwartet. Sie haben mich nicht willkommen geheißen."

"Sie können doch bestimmt nicht alle Eltern haben, die Todesser gewesen waren.", sagte Ginny.

„Nein, aber die meisten. Und die anderen haben Angst vor mir. Aber lass uns nicht darüber sprechen. Ich habe dich heute viel zu sehr vermisst während der Stunden."

Harry drehte ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, waren sie beide außer Atem. Ginny starrte hinauf, ertrank in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen. Und als seine Finger ihre Wange streichelten, wollte Ginny plötzlich mehr. In Harrys Augen sah sie das gleiche Verlangen gespiegelt, das sie fühlte.

„Komm, Gin. Lass uns ein etwas gemütlicheres Plätzchen suchen.", sagte Harry und ihre Hand nehmend, stand er auf.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes ging, hielt Ginny an.

„Harry, wir können nicht in den Wald gehen. Es ist verboten. Es ist gefährlich."

Harry lächelte schelmisch, wedelte mit seiner Hand. Sie spürte, wie sie das kribbelnde Gefühl von Magie umgab.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe uns für jeden anderen unsichtbar gezaubert. Und wenn dort tatsächlich etwas Gefährliches leben sollte, werden wir uns ein anderes Versteck suchen, aber lass uns erst nachschauen."

Gegen ihr besseres Wissen ließ sie sich mit zerren.

Die kalte Luft in dem Wald ließ Ginny frösteln. Neugierig schaute sie umher. Sie war nie zuvor hier gewesen. Ehrfürchtig wanderten ihre Augen über die Blumen, die den Boden in verschiedenen strahlenden Farben bedeckten.

„Hörst du das?", flüsterte Harry und Ginny nickte.

Dem Geräusch des Wassers folgend, kamen sie zu einem kleinen Teich. Das Wasser war so kristallklar, dass sie auf den Grund sehen konnten. Große, weiße Wasserlilien schwammen auf der Oberfläche.

"Weißt du, ich glaube ich habe Seen und Teiche richtig lieb gewonnen.", sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme. Ginny lächelte, erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als sie sich geliebt hatten.

Sie entledigten sich hastig ihrer Kleidung und als Harry sie an sich zog, vergaß Ginny wo sie waren, kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum, dass der Wald gefährlich sein sollte. Nichts war mehr wichtig als sie zu Boden sanken. Auf dem weichen Moos liegend, verlor sich Ginny in Harrys Augen.

Sie legte die Arme um ihn, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn innig. Sie fühlte wie die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, sie ebenfalls einhüllte. Seine Hände begannen sie zu streicheln.

Sie stöhnte leise, schien sich aufzulösen unter seinen Berührungen und Küssen. Ihr Köper schien zu brennen, als er endlich in sie eindrang. Die Beine um ihn schlingend, klammerte sie sich an ihn, bewegte sich im Rhythmus, den er vorgab.

Als Ginny irgendwann ermattet in Harrys Armen lag, sah sie hinauf zu den Blätterkronen der Bäume, die sich im Wind bewegten. Sie fühlte sich dermaßen glücklich, dass es ihr beinahe wehtat. Sich herumdrehend, hob sie eine Hand und zog zärtlich Harrys Gesichtszüge nach.

„Könnten wir doch für immer hierbleiben.", seufzte sie.

Harry küsste ihre Fingerspitzen.

„Dagegen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. Aber ich glaube wir sollten zurückgehen. Es ist schon spät. Nicht, dass dein Bruder dich abermals in Gefahr wähnt."

„Das wird er nicht.", sagte Ginny, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und erzählte Harry von dem Gespräch, welches sie heute Morgen mit Ron geführt hatte.

Harry lag reglos neben ihr.

„Deine Eltern werden nicht die Einzigen sein, die glauben, ich wolle Voldemorts Platz einnehmen.", meinte er gleichmütig.

„Aber das ist nicht gerecht!", sagte Ginny und stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen.

„Nein, aber weder du noch ich können das ändern. Was soll's. Es spielt keine Rolle."

Ginny schwieg, schaute auf das dunkelgrüne Moos hinunter. Erst als sie Harrys Finger unter ihrem Kinn spürte, sah sie auf.

„Aber dir ist es nicht gleichgültig, nicht wahr?"

„Wie könnte es das? Meine Eltern…", seufzte Ginny und begann ihm zu erzählen, was sie in ihren Briefen nie erwähnt hatte.

„Ich konnte nie allein das Haus verlassen. Ich weiß, dass sie mich nur beschützen wollen, aber ich denke das ist es gar nicht, was mich so wütend macht.", sagte Ginny nach einer Weile und blickte nachdenklich auf.

„Die Erinnerung verfolgt dich."

Ginny starrte Harry an.

„Woher weißt du…"

„Du hast mir gestern meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Du hast Albträume, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte stumm.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht vergessen. Nie wieder will ich mich so hilflos fühlen, so ausgeliefert. Als ich meinen Zauberstab verlor, war ich vollkommen unfähig mich zu verteidigen."

Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich und Ginny, die ahnte, woran er dachte, fluchte lautlos. _Warum hatte sie das nur gesagt?_

„Harry…" sagte sie leise und wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, zwang sie sich Harry von ihren Träumen zu erzählen. Sie würde ihn auf keinen Fall in dem Glauben lassen, sie träume von ihm. Harry drückte wortlos ihre Hand. Als sie verstummte, fragte er:

„Das war noch nicht alles, oder?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte ihm, wie sie erstarrt war, als ihre Klassenkameraden sie umringt hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht, woher diese Panik plötzlich kam. Es ist lächerlich. Es ist ja eigentlich verständlich, dass alle neugierig sind. Dich haben sie wohl nicht mit Fragen genervt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich denke mich fürchten sie zu sehr. Aber vielleicht weiß ich einen Weg um dir zu helfen."

Als sie ihn fragend ansah, meinte er:

„Ich könnte dir beibringen ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern und einige Tricks, wie du dich verteidigen könntest. Wenn du weißt, dass du dich verteidigen kannst, würden deine Albträume vielleicht aufhören."

Überrascht starrte Ginny ihn an. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr und Harry hatte ihren Gesichtsausdruck wohl richtig gedeutet, denn er lächelte.

„Ich weiß auch schon den idealen Ort dafür. So bald wie möglich fangen wir an.", sagte Harry und streckte seine Hand nach seiner Robe aus.

Während sie sich anzogen, erzählte Harry ihr von dem Garten und der Kammer, die er gefunden hatte. Wenig später standen sie auf und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Es hatte bereits angefangen dunkel zu werden und abgekühlt hatte es sich ebenfalls rasch.

Als ein Heulen erklang, fasste Ginny unwillkürlich nach Harrys Hand.

„Ein Werwolf.", flüsterte sie und sah hinauf zu den Wolken und dem silbernen Vollmond.

„Er ist nicht in der Nähe.", entgegnete Harry ruhig. Doch er beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, erkannten sie, dass sie das Abendbrot um ungefähr zwei Stunden verpasst hatten. Sie sahen sich an und lächelten.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und jetzt?"

„Wir gehen in die Küche und holen uns etwas."

Während Ginny Harry den Weg zeigte, erzählte sie von Fred und George, die schnell herausgefunden hatten, wo sich die Küche von Hogwarts befand.

„Sie haben immer etwas stibitzt.", sagte sie und bedauerte es, dass die Zwillinge die Schule bereits vor zwei Jahren verlassen hatten. Mit den beiden hatte man stets etwas zu lachen gehabt. Auch Harry lachte leise, als sie ihm von einigen Streichen der beiden berichtete.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, begleitete sie Harry zum Gryffindor Turm. Einen Arm um sie legend, zog er sich an sich und küsste sie.

„Gute Nacht.", flüsterte Ginny, als er sie endlich losließ. Doch sie wartete noch so lange bis Harry außer Sicht geriet. Erst dann betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand Ron und Hermione in Sesseln sitzen, von denen man den Eingang im Blick hatte. Ginny sah die Erleichterung, die über Rons Gesicht glitt und fühlte sich auf einmal schuldig, was eigentlich völlig unsinnig war.

„Habt ihr etwa auf mich gewartet?", fragte sie und trat zu den beiden.

Ron schüttelte schnell den Kopf, während er gleichzeitig versuchte sie unauffällig zu mustern.

„Nein. Wir…"

„Ron brauchte nur Hilfe bei seinen Hausaufgaben.", half ihm Hermione und Ginny schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Sich von Ron und Hermione verabschiedend, hastete sie hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal. Die Hausaufgaben hatte sie völlig vergessen.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie für den morgigen Tag nicht allzu viel zu erledigen, so dass sie wenig später ihre Bücher zuklappen konnte.

Als sie vom Tisch aufstand, sah sie sich plötzlich Rebecca gegenüber.

„Ginny, es…es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir all diese Fragen nicht stellen sollen.", sagte Rebecca und hielt ihr einen Schokofrosch entgegen.

„Und in Zukunft werde ich es auch nicht. Versprochen. Es war gemein was ich gesagt habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Rebecca klang so aufrichtig zerknirscht, dass Ginny spürte, wie ihr Zorn, den sie heute Morgen noch empfunden hatte, vollkommen verflog.

„Schon gut.", entgegnete sie, lächelte und begann die Schokolade zu essen.

Als Rebecca und Melanie ihr von ihren Ferien erzählten und Ginny bemerkte, dass beide tatsächlich vermieden ihr auch nur eine Frage zu stellen, kuschelte sich Ginny in ihre Kissen und dachte, dass es doch schön war, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und beteiligte sich sogar am Gespräch. Es war spät, als sie die Lichter löschten und sich schlafen legten. Ginny schloss die Augen und driftete langsam in den Schlaf hinüber.

_Sie lag auf dem kalten, harten Steinboden. Als Harry zu ihr trat, wollte sie davon kriechen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie war gefesselt. Tief schnitten die Fesseln in ihre Handgelenke. Sie hörte Harrys spöttisches Lachen und dann war er über ihr. _

_Sein Gewicht drückte sie auf den Boden. Eiskalt blickten smaragdgrüne Augen auf sie herab. _

_Sie war wehrlos, hilflos. Ihr Schrei wurde brutal von seinen Lippen erstickt, die sich auf ihre pressten. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Sie spürte, wie er den Kragen ihrer Robe ergriff. Mit einem Ruck zerriss er sie…_

Ginny wachte auf. Schweißgebadet richtete sie sich abrupt auf. Krampfhaft die Decke festhaltend, schnappte sie nach Luft. Der Traum stand ihr noch so klar vor Augen, dass sie kaum glauben konnte, dass sie sich in ihrem Bett befand. Zitternd tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab. Erst beim dritten Mal gelang ihr der Zauberspruch. Im sanften Licht ihres Zauberstabes, ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, erleichtert, dass niemand der anderen Mädchen aufgewacht war.

Zutiefst erschüttert von ihrem Traum, dauerte es lange bis ihr Atem wieder ruhiger ging. Sich erinnernd wie zärtlich Harry noch vor wenigen Stunden gewesen war, schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. Sie liebte Harry, wusste, dass sie vor ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, nichts weiter.

Es hatte keinerlei Bedeutung und doch war sie unfähig ihren Blick von dem hellen Licht zu lösen, hatte Angst ihren Zauber zu brechen. Sie fürchtete sich vor der Dunkelheit, fürchtete sich davor wieder einzuschlafen. Starr lag sie da, wartete auf den Anbruch des Tages.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Snape hatte wirklich ein Talent, die Schüler mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen zu bringen, dachte Harry amüsiert, als er mit halbem Ohr den Anweisungen des Lehrers folgte. Es war so still, dass man eine Nadel gehört hätte, hätte man eine fallen lassen. Während er den geforderten Trank braute, versuchte er seine Klassenkameraden zu mustern. Niemand sprach. Alle waren vollkommen beschäftigt mit der Aufgabe, die ihnen gesetzt worden war.

Seufzend konzentrierte sich Harry auf die Zutaten, die vor ihm lagen. Da er selten einen Zaubertrank gebraut hatte, stellte er zu seiner Bestürzung fest, dass es weit davon entfernt war so einfach zu sein, wie er geglaubt hatte. Theoretisch wusste er wie es ging, aber sein Wissen auch anzuwenden war eine völlig andere Sache. Wie es aussieht, muss ich demnach wohl ein bisschen üben, dachte Harry, als er zusah, wie die hell orange Flüssigkeit sich zu einem dunklen blau wandelte, etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es nicht passieren sollte. Sich an die verschiedenen Schritte erinnernd, fand er seinen Fehler schnell.

Fluchend, betrachtete er die übrig gebliebenen Zutaten. Auch wenn er es schließlich schaffte den Zaubertrank mehr oder weniger zu retten, so wusste er, dass Zaubertränke definitiv ein Fach war, in dem er den Stoff nachholen musste.

Nicht gerade begeistert von seiner Einsicht, folgte er Ron und Hermione zu ihrer nächsten Stunde. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, wie er herausfand, als er auf seinen Stundenplan schielte. Auf halbem Wege kam ihnen Damian Graywood entgegen. Während der Schulsprecher sie grüßte, nickte Harry lediglich und wartete auf Hermione, Ron und dessen Freunde.

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung war bereits anwesend. Bei ihrem Eintritt sah er auf und Harrys Blick kreuzte sich mit dem des Lehrers. Unwillkürlich blieb Harry stehen. Was er in dem Gesicht des anderen sah, war keine Abneigung; es war reiner Hass und der Lehrer versuchte noch nicht einmal seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Als Harry sich setzte, lehnte er sich vor und flüsterte:

„Wer ist das?"

Hermione, die den Platz vor ihm genommen hatte, wandte den Kopf und folgte seinem Blick.

„Professor Skirrow. Er hat kürzlich aufgehört als Auror zu arbeiten. Warum?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und als Skirrow endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abwandte, betrachtete er den großen Zauberer. Dunkelbraunes Haar fiel in ein breites, energisch wirkendes Gesicht. Am auffälligsten waren die buschigen Augenbrauen.

Harry war sich sicher, dass er Skirrow nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Also warum hasste dieser ihn so? Dafür konnte es sicherlich keinen Grund geben.

Als Skirrow ihre Namen aufrief und zu seinem Namen gelangte, wurde Skirrows Stimme kalt wie Eis und Harry überkam das schleichende Gefühl, dass ihm dieses Fach Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde.

Blassblaue Augen wanderten über sie.

„Auch wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, die Fähigkeit sich zu verteidigen, wird stets wertvoll für Sie sein. Was die Zukunft bringt, kann niemand sagen. Deswegen werde ich Ihnen beibringen wie Sie sich gegen jeden Feind wehren können, so dass Sie fähig sind jede unfreundliche Begegnung zu überleben. Zuerst werde ich mich mit Ihrem Wissensstand vertraut machen. Ich werde mit jedem von Ihnen kämpfen. Der Einfachheit halber werden wir nach dem Alphabet gehen. In der Zwischenzeit schlagen alle anderen das Buch auf Seite 21 auf."

Während Skirrow mit einem Mädchen, namens Hannah Abbot, in einem angrenzenden Raum verschwand, blätterte Harry lustlos in seinem Buch herum. Die erste Hälfte der Doppelstunde verging langsam, viel zu langsam.

Als Skirrow seinen Namen aufrief, schaute Harry, der angefangen hatte seine Hausaufgaben für Flitwick zu machen, gereizt auf. Langsam legte er seine Feder beiseite.

„Nun kommen Sie schon, Potter. Andere wollen auch noch drankommen. Sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst, oder?"

Harry presste seine Lippen zusammen und stand auf.

„Nein. Sie?", fragte er eisig.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Slytherin. Sie werden mir den Respekt erweisen, der mir zusteht."

Harry folgte ihm schweigend. Er hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als Skirrow ihn schon angriff. Den Fluch gerade noch rechtzeitig abwehrend, wurde es schnell offensichtlich, dass es Skirrows Absicht war, ihn zu verletzen. Harry, der zunehmend ärgerlicher über die Situation wurde, beschloss widerwillig sich nicht länger zurückzuhalten und diesen dummen Kampf zu beenden, als ein grauer Nebel ihn plötzlich einhüllte.

Er konnte nichts mehr sehen. Herumwirbelnd, zwang sich Harry ruhig zu bleiben. Seine Magie umgab ihn und schützte ihn, doch es behagte ihm nicht sonderlich nicht zu wissen, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Nachdem er drei Zaubersprüche ausprobiert hatte, gelang es ihm endlich Skirrows Nebel zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Harry schaute sich um. Und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, machte ihn sprachlos.

Skirrow lag ausgestreckt am Boden. Für einen Moment konnte sich Harry nicht bewegen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er keine gefährlichen Flüche benutzt hatte. Vorsichtig durchquerte er den Raum, kniete sich nieder. Seine Augen glitten über Skirrow hinweg. Er schien bewusstlos zu sein. Harry legte seinen Zauberstab zur Seite, streckte zögernd eine Hand aus und schüttelte den anderen Zauber leicht an der Schulter. Irgendwelche Wunden konnte er nicht entdecken, also was war geschehen?

Sein Lehrer erholte sich so schnell, dass Harry nach hinten fiel.

„Wie können Sie es wagen mich in solch einer Weise anzugreifen? Accio Potters Zauberstab."

„Aber dafür werden Sie bezahlen. Dafür werde ich sorgen, Potter."

Bevor Harry wieder auf die Beine hätte kommen können, war Skirrow an der Tür angelangt.

Er riss sie auf und eilte zu dem Kamin. Er rief: „Dumbledores Büro.", und war einen Augenblick später verschwunden.

Harry stand auf, konnte nicht fassen was sich gerade abgespielt hatte. Es brauchte nicht viel Fantasie um zu wissen, was Skirrow versuchte zu erreichen. Der Grund für dieses seltsame Verhalten jedoch beschäftigte ihn. Was konnte der Auror gegen ihn haben? Soweit er wusste, hatten sie sich nie zuvor getroffen. Und die Einzigen, die gut beraten waren ihn zu fürchten und zu hassen, waren die Anhänger Voldemorts, zumindest diejenigen, die immer noch nicht vom Ministerium gefangen genommen worden waren.

Tief in Gedanken, verließ Harry den leeren Raum und sah sich den neugierigen und fragenden Blicken seiner Klassenkameraden ausgesetzt. Da in diesem Moment jedoch die Glocke ertönte und alle begannen ihre Sachen einzupacken, kam er unbehelligt zu seinem Platz.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Harry schaute Hermione kurz an und zuckte seine Achseln.

„Das möchte ich auch gern wissen."

Hermione warf ihm einen Blick zu, doch fragte zu seiner Erleichterung nicht weiter nach. Während die anderen in die große Halle zum Mittagessen gingen, ließ sich Harry zurückfallen. Den Korridor entlang schreitend, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Die wenigen Mahlzeiten, die er am Slytherin Tisch eingenommen hatte, hatten ihm gereicht. Als er eine Treppe erreichte, erkannte er, dass er sich völlig verlaufen hatte. Bevor er sich entschieden hatte, welche Richtung er einschlagen sollte, warnte ihn ein leises Geräusch vor der Anwesenheit eines anderen. Es war einer der Hauselfen. Sich verbeugend, quiekte das kleine Wesen:

„Sie sollen sofort zum Schulleiter kommen."

Harry nickte, nicht sonderlich überrascht.

"Kannst du mir den Weg zeigen?"

Als Harry wenig später das Büro des Schulleiters betrat, war Skirrow zu seiner Erleichterung nirgends zu sehen. Dumbledore war allein. Auf dessen Schreibtisch, entdeckte Harry seinen Zauberstab.

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn für eine Weile. Und Harry starrte geradewegs zurück.

„Setzen Sie sich, Harry. Würden Sie mir erzählen, warum Sie Professor Skirrow angegriffen haben?"

Die durchdringenden blauen Augen sahen traurig aus.

Harry setzte sich, zwang seine Wut zurück.

„Ich habe ihn nicht angegriffen. Ich habe mich lediglich verteidigt, als er – wie hat er sich ausgedrückt? – unseren Wissensstand im Duellieren prüfen wollte."

Dumbledore stützte sein Kinn auf seine ineinander verschränkten Hände.

„Und Sie hielten es für angebracht den Cruciatus Fluch gegen Professor Skirrow zu verwenden?"

„Den…"

Harry brach ab, während er seinen Zauberstab musterte.

„Harry, hören Sie mir zu. Ich bin bereit einige Dinge zu übersehen, wenn es um Sie geht. Ich weiß, dass Sie viele Sachen noch lernen müssen, wenn man in Betracht zieht, wer Sie aufgezogen hat. Aber ich werde Ihnen nicht erlauben Dunkle Magie zu benutzen. Für dieses Mal werden Sie nachsitzen müssen. Da Sie schon volljährig sind, werde ich Ihren Vater nicht benachrichtigen. Sollte ich jedoch jemals wieder davon hören, dass Sie einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzen, werde ich nicht mehr so nachsichtig sein."

Seufzend, reichte ihm Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab.

„Sie dürfen gehen."

Harry tat genau das, sich nicht damit aufhaltend irgendetwas zu sagen. Mit langen Schritten, verließ er das Büro, seine Langsamkeit verfluchend und sich wundernd, ob Skirrow es noch einmal versuchen würde Dumbledore dazu zu bringen ihn von der Schule zu weisen. Ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfend, zog er die Tür ins Schloss und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Prior Incantado.", flüsterte er. Wie er erwartet hatte, war der Cruciatus-Fluch tatsächlich der letzte Fluch gewesen, der mit seinem Zauberstab gezaubert worden war. Um nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, als er es ohnehin schon tat, hatte er in den Unterrichtsstunden seinen Zauberstab benutzt, hatte es für besser gehalten es nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen, dass er keinen brauchte. Doch das war wohl ein Fehler gewesen.

Obwohl, wer weiß, was Skirrow sich dann ausgedacht hätte.

„Skirrow wird es kaum verstehen, dass du Potter nur nachsitzen lässt."

Harry, der gerade hatte gehen wollen, ließ sich wieder zurücksinken und presste sein Ohr gegen die Tür.

„Ich weiß, Minerva. Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Aber was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Es war tatsächlich ein Duell. Harry hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Er hat sich wohl ein wenig vergessen. Nortus hat keinen bleibenden Schaden davon getragen. Harry kann den Fluch nur einen Augenblick aufrecht erhalten haben. Wir müssen Geduld haben. Ich denke die Gefahr, dass Harry der nächste Dunkle Lord wird, ist gering, was auch immer Nortus darüber denken mag. Wenn Harry ihn wirklich verletzen hätte wollen, dann hätte er das auch getan und Nortus wäre wohl kaum in der Lage gewesen zu mir zu kommen und mir Harrys Zauberstab zu bringen."

Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er fort:

„Wir müssen Harry Zeit geben. Ich glaube fest daran, dass er sich eingewöhnen wird."

Vergessen? Er hatte sich bestimmt nicht vergessen, dachte Harry wütend, als er so leise er konnte die Treppe hinunter hastete.

Sicher, Dumbledore hatte ihm mit dem Ministerium geholfen und es war wahrscheinlich aufgrund seines Eingreifens, dass er nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium gehabt hatte, aber Harry hatte die starke Vermutung, dass er es hautsächlich aus einem Gefühl der Schuld heraus getan hatte. Als er sich erinnerte, wie Dumbledore eines Abends nach Godric's Hollow gekommen war und er am offenen Fenster sitzend mit angehört hatte, wie Dumbledore seinen Vater für sein damaliges Verhalten um Verzeihung gebeten hatte, schien es die plausibelste Erklärung.

Oder aus Furcht vor dem was ich werden könnte, wenn ich zu sehr erzürnt werde. Der Gedanke kam ihm, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Und auch wenn er sich sagte, dass es ihn nicht kümmern sollte, tat es das irgendwie.

Seinen Schritt beschleunigend, schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte jahrelang nicht einen Gedanken an die Gefühle derjenigen Menschen verschwendet, die um ihn herum waren. Also warum sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr überzeugte ihn davon, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte sich auf die Suche nach der Küche zu begeben und während er hungrig zu seinen Nachmittagsstunden ging, verschlechterte seine Laune sich noch mehr. Professor McGonagall verspätete sich und als sie endlich erschien und die Anwesenheit durchging, ruhte ihr Blick ungewöhnlich lange auf ihm. Harry fiel es schwer ihr zuzuhören und die Doppelstunde wurde ihm lang.

Nachdem der Unterricht vorüber war, rief Harry kurzerhand einen Hauselfen zu sich und dieses Mal merkte er sich den Weg in die Küche. Er aß schnell etwas und suchte dann seine geheime Kammer auf. Das steinerne Gewölbe hatte sich mittlerweile in ein wohnliches und gemütliches Quartier gewandelt. Magie hatte ohne Zweifel seine Vorteile. Wenig später saß Harry in einem seiner Sessel, schaute auf ein Pergamentblatt und runzelte unwillig seine Stirn.

Auch wenn er erst zwei Schultage hinter sich gebracht hatte, war der Umfang seiner Hausaufgaben, die er sich bis jetzt notiert hatte, heute beträchtlich gestiegen. Und alle Aufgaben, abgesehen von einer, waren für morgen. Es war nicht so, dass er irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten hatte die Aufgaben, die ihnen aufgegeben worden waren, zu lösen. Das Pergament überfliegend, wusste er die Antworten und Erklärungen zu allen Aufgaben.

Seine Augen wanderten zu seiner Schlange, die Anstalten machte auf die Sessellehne zu gleiten und wieder fragte er sich warum er hier war.

Seit seiner Ankunft hatte er sich diese Frage schon einige Male gestellt. Nichts was die Lehrer ihnen so weit beigebracht hatten, war interessant für ihn. Die Jahre, in denen er jedes verfügbare Buch in der großen Bücherei in Voldemorts Hauptquartier gelesen hatte, hatten dafür gesorgt. Er konnte nichts Neues lernen. Der einzige Mangel in seinem Wissen, den er offen zugab, war Zaubertränke, wenigstens wenn man die praktische Seite betrachtete. Ob er irgendetwas über Wahrsagen wusste oder Muggel Kunde, war ihm herzlich gleichgültig. Und nun kam noch die unerwartete Sache mit Skirrow hinzu.

Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, dass er einen Schulabschluss brauchte und in diesem Punkt hatte er vermutlich Recht, dachte Harry. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung was er nächstes Jahr mit sich anfangen sollte. Niemals zuvor hatte er darüber nachgedacht, während er in Voldemorts Schloss gelebt hatte.

Großartig, nun, nachdem ich Voldemort besiegt habe, langweile ich mich zu Tode und nun muss ich mich auch noch vor einem Auror vorsehen, der mich aus welchen Gründen auch immer hasst und nichts lieber möchte, als dass ich der Schule verwiesen werde.

Die Vorstellung noch unzählige Stunden absitzen zu müssen, behagte Harry nicht im Mindesten. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Ron, der, wie er gemerkt hatte, Hermione in Geschichte der Zauberei heimlich kleine Zettel zugesteckt hatte. Obwohl, dachte Harry und lachte leise, es so ausgesehen hatte, dass Hermione nicht gerade angetan davon gewesen war.

Vielleicht hätte der Unterricht auch ihm mehr Spaß gemacht, wenn er irgendwelche Freunde gehabt hätte. Aber er hatte keine. Diejenigen Slytherins, die ihn nicht hassten, fürchteten ihn, genauso wie der Rest der Schüler. Ron und Hermione misstrauten ihm ebenfalls, aber sie redeten wenigstens mit ihm.

Während Hermione versuchte freundlich zu sein, war Ron, wie es schien, nur höflich zu ihm wegen Ginny. Und er hatte die Worte, die Ron ihm im Zug an den Kopf geworfen hatte nicht vergessen. Wenn nur Ginny im selben Jahrgang gewesen wäre. Aber das war sie leider nicht. Und heute hatte er sie nur ein paar Minuten beim morgigen Frühstück gesehen. Vielleicht, sann er nach, waren die letzten Wochen einfach zu aufregend gewesen. Binnen einer Woche hatte sich sein Leben von Grund auf geändert. Vielleicht brauchte er wirklich nur Zeit sich an sein neues Leben zu gewöhnen.

Einen Blick auf seine aufgestapelten Bücher werfend, fing er an zu arbeiten. Er war erleichtert, als er den letzten Satz niederschrieb. Das Buch zuschlagend, wunderte er sich wieder, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte seine Hausaufgaben so gründlich zu erledigen. Er wäre sehr viel früher fertig gewesen, wenn er nicht alles hingeschrieben hätte, was er wusste.

‚Ich weiß, du wirst Erfolg haben, Harry. Und ich werde stolz auf dich sein', hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seines Vaters.

Auch wenn er nicht weiter darüber nachdachte, als er aufstand und sich auf den Weg zu seiner Verabredung mit Ginny machte, hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, dass sein Vater einer der Gründe war, weshalb er eingewilligt hatte Hogwarts zu besuchen.

* * *

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät komme. Ich habe Hermione noch geholfen ihre Sachen ins Quartier der Schulsprecher zu bringen. Es hat länger gedauert, als ich dachte."

Harry winkte ab.

„Ist schon gut.", sagte er und Ginny in seine Arme ziehend, küsste er sie. Wie er sie vermisst hatte. Als er sie eingehender ansah, bemerkte er die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen. Besorgt strich er eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Ja…es ist alles in Ordnung."

Aber Ginny wich seinem Blick aus.

„Komm, lass uns einen Spaziergang machen. Es ist so wunderschönes Wetter draußen.", sagte sie rasch, löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und eilte quer durch die Halle. Harry folgte ihr verwundert. Sie traten durch das Portal und schlenderten in Richtung des Sees. Während sie schweigend nebeneinander hergingen und die warme Sonne genossen, fragte er beiläufig:

„Hattest du einen Albtraum?"

Ginny zuckte zusammen. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und beiseite sah.

„Ich konnte nur nicht so gut schlafen.", sagte sie. Ihn wieder ansehend, schlich sich Besorgnis in ihre Augen.

„Hermione hat mir erzählt, dass du Schwierigkeiten mit Professor Skirrow gehabt hast. Sie musste vor dem Mittag noch in Dumbledores Büro gehen. Was genau ist denn vorgefallen?"

Harry blieb abrupt stehen. Nicht wissend, ob er mehr amüsiert oder zornig darüber sein sollte, dass Dumbledore Hermione befragt hatte, schüttelte er seinen Kopf und ging schließlich weiter. Ginny einen Blick zuwerfend, fügte er sich ihrem Wunsch das Thema zu wechseln. Zwar war er nicht überzeugt, dass es Ginny tatsächlich gutging, aber es würde noch genügend Zeit geben, um herauszufinden, was für ein Traum Ginny die vergangene Nacht am Schlafen gehindert hatte. Er seufzte und fing an ihr zu erzählen, was sich in Verteidigung abgespielt hatte. Zu einer der Bänke kommend, verstummte er schließlich.

Ginny setzte sich und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Aber er ist ein Auror! Er ist berühmt dafür einige der gefährlichsten Todesser gefangen zu haben. Und du hast Voldemort besiegt. Warum sollte er dich hassen?"

Harry neigte seinen Kopf.

"Ja, warum? Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Aber er tut es, glaub' mir.", sagte er und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Warum hast du Dumbledore nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Jetzt denkt er, dass du den Cruciatus Fluch tatsächlich benutzt hast."

„Er hätte mir wohl kaum geglaubt. Hätte ich ihm anbieten sollen Veritaserum zu nehmen? Es ist nicht so schlimm. Von nun an werde ich auf der Hut sein."

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben.", sagte Ginny.

„Und ich dachte, er sei nett."

Die Empörung in Ginnys Stimme ließ Wärme in ihm aufsteigen. Dankbarkeit. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft. Ginny erwiderte seinen Kuss, doch schob ihn dann von sich. Fragend sah er in ihr ernstes Gesicht.

„Du wirst auf dich aufpassen, ja? Ich will nicht, dass du von der Schule verwiesen wirst."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Skirrow kann mir nichts tun. Wenn ich Voldemort überlebt habe, werde ich dieses Schuljahr zweifelslos auch überleben."

Ginny lachte, aber es erreichte ihre Augen nicht ganz.

„Nicht schlecht übrigens, Harry, sich gleich an deinem zweiten Tag ein Nachsitzen einzuhandeln. Weißt du schon, was du machen musst?"

„Nein, aber ich werde es sicherlich bald erfahren. Mein Vater wird begeistert sein, wenn ich ihm das erzähle. Nach dem zu urteilen, was er mir von seiner Schulzeit erzählt hat, mussten er und seine Freunde ziemlich häufig nachsitzen. Einmal haben sie es sogar geschafft sich ein Nachsitzen knapp eine Stunde nach ihrer Ankunft einzuhandeln. Aber sie haben schnell gelernt keine Beweise für ihre Streiche zurückzulassen."

„Das erinnert mich an Fred und George. Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie es je am Tage ihrer Ankunft geschafft haben ein Nachsitzen aufgebrummt zu bekommen."

„Was haben sie denn getan?"

Harry lächelte und für einen Moment sehnte er sich zu seiner Überraschung nach Godric's Hollow zurück. Das Leben in Godric's Hollow war ihm am Anfang schwergefallen. Es hatte seine Zeit gebraucht bis er sich in der Gegenwart seines Vaters und dessen zwei Freunde so weit gehen hatte lassen, dass er auch etwas von sich erzählt hatte und seine Gefühle zeigte und nicht verbarg.

Erst jetzt, im Nachhinein, erkannte er plötzlich, dass er es unbewusst mehr und mehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte wieder eine Familie zu haben. Und nicht nur sein Vater gehörte dazu, auch Sirius, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie Quidditch spielten. Zwar waren die Spiele seltener geworden, nachdem das Ministerium seinem Vater und Sirius eine Anstellung im Ministerium angeboten hatte und die beiden akzeptiert hatten, aber in den Abendstunden hatte Sirius immer versucht sie zu einen Spiel zu überreden, seine eigene Müdigkeit nach Stunden im Ministerium ignorierend. In gewisser Weise war Sirius stets bedacht darauf gewesen ihn und James zusammenzubringen.

Remus hingegen, dessen Charakter so völlig im Gegensatz stand zu Sirius' Temperament und Überschwang, war ihm gegenüber am Anfang vorsichtig gewesen. Harry hatte erst am nächsten Vollmond begriffen, wovor Remus sich fürchtete. Als Harry Remus die folgenden Tage nicht anders behandelt hatte, als zuvor, hatte sich auch ihre Beziehung entspannt und Remus und er hatten sich Gesellschaft geleistet in den Stunden, in denen James und Sirius im Ministerium gearbeitet hatten.

Ginnys Hand auf seinem Arm brachte Harry wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Nun ja, während Sirius und Remus für irgendeine Ablenkung sorgten, streifte mein Vater seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang über, stahl den Sprechenden Hut und vertauschte ihn mit einem alten Hut, der jeden beleidigte, der ihn auf den Kopf setzte und der allerhand Unsinn von sich gab."

Sich einige weitere Geschichten über die Taten der Zwillinge und der Herumtreiber erzählend, verging die Zeit rasch. Als ihr Gelächter abklang und die Sonne hinter einigen Wolken verschwunden war, wandte sich Ginny an Harry und fragte:

„Zeigst du mir jetzt den geheimen Garten, den du gefunden hast?"

„Natürlich, komm."

Ginnys Hand in seine nehmend, zog er sie in Richtung des Schlosses. Er bemerkte, dass mehrere Augenpaare ihnen folgten, aber ein Blick von ihm bewegte alle Schüler dazu ihre Köpfe abzuwenden. Er lächelte spöttisch. Als sie endlich vor dem Portrait standen, zischte er leise und führte Ginny in die Kammer, die er gefunden hatte.

* * *

Neugierig schaute sich Ginny um. Sie war beeindruckt, als sie die Sessel, die verschiedenen Bücherregale, die Tische und die Teppiche sah. Durch eine halbgeöffnete Tür konnte sie in einem angrenzenden Raum ein gemütliches Bett sehen, welches halb von einem schwarzen Vorhang verdeckt wurde.

„Hast du das alles gemacht?"

Harry nickte.

Ehrfürchtig sah Ginny ihn an.

„Dann musst du gestern ziemlich müde gewesen sein."

„Oh, ich war es. Aber denkst du nicht, dass es das wert gewesen ist? Hier wird uns niemand stören. Für unser Training ist es einfach perfekt. Und ich muss nicht im Schlafsaal schlafen. Aber nun komm, ich zeige dir den Garten."

Doch Ginny rührte sich nicht.

„Aber warum sind die meisten Sachen schwarz? Es sieht alles so düster aus.", sagte sie und erinnerte sich an Harrys Räume in Voldemorts Hauptquartier.

„Sag' mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass schwarz deine Lieblingsfarbe ist."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", sagte er und sich umsehend, lachte er plötzlich auf.

„Wahrscheinlich Gewohnheit. Aber du kannst mir ja helfen, alles ein wenig bunter zu machen, wenn du es zu düster findest."

Ginny nickte lächelnd und während sie Harry in den Garten folgte, dachte sie schon darüber nach, welche Farben am schönsten aussehen würden. Sobald sie jedoch in den Garten trat, vergaß sie Harrys dunkle Inneneinrichtung vorerst. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Blumen und fiel auf Harrys Phönix, der auf einem der kleineren Bäume saß. Leise trillernd, flog er zu ihnen und landete auf Harrys ausgetrecktem Arm.

Ginny hob die Hand und streichelte über die samtenen schimmernden Federn. Sie setzten sich auf die Bank und sich gegen Harry lehnend und immer noch Rainbow streichelnd, fühlte sie einen seltsamen Frieden in sich.

„Wollen wir nachher mit dem Training beginnen?", fragte Harry und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter

Nach einem leichten Zögern, sagte sie:

„Nicht heute. Morgen, ja? Es ist nur gerade so schön hier."

„Wie du willst. Aber wirst du mir von deinem Traum erzählen, der dich nicht hat schlafen lassen?"

Ginny erstarrte. Auf die schimmernden Federn schauend, flüsterte sie:

„Bitte, Harry. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Es war einfach ein schlechter Traum, nichts weiter."

Harry schwieg für eine Weile. Dann verstärkte er seinen Griff und drückte einen Kuss gegen ihre Schläfe.

„Du bist in Sicherheit, Ginny. Es ist vorbei."

„Ja.", sagte sie, erleichtert, dass Harry die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen ließ und müde von ihrem Mangel an Schlaf in der vergangenen Nacht, lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter und schloss die Augen. Die Wärme des Phönixes gab ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und doch schien tief in ihr eine Spur von Kälte zu verweilen.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4 **

Sie erwachte, als Harry sanft ihren Namen rief. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen und erkannte, dass sie in einem Bett lag.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze. Ich hoffe, du hast dich endlich ausgeschlafen.", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Ginny setzte sich auf und nickte. Sie hatte geschlafen wie ein Stein. Kein Albtraum hatte sie geweckt.

„Ja, habe ich. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Du sahst so friedlich aus. Und außerdem habe ich es einmal versucht. Aber ich war nicht gerade erfolgreich, also habe ich beschlossen dich einfach schlafen zu lassen."

„Danke. Aber ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen. Es ist schon spät."

Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz und nachdem sie einige Küsse ausgetauscht hatten, riss sich Ginny bedauernd von Harry los und eilte wenig später hastig durch die verlassenen Korridore. Glücklicherweise gelang es ihr ihren Schlafsaal zu erreichen ohne gesehen zu werden.

Rebecca und Melanie waren beide wach und bei ihrem Eintritt, wandten sie sich um.

„Ginny, wo warst du nur? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht."

Spürend, wie sie rot wurde, murmelte sie in einem etwas trotzigen Ton:

„Ich war mit Harry zusammen."

Ohne auf ihre Reaktionen zu warten, ergriff sie hastig frische Kleidung und verschwand im Badezimmer. Als sie wieder auftauchte, band Rebecca ihre schwarzen Haare zurück und reichte ihr kurz darauf einen Brief.

„Der kam gestern Abend."

Den anderen Mädchen sagend, dass sie nachkommen würde, öffnete Ginny den Brief und begann zu lesen was ihre Mutter geschrieben hatte. Sie musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als sie die subtilen Fragen bemerkte, die sich zwischen den Zeilen versteckten und nur eine Sache in Erfahrung bringen wollten, nämlich wie es ihr ging. Kopfschüttelnd, ließ sie den Brief auf ihren Nachtisch fallen und ging zum Frühstück. Sie fühlte sich so gut und ausgeruht, wie lange nicht mehr.

Als sie Hermione, Ron, seine Freunde und Neville mit einem breiten Lächeln begrüßte, machte es ihr noch nicht einmal etwas aus zu merken, dass das heutige Gesprächsthema am Tisch sich mit Harry beschäftigte. Als Hermione sie fragte, ob sie etwas wusste, seufzte Ginny und begann Hermione und Ron im Flüsterton das Wenige zu erzählen, das Harry ihr von dem Vorfall berichtet hatte. Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Professor Skirrow wollte ihn rauswerfen lassen?"

Ginny nickte, biss ein Stück von ihrem Brot ab und sah zu wie Hermione einen ungläubigen Blick in Richtung Lehrertisch sandte.

„Ja, aber frag' mich nicht warum."

„Und Dumbledore weiß nichts davon?"

„Nein…", fing Ginny an und brach ab, als lautes Flügelschlagen das Eintreffen der Eulen ankündigte.

Hermione schaute an die Decke und fing geschickt den Tagespropheten auf. Doch der nachdenkliche Gesichtsausdruck war Ginny nicht entgangen.

„Er weiß es nicht und du wirst es ihm auch nicht sagen, Hermione. Er würde es nicht glauben."

„Aber…"

„Was aber? Es würde Harrys Wort gegen das Professor Skirrows stehen. Wem denkst du, würde der Schulleiter mehr glauben?"

Hermione gab ihr schließlich recht, doch Ginny spürte, dass Hermione die Angelegenheit nur ungern abtat und auch Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich klug gewesen war von Harry nicht zu versuchen die Sache richtigzustellen. Selbst wenn es nichts gebracht hätte, es wäre den Versuch wert gewesen. Aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät. Ginny konnte nur hoffen, dass es keine weiteren Konfrontationen zwischen Harry und Skirrow geben würde.

„In zwei Wochen fangen die Verhandlungen gegen die Todesser an.", sagte Hermione plötzlich und Ginny beugte sich über den Tagespropheten und fing ebenfalls an den Artikel zu lesen.

„Und? Warum soll mich das kümmern?", fragte Ron.

„Von mir aus kann das Ministerium sie gleich alle nach Askaban bringen und den Dementoren ausliefern."

Hermione verzog missbilligend das Gesicht.

„Wenn wir das täten, Ron, wären wir nicht besser als sie. Dabei fällt mir ein, Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, dafür zu sorgen, dass sich die neuen Slytherins nicht zu ausgeschlossen fühlen. Deswegen werden wir nachher versuchen mit ihnen ins Gespräch zu kommen."

Ron, der gerade einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft genommen hatte, verschluckte sich und prustete seinen Saft über den ganzen Tisch. Die verärgerten Ausrufe ignorierend, starrte Ron Hermione an.

„Wir sollen was? Außerdem habe ich schon mit einem Slytherin gesprochen. Das reicht. Außerdem kannst du es vergessen, Hermione, wenn du denkst, dass die mit uns etwas zu tun haben wollen."

„Wir können es zumindest versuchen, Ron. Es wäre nicht fair ihnen keine Chance zu geben. Besonders die jüngeren Kinder sollten nicht leiden, nur weil ihre Eltern Todesser waren."

„Nur?", fragte Ron.

„Ja. Sie haben es bereits schwer genug. Die meisten Eltern sind gefangen genommen worden und werden vor Gericht kommen. Und Ron, willst du mir wirklich weismachen, dass du einem elfjährigem Kind die Schuld an dem Krieg geben würdest?"

„Na ja…"

Nicht darauf wartend, dass Ron weiter sprechen würde, wandte sich Hermione an Ginny.

„Hat Harry sich schon mit einigen Slytherins angefreundet?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, und ich denke, er wird es auch nicht. Die meisten Eltern waren Todesser, Hermione."

„Ja, das ist in der Tat ein Problem.", sagte Hermione langsam.

Hermione ansehend, seufzte Ginny lautlos. Wie sie Hermione kannte, würde ihre Freundin sich durch nichts abhalten lassen zu versuchen der Bitte des Schulleiters nachzukommen und das zu tun was sie offensichtlich als Pflicht einer Schulsprecherin ansah. Ginnys Blick wanderte hinüber zum Slytherin Tisch. Doch sie konnte Harry nirgendswo entdecken. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass er sein Frühstück in der Küche aß. Enttäuscht machte sich Ginny wenig später zusammen mit Rebecca und Melanie auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde.

Heute fiel es Ginny sehr viel leichter ungewollte Fragen abzuwehren. Sei es, dass die Neugierde ihrer Mitschüler sie nicht mehr so unvorbereitet trat, sei es, dass sie blendende Laune hatte. Ein paar scharfe, deutliche Worte sie gefälligst in Ruhe zu lassen, hatten den gewünschten Effekt. Zu ihrer Überraschung und Freude kamen ihr Rebecca und Melanie sogar zur Hilfe und verteidigten sie zwei Male und deren Unterstützung bedeutete Ginny viel.

Während sie ihnen ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte, dachte Ginny schuldbewusst, dass sie sich vielleicht nie richtig dafür interessiert hatte die beiden näher kennenzulernen. Die lose Freundschaft, die sie mit den zwei Mädchen verband war ihr genug gewesen, während Luna diejenige gewesen war mit der sie die meiste Zeit verbracht hatte.

Aber nun war Luna nicht hier und vielleicht war dies die Gelegenheit weitere großartige Freunde zu finden. Auch wenn sie sehen konnte, dass Rebecca und Melanie neugierig waren, sie hielten ihr Versprechen und vermieden Fragen, die sich auf ihre Entführung oder Harry bezogen. Stattdessen erzählte Ginny ihnen von ihrem Urlaub in Schottland.

Alles in allem war es ein guter Tag. Es würde wahrscheinlich seine Zeit brauchen bis die Neugierde der Schüler nachlassen würde, aber sie würde es schon schaffen damit umzugehen, dachte Ginny entschlossen. Sie waren schließlich lediglich neugierig. Sicherlich

meinten sie es nicht böse. Und heute hatten ihre Klassenkameraden zum Glück nicht versucht sie zu umringen wie zwei Tage zuvor. Die nicht so schöne Erinnerung schnell verdrängend, ging Ginny am frühen Nachmittag zu dem Portrait mit der Obstschale. Sie summte sogar eine kleine Melodie vor sich hin. Vor dem Bild blieb sie jedoch abrupt stehen. Dastehend, seufzte sie, leicht gereizt, dass sie nicht in die Kammer gehen konnte.

Sie hatte es völlig vergessen und sie vermutete, dass Harry ebenfalls nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass sie der Schlangensprache nicht mächtig war. Sie war immerhin ein paar Minuten zu spät und von Harry war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Sich gegen die Wand lehnend, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

Geraume Zeit später schwang das Porträt endlich zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen Harry preis, der – war es möglich – ein bisschen verlegen aussah?

„Tut mir leid, ich hab's vergessen."

„Das habe ich gemerkt.", sagte sie und musste lachen. Harry sah sie an und lachte dann auch. Sie folgte ihm in die Kammer und spürte leichte Unruhe in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte Harry kämpfen sehen und die Vorstellung ihm gegenüber zu stehen war nicht gerade beruhigend.

Harry löste seine Schlange von seinem Handgelenk, ließ Diamond auf die Erde gleiten und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Wollen wir anfangen?"

Ginny fasste ihren Zauberstab etwas fester und nickte, während sie sich gleichzeitig fragte, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war. Als sie gegeneinander kämpften, war sich Ginny sehr wohl bewusst, dass es nicht als Duell bezeichnet werden konnte. Ihr Gefühl, dass Harry mit ihr spielte, täuschte sie nicht. Sie war sich sicher. Sie presste ihre Zähne zusammen, konzentrierte sich und schleuderte ihm einen Flederwichtflucht entgegen. Sie war nicht gerade überrascht, dass er ihren Fluch mühelos abwehrte, aber wenigstens hatte sie es versucht.

Aber bald erkannte sie, dass er sie auf die Probe stellte und ihre Wut verrauchte. Da er die verschiedensten Flüche und Zauber gegen sie benutzte, musste sie all ihr Wissen anwenden.

Und plötzlich war es vorüber. Ihr Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand und wurde von Harry aufgefangen.

Zu Harry sehend, dessen Umrisse im Schatten der magischen Fackeln, die an den Wänden hingen, kaum auszumachen waren, kehrte die Angst mit aller Wucht zu ihr zurück.

Sie konnte nicht atmen, sie konnte nicht…

„Ginny? Ginny!"

Im nächsten Augenblick umfingen sie Harrys Arme und sie klammerte sich an ihn. Dann, so schnell die Angst sie ergriffen hatte, so schnell war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

„Gin?"

Harry sah sie besorgt an und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich…es war…" fing sie an zu erklären und sagte dann schnell,

„Bringst du mir jetzt bei, wie ich ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann?"

„Ginny. Was…"

Aber Ginny unterbrach ihn.

"Bring es mir bei, Harry. Ich will nie wieder solch eine Angst empfinden."

Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie. Sie zwang sich Harrys forschendem Blick standzuhalten und fügte hinzu:

„Bitte."

Endlich nickte er.

"Wir werden später darüber sprechen."

Zu lernen ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, entpuppte sich jedoch sehr viel schwieriger und langweiliger als Ginny gedacht hatte. Mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Teppich sitzend, dem sie zwischendurch eine leuchtend orangene Farbe verpasst hatte, starrte sie auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und versuchte ihr Möglichstes alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und an gar nichts zu denken. Wie Harry ihr versichert hatte, der erste Schritt auf dem langen Weg das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab zu erlernen.

Als Harry meinte für heute sei es genug, konnte Ginny nicht anders als zu denken, dass sie schlecht abgeschnitten hatte, als sie sich zu Harry gesellte, der auf der Couch saß. Leidenschaftliche Küsse trösteten sie. Und Harrys Worte, als er ihr sagte, dass sie die Fähigkeit besaß eine gute Kämpferin zu werden – das Einzige was sie brauchte, war ein wenig Übung – munterten sie ebenfalls auf.

„Also, was war das vorhin?", fragte Harry plötzlich und Ginny wusste, dass sie es ihm dieses Mal erzählen musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin einfach vor Angst erstarrt.", sagte sie leise.

Harry verstärkte seine Umarmung und hielt sie wortlos fest. Für einen Moment lagen sie reglos nebeneinander und Ginny fühlte sich vollkommen geborgen. Dann küsste Harry sie. Seine Hände begannen zu wandern.

„Harry…es ist bereits spät…ich sollte…"

Als der Kuss endete und Ginny nach Luft rang, stemmte sie ihre Hände gegen Harrys Brust.

„Harry, weder du noch ich haben unsere Hausaufgaben für morgen gemacht. Und ich bin nicht gerade scharf darauf meine kostbare Freizeit mit Nachsitzen zu verbringen."

Harry seufzte, sah auf sie herab.

„Können wir die Hausaufgaben nicht vergessen?"

Statt einer Antwort war sie es nun, die ihn küsste. Und auch wenn sie wusste, dass Hausaufgaben auf sie warteten, brauchte es eine Weile bis sie endlich fähig war sich aus Harrys Armen zu lösen. Als Harry sie zurück zum Gryffindor Turm brachte, verfluchte Ginny die Schule und einen Blick auf Harry werfend, hatte sie die starke Vermutung, dass er gerade den gleichen Gedanken hegte.

* * *

An ihrem ersten Wochenende seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts, spazierte Ginny mit Harry nach Hogsmeade und zeigte ihm das kleine Dorf. Es war ungewöhnlich warm für September und Ginny ließ ihre Hand in Harrys gleiten und genoss den wunderschönen Tag.

Als sie Ron und Hermione erblickte, winkte sie und schlenderte mit Harry in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Als eine Stimme ihren Namen rief, drehte sich Ginny überrascht um und erblickte Damian Graywood, der mit großen Schritten auf sie zukam.

„Hallo Ginny, Potter. Wie geht's euch? Es ist ziemlich heiß heute, nicht wahr? Ich wollte mir gerade irgendetwas Kaltes holen. Würdet ihr mitkommen?"

Er schaute sich um und fügte erklärend hinzu:

„Meine Freunde scheinen verschwunden zu sein, also brauche ich Gesellschaft. Kommt. Ich lade euch auf ein Eis ein."

„Das wäre…", fing Ginny an.

Einen Blick auf Harry werfend, konnte sie nicht erkennen, was er dachte.

„Danke schön. Das wäre wirklich nett von dir. Wir wollten uns auch gerade etwas Kaltes kaufen.", sagte Ginny schließlich.

„Toll. Dann kommt."

Als sie wenig später in den Drei Besen saßen und sie sich ihr Eis schmecken ließen, fragte Damian:

„Und Potter, wie findest du es hier?"

„Ich denke, ich werde es überleben.", sagte Harry in einem Ton, der jede weitere Frage verbot.

Damian blinzelte und Ginny kam ihm spontan zu Hilfe.

„Hat euer Quidditch Training schon angefangen?"

„Nein, wir wollen Mittwoch beginnen. Und ihr?"

„Wenn sich nicht noch etwas ändert, dann morgen.", erwiderte Ginny.

„ Ich freue mich schon drauf. Wenn ich den Schnatz beim nächsten Spiel je finden soll, brauche ich noch ein wenig Training."

„Ich hab' eine Idee. Warum gehen wir nicht nachher rüber zum Quidditch Feld und spielen eine Runde?", schlug Damian vor.

„Du spielst auch Quidditch, oder?", fragte er an Harry gewandt.

Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Richtig habe ich es nie zuvor gespielt. Aber ich kenne die Regeln."

Damians Augen weiteten sich.

„Du hast es nie gespielt? Das müssen wir unbedingt ändern. Es wird bestimmt nicht schwierig sein genügend Spieler zu finden."

Sobald sie ihr Eis aufgegessen hatten, verließen sie das Wirtshaus und wie sich herausstellte, hatte Damian Recht. Mit Ron, Seamus, Rebecca, Melanie und einigen von Damians Freunden bekamen sie schnell zwei Teams zusammen. Sich verabredend, dass sie sich in einer Viertelstunde auf dem Quidditchfeld treffen würden, gingen sie zu ihren jeweiligen Häusern zurück um in geeignetere Kleidung für solch ein Spiel zu schlüpfen und ihre Besen zu holen.

Als Ginny mit Rebecca und Melanie wieder in die Sonne trat, ging sie hinüber zu Harry, der auf sie gewartet hatte. Da Harry nur seinen Besen geholt und gemeint hatte, dass er nichts Geeignetes zum Tragen hatte, war er schnell aus seiner Kammer zurückgekehrt. Während Rebecca und Melanie vorgingen, folgten sie langsamer nach. Als Ginny in der Ferne Damian erkannte, sagte sie:

„Weißt du, du hättest wirklich ein wenig freundlicher sein können. Damian war nur nett. Er hätte uns nicht einladen brauchen."

„Fragt sich nur, warum er das getan hat."

Ginny blieb abrupt stehen.

„Oh, Harry. Warum muss er denn einen Grund dazu gehabt haben? Ich glaube kaum, dass seine Einladung irgendeine versteckte Absicht hatte. Es ist viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er einfach nicht allein in die Drei Besen gehen wollte. Alleine an einem Tisch zu sitzen, ist nicht so schön."

Sie trat näher an Harry heran und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ich verstehe, wie hart es für dich ist anderen zu vertrauen. Aber du musst es versuchen, Harry. Du kannst dir nicht dein ganzes Leben zerstören, wegen deiner Kindheit und Jugend. Du musst aufhören jedem zu misstrauen und jedem, der dich anspricht ein unlauteres Motiv unterstellen. Hier will dich niemand umbringen."

„Bist du dir da sicher? Was ist mit Skirrow? Den Slytherins?"

Ginny seufzte.

„Schön, du hast Recht. Den Slytherins und Skirrow solltest du tatsächlich lieber nicht vertrauen. Aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass Professor Skirrow dir wirklich etwas antun würde und die Slytherins mögen dich hassen, aber, dass sie tatsächlich versuchen würden dich zu töten…"

Kopfschüttelnd fuhr Ginny fort:

„Auf alle Fälle kannst du mir vertrauen und Ron und Hermione auch. Und was Damian betrifft, er scheint nett zu sein. Ich habe nicht vergessen, wie er mir geholfen hat und ich denke, ich mag ihn."

„Tust du das?"

Harrys Ton war so seltsam, dass sie aufschaute. Auch wenn sie in seinem Gesicht nicht lesen konnte, konnte sie es erraten.

„Harry.", sagte sie sanft.

„Ich liebe dich. Und nichts wird das ändern. Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Du wirst es hier einfacher haben, wenn du Freunde hast. Anderenfalls wirst du hier einsam sein. Ich weiß, wie es ist. Ich vermisse Luna so sehr. Und selbst wenn Rebecca und Melanie auch meine Freunde sind, zu einem gewissen Grad, ist es doch anders mit ihnen als mit Luna. Wenn ich sie besser kennen lerne, wird sich das vielleicht ändern, aber immerhin bin ich mit ihnen befreundet.

Und ich bin nicht in deinem Jahrgang. Es wäre doch schön, wenn du mit Hermione und Ron und eventuell Damian Freundschaft schließen könntest, oder? Da Damian in Ravenclaw ist, wärest du immer entweder mit ihm oder Ron und Hermione in einer Klasse, nicht wahr? Jedenfalls, wenn ich mich recht an deinen Stundenplan erinnere."

Spürend, wie Harry ihr Kinn hochhob, begegnete sie seinem Blick. Dann senkte Harry seinen Kopf und berührte mit seiner Stirn die ihre.

„Es tut mir leid, Ginny. Ich sollte es besser wissen, als eifersüchtig zu werden. Und vielleicht hast du Recht."

Ginny lächelte und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, kuschelte sich an ihn. Als sie Stimmen hörten, ließen sie sich los und gesellten sich zu den Neuankömmlingen.

Als alle das Quidditch Feld erreicht hatten, sahen sie sich an. Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte vollkommene Stille zwischen ihnen, dann begannen fast alle gleichzeitig zu sprechen. Da sie ziemliche Schwierigkeiten hatten zu entscheiden, wer mit wem in welchem Team spielen sollte und vor allem, wer welche Position innehaben sollte, losten sie aus. Und nachdem ein Team gewonnen hatte, wechselten sie die Positionen, so dass, als der Abend hereinbrach, sie es geschafft hatten drei Spiele zu spielen.

Ginny, die sich eine verschwitzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, war glücklich zu sehen, dass Harry seine ausdruckslose Miene verloren hatte und nun sogar mit Ron, Damian und Rebecca in eine hitzige Diskussion darüber verwickelt war, ob eines der Tore nun gültig gewesen war oder nicht.

Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass Harry das Spiel gutgetan hatte. Während Ginny zu Hermione trat, die mit einem Buch auf einer der Bänke saß, nickte sie nachdenklich. Ich sorge dafür, dass es noch öfter eine Gelegenheit gibt Quidditch zu spielen, dachte Ginny entschlossen. Harry verdient es glücklich zu sein, auch wenn es keine Möglichkeit gab, dass er jemals für das Slytherin Team spielen würden können.

Merkend, dass Hermione überhaupt keine Seite umblätterte, schüttelte Ginny belustigt den Kopf.

„Hermione? Woran denkst du?"

Hermione seufzte und klappte das Buch zu.

„Ach, ich habe nur an die Slytherins gedacht. Weißt du, mit ist nie zuvor aufgefallen, wie sehr wir sie ausgrenzen."

Ginny, die wusste, dass Hermione nicht gerade Erfolg gehabt hatte mit dem Versuch die neuen Schüler, besonders die älteren, willkommen zu heißen, legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin.

„Da kannst doch nichts dafür, Hermione."

„Darum geht's eigentlich auch nicht. Aber ich musste letzte Woche jeden Tag mindestens zwei Auseinandersetzungen schlichten, Ginny. Und immer waren Slytherins daran beteiligt, die von anderen Schülern für den Krieg verantwortlich gemacht worden waren. Dabei können sie nichts dafür, dass ihre Eltern Todesser waren, oder?", fragte Hermione müde.

„Hat Damian dir nicht geholfen?"

Hermione warf einen Blick in Richtung Damian, der sich immer noch mit Harry und Ron unterhielt.

„Damian spielt Quidditch, wie du siehst. Und die Vertrauensschüler…sie geben den Slytherins die Schuld und die zwei Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin geben stets den anderen die Schuld, also nein, ich hatte nicht gerade Hilfe. Ich kann nicht umhin zu denken, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre die neuen Schüler nicht aufzunehmen. Nicht so kurz nach dem Krieg und dem Angriff auf den Zug."

„Es braucht halt seine Zeit, Hermione. In ein paar Monaten werden sie vergessen haben."

„Vergessen? Wirst du es denn je vergessen?"

Ginny schluckte, schloss kurz die Augen.

„Nein.", flüsterte sie.

„Es war dumm so etwas zu sagen."

Sie spürte Hermiones Hand auf ihrem Arm und sah auf in das zerknirschte Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

„Tut mir leid, Ginny. Ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern."

Ginny lächelte schwach.

„Ist schon gut."

Es sah aus, als wolle Hermione noch etwas sagen, doch dann überlegte sie es sich anscheinend doch anders.

„Irgendwie wird es mit den Slytherins schon gehen. Und Damian wird mir helfen, verlass dich darauf.", sagte Hermione nach einer Weile, stand auf und ging auf Damian zu.

Ginny folgte langsamer nach und versuchte die Niedergeschlagenheit abzuschütteln, die sie nach dem Gespräch ergriffen hatte. Harry lächelte sie an.

„Du warst großartig, Ginny."

Ginny erwiderte Harrys Lächeln und ließ sich von Harrys guter Laune anstecken. Sie hakte sich unter und sah zu ihm auf.

„Du aber auch."

Gemächlich schlenderten sie zum Schloss zurück. Als die anderen zu ihren Häusern gingen, blieben Ginny und Harry noch am Eingang zurück.

„Wirst du später noch zu mir kommen?"

Ginny nickte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Harry auf die Wange.

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie plötzlich einem kleinen Mädchen gegenüberstand.

„Anne! Wie geht es dir?", rief sie aus.

Anne lachte strahlend und blickte sie mit glänzenden Augen an.

„Hi! Mir geht's gut. Ich wollte schon seit Ewigkeiten mit euch sprechen, aber irgendwie kam immer etwas dazwischen. Hallo, Harry."

Während Anne sie anschaute, als wären sie zwei Helden, lächelte Ginny ebenfalls. Dieses kleine vor Leben sprühende Mädchen hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit demjenigen, das sie in den Kerkern von Voldemorts Hauptquartier gesehen hatte.

Sich freuend, dass Anne sich so gut erholt hatte, lauschte Ginny aufmerksam dem munteren Geplapper des kleinen Mädchens. Für eine Weile standen sie vor den Toren des Schlosses und unterhielten sich. Und sogar Harry erzählte Anne ein wenig von den Wochen, die er in Godric's Hollow verbracht hatte.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Als am Montag die Schule wieder anfing und Harry im Geschichtsunterricht saß, konnte noch nicht einmal Professor Binns monotoner Vortrag seine Laune trüben. Statt zuzuhören, kehrten Harrys Gedanken zu dem Quidditch Spiel zurück. Unwillkürlich glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ein Spiel ihm solch einen Spaß machen könnte. Es war so völlig anders gewesen, als die Spiele, die er während des Sommers mit seinem Vater und dessen Freunden gespielt hatte.

Sie waren schließlich nur zu viert gewesen, so dass sie gezwungen gewesen waren die Regeln ziemlich abzuändern um ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Spiel spielen zu können. Es war … eigentlich nicht zu vergleichen, dachte Harry.

Wieder spürte er den Wind, der ihm entgegenschlug, spürte das leichte Gleiten des Besens.

Wie frei er sich dort oben in der Luft gefühlt hatte, seine Gedanken nur auf das Spiel konzentriert. Die Position des Suchers hatte ihm am Besten gefallen. Als Jäger und Treiber zu spielen hatte ihm nicht sonderlich gelegen. Und für einen flüchtigen Augenblick sonnte er sich in der Erinnerung des einen Moments, in dem er den Schnatz gefangen hatte und sein Team ihm zugejubelt hatte. Ihm! Sie hatten ihn akzeptiert, niemand hatte ihm während der Spiele Blicke zugeworfen und für einen kurzen Nachmittag hatte er zu ihnen gehört. Er war einfach nur Harry gewesen und später als er sich mit Ron, Damian und Rebecca über eines der Tore unterhalten hatte, hatte er sogar noch einige Dinge über das Quidditch Spiel hinzugelernt.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten zu dem Gespräch, welches er mit Ginny geführt hatte. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Sich ein wenig zur Seite drehend, richtete Harry seinen Blick auf Hermione, die zu seiner Überraschung dem Geist hochkonzentriert lauschte und eifrig Notizen machte. Harry blinzelte und hörte für einen Moment tatsächlich zu, denkend Binns habe plötzlich angefangen etwas Interessantes zu erzählen. Doch Harry hielt es nur für ein paar Minuten aus und seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Hermione. Mit ihr verstand er sich, abgesehen von Ginny, am besten. Zu wissen, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene war, machte es ihm irgendwie leichter ihr zu vertrauen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Ron.

Beim gestrigen Quidditch Spiel war Ron völlig verwandelt gewesen, als er die Übrigen davon hatte überzeugen wollen, dass das eine Tor gültig gewesen war. Ja, vielleicht wird es doch nicht so schwer sein ein paar Freunde zu finden, dachte Harry und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als seine Augen auf Hermione ruhten, die den Unterricht entweder wirklich interessant fand oder der Meinung war man müsse unbedingt über die Trollkriege Bescheid wissen. Ron, währenddessen, hatte neben ihr den Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt und holte, wie es aussah, ein wenig Schlaf nach.

Die nächsten Stunden zogen sich glücklicherweise nicht so sehr in die Länge und der Rest des Vormittags verging schnell. Nach einem Abstecher in die Küche und einem schnellen Mittagessen stellte Harry fest, dass sein letztes Fach für heute Zaubertränke sein würde.

Er wollte sich schon auf den Weg zu den Kerkern machen, als jemand seinen Namen rief. Es war Hermione.

„Gut, dass ich dich noch gefunden habe, Harry. Zaubertränke fällt aus."

Als Harry erfuhr, dass sie stattdessen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben würden, seufzte er lautlos. Zaubertränke hätte er definitiv vorgezogen.

Skirrow kam zehn Minuten zu spät, murmelte verärgert etwas davon, dass ihm niemand rechtzeitig Bescheid gesagt hatte und begann dann den Test zu besprechen, den er die vergangene Stunde hatte schreiben lassen. Kurz bevor die Stunde vorbei war, fing Skirrow an den Test zurückzugeben. Harry bekam seinen nicht zurück und als er gleich darauf angewiesen wurde nach der Stunde noch da zu bleiben, zwang sich Harry Ruhe zu bewahren.

Als jeder gegangen war und sie alleine waren, stolzierte Skirrow zu Harrys Schreibtisch und ein einzelnes Blatt Pergament flatterte nieder.

„Ich bedauere Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihr Test verlorenging. Deswegen werden Sie ihn leider noch einmal schreiben müssen."

Kalte Wut stieg in Harry hoch. Er hatte sich nach der Stunde mit Ginny treffen wollen. Den heutigen Nachmittag hatten sie beide frei. Langsam stand er auf, starrte Skirrow an.

„Sie haben ihn absichtlich verloren, nicht wahr? Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum Sie es getan haben, aber eines kann ich Ihnen sagen. Ich werde Ihnen bestimmt nicht erlauben, mir mein Leben schwer zu machen."

„Drohen Sie mir, Potter?"

Skirrow hatte seinen Griff um seinen Zauberstab verstärkt und sah ihn an, als würde er ihn geradezu anflehen ihn anzugreifen. Harry presste seine Lippen zusammen. Aber dann lächelte er und legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch.

„Nein, sollte ich denn? Ich werde sogar Ihren Test noch einmal schreiben. Sie, jedoch, sollten nicht vergessen wer ich bin… oder was ich getan habe.", sagte Harry und mit einer unmerklichen Handbewegung in Richtung der Fenster klappten die Fensterläden mit einem lauten Geräusch zur Seite und tauchten den Raum in Dunkelheit. Gleichzeitig schwor Harry ein helles Licht herauf. Skirrow wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Dumbledore hat Ihnen ihre kleine Lügengeschichte geglaubt, Skirrow. Er meinte, ich hätte mich bei unserem Kampf ein wenig vergessen. Dabei kommst es selten vor, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere, aber zuweilen kommt es vor. Besonders wenn man mir einen Anlass gibt…"

Harry führte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, doch ein kaum wahrnehmbares Flackern in Skirrows Augen sagte ihm, dass er es nicht brauchte.

„Und vielleicht sollten Sie wissen, dass ich Dumbledore bereits einmal meine Gedanken mit Hilfe eines Denkariums gezeigt habe. Ich könnte es jederzeit wieder tun und dann Skirrow wirdDumbledore _mir _glauben."

Für einen Augenblick behielt Harry den Blickkontakt bei. Dann setzte er sich und griff nach seiner Feder. Den Umstand ignorierend, dass Skirrow immer noch vor seinem Tisch stand, beantwortete er die Fragen so schnell er konnte und begnügte sich mit den kürzesten Antworten. Als er den letzten Buchstaben nieder geschrieben hatte, hielt er das Pergament hoch. Der Lehrer riss es ihm beinahe aus der Hand.

„Es wird nie wieder ein Test verloren gehen, nicht wahr?"

Skirrow gab keine Antwort, aber Harry hatte auch keine erwartet. Er nickte einmal und verließ den Klassenraum, während die Wut immer noch in ihm kochte. Ungebeten stieg ein Bild in ihm hoch, Skirrow, wie er sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand. Seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen, schüttelte Harry heftig den Kopf und verdrängte jeden Gedanken an Skirrow. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ginny,

die, nachdem sie schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde auf ihn gewartet haben musste, bestimmt schon auf der Suche nach ihm war. Während er durch die Korridore lief, wunderte er sich, ob es überhaupt einen Grund _gab _für Skirrows Verhalten ihm gegenüber.

Er bog um die Ecke und kam zu einem abrupten Halt. Direkt vor ihm stand Severus Snape.

„Potter, ich erwarte Sie in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro. Sie werden bei mir nachsitzen."

* * *

Es war nur gut, dachte Harry, dass Snapes Labor keine Fenster hatte, als er die dicken, knorrigen Wurzeln in kleine, gleichgroße Stücke schnitt und versuchte nicht an Ginny zu denken. Als er sie endlich vor dem Portrait gefunden hatte, einem Ort an dem er natürlich zuletzt gesucht hatte, hatte er keine Zeit mehr für irgendwelche Erklärungen gehabt. Hoffentlich würden sie wenigstens heute Abend ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen können.

Fragte sich nur, wie lange Snape ihn hierbehalten würde. Doch Harry war erleichtert, dass es Snape und nicht Skirrow war. Wahrscheinlich hatte es Dumbledore für sicherer befunden ihn bei Snape nachsitzen zu lassen. In Gegenwart von Skirrow wäre es zweifelsohne schwieriger gewesen seine Wut auf Skirrow zu zügeln. Auch wenn sein erster Impuls auf Snapes Anweisung gewesen war sich zu weigern, hatte er das Verlangen unterdrückt eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen und hatte lediglich genickt.

Jahrelang hatte ihm keiner gewagt zu sagen, was er tun sollte und nun konnte Harry noch nicht einmal die Notwendigkeit sehen die Anweisungen eines anderen zu folgen, besonders nicht für eine Bestrafung, die er nicht verdient hatte.

Aber eine Sache war gewiss, dies würde sein erstes und letztes Nachsitzen wegen Skirrow sein. Er fühlte ein seltsames Bedauern, dass er Skirrow nicht verflucht hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Spur von Angst, die er in dessen blassen Augen gesehen hatte und fragte sich plötzlich, ob seine Drohung tatsächlich ausreichen würde um den ehemaligen Auror davon abzuhalten irgendetwas anderes zu versuchen. Vielleicht hätte er…

Im nächsten Augenblick erstarrte Harry. Auf die Wurzel schauend, hielt er inne. Was in aller Welt dachte er da? Was hätte er tun sollen? Hätte er Skirrow mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegen sollen und somit Skirrows Lügengeschichte zur Wahrheit machen sollen? Und vielleicht Snape und Dumbledore ebenfalls?

_Erlaube deinen Dienern niemals, mein Sohn, dich mit etwas anderem zu behandeln, als mit unterwürfiger Ergebenheit. Diejenigen, die töricht genug sind etwas anderes zu versuchen, bestrafe sofort. _

Ein scharfer Schmerz brachte Harry in die Realität zurück. Auf das Blut starrend, welches seinen Finger hinunter rann, schloss er kurz die Augen.

„Sie haben nicht auf die Reihenfolge geachtet."

Snapes Stimme, die so unerwartet erklang, bewirkte beinahe, dass er sich ein zweites Mal schnitt. Er sah auf. Snape hielt eine kleine Phiole hoch und Harry erkannte den Zaubertrank, den er in seiner ersten Stunde gebraut hatte.

„Ich weiß."

„Und dennoch, das Resultat ist annehmbar. Zufall oder Wissen?"

„Wissen.", erwiderte Harry bündig und schaute auf seine blutende Hand, wartete, ob Snape noch etwas sagen würde. Er tat es nicht und so konzentrierte sich Harry auf seine Magie. Als die Blutung aufhörte, begann er wieder seine Wurzel zu zerschneiden.

„Wo schlafen Sie eigentlich?", fragte Snape plötzlich.

„Müssen Sie das wissen?"

„Nein. Aber ich bin für alle meine Schüler verantwortlich."

„Dann kümmern Sie sich um die anderen. Ich brauche niemanden.", sagte Harry kühl.

„Wenn dem so wäre, hätten Sie den Orden kaum um Hilfe gebeten, Potter. Und Sie wären nicht nach Godric's Hollow gegangen und wären jetzt nicht hier. Braucht nicht jeder irgendwen?"

Das Messer langsam niederlegend, ließ Harry den Zaubertrankmeister nicht aus den Augen.

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Seit wann wussten Sie, dass ich ein Spion war?"

„Ich habe es nur vermutet. Sie sind zu häufig herumgeschlichen, Snape und haben Gespräche belauscht, die sie nicht hätten hören sollen. Aber erst als Ginny gefangen genommen worden war, habe ich es mit Sicherheit gewusst."

Snape sah ihn an, zog unmerklich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wenn Sie mich gesehen haben, sind Sie wohl ebenfalls herumgeschlichen."

„Möglich."

Snape betrachtete ihn musternd.

„Warum haben Sie mich nie verraten?"

„Warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Ich hatte keinen Grund."

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie.

„Werden Sie mir erzählen, was zwischen Ihnen und Skirrow vorgefallen ist?"

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen? Hat Dumbledore es Ihnen nicht gesagt?"

„Doch. Aber ich habe meine Zweifel, ob es sich so abgespielt hat, wie er und Skirrow es mir gesagt haben."

„Tatsächlich?"

Harry richtete nun seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den ehemaligen Spion. Instinktiv wusste er, dass Snape versuchte irgendetwas mit all seinen Fragen zu erreichen.

„Und warum ist es für Sie so wichtig zu wissen, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist?", fragte er langsam, während er seinen Gegenüber durchdringend anstarrte.

Snape antwortete nicht, aber seine rechte Hand zuckte hoch, nur um gleich darauf wieder herabzusinken. Es war jedoch genug gewesen. Harry hatte solch eine Geste unzählige Male zuvor gesehen.

Er stand so abrupt auf, dass sein Stuhl polternd nach hinten kippte.

„Ziehen Sie Ihren Ärmel hoch.", befahl er.

Und Snape gehorchte. Harry hatte erwartet das Dunkle Mal zu sehen, aber was er sah, ließ eine eisige Kälte in ihm hochkriechen.

Wortlos starrte er auf die drei weißen Lilien, die sich zu einem Kreis zusammenfügten und auf den Blitz, der sich in der Mitte leuchtend von Severus' Arm abhob.

„Wie?", krächzte er endlich.

„Kurz nach Ihrer Geburt ließ der Dunkle Lord diejenigen, die er für seine fähigsten und treuesten Anhänger hielt, von einem Zaubertrank trinken und zwang uns Ihnen ebenfalls Treue zu schwören.

Ich dachte damals, es wäre rein symbolisch. Sie waren ja noch nicht einmal anwesend, aber offensichtlich war es das nicht. Als Sie ihn getötet haben, schwand sein Mal, doch dafür erschien Ihres. Erst glaubte ich, dass Sie es irgendwie bewirkt hatten, doch als die Zeit verging, ohne dass etwas geschah, wurde mir mein Irrtum langsam klar. Ich stellte einige Nachforschungen an und diese bestätigten meinen Verdacht. Nicht alle Todesser hatten Ihr Zeichen auf ihrem Arm, nur diejenigen, die Ihnen damals Treue schworen."

Snapes Stimme ließ kein Gefühl erahnen, als er sprach. Harry ließ sich derweil auf den nächstbesten Stuhl sinken, versuchte Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen.

„Weiß Dumbledore davon?"

„Nein."

„Wie viele…wie viele tragen mein Zeichen?"

Snape schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Abgesehen von mir, der gesamte Innere Kreis. Doch wie viele jetzt noch am Leben sind…"

Der gesamte Innere Kreis! Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Und von den ungefähr hundert Mitgliedern waren bestimmt noch einige am Leben.

Doch plötzlich setzte er sich ruckartig auf. Wenn das herauskommen sollte…

Er konnte sich denken, wie die Öffentlichkeit reagieren würde, wenn sie erführe, dass der Dunkle Lord einen Teil seiner Anhänger an ihn gebunden hatte, wie immer er das auch angestellt hatte. Mit wer weiß wie vielen Todessern in Gewahrsam des Ministeriums war es bisher wohl pures Glück gewesen, dass es noch nicht herausgekommen war.

„Und warum erzählen Sie es mir erst jetzt, Snape? Zwei Monate nachdem ich Voldemort getötet habe?"

„Warum, Potter? Müssen Sie das wirklich fragen?"

Snape lachte bitter.

„Ich habe gesehen was Sie Narcissa und Bellatrix angetan haben. Und doch habe ich auch gesehen, dass Ginny Weasley Sie liebt. Ich weiß, dass drei der gefangenen Schüler Ihnen ihr Leben verdanken. Ich habe versucht…"

„…meinen Charakter einzuschätzen?"

„Ja. Aber dafür kenne ich Sie zu kurz. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es Ihnen je freiwillig erzählt hätte.

Augenblicklich hätte ich alles dafür getan, dass Sie es nie erfahren, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl, also habe ich Dumbledore letzte Woche gebeten, dass Sie bei mir nachsitzen können. Ich meinte, es wäre für alle Beteiligte besser, wenn Sie nicht bei Skirrow nachsitzen würden. Doch hat es ein paar Tage gedauert ehe ich mich endlich dazu durchringen konnte."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

Snape sah ihn einige Augenblicke regungslos an. Dann bewegte er seinen Zauberstab. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. Snape sah aus wie der wandelnde Tod und plötzlich wusste Harry, warum die heutige Zaubertrankstunde ausgefallen war. Es war ein Wunder, dass Snape es solange geschafft hatte seinen Zustand zu verbergen.

„Wenn es nur um mich gegangen wäre, hätte ich noch ein wenig ausgehalten. Aber Narcissa…Ich kann nur vermuten, dass die Magie, die uns an Sie bindet, glaubt, wir hätten unseren Treueeid gebrochen, wahrscheinlich, da Sie die Verbindung nicht anerkannt haben.", sagte Snape müde und schaute ihm dann geradewegs in die Augen.

„Ich bitte Sie, helfen Sie Narcissa. Ich tue alles, was Sie wollen."

Harry musterte Snapes ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Auch wenn Snape es gut verbarg, es war ihm schwer gefallen diese Bitte zu stellen und Harry spürte die unterschwellige Angst.

Selbst wenn sich alles in ihm sträubte, zerbrach sich Harry den Kopf was er von dem Dunklen Mal wusste. Doch es war nicht viel und das Wenige, das er wusste, war nicht im Geringsten hilfreich. Natürlich wusste er, wo er die notwendigen Informationen finden würde können, aber die Erkenntnis, dass er in das Schloss des Todes zurückkehren musste, behagte ihm nicht im Mindesten.

_Sei verflucht, Voldemort._ Warum, warum muss mich immer irgendetwas an dich erinnern? Ich will vergessen, nur vergessen.

Doch das war anscheinend nicht möglich. Seinen Blick auf Snapes Arm richtend, wusste Harry, dass er so schnell wie möglich alles herausfinden musste, was es über die Angelegenheit zu wissen gab und er musste irgendwie sicherstellen, dass niemand je herausfinden würde, dass wer weiß wie viele Zauberer und Hexen sein Zeichen trugen.

Wenn er bedachte, wie Snape aussah, war es schwer vorstellbar, dass niemand im Ministerium etwas gemerkt hatte. Obwohl, vielleicht doch nicht, dachte Harry. Es war noch über eine Woche hin bis die Verhandlungen anfangen würden und solange die Todesser sicher in ihren Zellen saßen, gab es bestimmt nicht allzu viele Ministeriumsbeamte, die sich um die Todesser sorgten oder denen es etwas ausmachen würde, wenn welche plötzlich erkrankten. Aber spätestens wenn die Gerichtsverhandlungen anfingen, würde sich das ändern.

Und dass er nicht dafür verantwortlich war, würde ihm garantiert niemand glauben.

Er stand auf, trat an Snapes Schreibtisch heran und streckte eine Hand aus. Die plötzliche Anspannung Snapes ignorierend, legte er seine Hand auf dessen Stirn. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob die gewöhnlichen Heilungszauber helfen würden, einen Versuch was es allemal wert.

Und plötzlich spürte er die Verbindung zwischen ihnen, fühlte die Dunkle Magie, fühlte die Magie Voldemorts. Seiner Intuition folgend, trat er schließlich zurück. Auch wenn Snapes Gesicht immer noch blass und vor Erschöpfung gezeichnet war, sah er doch nicht mehr so schrecklich aus wie zuvor. Snape blinzelte, sah ihn beinahe überrascht an.

Harry jedoch wirbelte herum und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapital 6**

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn sah Ginny auf die kurze Nachricht hinunter. _Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Sehen uns morgen._

Was in aller Welt mochte so wichtig sein, dass Harry ihr es nicht selbst hatte sagen können?

War etwas geschehen? Hatte es etwa irgendetwas mit dem Nachsitzen bei Snape zu tun? Ginny hob den Kopf und blickte zu Hermione hinüber, die mit ehrfürchtigem Gesicht damit beschäftigt war die samtweichen Federn von Harrys Phönix zu streicheln.

„Oh, sie ist wunderschön.", sagte Hermione.

„Rainbow mag ich definitiv sehr viel lieber als Harrys Schlange."

Ginny lächelte und streckte ebenfalls die Hand aus.

„Lass das ja nicht Harry hören."

Hermione erwiderte ihr Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wolltest du dich nicht mit Harry treffen?"

„Doch. Aber er hat noch etwas zu erledigen.", sagte Ginny und spürte wie ihre Sorge schwand, als Rainbow leise trillerte. Wäre Harry in Gefahr, würde Rainbow sich bestimmt nicht so seelenruhig streicheln lassen.

Nachdem auch Hermione ihren Aufsatz endlich beendet hatte, verließen sie die Bibliothek und machten sich auf zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Zu Ginnys Überraschung flog Rainbow nicht davon, sondern setzte sich stattdessen auf ihre rechte Schulter. Während sie den Korridor entlang schritten, fragte Hermione sie, was sie von einer Halloween Party halten würde.

„Eine Party?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

Doch sie fand die Idee gut und den restlichen Weg tauschten sie weitere Ideen aus. Hermione hatte sich offensichtlich schon einige Gedanken zu der Party gemacht, die die Stimmung aufhellen sollte und den Schülern vielleicht helfen würde neue Freunde zu machen und gleichzeitig konnten sie sogar versuchen die neuen Schüler willkommen zu heißen, obwohl Hermione zugeben musste, dass sie noch nicht wusste, wie sie das tun sollten.

„Glaubst du, den Schülern würde es gefallen?"

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Natürlich, warum denn nicht? Wir hatten nie zuvor eine Party."

"Na ja, ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Deswegen wollte ich deine Meinung hören. Einige könnten denken, dass es zu kurz nach dem Krieg ist und der Zugangriff ist nur einige Wochen her und so viele sind noch in Trauer. Vermutlich ist es doch keine so gute Idee."

„Wenn es freiwillig ist und wir nicht übertreiben, sehe ich nicht ein, warum wir es nicht tun sollten. Es würde lediglich ein Abend sein. Ein neuer Anfang, Hermione, etwas, das uns daran erinnern würde, dass der Krieg endlich vorbei ist, auch wenn wir nie vergessen werden.", sagte Ginny nach einer kleinen Pause.

Da Hermione immer noch zweifelnd aussah, fügte Ginny hinzu:

„Lass uns morgen ein paar der anderen fragen. Dann können wir immer noch entscheiden."

Als sie sich dem Gemeinschaftsraum näherten, schmiegte sich Rainbow kurz an sie und flog dann fort. Ein wenig enttäuscht, folgte Ginny Hermione in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Während Hermione hinüber zu Ron ging, gesellte sich Ginny zu Melanie, die alleine an einem der runden kleinen Tische saß.

„Wo ist Rebecca?"

„In unserem Schlafsaal. Sie träumt von Damian. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben will, sie hat sich verliebt. Vielleicht sollten wir ein wenig nachhelfen.", meinte Melanie mit einem verschwörerischem Blick.

„Ich denke kaum, dass Damian etwas gegen ein Quidditch Spiel einzuwenden hätte."

Ginny, die ohnehin vorgehabt hatte Damian auf besagte Quidditch Spiele anzusprechen, ergriff die Gelegenheit beim Schopf.

„Warum fragen wir ihn nicht? Komm. Ich habe ihn vorhin in der Bibliothek gesehen."

* * *

Im spärlichen Licht der Abendsonne, lenkte Harry seine Schritte in Richtung des düsteren Schlosses. Wissend, dass seine Kapuze und seine schlichte schwarze Robe ihn gut verbargen, machte er sich nicht die Mühe nach irgendwelchen Besuchern Ausschau zu halten.

Das Zaubereiministerium hatte die Eingänge versiegelt, doch Harry verschwendete weder Zeit noch Energie und suchte stattdessen einen der Geheimgänge auf. Es war ein Leichtes ins Innere des Schlosses zu gelangen. Eingehüllt in helles Licht stand er eine Weile später in der verborgenen Bibliothek zu der nur der Dunkle Lord Zugang gehabt hatte.

Harry war selten hier gewesen. Die Gefahr in der geheimen Bibliothek dem Dunklen Lord zu begegnen war zu groß gewesen und Harry hatte gewusst, dass Voldemort durch seine Zauber stets über seine Anwesenheit informiert worden wäre. Nur manchmal, wenn es wirklich feststand, dass Voldemort sich nicht im Schloss befand, war Harry hierher gekommen.

Nicht wissend, welches Buch er suchte, dauerte es beinahe drei Stunden bis er das Richtige entdeckte. Er steckte es ein und ging auf die Tür zu. Länger als unbedingt nötig musste er sich nicht gerade in der Bibliothek aufhalten.

Im Park stehend, atmete er erleichtert tief ein. Immer noch schmeckte er die verbrauchte Luft auf seiner Zunge.

Im Dämmerlicht ging er langsam in Richtung des Sees und stand bald darauf in dem Rosengarten seiner Mutter. Die roten Rosen bewundernd, die in voller Pracht blühten, verharrte er einen Augenblick reglos. Dann setzte er sich auf die Bank, öffnete das Buch und fing an zu Lesen, während seine Magie die schnell hereinbrechende Nacht erhellte.

Es wurde ihm sehr schnell klar, warum Snape es ihm nicht hatte erzählen wollen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, überraschte es ihn nicht sonderlich zu erfahren, dass er die komplette Kontrolle über die Todesser hatte, wenn er den Zauber nach seinem Willen dirigierte.

Sie waren in seiner Gewalt, waren ihm ausgeliefert. Sollte er sich dazu entschließen die Verbindung zu benutzen, die Voldemort erschaffen hatte, würden sie ihm nichts abschlagen können. Sie wären gezwungen jedem seiner Befehle nachzukommen. Nun begriff Harry, warum der Dunkle Lord sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte und nach etwaigen Spionen gesucht hatte. Keiner der Todesser hätte seinen Gebieter töten oder ihm ein Leid zufügen können.

Und so lange wie die Kämpfe siegreich für ihn ausgingen, hatte Voldemort vermutlich keinen Gedanken an die Möglichkeit verschwendet, dass irgendjemand Informationen weitergeben könnte, nicht glaubend, dass es einer wagen würde ihn zu verraten.

Sich zwingend weiterzulesen, überflogen seine Augen die Seiten. Zwar erfuhr er einige Dinge, doch viel blieb ihm verborgen. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass es noch weitere Bücher gab, doch da die Informationen für seine Zwecke reichten, sah Harry keinen Sinn darin, noch einmal ins Schloss zurückzukehren.

Das Buch zuschlagend, dachte er darüber nach, wie Voldemort die Verbindung zustande gebracht hatte. Snape hatte einen Zaubertrank erwähnt. Vielleicht war das des Rätsels Lösung. Aber das konnte nicht alles sein, da musste noch mehr gewesen sein. Er hatte einen starken Verdacht, aber er unterdrückte ihn schnell. Schließlich spielte es jetzt wohl kaum eine Rolle mehr.

Er legte das Buch beiseite und starrte auf die Rosen.

Wieder sah er Snapes Gesicht vor sich, erinnerte sich an die Furcht, die er versucht hatte vor ihm zu verbergen. Und die vergangenen Wochen verschwanden, Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm auf. So viele Male hatte er Angst in den Anhängern Voldemorts hervorgerufen. Das Echo von Schreien dröhnte in seinen Ohren.

Abrupt stand er auf. Das Atmen wurde ihm schwer. Er hörte Snapes Worte. Wenn sein Lehrer Narcissa tatsächlich gesehen hatte, nachdem sie seine Gemächer verlassen hatte, konnte er dem ehemaligen Spion sicherlich keine Vorwürfe machen, dass er so widerwillig gewesen war ihm von der Verbindung zu erzählen.

Snape, der wohl nur aufgrund seiner überragenden Künste als Zaubertrankmeister von Voldemort dazu auserwählt worden war, ihm ebenfalls Treue zu schwören. Zum Inneren Kreis hatte er schließlich nie gehört. Ohne Zweifel hatte Voldemort gedacht er könnte ihm eines Tages nützlich werden.

Snape hatte ihn gebeten Narcissa zu helfen; der einen Frau, die nichts getan hatte um seiner Mutter zu helfen, genauso wie Bella, deren Hände eisern seine Arme ergriffen hatten, als er zu seiner Mutter hatte laufen wollen. Bella hatte er getötet und hätte sich in der letzten Schlacht eine Gelegenheit ergeben, hätte er auch Narcissa getötet, dessen war er sich sicher.

Sich gegen den kalten Stein der Mauer lehnend, die den Garten umgab, wusste er, dass er sie mit Hilfe der Verbindung, die nun zwischen ihnen herrschte, töten konnte, dass er Snape sogar befehlen könnte ihm ihr Versteck zu zeigen, wie auch dafür zu sorgen, dass Snape es niemals einer Seele würde erzählen können. Es wäre so einfach…

Sein Atem stockte. In zwei langen Schritten erreichte er die Rosenbüsche und fiel auf die Knie. Was _geschah _mit ihm? Woher kamen diese Gedanken? Er hatte sich geschworen nie wieder Schwarze Magie zu verwenden, aber er wusste, dass er seinen Schwur sehr bald brechen würde müssen. Wenn er verhindern wollte, dass irgendjemand herausfand, dass Voldemort ihm Todesser hinterlassen hatte, hatte er keine andere Wahl.

Er warf einen Blick auf das Buch und presste die Lippen zusammen. Darin hatte er nicht den kleinsten Hinweis gefunden, dass der Fluch aufgehoben werden könnte. Aber er würde einen Weg finden, dachte Harry und doch schien eine kleine Stimme in ihm zu fragen, warum?

_Du könntest die Verbindung zu deinem Vorteil nutzen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du eines Tages die Dienste der Todesser brauchen. Warum also solltest du dich bemühen einen Weg zu finden den Fluch zu brechen? _

Aber ich will es nicht! Und wieder flüsterte die Stimme in ihm. _Wirklich, bist du dir da so sicher?_

Schwere Regentropfen, die in sein Gesicht fielen, veranlassten ihn in den dunklen Himmel aufzublicken. Er erhob sich vom Boden und kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück.

Vor der Tür zu Snapes Gemächern stehend, zögerte er. Doch dann klopfte er laut, wissend, dass es mehr als unklug wäre sein Glück herauszufordern. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass es bis jetzt niemand herausgefunden hatte.

Schließlich waren einige Wochen seit dem Kampf vergangen. Und ein Dumbledore, der glaubte, dass er seine eigene Armee aufstellte, konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Warum, warum hatte er sein Zeichen in den Himmel zaubern müssen? Damit alle es hatten sehen können? Jetzt konnte er noch nicht einmal mehr sagen, weshalb er es getan hatte.

Er musste noch zwei weitere Male klopfen. Aber endlich öffnete sich die Tür.

Snapes Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Es muss Gewohnheit sein, dachte Harry trocken und versuchte sich für einen flüchtigen Augenblick zu erinnern, ob ein Bewohner von Voldemorts Hauptquartier jemals seine wahren Gefühle gezeigt hatte. Ein kleines schwarzhaariges Kind fiel ihm ein, das strahlend lachte, als Herbstblätter sanft auf ihn niederregneten.

„Lassen Sie mich hinein.", verlangte er harscher, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Sein Lehrer trat wortlos beiseite. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Harry zu dem älteren Zauberer, richtete seinen Blick auf den dünnen Ärmel des Nachtgewandes und machte eine kurze Geste mit der Hand. Snape verstand und zog den Ärmel hoch.

Als Harry mit den Fingerspitzen sein Zeichen berührte, fühlte er abermals Voldemorts Magie, spürte die Macht hinter dem ursprünglichen Fluch, die Dunkelheit. Und für einen furchtbaren Moment spürte er auch Snapes Magie und die der anderen, die an ihn gebunden waren, bevor er sich endlich daran erinnerte, wie er sich dagegen abschirmen konnte.

Der Drang Snape auf seinen Knien zu sehen, ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihm ausgeliefert war, kam nicht unerwartet. Doch gegen das ungebetene Verlangen zu kämpfen, stellte sich schwerer heraus als Harry angenommen hatte. Zweifelslos hatte Voldemort es erregend gefunden, diesen kleinen Nebeneffekt in den Fluch mit einzubeziehen.

Harry wusste, dass der unselige Fluch von Snape forderte die Verbindung anzuerkennen. Seine Zähne zusammenpressend, kämpfte Harry um die Kontrolle. Daher fand er es ziemlich schwierig sich den Schädel vorzustellen. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber endlich hatte er Erfolg.

Die Lilien und der Blitz waren verschwunden. Stattdessen blickte Harry auf das vertraute Dunkle Mal herab. Das sollte genügen um das Geheimnis zu wahren, dachte Harry, riss sich von der Verbindung los und zog seine Hand zurück. Kalter Schweiß rann seinen Rücken hinunter. Seine Hände zitterten. Es war nicht leicht gewesen sich gegen Voldemorts Fluch zu stellen. Hoffentlich hatte Snape nichts gemerkt.

„Severus? Wo bist…"

Als er die weibliche Stimme hörte, erstarrte Harry. Langsam drehte er sich um. In der Tür stand Narcissa. Sie war furchtbar abgemagert seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Snape hatte in der Tat die Wahrheit gesprochen. Auch sie sah aus, als hätten sie all ihre Kraft verlassen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Angst und Hass rangen miteinander. Die Angst jedoch war stärker. Sie sank auf die Knie.

"Mein Lord.", flüsterte sie.

Da sie ein kurzärmeliges Nachthemd trug, konnte Harry sehen, dass sein Zauber in der Tat funktioniert hatte. Er starrte auf ihren Arm, auf den Schädel mit der grünen Schlange und doch spürte er die Verbindung und sah plötzlich die Lilien und den Blitz. Auch wenn sein Zeichen für alle anderen unsichtbar war, er konnte es immer noch sehen, wusste, dass es da war und das Dunkle Mal nur eine Illusion war. Es erfüllte ihn mit brennendem Zorn.

Plötzlich trat Snape einen Schritt zur Seite und versuchte ihm so die Sicht auf Narcissa zu nehmen. Harry warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und sah dann wieder zu Narcissa.

„Narcissa.", sagte er kalt. Und dann wirbelte er herum, war im nächsten Moment an der Tür, wissend, dass er etwas tun würde, dass er bedauern würde, wenn er länger blieb.

Er eilte durch die dunklen Korridore. Nachdem er seine Kammer erreicht hatte, entzündete er sämtliche Kerzen und Fackeln an. Niemals zuvor war es hier dermaßen hell gewesen.

Er ging ins Badezimmer und kühlte sein erhitztes Gesicht mit eisigem Wasser. Im Spiegel sah er Narcissa vor ihm knien, hörte ihre Stimme. _Und er wollte ihre Schreie hören, wollte ihre Angst sehen, wollte ihr wehtun, wollte in dem Gefühl schwelgen die absolute Macht über jemand anderen zu haben. _

Im Spiegel zeigte sich ein Riss und dann zerbrach er in unzählige Scherben. Seine Magie wieder unter seine Kontrolle bringend, schloss Harry die Augen. Er wusste sehr wohl den Grund, warum ihn die Dunkle Magie so gefangen nahm, warum er es beinahe unmöglich fand ihrem Bann zu widerstehen. Es hatte an dem Tag begonnen, an dem er Bella begegnet war, und sein Hass ihn überwältigt hatte.

Und plötzlich wusste er, dass er in Zukunft vorsichtig sein musste. Dass, wenn er es nicht war, der Tag kommen würde, an dem er den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit, die ihn rief, verlieren würde.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und lächelte traurig, als sein Phönix plötzlich sein Köpfchen hob und zu ihm flog. Wie immer tröstete sie ihn. Und Diamond wickelte sich ein wenig fester um sein Handgelenk, ließ ihn somit wissen, dass auch sie seine Aufgewühltheit wahrgenommen hatte.

Seine Augen auf die Wand richtend, konnte er den Schauder nicht unterdrücken, als er sich an den Kampf erinnerte. Nur von dem Gedanken erfüllt Rache zu nehmen und die Anhänger Voldemorts zu besiegen, hatte er sich in dem Gefühl der Macht verloren, der Magie, die um ihn herumgewirbelt war. Er wagte es nicht sich vorzustellen, was geschehen wäre, wenn Ginny nicht eingeschritten wäre.

Energisch schüttelte er seinen Kopf. _Nein, _er würde nicht mehr daran denken. Sein Entschluss war gefällt. Niemand würde es je erfahren. Niemals würde er diese verfluchte Verbindung nutzen. Noch würde er jemals wieder in die Nähe von Narcissa kommen.

Der Gedanke an Narcissa ließ ihn den Kopf schütteln. Von all den Orten, an denen Snape Narcissa hätte verstecken können, wählte er ausgerechnet Hogwarts. Für einen flüchtigen Moment fragte er sich, ob Dumbledore Bescheid wusste.

Und er _würde _seine Vergangenheit vergessen. Der Krieg war vorbei. Voldemort war tot, das Hauptquartier gab es nicht mehr und auch der Erbe des Dunklen Lords existierte nicht mehr.

Mit aller Macht lenkte Harry seine Gedanken auf Ginny, zu dem Quidditch Spiel. Er dachte an Godric's Hollow, an seinen Vater und Sirius und Remus. Er erinnerte sich an seine Geburtstagsparty, die ihn so vollkommen überwältigt hatte, die Geschenke, die er bekommen hatte, den feinen Besen, der unter den Präsenten gewesen war; die Liebe und Fürsorge, die sein Dad und Sirius und eine Weile später sogar Remus ihm entgegengebracht hatten.

Es war vorbei. Und die Dunkelheit würde ihn nicht besiegen.

* * *

Das überraschte Lächeln, welches über Harrys Gesicht glitt, als Damian ihn fragte, ob er ebenfalls Quidditch spielen wollte, erfüllte Ginny mit Erleichterung. Sie hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Sie war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas geschehen war. Über sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht in Gegenwart anderer, wunderte sie sich nicht.

Aber dass er sie mit unleserlicher Miene anschaute, hatte sie verletzt, als sie gefragt hatte, was er denn am Montagabend so Wichtiges zu tun gehabt hatte. Er hatte jedoch lediglich den Kopf geschüttelt und sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihr auch nichts erzählen würde.

Vertraute er ihr etwa nicht? Im gleichen Moment hielt sie schuldbewusst inne, als sie sich erinnerte, dass sie sich geweigert hatte Harry von ihrem Albtraum zu erzählen. War es etwa deswegen? Hatte er ihr nichts erzählt, weil sie ihm den Inhalt ihres Traumes verschwiegen hatte?

Aber wie hätte sie ihm auch sagen können, dass der Albtraum von ihm gehandelt hatte? Sie würde es ihm niemals sagen und sich etwas ausdenken, konnte sie nicht. Harry würde sofort jede Lüge durchschauen. Also wie konnte sie ihm Vorwürfe machen, wenn sie selbst sich geweigert hatte seine Frage zu beantworten? Und Harry musste sich ebenfalls Sorgen um sie gemacht haben.

„Ginny? Du spielt auch mit, oder?"

Damians Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie nickte noch bevor sie sich überhaut im Klaren war, was er gefragt hatte.

Zu Harry hinübergehend, lächelte sie ihn strahlend an und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Auch wenn sie um seinetwillen zu gern gewusst hätte, was ihn in den letzten Tagen gequält hatte und zweifelslos mit seiner seltsamen Nachricht und wie sie vermutete mit dem Nachsitzen bei Snape zusammenhing, würde sie ihn nicht weiter fragen. Harry würde schon einen Grund haben und vielleicht wollte er sie auch nur schützen, wie sie ihn.

Das Quidditch Spiel lenkte sie ab. Sogar Hermione, die nicht viel von Quidditch oder überhaupt von Besen hielt, spielte mit und entpuppte sich als eine ganz passable Spielerin, auch wenn ihr die Begeisterung fehlte. Ginny wusste, dass sie nur eingewilligt hatte um Ron eine Freude zu machen. Was man nicht alles für die Liebe tut, dachte Ginny grinsend und bekam im nächsten Moment einen ziemlichen Schrecken als ein Ruf sie auf einen Klatscher aufmerksam machte, der auf sie zuschoss. Sie schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig auszuweichen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Spiel.

Als Harry, der dieses Mal zusammen mit ihr im gleichen Team war, den Schnatz fing, gewannen sie. Da die andere Mannschaft dies natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte, spielten sie ein weiteres Mal, allerdings wechselten sie die Positionen und verloren prompt. Als Sucher war Rebecca offensichtlich besser als Dean, die triumphierend den Schnatz festhielt und feuerrot wurde, als Damian ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfte.

Übermütig und in bester Laune kam die Idee auf noch nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Zwar war es eigentlich nur am Wochenende erlaubt in das Dorf hinüberzugehen, aber abgesehen von Hermione kümmerte das keinen. Hermione wurde überstimmt und schließlich kam auch sie mit, als sie über die Ländereien liefen.

Es war ein fröhliches Beisammensein, als sie in den Drei Besen saßen und Butterbier tranken. Und zu ihrer Überraschung stellten sie fest, dass sie nicht die einzigen Schüler waren, die sich aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatten. Aber so verwunderlich war es schließlich nicht, dachte Ginny, als sie ein weiteres Mal bekannte Gesichter entdeckte. Während des Krieges hatten sie Hogsmeade nicht aufsuchen können und die neugewonnene Freiheit war noch zu ungewohnt um sie nicht auch kräftig auszunutzen.

Ginny hätte noch ein Weilchen in den Drei Besen sitzen bleiben können, aber Hermione drängte zum Aufbruch und erinnerte sie daran, dass Filch bald das Schlossportal abschließen würde und da sie alle nicht erpicht darauf waren erwischt zu werden, bezahlten sie und machten sich auf den Weg zurück.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als direkt vor ihnen jemand keuchend an ihnen vorbeilief und mit Hermione zusammenstieß, die Ginny und den anderen einige Schritte voraus gewesen war. Während Hermione gegen Ron taumelte, stolperte der Fremde über seinen weiten, schwarzen Umhang, fiel beinahe hin und hastete weiter.

„Was…", fing Rebecca empört an und brach ab, als hinter ihnen laute Rufe erklangen.

Erschrocken wirbelten sie herum und sahen sich einem Dutzend Zauberer, angetan mit den leuchtend roten Umhängen der Auroren gegenüber. Vor den erhobenen Zauberstäben wich Ginny instinktiv zurück. Doch die Auroren schenkten ihnen keine Beachtung und verfolgten den flüchtenden Zauberer. Der Fluch des einen Auroren traf den Flüchtenden in den Rücken. Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und brach zusammen.

Zwei Auroren ergriffen ihn an den Armen, zerrten ihn brutal hoch und waren wenig später verschwunden. Die übriggebliebenen Auroren blickten sich noch um und disapparierten dann ebenfalls.

Ginny zitterte, schlang die Arme um sich und blickte zur Seite. Harrys Gesicht war steinern. Damians Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich gepresst, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Melanie hielt sich an Rebeccas Hand fest.

„Wir sollten gehen.", sagte Hermione schwach.

Schweigend gingen sie zurück zum Schloss. Von der Freude und Fröhlichkeit war jedoch nichts mehr geblieben. Es war Melanie, die flüsterte:

„Wird es denn niemals enden?"

Niemand antwortete und Ginny rückte näher an Harry heran. Er sah sie kurz an und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Ginny lehnte sich an ihn, suchte Geborgenheit in seiner Nähe, doch die Worte Melanies gaben ihr keine Ruhe, hallten unerbittlich in ihrem Inneren nach.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Ginny nachblickend, die mit den anderen in Richtung des Gryffindor Turmes ging, bemerkte Harry, dass der Schwung aus ihren Bewegungen verschwunden war. Sie ging wie erstarrt.

Als sie die Große Halle verließ und Harry sie aus den Augen verlor, verfluchte er den Umstand, dass sie die Verhaftung hatten miterleben müssen und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.

Er hatte beinahe das Portrait erreicht, als ein leises Geräusch ihn dazu brachte sich schnell umzudrehen.

„Ja?", fragte er den Hauselfen, der sich vor ihm verbeugte, während er ungeduldig wartete.

Sobald das kleine Wesen seine Nachricht überbracht hatte, fragte sich Harry was Snape von ihm wollen könnte. Schließlich hatte Snape ihm versichert, dass es ihm wieder gut ging als er ihn zwei Tage nach seiner Rückkehr vom Schloss des Todes gefragt hatte und Harry wusste, dass sein Lehrer nicht gelogen hatte.

Also was konnte ihn dazu bewogen haben seine Anwesenheit in den Kerkern zu erbitten?

Als Snape die Tür öffnete und ihn hineinließ, war das Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters ausdruckslos.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie gekommen sind.", sagte er und kniete sich zu Harrys Überraschung nieder.

„Bitte, ich flehe Sie an, verschonen Sie Narcissas Leben. Ich werde tun was immer…"

„Stehen Sie auf, Snape!", unterbrach Harry ihn, spürend, wie dunkle Gedanken in ihm aufstiegen.

„Und über was reden Sie eigentlich?"

Snape stand langsam auf.

"Ich spreche über Narcissa. Sie hat sich nicht, wie ich, erholt. Ihre Kräfte verlassen sie. Ich dachte, Sie…"

"Bringen Sie mich zu ihr.", sagte Harry. Narcissa wieder zu sehen war das Letzte was er wollte, aber er musste wissen, um was es hier ging.

Snape zögerte, aber führte ihn dann zu dem angrenzenden Schlafzimmer. Narcissa war leichenblass. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Ihr Atem war ungleichmäßig. Und Harry wusste, warum Narcissas Zustand sich nicht verbessert hatte. Selbst wenn er Narcissa eigentlich nichts angetan hatte, war es nicht nötig gewesen. Die Verbindung konnte nicht getäuscht werden und Harry wusste, dass die Schuld bei ihm lag.

Seine unbewussten Gedanken, sein unterdrücktes Verlangen sie leiden zu sehen, war genug gewesen um zu verhindern, dass sie ihre Kraft zurückerlangte. Magie war in der Tat eine knifflige Sache, dachte Harry grimmig. Sie zu unterschätzen war gefährlich, konnte sogar tödlich sein.

Harry starrte auf Narcissa und wusste, dass er ihr Leben in den Händen hielt. Aber um sie zu retten, würde er gezwungen sein die Verbindung zu benutzen. Und genau darin lag die Krux.

Lautlos seufzend, setzte er sich aufs Bett, während alles in ihm schrie diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen und ihn warnte die Verbindung zu nutzen und somit ein weiteres Mal gegen Voldemorts Magie zu kämpfen. Und doch frohlockte ein Teil von ihm bei dem Gedanken wieder die vollkommene Gewalt über die Frau zu haben, die vor im lag.

Aber was noch schlimmer war: er _wusste, _dass er ihren Tod wollte. Und die Verbindung wusste es ebenfalls. Wenn er jedoch nichts tat, würde sie langsam dahinsiechen, solange bis sie tot war. Es war eine Tat, die dem Erben des Dunklen Lords würdig war, dachte Harry zynisch, aber nicht Harry Potter, dem Sohn von James' und Lily Potter, oder?

Tief Luft holend, konzentrierte er sich auf die Verbindung, entschlossen der Magie seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.

_Du hasst sie, also lass' sie leiden. Räche dich endlich. Sie hat nichts getan um deiner Mutter zu helfen. Lass sie dafür bezahlen. Du hast ihr vertraut und sie hat dich verraten! Sie verdient es und du weißt es. _

Harry war machtlos gegen die Bilder, die in ihm aufstiegen; Narcissa, die zu ihm aufsah mit Augen, in denen nackte Angst stand. Er hörte ihr leises Weinen, das sie stets versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, spürte das Verlangen sie zu verletzen, durchlebte wieder den Tag, an dem er seine Mutter verloren hatte.

Scharfer Schmerz, als seine Fingernägel halbmondförmige Abdrücke in seinen Handflächen hinterließen, half Harry sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und endlich die hartnäckige Stimme der Verbindung zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er brauchte all seine Willensstärke um Narcissa zu heilen, aber schließlich nahmen ihre Wangen ein wenig Farbe an.

„Sie wird jetzt schlafen. Sollte es ihr bei Tagesanbruch nicht besser gehen, lassen Sie's mich wissen.", sagte er bündig und stand auf.

Während er versuchte den Schwindel zu ignorieren, der ihn drohte zu überwältigen, ging er zur Tür. Dort hielt er inne und sich umdrehend, sah er Snape, dessen Gestalt vor ihm zu verschwimmen schien, kurz an.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht sie zu töten.", war alles was er sagte, bevor er Snapes Gemächer verließ.

Er bog um eine Ecke, ließ sich zu Boden gleiten und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den kalten Stein. Sobald seine Benommenheit nachgelassen hatte, mühte er sich wieder auf die Beine.

Aber er kehrte nicht zu seinen Räumen zurück, wissend, dass er weder Schlaf noch Ruhe finden würde. Sich aus dem Schloss schleichend, den geheimen Weg benutzend, von dem ihm seine Mutter erzählt hatte, wanderte er über die Ländereien.

Der kühle Wind auf seinem Gesicht beruhigte ihn, aber er brachte ihm keinen Frieden. Immer noch konnte er nicht so recht fassen, dass er die eine Frau geheilt und ihr geholfen hatte, die er geschworen hatte zu töten. _Doch es war das Richtige gewesen, nicht wahr? _

Natürlich war es das gewesen, sagte er sich streng. Und nun denk an etwas anderes. Sie wird wieder gesund werden und die ganze Sache konnte vergessen werden. Im selben Augenblick blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Ob es ihn immer noch danach verlangt hätte Narcissa zu verletzen, wenn die Verbindung zwischen ihnen nicht existiert hätte oder nicht, so lange diese bestand, würde er es zweifelslos schwieriger finden gegen die Verlockungen der Dunklen Magie anzukämpfen, noch würde er fähig sein sich gänzlich von Voldemort zu befreien.

Es war eine ständige Erinnerung. Harry konnte die Magie der Verbindung immer spüren. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schaute Harry in den Himmel, wissend, dass er von nun an seine Gedanken und seine Gefühle von der magischen Verbindung abschirmen würde müssen. Wer weiß, was die Verbindung sonst noch denken würde, was er wollte.

Auf den dunklen See starrend, kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke. Aber wenn Snape sich erholt hatte, dann war es den anderen Todessern, die an ihn gebunden waren, sicherlich nicht anders ergangen. Schließlich brachte er ihnen nicht solch einen Hass entgegen, wie er ihn Narcissa gegenüber empfand und er hatte noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet. Nein, sie waren sicherlich nicht in Gefahr, versicherte er sich.

Erschöpft setzte er sich auf eine der Bänke. Dort fand ihn die braunweiße Eule seines Vaters.

Harry streichelte über das Gefieder und lächelte, als er den Brief aufhob und die Handschrift seines Vaters erkannte. Unwillkürlich kehrten seine Gedanken zu der Verhaftung zurück. Als die Auroren aufgetaucht waren, hatte er für einen flüchtigen Augenblick gehofft, dass sein Vater und Sirius unter ihnen wären.

Kopfschüttelnd, verzog er leicht das Gesicht und fragte sich wie viele von den Todessern, die nun an ihn gebunden waren, noch am Leben waren und noch nicht gefangen genommen worden waren. Aber wenn irgendwelche Todesser, die zum Inneren Kreis gehört hatten, immer noch auf freiem Fuß sein sollten, würde das Ministerium sie hoffentlich bald gefangen nehmen. Es gab keinen Grund die Verbindung noch einmal zu benutzen.

Schaudernd, versuchte er ein wenig Wärme in seinem Umhang zu finden. Doch wenn er so fest entschlossen war die Verbindung nie wieder zu nutzen, warum wurde er dann von so dunklen Vorahnungen heimgesucht?

* * *

_Die Rufe der Auroren, als sie den fliehenden Zauberer verfolgten, wurden lauter. Unvermittelt wandte sich der Zauberer um. Smaragdgrüne Augen wurden kalt wie Eis. Und der erste Zauberer verbrannte in dunklem Feuer. Die roten Umhänge der Auroren leuchteten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, als einer nach dem anderen von schwarzen Flammen verschlungen wurde. Der Erbe des Dunklen Lords hob eine Hand. Eine Welle von schwarzem Licht erschien, die alles verbrannte was ihr im Weg stand. _

_Aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nur zusehen, als auch Ron und Hermione von den Flammen umzingelt wurden. Ihre Gesichter verzerrten sich vor Schmerz, wurden unkenntlich. Die qualvollen Schreie trafen sie bis ins Mark. _

_Sie wirbelte herum, schaute zu Harry, der neben ihr stand, ihr zärtlich zulächelte, einen Augenblick bevor er sich in Luft auflöste. Sie war mit dem Erben des Dunklen Lords allein. _

_Und sie schaute in ein Gesicht, das bar jeglicher Emotion war. Seine Augen schwärzer als ein Ozean in dunkelster Nacht… _

Sie erwachte schlagartig. Während sie blind in die Dunkelheit starrte, dauerte es eine Weile bis Ginny begriff, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Doch das Wissen beruhigte sie nicht. Immer noch schlug ihr Herz viel zu schnell. Ihre Hände waren kalt. Das Licht ihres Zauberstabes, als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte und ihr der Zauberspruch gelungen war, half ihr, aber die panische Angst, die sie in ihrem Traum gespürt hatte, ließ nur langsam nach.

Sie zog die Knie zu sich, schlang ihre Arme um sie. Einen flüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster werfend, sah sie, dass die Morgendämmerung nicht mehr fern war.

Seit ihrer Ankunft hatten sie gelegentlich Albträume gequält, hatte sie von ihrem Aufenthalt in der Zelle geträumt und dem Angriff auf den Zug. Träume, wie Ginny sie auch in ähnlicher Weise während des Sommers gehabt hatte. Aber mit diesen Träumen konnte sie umgehen. Sie waren verschwommen und auch wenn sie sie meistens aus dem Schlaf rissen, schaffte sie es nach einer Weile wieder einzuschlafen. Diese konnten am nächsten Morgen vergessen werden. Dieser Traum jedoch war so wirklich gewesen, als ob er tatsächlich geschehen war. Wie auch der andere.

Ginny erstarrte, als ihr der Gedanke kam. Auch wenn sie mit aller Macht versuchte die Erinnerung zu unterdrücken, erinnerte sie sich an ihren Albtraum, der sie in ihrer zweiten Nacht seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts gequält hatte, mit aller Klarheit.

Nein, sie würde nicht darüber nachdenken. Resolut warf sie ihre Decke beiseite und stand auf. Leise suchte sie nach ihrer Robe und ging ins Badezimmer. Ein Zauber stellte sicher, dass sie weder Rebecca noch Melanie aufwecken würde.

Das warme Wasser verjagte alle Spuren von Unbehagen. Während sie sich anzog, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass ihr Albtraum nur eine Nachwirkung der miterlebten Verhaftung gewesen war, nichts weiter.

Als sie den kleinen Spatz sah, der auf der Fensterbank stand, lächelte sie. Es war Melanie gewesen, die den kleinen Vogel einige Tage zuvor bemerkt hatte und seit sie den Vogel mit einigen Kekskrümeln gefüttert hatte, kam er immer wieder zu ihnen geflogen.

„Ich hab' nichts für dich.", sagte Ginny bedauernd und während sie ihre Haare kämmte, beobachtete sie den Spatz, der kurze Zeit später davonflog.

Es war genau sechs Uhr, als sie zum Frühstück hätte gehen können. Aber der Gedanke alleine in der Großen Halle zu sitzen, sagte ihr nicht sonderlich zu. Schließlich ergriff sie ihren Besen, nahm ihren Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch Feld.

Über die verlassenen Ländereien zu wandern war irgendwie seltsam. Und Ginny ertappte sich, wie sie hin und wieder über ihre Schulter blickte. Wütend darüber, dass sie sich so unbehaglich fühlte, beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt. Es war albern Angst zu haben. In Hogwarts gab es nichts, dass ihr ein Leid zufügen würde.

Eine Weile später kletterte sie auf ihren Besen und sobald sie ihre Runden drehte, verschwand ihre Beklommenheit. Sie flog sogar einige Loopings. Und zur Abwechslung war es toll so fliegen zu können, wie sie wollte und nicht dazu verpflichtet zu sein nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten oder Anweisungen ihres Kapitäns folgen zu müssen.

Plötzlich lächelte sie, sich daran erinnernd, dass nun Ron der Kapitän ihrer Mannschaft war. Aber sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass Ron seine Sache gut machen würde.

Noch musste sie auf irgendjemanden Rücksicht nehmen. Sie hatte das ganze Feld für sich und Ginny nutzte das weidlich aus.

Ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden später trottete sie zurück zum Schloss. Im hellen Licht der Sonne unterdrückte sie energisch jeden Gedanken an die vergangene Nacht. Sie hatte die feste Absicht das Wochenende zu genießen.

Und genau das tat sie. Nach dem Frühstück traf sie sich mit Harry. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, aber sein Gesicht leuchtete auf, als er sie sah. Auch wenn ihre Besorgnis sie beinahe dazu gebracht hätte zu fragen, was ihn vom Schlafen abgehalten hatte, änderte sie ihre Meinung schnell. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und wissend, dass Harry ihr nichts erzählen würde solange sie nicht alleine waren, hätte es ohnehin keinen Zweck. Auch wollte sie nicht unbedingt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr eigenes müde aussehendes Gesicht lenken.

Ihre Entschlossenheit, dass nichts das Wochenende verderben sollte, wurde stärker. Sie nahm seine Hand und sich zu Ron und Hermione gesellend, verließen sie das Schloss und suchten sich ein gemütliches Plätzchen unter einem der Bäume, die neben den See wuchsen.

Wie Hermione sagte, sollte man den Sommer genießen solange er noch anhalten würde.

Ginny konnte ein Lächeln jedoch nicht unterdrücken, als es offensichtlich wurde, dass Hermione einige ihrer Schulbücher mitgenommen hatte.

Sich gegen den dicken Stamm des Baumes lehnend, sah Ginny zu, wie Harry und Ron Schach spielten. Rons Gesicht war hoch konzentriert. Vielleicht hatte er endlich jemanden gefunden, den er nicht so leicht schlagen konnte. Und die beiden so ansehend, hoffte Ginny, ihr Wunsch, die beiden würden eines Tages Freunde werden, in Erfüllung gehen würde. Es schien, dass Rons Meinung Harry betreffend sich geändert hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Quidditch Spiele dafür gesorgt. Aber was auch immer der wahre Grund war, Ginny war froh darüber. Während Hermione sich Notizen machte und las, fielen Ginnys Augen langsam zu und sie schlief ein.

Rons triumphierende Stimme, als er ausrief, dass er gewonnen hatte, weckte sie auf. Sie rieb sich die Augen, sah auf ihre Uhr und erkannte, dass es bereits Zeit fürs Mittagessen war. Sie ließen ihre Sachen dort liegen und gingen zum Schloss.

Sobald sie gegessen hatten, kehrten sie an den See zurück und Harry und Ron spielten ein weiteres Spiel. Da ihre Müdigkeit verflogen war, schaute Ginny dieses Mal wirklich zu. Auch wenn sie die Regeln kannte und sogar eine Weile gegen Ron bestehen konnte, hatte sie nie so recht verstanden, was an Schach denn so faszinierend war.

Wie sie sehen konnte, war Harry bei Weitem besser als sie und sie fragte sich mit wem er gespielt hatte. Ron war offensichtlich begeistert, dass er endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn herausforderte. In Gryffindor konnte nur Neville ihm ein Spiel bieten, welches nicht in einer Viertelstunde zu Ende war.

Die strahlende Sonne musste auch Hermione davon überzeugt haben, dass es ein viel zu schöner Tag war um ihn mit Lernen zu verschwenden, da sie plötzlich ihr Buch zuschlug, aufstand und Ginny fragte, ob sie mit ihr nicht einen kleinen Spaziergang machen würde.

Ginny stimmte zu und so schlenderten sie am Ufer des Sees entlang, das glitzernde Wasser bewundernd.

Als sie zurückkehrten, war es Harry, der selbstgefällig grinste und Ron, der ungläubig auf das Schachbrett starrte und langsam seinen Kopf schüttelte. Hermione kniete sich hinter ihn, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hermione…", fing Ron an, während er leicht errötete. Aber Hermione schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und stand auf. Als auch Ron sich erhoben hatte, zog Hermione ihn mit sich fort, Rons schwache Proteste ignorierend.

Ginny lachte leise und wandte sich zu Harry, der zu ihrer Überraschung ebenfalls aufgestanden war und ihr seine Hand entgegenhielt. Leuchtende, smaragdgrüne Augen sahen auf sie herab.

Ginny ließ sich aufhelfen und als sie Harry folgte, wo immer er sie auch hinführte, sah sie hinauf in den wolkenlosen Himmel.

* * *

Am Montag jedoch wurde Ginny abermals an den Krieg erinnert. Sie hatte kaum einen Schritt in die Große Halle getan, als sie die Spannung spürte, die in der Luft hing. Den Grund fand sie schnell heraus.

Ein Blick in Hermiones Tagespropheten war genug. Geistesabwesend nach ihrer Tasse greifend, überflog sie die Zeitung. Die Gerichtsverhandlungen der gefangenen Todesser würden heute beginnen und so handelten die meisten Artikel auch genau von diesem Thema. Ein kurzer Artikel beschrieb sogar die Verhaftung des einen Todessers, die sie am Freitagabend so plötzlich aus ihrer guten Stimmung gerissen hatte, wie Ginny erkannte, als ihre Augen am unteren Ende der Seite angekommen waren.

Und die erneute Erinnerung an den Krieg hatte niemanden unberührt gelassen. Ginny wusste, dass es mehrere Schüler gab, deren Familienmitglieder von denjenigen getötet worden waren, die nun vor Gericht standen. So war es nicht weiter überraschend, dass es _das _Gesprächsthema war, noch dass es die Feindseligkeit zwischen den Schülern verstärkt hatte.

Als das Frühstück vorüber war, verließ Ginny die Halle und schaute sich um ob sie vielleicht Harry irgendwo entdecken konnte, bevor sie zu ihrer Klasse gehen musste. Sehend, wie Hermione zu einer Gruppe jüngerer Gryffindors eilte, die ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben hatten und sie auf einige Slytherins richteten, die ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen hielten, begriff sie, dass sie noch weit entfernt davon waren Frieden zu haben. In gedrückter Stimmung ging sie hinüber zu Rebecca und Melanie. Doch auch mit den beiden konnte sie über nichts anderes sprechen.

So dass Ginny am Nachmittag mehr als froh und erleichtert war sich mit Harry in ihrem geheimen Garten zu treffen.

Auf einer Decke im Schatten eines der Bäume liegend, genoss Ginny die Schönheit des Gartens, den Frieden, der diesen Ort umgab. Es war ein vollkommener Gegensatz hier zu sein als in der Großen Halle oder in einem der Klassenräume.

Zu den Schäfchenwolken schauend, vermisste sie plötzlich etwas. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie begriff was es war, dass sie störte. Rainbow, die sich auf einen der kleinen Bäume niedergelassen hatte, hatte aufgehört zu singen.

„Es ist zu still", sagte sie.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Zu still?"

„Ja. Es wäre doch schön, wenn ein Bach durch den Garten laufen würde, vielleicht mit einem kleinem Wasserfall."

Harry sah sie forschend an und zuckte dann die Achseln. Ginny war dankbar. Einst hatte es ihr nichts ausgemacht, wenn es ringsherum still war. Doch das hatte sich geändert. Es war ihr in Schottland aufgefallen, dass sie es nur schwer ertrug, wenn keine Geräusche, so leise sie auch sein mochten, sie ablenken konnten. Auch wenn sie nur eine Nacht in der Zelle verbracht hatte, nie würde sie die Stunden vergessen, die sich zu einer Ewigkeit hinzogen, während sie wartete, einem ungewissen Schicksal entgegensehend und nur ihren eigenen Atem hörte.

„Ja, ein Bach.", wiederholte sie lauter, als es notwendig gewesen wäre.

„Wir könnten Neville fragen. Er liebt Pflanzen und alles was damit zu tun hat. In Kräuterkunde ist er sogar besser als Hermione, wenn es darum geht Pflanzen zum Wachsen zu bringen. Er weiß bestimmt irgendeinen Zauber. Er könnte uns mit dem Garten helfen."

Harry sah sie lange an und sie begriff, dass er nie vorgehabt hatte irgendjemanden in die geheime Kammer einzuladen. Es war sein Zufluchtsort, erkannte sie plötzlich.

„Bist du sicher, dass man ihm vertrauen kann?"

„Natürlich. Neville würde niemals ein Geheimnis verraten. Und vielleicht könnten wir auch Hermione und Ron den Garten zeigen. Du hast doch jetzt einige Zeit mit ihnen verbracht. Du magst sie doch, oder?"

„Ja."

Sie lächelte und wollte gerade fortfahren zu versuchen ihn zu überzeugen, als er sich aufrichtete und sie mit einem Kuss stoppte. Einen Augenblick später sah er sie an.

„Lass mir ein wenig Zeit mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, ja?"

Ginny nickte und an einem Grashalm zupfend, fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein.

„Was ich dich noch fragen wollte, würdest du nächstes Wochenende mit zum Fuchsbau kommen und meine Familie besuchen?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie an.

„Deine Familie besuchen?"

* * *

Am Samstagnachmittag machte sich Harry langsam auf den Weg zu Ginnys Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war Ginnys Vorschlag zuzustimmen. Zu erfahren, dass jeder über die Wochenenden nach Hause gehen konnte, hatte ihn überrascht. Sein Vater hatte nichts über mögliche Besuche verlauten lassen.

Es war Ginny, die ihm erzählte, dass der Krieg der Anlass gewesen war. Als die Kämpfe ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatten und es beinahe täglich vorgekommen war, dass Schüler Hogwarts verlassen mussten oder wollten um ihre verletzten oder toten Familienmitglieder zu besuchen, musste ein Weg gefunden werden, wie das Schloss auf schnellem Weg verlassen werden konnte und so hatten die Lehrer schließlich mit Hilfe des Flohnetzwerkes und einem System, welches sicherstellte, dass nur Schüler die Schule verließen und wieder zurückkamen und keine Todesser, eine Möglichkeit geschaffen.

Und da der Krieg erst so kürzlich zu einem Ende gekommen war und niemand besonders davon angetan gewesen war die Möglichkeit aufzugeben seine Familie ohne jegliche Furcht zu sehen, die in den vergangenen Jahren stets allgegenwärtig gewesen war, konnten die Wochenenden immer noch dazu genutzt werden seine Familie zu besuchen.

Und Ginny hatte ihn eingeladen. Um sie glücklich zu machen, hatte er eingewilligt, aber er freute sich nicht gerade darauf ihre Familie wieder zu begegnen. Die Erinnerung wie ihre Brüder und ihre Eltern ihm verboten hatten Ginny zu sehen und von ihm verlangt hatten ihr Haus zu verlassen und nie wieder zu kommen, hatte er nicht vergessen. Selbst wenn er ihr Verhalten verstehen konnte, es machte ihn immer noch zu einem gewissen Maß wütend.

Ginny wartete auf ihn vor dem Eingang zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie ihn sah, lächelte sie.

Sie trug einen weißen leichten Pullover und sah einfach wunderschön aus. Wortlos nahm er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie, sich nicht darum kümmernd, ob irgendwer in der Nähe war. Für einen wunderbaren Augenblick erwiderte Ginny den Kuss, aber dann löste sie sich nachdrücklich aus seinen Armen.

„Komm, wir sind bereits spät dran.", sagte sie und seine Hand ergreifend, sagte sie das Passwort und zog ihn in den Gemeinschaftraum.

Ron wartete bereits vor dem Kamin. Er nickte kurz und hielt ihnen die Schale mit dem Pulver entgegen. Ginny war die Erste. Als die grünen Flammen sie verschlungen hatten, klaubte Harry ein wenig Pulver auf und beäugte den Kamin. Bis jetzt war es nie nötig für ihn gewesen auf solch einer Weise zu reisen und wenn es nach ihm ging, hätte er auf die Erfahrung verzichten können, wie es sich anfühlte mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Aber sehend, dass Ron auf ihn wartete, trat Harry in den Kamin und als er wenig später durch die Kamine wirbelte, wusste er es definitiv. Niemals wieder würde er mit diesem verfluchten Pulver reisen.

Bei seinem Eintritt, schaffte er es gerade noch seine Balance zu halten. Als er sich aufrichtete, sah er wie Ginny ihren Vater umarmte. Er trat beiseite um Ron nicht den Weg zu versperren und richtete seinen Blick auf Ginny, die sich plötzlich umwandte und ihn mit strahlenden Augen anschaute.

„Komm.", sagte sie und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Und Harry ging hinüber zu Ginny und ihren Eltern.

Die Weasleys begrüßten ihn höflich, aber Harry spürte, dass sie ihm misstrauten und weder Ginnys Eltern noch ihre Brüder glücklich darüber waren, dass Ginny mit ihm zusammen war.

Als Harry im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys neben Ginny und einem der Zwillinge saß und sein Stück Kuchen aß, schleppte sich das Gespräch nur mühsam vorwärts. Zwar antwortete Harry auf die Frage, wie es ihm in Hogwarts gefiel und bemühte sich nicht ganz so kurz angebunden zu sein, aber auch nicht um Ginnys Willen würde er mit ihrer Familie so sprechen, wie er es mit seinem Vater und dessen Freunden tat.

Glücklicherweise fragte Mrs. Weasley kurz darauf, wie es Hermione ging, die wegen ihrer Schulsprecherpflichten nicht hatte mitkommen können und von Hermione kam das Gespräch auf Quidditch, als Ginny erwähnte, dass Ron Kapitän der Gryffindor Mannschaft geworden war.

Harry streckte indessen seine Hand nach der Tasse aus und zog scharf die Luft ein, als Diamond sein Handgelenk zusammendrückte. Im nächsten Moment verließ seine Schlange seinen Ärmel und richtete sich drohend und zischend vor Ginnys Bruder auf. Molly Weasley schrie auf, die anderen Weasleys sprangen auf. Ginnys Vater, Bill, Charlie und der andere Zwilling ergriffen ihre Zauberstäbe. Fred oder George wich währenddessen mit bleichem Gesicht zurück und fiel vom Stuhl.

„Was ist?", zischelte Harry und umfasste seine aufgebrachte Schlange sacht, während er gleichzeitig versuchte sie von seinem Handgelenk zu ziehen. Wenig später richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ginnys Bruder und fragte leise:

„Was hast du in meine Tasse getan?"

„George! Wie konntest du das tun?"

Ginny funkelte ihren Bruder wütend an.

„Was war es? Wieder einer eurer grandiosen Erfindungen?"

Einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Ginny werfend, wartete Harry angespannt auf eine Erklärung.

George hob seine Hände hoch und sah zu seiner Schwester.

„Es war…es sollte nur ein Scherz sein.", stotterte er. Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich langsam vor.

„Es war nicht böse gemeint, Harry. Wirklich nicht.", sagte er und griff nach Harrys Tasse.

Er nahm einen Schluck und verwandelte sich in einen leuchtend gelben Kanarienvogel. Harry blinzelte und konnte es nicht fassen was er da vor sich sah. Es war Ginny, die das unbehagliche Schweigen brach.

„Sie träumen davon einen Scherzartikelladen aufzumachen."

Harry nickte, auch wenn er Ginnys Bemerkung nicht gänzlich verstand und fühlte Ginnys Hand auf seinem Arm. George verwandelte sich zurück und versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Als sich alle wieder hingesetzt hatten, holte Ginny Harry eine neue Tasse, doch ein Gespräch wollte nicht mehr so recht in Gang kommen.

Harry war erleichtert, als Ginny aufstand und ihrer Familie erklärte, dass sie ihm den Garten zeigen würde. Doch der Garten war klein und zu seiner Enttäuschung gab es keinen Baum oder Busch, der sie von irgendwelchen Blicken bewahrt hätte. Zum Haus schauend, war er sich sicher, dass er hinter den Gardinen eine Bewegung gesehen hatte.

„Es tut mit leid, Harry. Ich dachte…", sagte Ginny.

„Und die Zwillinge, sie versuchen ihre Scherze mit jedem. Und seit sie nicht mehr im Orden kämpfen, haben sie nur noch irgendwelche Sachen erfunden. Abgesehen von mir, war schon jeder in der Familie ein Versuchskaninchen. Zum Glück hat Mum ihnen verboten mich zu ärgern. Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich hätte dich warnen sollen."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Es macht mir nichts aus, Ginny. Sie brauchen mich nicht zu mögen.", sagte er und dachte mit Unbehagen daran, was geschehen wäre, wenn Diamond ihn nicht gewarnt hätte. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie er reagiert hätte, hätte er eine fremde Magie um sich herum gespürt.

„Aber sie sollten es. Ich würde es mir so sehr wünschen. Aber eines Tages werden sie es bestimmt, Harry."

Ginnys Stimme klang so hoffnungsvoll, dass Harry ihr nicht sagte, wie unwahrscheinlich er dies fand. Auch wenn die Zwillinge, wie es schien, es wohl tatsächlich nicht böse gemeint hatten, wenn er sich an die Geschichten erinnerte, die ihm Ginny an jenem Abend in der Küche von Hogwarts erzählt hatte, die gezogenen Zauberstäbe sagten ihm mehr, als ihm lieb war.

Stattdessen meinte er:

„Aber nächstes Wochenende wirst du meine Familie besuchen. Ich will dir endlich Godric's Hollow zeigen."

„Und ich würde es gern sehen. Es ist dein Zuhause geworden, nicht wahr? Es hörte sich so an."

Harry schaute Ginny an und nickte dann.

„Ja, ich denke, es ist wirklich mein Zuhause geworden. Weißt du, dass ich den Hauselfen während des Sommers sogar geholfen habe sich um den Garten zu kümmern? Die Rosen in ihrer vollen Pracht zu sehen und zu wissen, dass meine Mutter so glücklich wäre, wenn sie sie nur sehen könnte…"

Als Harry verstummte, ergriff Ginny seine Hand. Er sprach selten von Lily Potter, aber Ginny wusste, wie sehr er seine Mutter geliebt hatte und sie vermutete, dass er sich immer noch die Schuld an den Geschehnissen gab. Sanft seine Hand drückend, sagte sie:

„Ich freu' mich schon darauf den Garten sehen zu können. Er ist bestimmt wunderschön."

Harry lächelte und Ginnys Sorge um Harry wich. Sein Gesicht war wieder ausdruckslos gewesen, als er in der Gegenwart ihrer Familie gewesen war. Sie hatte nur gewollt, dass ihre Familie Harry willkommen hieß. Aber anscheinend war es zu viel gewesen das zu erhoffen.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen.", sagte er plötzlich.

Ginny sagte nichts, versuchte nicht ihn noch zum Bleiben zu bewegen.  
„Wirst du nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ein Glitzern trat in seine Augen.

„Nein, ich werde nach Godric's Hollow gehen. Ich überrasche sie. Dann bis Montag."

Harry strich ihr leicht über die Wange und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

Ginny schlang ihre Arme um sich und starrte in die September Sonne. Es war immer noch warm, auch wenn der Herbst bereits in der Luft lag.

Harry hatte ihr keinen Abschiedskuss gegeben, dachte sie traurig und blinzelte plötzlich gegen Tränen an. Energisch wischte sie sie fort.

Zum Haus zurückkehrend, unterdrückte sie den Drang das Verhalten ihrer Brüder und Eltern zu kritisieren. Sie wollte nicht einen Streit provozieren und was konnte sie überhaupt sagen? Sie waren nicht feindselig gewesen, sie waren höflich gewesen, und doch so kühl und es hatte einfach die Wärme gefehlt, die normalerweise jedem entgegengebracht wurde, der den Fuchsbau besuchte. Ihre Eltern hatten Harry mit seinem Nachnamen angesprochen und das allein hatte die Distanz zwischen ihnen hervorgehoben. Ginny schauderte, als sie sich an ihre Ankunft erinnerte.

Und dann die Sache mit Georges und Freds Scherz. Leise schlich sie die Treppe hinauf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Heute wollte sie keinen aus ihrer Familie mehr sehen und vor allem nicht einen der Zwillinge.

Doch sie hatte sich kaum auf ihr Bett gesetzt, als es klopfte. Die Tür schwang auf und Fred und George traten mit schuldbewusster Miene ein.

* * *

Als Harry Godric's Hollow erreichte und durch den Garten wanderte und die roten Rosen bewunderte, die immer noch blühten, wurde er von Binky und Diri begrüßt, den zwei Hauselfen, die sich dazu entschlossen hatten nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords bei ihm zu bleiben.

Harry lächelte leicht bei ihrem Anblick. Auch wenn sie stets traurige Erinnerungen in ihm weckten, wusste er doch, wie viel er ihnen verdankte. Und er wusste, dass es einst eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er mit ihnen gespielt hatte, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.

Er war nicht fähig gewesen ihnen ihren Wunsch abzuschlagen. Die anderen jedoch, die irgendwie zu denken schienen, dass er nun ihr neuer Gebieter war, lebten nun auf dem Gelände des ehemaligen Hauptquartiers des Dunklen Lords und kümmerten sich um den Park und wohnten in kleinen Häuschen zwischen den Bäumen, wie Diri und Binky es vorgeschlagen hatten. Er grüßte sie und erreichte die Terrasse, wo er seinen Vater und dessen zwei Freunde sitzen gesehen hatte.

„ Harry! Was machst du hier?"

Während ihn sein Dad umarmte, erzählte Harry ihm in knappen Worten von den geänderten Bräuchen.

„Ach, natürlich. Das hab' ich völlig vergessen. Also haben sie die Möglichkeit doch nicht abgeschafft? Aber das ist ja toll. Dann kannst du uns besuchen kommen. Wie ich dich vermisst habe. Lass dich anschauen. Ich hab' mir schon angefangen Sorgen zu machen. Schließlich habe ich immer noch keine Antwort auf den Brief bekommen, den ich dir vor drei Wochen geschickt habe. Und den Brief, den ich dir vor einer Woche geschickt habe, hast du ebenfalls nicht beantwortet.", sagte sein Dad mit strahlendem Gesicht.

Harry spürte, wie Hitze in seine Wangen stieg.

„Tut mir leid. Irgendwie habe ich nie die Zeit gefunden zurückzuschreiben.", murmelte er rasch bevor er sich anschickte Sirius und Remus zu begrüßen, die ihn beide mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht entgegen sahen.

Sirius umarmte ihn und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Harry. Der einzige, der hier Schuld hat, ist James. Wenn du ihm jemals einen Brief geschrieben hast, konntest du dir sicher sein, dass du keine Antwort erhalten würdest. Es ist ohnehin ein Wunder, dass er dir bereits zwei Briefe geschrieben hat. Wirklich erstaunlich, ich hätte es nie geglaubt, wenn ich nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, wie er die Briefe an dich verfasst hat."

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

"Oh, doch, ist es."

Als Remus ebenfalls seine Meinung abgab, konnte Harry nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu grinsen. Das unbehagliche Gefühl, das ihn die ganze Zeit, als er ihm Fuchsbau gewesen war, nicht verlassen hatte, verschwand endlich. Er war zu Hause und hier konnte er alle Schwierigkeiten und Sorgen vergessen.

Wenigstens für eine kleine Weile, dachte er, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und bald war er vollauf damit beschäftigt seinen sehr aufmerksamen Zuhörern von seinen ersten drei Wochen in Hogwarts zu erzählen und die unzähligen Fragen zu beantworten. Den irritierenden Drang ihnen auch von Snape und der verfluchten Verbindung zu erzählen, unterdrückte er energisch. Narcissa ging es schließlich wieder gut.

Sein Zeichen war verborgen und somit gab es nicht die kleinste Notwendigkeit ihnen davon zu erzählen. Nein, einige Dinge blieben besser geheim und von Voldemorts Hinterlassenschaft durfte unter keinen Umständen jemand erfahren.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8 **

Es war am Montagmorgen, als Harry auf das Schloss zuschritt. Auch wenn es eigentlich Vorschrift war spätestens am Sonntagabend in die Schule zurückzukehren, hatte Harry nicht den geringsten Grund gesehen, warum er nicht noch eine Nacht in Godric's Hollow hätte bleiben sollen.

Sein Blick auf die Türme richtend, die im Lichte der aufgehenden Sonne kaum zu sehen waren, verlangsamte Harry seinen Schritt etwas. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass er sich tatsächlich freute Hogwarts wieder zu sehen, auch wenn die Aussicht auf gewisse Unterrichtsstunden ihn lautlos seufzen ließ.

Sobald er in die Große Halle trat, lief Ginny auf ihn zu, begrüßte ihn stürmisch und fragte ihn flüsternd, welchen Nachmittag er diese Woche frei hatte. Warum sie das wissen wollte, verriet sie ihm jedoch nicht. Sie lächelte nur geheimnisvoll, winkte ihm und hastete dann mit Rebecca und Melanie davon.

Harry stand einen Augenblick bewegungslos da, schüttelte dann den Kopf und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Als er den Klassenraum erreichte, lächelte Hermione ihm zu. Ron nickte grüßend und Harry fiel auf, dass sich das Verhalten der meisten Schüler ihm gegenüber geändert hatte.

Zwar wichen ihm besonders die jüngeren Schüler immer noch aus, aber er sah nicht mehr diese grenzenlose Furcht in den Augen seiner Mitschüler. Die Bekanntschaft mit Hermione und Damian war sicherlich hauptsächlich dafür verantwortlich, dachte Harry, während sich leichter Spott in seine Augen schlich. Wenn sogar beide, die Schulsprecherin und der Schulsprecher, mit ihm sprachen, konnte er schließlich nicht so gefährlich sein.

Sich an Ginnys Wunsch nach einem Bach in ihrem Garten erinnernd, setzte er sich in Kräuterkunde neben Neville. Dessen Überraschung und Unsicherheit ignorierend, stellte er ein paar Fragen bezüglich einiger Pflanzen und nachdem Neville seine Scheu endlich überwand, musste Harry ziemlich schnell erkennen, dass Ginny in der Tat nicht übertrieben hatte. Auf dem Gebiet der Pflanzen wusste Neville bestens Bescheid und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er nur die Hälfte von dem verstand was Neville sagte.

Er stellte sogar fest, dass er sich darauf freute Zeit in der riesigen Bücherei von Hogwarts mit Hermione zu verbringen, die ihm angeboten hatte ihm zu zeigen, welche Bücher es wert waren gelesen zu werden. Zu seiner Überraschung gab es hier eine Menge Bücher, die nicht in der Bücherei in des Dunklen Lords Hauptquartier gestanden hatten.

Und gewisse Dinge mit Hermione zu diskutieren war stets eine Herausforderung. Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, erkannte Harry, dass ihm die Schule tatsächlich anfing Spaß zu machen.

Selbst Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war erträglich. Seit Skirrow seine Warnung offensichtlich ernst genommen hatte, ignorierte der Lehrer ihn und tat so als gäbe es ihn nicht. Harry war das recht. Er legte nicht den geringsten Wert auf eine Wiederholung eines Duells zwischen ihnen.

Während die anderen in Zweierpaaren Verteidigungszauber übten, saß er still in einer Ecke und machte Hausaufgaben. Vergessen tat er Skirrows Hass jedoch nicht, auch wenn der Grund ihm immer noch so rätselhaft war, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Und Harry spürte die flüchtigen Blicke und wusste, dass Skirrow nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete ihm das Leben schwer zu machen.

Doch daran ließ sich nichts ändern. Abgesehen davon machte es ihm nicht allzu viel Sorgen. Er war mächtiger als Skirrow und dem ehemaligen Auror eine zweite Gelegenheit geben ihm zu schaden, würde er garantiert nicht mehr.

In Zaubertränke jedoch stellte er zu seinem Verdruss wieder einmal fest, dass sein Wissen auf dem Gebiet der Praxis ziemlich lückenhaft war. Diesmal hatte er nur eine vage Idee, wie er seinen Fehler ausmerzen konnte. Den hellgrünen Trank beäugend, der eigentlich viel dunkler hätte sein müssen, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Er sah auf und richtete seinen Blick auf Snape, während sich langsam ein Entschluss in ihm formte. Er würde sobald wie möglich mit dem Zaubertränkemeister sprechen.

Doch vorerst sollte er dazu nicht kommen. Da Snape nach der Stunde mit zwei anderen Schülern sprach, entschied sich Harry später mit ihm zum reden. Nach den Nachmittagsstunden fand er sich jedoch auf dem Quidditch Feld wieder und um nichts in der Welt hätte Harry das Quidditch Spiel verpassen wollen, das Damian organisiert hatte, noch seine Trainingsstunde mit Ginny. Er war stolz auf ihre Fortschritte und es machte ihm Spaß ihr beizubringen was er wusste. Auch wenn sie mittlerweile mehr als ungeduldig war und endlich ohne Zauberstab zaubern wollte. Doch das brauchte Zeit, wie Harry nur zu gut wusste.

Erst am Donnerstag, als er nach Verwandlung seine Sachen zusammenpackte, dachte er wieder an Snape. Er hatte sich gerade vorgenommen zu sehen, ob er Snape in seinem Büro finden könnte, als Ron ihm ein kleines Briefchen gab.

„Von Ginny.", sagte er, lächelte etwas gezwungen und drehte sich wieder zu Hermione.

Harry öffnete währenddessen den Brief.

_Halb vier, draußen am Portal. Viel Spaß. _

_Ginny _

Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn. Viel Spaß? Wobei? Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was Ginny vorhatte, war er pünktlich am Portal und war mehr als überrascht sich den Zwillingen gegenüberzusehen.

Harry fühlte wie sein Gesicht zu Stein erstarrte. Ginny hatte den Besuch bei ihrer Familie, den man nur als missglückt bezeichnen konnte, nicht mehr erwähnt. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht von ihrer Familie gesprochen und er hatte es auch nicht.

Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, doch Ginny war nirgends zu sehen. Bevor er sich entscheiden hätte können, wie er sich verhalten sollte, trat einer der Zwillinge auf ihn zu.

„Hallo, Harry.", sagte er.

„Wir wollten uns noch bei dir entschuldigen. Es sollte wirklich nur ein Scherz sein. Mehr nicht. Komm, wir geben dir einen aus. Ginny wird nachkommen. Sie weiß Bescheid", fuhr der andere Zwilling fort und deutete mit der Hand in Richtung Hogsmeade.

Auch wenn Harry nicht gänzlich davon überzeugt war, dass es eine gute Idee war, nickte er.

Eine Weile später betraten sie den Honigtopf.

„Harry und ich suchen uns einen Tisch. Fred, holst du die Butterbiere?"

„Wirklich, man könnte glauben, die Leute hätten nichts zu tun.", sagte George, während er nach einem freien Tisch suchte. In einer Ecke fanden sie endlich einen. Und Fred brachte nicht nur Butterbiere, sondern auch für jeden zwei Stück Kuchen. Das Tablett mit beiden Händen haltend, setzte er sich vorsichtig.

„So, das hätten wir."

„Du kannst übrigens beruhigt sein, Harry.", sagte Fred, als er merkte, dass Harry sein Glas nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ginny würde uns erdolchen, sollten wir dir noch einen Streich spielen. Und wenn sie wütend ist, sollte man ihr besser nicht in die Quere kommen."

Harry entspannte sich etwas und lächelte zurück.

„Und ihr wollt wirklich einen Scherzartikelladen aufmachen?"

Fred nippte an seinem Butterbier und seufzte.

„Wir würden es ungemein gerne tun, jetzt nachdem der Krieg zu Ende ist. Die Aufgaben des Phönixordens hat das Ministerium übernommen und wir werden nicht mehr gebraucht. Nicht, dass wir traurig darüber sind…

„…ganz und gar nicht. Wir haben gekämpft, weil wir mussten.", fuhr George fort und beide schwiegen für eine Weile während sie geistesabwesend vor sich hin starrten. Dann schüttelte Fred seinen Kopf und sagte:

„Bill hat einen Job in Gringotts gefunden und Dad arbeitet für das Ministerium. Percy auch, aber wir brauchen etwas anderes. Percy ist wohl der einzige von uns, der es liebt für das Ministerium zu arbeiten. Ein Scherzartikelladen wäre unser großer Traum…"

„….das Problem ist nur, dass wir kein Geld haben. Zwar haben wir einige Ersparnisse, aber das reicht nie und nimmer. Also wird es vorerst nur ein Traum bleiben.", endete George.

„Wir werden irgendeine Arbeit finden müssen und wenn wir sparen…."

„…und sparen und sparen, werden wir uns vielleicht in ein paar Jahren unseren Traum erfüllen können, aber bis dahin…"

George brach ab und starrte mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck auf seine Kuchengabel.

Harry sah abwechselnd von einem zum anderen und schaffte es nicht ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Sie war verrückt, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto besser gefiel sie ihm.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Butterbier, stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und lehnte sich ein wenig vor.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch das Geld geben würde? Im Gegenzug würde ich ein Drittel von eurem Gewinn erhalten. Nachdem was Ginny mir von euren Streichen erzählt hat, habt ihr auf diesem Gebiet reichlich Erfahrung, sodass ich kaum glaube, dass es ein Verlustgeschäft werden würde."

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und als sie begriffen, dass er es ernst meinte, tauschten sie einen langen Blick.

„Harry, das ist unglaublich nett von dir…"

„….doch bevor wir solch ein Angebot annehmen können…"

„….müssen wir dich etwas fragen…"

„Harry, versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber…"

„…was Fred versucht dich zu fragen, ist: liebst du Ginny?"

Harry hielt den forschenden Blicken der Zwillinge ruhig stand.

„Ja, ich liebe sie."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich wieder schweigend an und plötzlich wandten sie sich ihm beide gleichzeitig zu und grinsten breit.

„Wir glauben dir, Harry. Und was deinen Vorschlag betrifft, du wärst uns als Partner mehr als willkommen."

Harry schüttelte die Hände der beiden und erwiderte das strahlende ansteckende Lächeln der Zwillinge. Vielleicht, dachte er, vielleicht würde er sich mit Ginnys Familie doch eines Tages gut verstehen und machte sich über seinen Schokoladenkuchen her.

* * *

„Ginny!"

Als sie Rons wütende Stimme hörte, zuckte Ginny erschrocken zusammen und sah gerade noch den Schnatz an ihr vorbeifliegen.

„Was in aller Welt ist los mit dir?"

Ihren Bruder ansehend, versuchte Ginny eine zerknirschte Miene aufzusetzen. Sie wusste schließlich, wie viel es ihm bedeutete zum Kapitän der Gryffindor Mannschaft gewählt worden zu sein und wie stolz er darauf war. Doch heute konnte sie sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

„Tut mir leid, Ron. Ich war in Gedanken. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.", sagte sie.

Und als das Spiel weiterging, gelang es ihr endlich den Schnatz zu fangen. Doch sie war froh, als das Training vorbei war. Nach einer schnellen Dusche, zog sie hastig ihre Robe an und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Als Fred und George gemeint hatten, sie würden mit Harry erst alleine sprechen wollen, war sie anfangs dagegen gewesen. Doch Fred hatte den Kopf geschüttelt.

„_Lass es uns wiedergutmachen, Ginny._ _Vertrau uns. Du kannst nachkommen, aber gib uns die Möglichkeit ihn näher kennenzulernen. Du würdest nur stören." _

Auch wenn Ginny die Argumentation ihrer Brüder nicht hatte nachvollziehen können, hatte sie schließlich eingewilligt.

Als sie die Drei Besen betrat, flogen ihre Blicke suchend umher. Halb versteckt in einer Ecke entdeckte sie Harry und die Zwillinge. Sehend, wie alle drei ihre Gläser erhoben und zusammen anstießen, stieg Erleichterung in ihr hoch. Anscheinend war es sogar besser gelaufen, als sie gehofft hatte.

„Auf ein erfolgreiches Geschäft!", rief George aus.

Verwundert trat sie näher. So glücklich und unbeschwert hatte sie ihren Bruder lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und auch Freds Augen funkelten ungewöhnlich hell.

„Was für ein Geschäft?"

Fred verschluckte sich prompt, während George beinahe sein Glas fallenließ. Harry lächelte lediglich.

Als sich Fred wieder beruhigt hatte, zog sie einen Stuhl zu sich heran, setzte sich und sah Harry und ihre rüder fragend an.

„Also? Was habt ihr drei ausgeheckt?"

Während sich die Zwillinge schweigend anschauten, stand Harry auf.

„Ich hole dir etwas zu trinken.", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zur ihrer Überraschung zu.

Sich wieder an ihre Brüder wendend, zog Ginny eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich warte."

Doch erst nachdem sie hoch und heilig versprochen hatte es nicht weiterzusagen, begannen Fred und George es ihr zu erzählen. Ginny war mehr oder weniger sprachlos und während sie noch versuchte die erstaunliche Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten, kam Harry zurück.

Fred nahm ihm das Butterbier ab und drückte es ihr in die Hand.

„Hier, trink und iss deinen Kuchen. Wir haben ein Geschäft zu planen."

Ginny biss kleine Happen von ihrem Kuchen ab und stellte fest, dass sie sich recht überflüssig vorkam. Fred und George mussten schon lange über die Verwirklichung ihres Traumes nachgedacht haben, wie sie schnell erkannte, als die beiden Harry erzählten, wie sie sich alles vorgestellt hatten und Ginny begriff, dass weder sie noch die anderen Familienmitglieder je verstanden hatten, wie viel der Traum sich mit einem Scherzartikelladen selbstständig zu machen Fred und George bedeutete.

„Wir wüssten sogar schon ein geeignetes Gebäude. Das Dumme ist nur, dass der Inhaber es nur verkaufen will. Und das zu einem horrenden Preis. Wir haben schon alles versucht ihn dazu zu bringen es zu einem vernünftigen Preis zu vermieten. Aber das Gebäude liegt direkt in der Winkelgasse und es hat genau die richtige Größe. Es wäre wirklich…"

„…ideal.", beendete Fred seufzend und wurde plötzlich ernst.

„Harry, wie viel Galleonen kannst du uns vorstrecken?"

„Wie viel würdet ihr brauchen, wenn ihr alles so machen würdet, wie ihr euch das vorgestellt hättet? Und wenn ihr tatsächlich das Gebäude kauft, welches ihr euch ausgeguckt habt?"

Fred blinzelte.

„Es wäre natürlich eine hervorragende Kapitalanlage. Das Haus hat nämlich sogar noch zwei Wohnungen, wobei eine vermietet werden könnte. Und ein Lager. Aber alles in allem…."

„…mit Werbung, Einrichtungsgegenständen, nicht zu vergessen den Waren…"

„…würden wir ungefähr vierhunderttausend Galleonen brauchen."

Diesmal war es Ginny, die sich verschluckte. Als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, starrte sie die Zwillinge ungläubig an.

„Vierhunderttausend Galleonen? Seid ihr verrückt geworden?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Schwesterchen. Wenn alles so läuft, wie wir es uns gedacht haben, würden wir das Geld in spätestens zwei Jahren erwirtschaften. Das teuerste wäre das Gebäude, aber so eine Lage bekommt man nicht wieder. Und jetzt, nach dem Krieg, würden wir mit dem Scherzartikelladen eine Marktlücke füllen, Ginny. Wir würden noch nicht einmal Konkurrenz haben. Die Idee ist brillant und gerade jetzt wäre…

„… auch genau der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Glaub uns, Ginny, wir haben uns den ganzen Sommer den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Wir haben uns bestens informiert und wir wissen was zu tun ist. Wahrscheinlich würden wir das Geld sogar schon in einem Jahr wieder hereinholen. Jedenfalls, wenn wir uns nach einem anderen Platz umschauen müssen und etwas mieten würden, denke ich, würden hunderttausend ausreichen.", sagte George und sah Harry an. Auch Fred richtete seine Augen auf Harry.

„Wenn schon, dann sollten wir es richtig machen und nicht halb. Vierhunderttausend wären kein Problem."

Einen Augenblick herrschte vollkommene Stille. Dann leuchteten Fred und Georges Augen auf.

„Du wirst es nicht bedauern, Harry. Wir werden dir das Zehnfache zurückzahlen."

Als Fred und George in die Winkelgasse appariert waren um ihrem Traum einen bedeutenden Schritt näher zu kommen, schlenderten Ginny und Harry zurück zum Schloss. Ginny drückte Harrys Arm.

„Danke, Harry. Du hast sie so glücklich gemacht."

Harry blieb stehen, lächelte leicht und berührte ihre Nasenspitze.

„Es war ein schöner Nachmittag."

„Ja, das war es.", sagte Ginny.

Angesteckt von der Euphorie und Begeisterung der Zwillinge, hatte Ginny den Gedanken an die vierhunderttausend, die ihr ein unbehagliches Gefühl verursachten, beiseite gedrängt und sich ebenfalls gefreut. Und als das Gespräch sich nach einer Weile ihrer Familie zugewandt hatte und beschlossen worden war, dass es eine Überraschung werden sollte, hatten sie sogar über den letzten Samstag lachen können. Und auch Harry hatte gelächelt.

Es musste wirklich komisch ausgesehen haben, dachte Ginny und verzieh ihrer Familie endlich, dass einige ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten. Vielleicht hätte sie nicht nur Harry vorwarnen sollen, sondern auch ihre Familie. Eine Schlange und die Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen, war schließlich nicht so etwas Alltägliches.

„Woran denkst du?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Aber wird dein Vater nichts dagegen haben?

Es ist sehr viel Geld.", sagte sie. Sie hatte sich nie zuvor Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber jetzt wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass Harrys Familie zu einer der ältesten und reichsten Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens zählten.

„Ich bin volljährig, Ginny. Was ich mit meinem Geld anfange, ist allein meine Entscheidung. Aber ich denke nicht, dass Dad etwas dagegen haben wird. Als einer der Rumtreiber? Es ist viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er die Zwillinge noch mit ein paar Ideen versorgen wird."

Ginny lachte.

„Ich habe ihm übrigens gesagt, dass wir dieses Wochenende nach Godric's Hollow kommen. Du wirst doch kommen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich freue mich schon.", sagte sie und Harry ansehend, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie und verlor sich in Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen.

Und während die Abendsonne sie in gleißendes Licht tauchte, hielten sie sich engumschlungen und küssten sich.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Der Garten von Godric's Hollow war in der Tat zauberhaft und Ginny fiel es nicht schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden, als ihre Augen bewundernd über die roten Rosen wanderten. Harry lächelte traurig und Ginny hob eine Hand, berührte sanft seine Wange.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie ihren Garten sehen kann und stolz auf dich ist."

Harry schaute sie an und legte für einen Augenblick seine Hand auf ihre.

„Komm. Du hast noch nicht alles gesehen.", sagte er schließlich und führte sie weiter.

Sie waren jedoch erst ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, als eine laute Stimme durch den Garten schallte.

„Harry! Ginny! Der Tee wird kalt!"

„Ja, ja! Wir kommen schon!", rief Harry zurück und Ginny lächelte. Harry hatte nicht abwarten können ihr den Garten zu zeigen und auch sein Vater hatte ihn nicht davon abbringen können. Und da sie wusste, wie viel ihm der Garten bedeutete, hatte sich Ginny bereitwillig in den kleinen Garten zerren lassen. Als sie die Terrasse betraten, blitzte es auf.

„Sirius! Das reicht jetzt. Für Fotos ist später immer noch genügend Zeit.", sagte Remus vorwurfsvoll und versuchte Sirius den Fotoapparat fortzunehmen, der tänzelnd zurückwich und Remus die Zunge herausstreckte.

„Spaßverderber."

Ginny sah, wie Harry und James die Augen rollten und sie hatte alle Mühe ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Dieser Familienbesuch versprach völlig anders zu werden und für einen Moment verspürte sie einen Stich, als sie sich an das kühle Willkommen erinnerte, das Harry im Haus ihrer Eltern erwartet hatte. Sie hingegen war mit solch einem herzlichen Überschwang begrüßt worden, dass sie Harrys Vater, Sirius und Remus, dessen Begrüßung zwar zurückhaltend gewesen war, doch nicht minder freundlich, augenblicklich ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

Und alle drei hatten sofort darauf bestanden, dass sie sie mit deren Vornamen anredete. Sich setzend, sah Ginny auf den Tisch, der von unzähligen Kuchensorten überquoll. Und es gab nicht nur Kuchen, sondern auch Torten, Pudding und sogar Eis und mehrere Schälchen mit verschiedenen Soßen. Ginny starrte auf den Tisch und fragte sich, wer das alles essen sollte.

„Binky und Diri wussten nicht, welchen Kuchen du magst. Also haben sie, glaube ich, alle Sorten gemacht."

Ginny fuhr leicht zusammen, drehte sich zur Seite und sah in Remus' Gesicht.

Unwillkürlich zurücklächelnd, fragte sie:

„Binky und Diri?"

„Unsere Hauselfen. Als James ihnen gesagt hat, dass du kommst, haben sie sich vor Freude beinahe überschlagen. Du musst sie nachher kennenlernen."

Ginny nickte schwach.

„Es hat ihnen Spaß gemacht, Ginny. Und keine Sorge, das schaffen wir schon. Also, was möchtest du essen? Himbeertorte? Kirschkuchen? Schokoladenkuchen?", mischte sich Sirius ein, hielt einen Teller hoch und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Irgendetwas, was du nicht magst?", fragte er und als Ginny, die noch dabei war sich zu entscheiden, den Kopf schüttelte, häufte er kurzerhand ein Kuchenstück nach dem anderen auf den Teller.

„Hier, probiere einfach alles."

„Harry? James? Was wollt ihr?"

Der Kuchen war, wie Ginny nach dem ersten Bissen feststellte, einfach himmlisch und ihre Sorge, dass sie ihren Berg von Kuchen nicht würde aufessen können, schwand.

„Ihr müsst uns öfter besuchen.", sagte James Potter.

„Wirklich schade, dass wir damals Hogwarts über das Wochenende nicht verlassen durften."

Zur Seite sehend, stieß er Sirius an.

„Das hätte uns manchen Ärger erspart, nicht?"

Sirius grinste und bald fingen er und James an Geschichten über ihre Schultage zum Besten zu geben. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen sie aus dem Lachen nicht mehr heraus.

Und Ginny erkannte Harry fast nicht wieder. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er so unbeschwert lachen konnte. Ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit James Potters und sie sah, dass er ähnliche Gedanken hegen musste. Er lächelte ihr zu, beugte sich vor und ergriff sein Glas. Als das Gelächter allmählich abklang, sagte er laut:

„Auf Ginny und Harry!"

Ginny spürte, wie sie über und über rot wurde. Sie trank zu hastig und verschluckte sich prompt. Nachdem sie aufgehört hatte zu husten, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie fühlte sich leicht müde und hatte viel zu viel Kuchen gegessen.

Remus hielt sein Wort und stellte ihr die Hauselfen vor, die in der Tat völlig aus dem Häuschen waren, sie kennenzulernen. Doch Binky hatte Ginny schon einmal gesehen. Die kleine Hauselfe hatte ihr damals, im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords, einen Tee gebracht.

Binky verbeugte sich mit strahlenden Augen.

„Binky ist glücklich Miss wiederzusehen."

Ginny lächelte und versicherte Binky, dass sie sich ebenfalls freute. Auf jeden Fall machten beide einen glücklichen Eindruck und doch war sie neugierig und fragte Harry nach ihnen. Im gleichen Moment wünschte sie sich, dass sie es nicht getan hätte. Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht und er seufzte leise.

„Es war ihr Wunsch und ich konnte es ihnen nicht abschlagen. Nicht nach allem was sie für meine Mutter und mich getan haben."

Ginny nickte und wechselte dann das Thema.

„Fred und George sind übrigens schon fleißig dabei sich umzusehen und zu planen. Sie waren vorgestern und gestern den ganzen Tag außer Haus. Mum ist schon argwöhnisch geworden, aber bis jetzt weiß sie von nichts."

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie halten mich auf dem Laufenden. Obwohl ich nie gedacht hätte, dass sie sich so schnell in ihre Arbeit stürzen würden. Wenn sie so weitermachen, dann glaube ich wirklich, dass sie ihr Geschäft in einem Monat aufmachen können."

Ginny lachte.

„Oh, du solltest ihnen glauben. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt haben, kann sie keiner aufhalten."

„In dem Fall bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich hätte nichts dagegen einen Anteil von einigen Millionen zu bekommen.", sagte Harry mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie.

An ihrem Ohrläppchen knabbernd, hielt er plötzlich inne und flüsterte:

„Könntest du nicht die Nacht über bleiben?"

Ginny seufzte leise.

„Ich würde gern, Harry. Aber ich habe meinen Eltern gesagt, ich würde abends nach Hause kommen. Außerdem…"

Den Satz abbrechend, schaute Ginny zu Harry hoch. Sie wollte die Stimmung nicht verderben und von ihren Eltern reden, wollte sie schon gar nicht.

„Es ist schon spät. Ich sollte jetzt gehen, aber das nächste Mal werde ich bleiben, ob sie damit einverstanden sind oder nicht.", sage sie, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste Harry so leidenschaftlich wie sie vermochte.

Ein johlendes Pfeifen ließ Ginny zusammenzucken. Sich umdrehend, blickte sie in das strahlende Gesicht von Sirius', der ihnen mit dem Fotoapparat in seiner Hand zuwinkte und hastig hinter einem der Bäume verschwand.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ah, ich denke, wenn du wirklich hier übernachtest, müssen wir uns ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen einfallen lassen."

Ginny lachte, als sie Harrys nachdenkliche Miene sah und war überrascht, als sie merkte, dass ihr Sirius' Erscheinen überhaupt nichts ausmachte. Während sie zurück zum Haus gingen, so dass sich Ginny verabschieden konnte, begriff Ginny, dass Harrys Vater und dessen Freunde sie an diesem Nachmittag in ihre Familie aufgenommen hatten. Sie hatten ihr nicht nur das Gefühl gegeben dazuzugehören, sie hatten es ihr auf einfache und subtile Art unmissverständlich klar gemacht.

Ginny wusste, sie hätten ihr nicht zu erzählen brauchen, dass James und Sirius Animagi waren, ein Umstand, der niemandem bekannt war, weder dem ehemaligen Phönixorden, noch dem Ministerium. Doch sie hatten es getan und hatten sie noch nicht einmal gebeten darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Harry liebte sie und das war völlig ausreichend für James, Sirius und Remus.

James umarmte sie leicht.

„Komm bald wieder, Ginny. Du bist uns immer willkommen. Auch mitten in der Nacht, also wenn du Harry sehen willst, komm' einfach rüber."

Die Umarmung erwidernd, nickte Ginny. Zeit um rot zu werden, hatte sie nicht, denn James schob sie Sirius zu.

„Aber erschrick nicht, wenn du über einen großen Hund stolperst, Ginny. Ich schleiche oft ums Haus.", sagte er mit völlig ernstem Gesicht und umarmte sie ebenfalls kurz, während Ginny versuchte zu entscheiden, ob es ein Scherz gewesen war oder nicht.

Remus gab ihr die Hand, doch sein Lächeln war voller Wärme.

Zu ihrer Überraschung und Freude bestand Harry darauf, dass Rainbow sie nach Hause flog. Und er kam ebenfalls mit.

„Sagtest du nicht, dass du apparieren nicht leiden kannst?"

Ginny antwortete nicht, während sie sich enger an Harry lehnte und das Gefühl genoss den Wind auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war der Flug viel zu schnell zu Ende.

Als Ginny Harry nachsah, wie er auf seinem Phönix davonflog, stieg eine seltsame Entschlossenheit in ihr hoch.

In zwei Wochen würde Bill seinen Geburtstag feiern und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass auch Harry eingeladen werden würde und dieses Mal würde es anders sein. Eine Woche zuvor hatte sie eine Konfrontation vermieden, aber heute würde sie mit ihrer Familie sprechen, würde ihnen klipp und klar sagen, was sie von deren Verhalten am letzten Wochenende gehalten hatte.

Und eine Sache würde ihre Mutter treffen. Dass sie es zugelassen hatte, dass sich ein Besucher des Fuchsbaus unwohl fühlte, ob sie es nun mit Absicht oder nur aus Sorge um sie gemacht hatte. Bei den Zwillingen hatte es schließlich funktioniert, also warum sollte ein schlechtes Gewissen nicht auch ihre anderen Brüder und vor allem ihre Eltern dazu bringen ihr Verhalten zu ändern? Und sie konnte ebenfalls hartnäckig sein, wenn sie wollte. Sich abrupt umdrehend, marschierte Ginny mit großen Schritten auf das Haus zu.

* * *

Im Dämmerlicht kehrte Harry nach Godric's Hollow zurück. Rainbow trillerte kurz, breitete ihre Flügel aus und flog davon. Harry sah seinem Phönix nach und schlenderte durch den Garten. Als er auf die Terrasse trat, erblickte er Remus, der gerade damit beschäftigt war den Tisch zu decken. Remus lächelte leicht und verschwand wieder im Haus. Harry wandte sich an seinen Vater, der in einem der Schaukelstühle saß.

„Warum deckt Remus den Tisch? Wo sind die Hauselfen?"

Sein Vater stand auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und führte ihn ein Stück beiseite.

„Lass ihn, Harry. Er will sich nur ein wenig nützlich fühlen. Du weißt doch, dass er keine Arbeit im Ministerium bekommen hat. Während wir als Auroren arbeiten, sitzt er zu Hause."

Sein Vater unterdrückte einen Fluch.

„Ich habe bereits ein Dutzend Male mit Aderley gesprochen. Aber es ist einfach nichts zu machen. Aderley scheint ganz vernünftig und zugänglich zu sein. Doch er will natürlich seinen Posten als Zaubereiminister nicht verlieren. Das Einzige was er gesagt hat, war, dass es vielleicht in ein paar Monaten besser aussehen wird. Und das alles nur, weil Remus ein Werwolf ist. Es ist einfach ungerecht. Während des Krieges wurde er gebraucht, doch jetzt…."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir werden schon einen Ausweg finden. Vielleicht, wenn die Gerichtsurteile endlich alle abgehandelt worden sind, ergibt sich etwas. Komm, erzähl mir lieber, wann du und Ginny uns wieder besuchen kommen."

Einen Blick auf seinen Vater werfend, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Wahrscheinlich bald. Ich lass es dich wissen. Und Dad, danke.", sagte Harry und suchte nach Worten, wie er seine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken konnte, doch bevor er weiter darüber nachsinnen konnte, hatte sein Vater einen Arm um seine Schultern geschlungen.

„Harry, wir sind deine Familie. Du brauchst uns nicht zu danken. Außerdem war es auch für mich…

Sein Vater blieb stehen und sah ihn an.

„Komm oft nach Godric's Hollow, Harry. Und bring mit wen immer du willst. Es wird jeder willkommen sein."

Harry neigte den Kopf und nach einem kurzen Zögern umarmte er seinen Vater. Es war immer noch ungewohnt, doch allmählich wurde es leichter für Harry seine Zuneigung auch zu zeigen.

„Übrigens, was ich dich noch fragen wollte, wir haben doch bestimmt einen Anwalt, oder?"

„Einen Anwalt?" James ließ ihn los und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wofür brauchst du einen Anwalt?"

Die Sorge seines Vaters rührte Harry und schnell begann er zu erzählen, welches Geschäft er mit den Zwillingen getroffen hatte. Wie Harry vorausgesehen hatte, machte James ihm keine Vorhaltungen. Das Gegenteil war der Fall.

„Wenn du willst, können wir ihn nachher aufsuchen. Er ist ziemlich fähig und verwaltet unser Vermögen schon seit Jahrzenten."

Harry nickte und während sie zur Terrasse zurückgingen, begann Harry sich zum ersten Mal für das Vermögen der Potters zu interessieren und stellte einige Fragen.

Es überraschte ihn zu erfahren, wie reich sie wirklich waren und dass sie mehrere weitere Häuser besaßen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Familiensitz der Potters, der nahe an der Westküste gelegen war.

James lächelte leicht.

„Ich werde es dir eines Tages zeigen, auch wenn Lily das Schloss nie gemocht hat. Sie hat immer gesagt, dass du Tage brauchen würdest um wieder hinaus zu finden, solltest du dich verlaufen. Wir haben nie dort gewohnt. Unser Zuhause war Godric's Hollow."

Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu:

„Komm, lass uns essen und dann können wir in die Winkelgasse gehen."

Zwei Tage später schlich sich Harry am frühen Abend aus Hogwarts, traf sich mit den Zwillingen und machte sie mit Maybery bekannt. Der Anwalt seines Vaters war in der Tat sein Geld wert, wie Harry amüsiert feststellte. Denn nach einer kurzen Besichtigung des Gebäudes, welches Fred und George sich ausgesucht hatten, handelte er den Kaufpreis auf die Hälfte herunter indem er allerlei Mängel aufzählte und dem armen Verkäufer im Grunde genommen überhaupt keine Wahl ließ. Harry lachte leise in sich hinein, während er zusah.

Und auch den Vertrag den Harry mit den Zwillingen schloss, hätte er wohl nur zu Harrys Gunsten abgeschlossen, wenn Harry sich nicht eingemischt hätte. Doch er hatte keines Falls die Absicht Fred und George aufzuerlegen ihm das geliehene Geld binnen eines Jahres zurückzuzahlen. Wenn sie es schafften war es gut, wenn nicht ebenfalls.

Als Fred und George sich verabschiedet hatten und wie Harry vermutete auf schnellstem Wege zu ihrem neuen Geschäft zurückgekehrt waren, unterhielt er sich noch mit Maybery. Und wieder spürte Harry Dankbarkeit in sich aufwallen, als er begriff, welches Vertrauen sein Vater ihm entgegenbrachte und wie viel eigenes Geld er ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Als Harry wenig später durch die Winkelgasse schritt, pfiff er vor sich hin. Das Leben war doch wahrlich schön.

* * *

Sich gegen den Baum lehnend, unterdrückte Harry ein Seufzen. Er hatte immer noch ein leichtes unwohles Gefühl, wenn er daran dachte, dass die Kammer nicht länger nur ihm und Ginny bekannt war. Aber dann schüttelte er resolut den Kopf. Hatte er sich nicht geschworen, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass seine Vergangenheit seine Zukunft bestimmte? Und schließlich konnte seine Kammer ohne sein Wissen weder betreten noch verlassen werden.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Neville, der am Boden kniete und einen höchst konzentrierten Eindruck machte. Als Ginny ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, hatten seine Augen aufgeleuchtet und war nun begeistert bei der Sache. Ginny und Hermione planten derweil das Halloween Fest, während Ron leise vor sich hin schnarchte.

Auf Ginny schauend, lauschte er dem Klang ihrer Stimme und versuchte Neville im Auge zu behalten. Auch wenn er um Ginnys Willen mit einem Bach und sogar einem Wasserfall einverstanden war, hieß das nicht, dass er gewillt war, den Garten, an den er sich gewöhnt hatte, völlig verändern zu lassen.

Doch abgesehen von dem Bach und dem Wasserfall waren Nevilles Veränderungen alle relativ gering und doch hatten sie eine große Wirkung. Harry war von dem Resultat mehr als überrascht. Alles schien bis ins kleinste Detail miteinander zu harmonieren, selbst die verschiedenen Farben der Blumen ergänzten sich. War der Garten vorher schön gewesen, so hatte es Neville fertiggebracht den Garten in ein kleines Paradies zu verwandeln. Ginny und Hermione waren begeistert und Harry bedauerte es nicht länger, dass er Ginnys Wunsch nachgekommen war.

Als Hermione jedoch mit einem wehmütigen Seufzer meinte, der Garten wäre der ideale Platz zum Lernen, jedenfalls im Sommer, wurde Harry schnell klar, dass er in Zukunft seine Kammer wohl selten ganz für sich haben würde. Ginny würde ihre Freunde nicht ausgrenzen wollen und Ginnys strahlende Augen verscheuchten seinen Ärger. Im gleichen Moment fragte er sich, worüber er eigentlich so zornig war. Natürlich würden Ginny und er immer noch Zeit finden, in der sie ungestört sein würden. Hermione und Ron waren schließlich auch ein Paar.

Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er es nicht gewöhnt war irgendetwas zu teilen oder Rücksicht zu nehmen. Und somit wären wir wieder bei meiner Vergangenheit, dachte Harry zynisch und aus schierem Trotz und um sich zu beweisen, dass seine Vergangenheit keine Macht mehr über ihn hatte, verdrängte er alle unguten Gefühle und schlug Ginny noch am selben Abend vor eine kleine Party im Garten zu veranstalten.

Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an. Ihre dunklen Augen mit den goldenen Sprenkeln, die er so liebte, weiteten sich.

„Das wäre wirklich schön! Aber bist du sicher, dass es dir nichts ausmachen würde?"

Harry nickte entschlossen, umfasste sachte Ginnys Kinn, küsste sie und murmelte dann gegen ihre Wange.

„Ja, ich bin sicher, Gin."

„Es wäre ein weiterer Schritt.", flüsterte er und für einen flüchtigen Moment wollte er ihr erzählen, was er ihr verheimlicht hatte, wollte, dass sie Bescheid wusste über Voldemorts Hinterlassenschaft.

Doch als er Ginny ansah, erkannte er, dass sie verstanden hatte, was er meinte. Ob es daran lag, dass er versäumt hatte seine Gefühle zu verbergen und sie etwas in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte oder dass sie einfach dachte, sie müsse ihn von etwaigen dunklen Gedanken ablenken, plötzlich sprang sie auf und schritt durch den Garten.

„Und ich habe schon einige Ideen, wie wir den Garten dekorieren können.", sagte sie.

In den nächsten Tagen steckten Ginny und Hermione häufig die Köpfe zusammen und berieten sich miteinander, doch beide weigerten sich beharrlich ihm etwas zu verraten. So dass sich Harry oftmals in der Gesellschaft von Ron oder Damian befand.

Als die Woche voranschritt, merkte Harry, dass die Schule langsam aber stetig immer fordernder wurde. Zu seinem Verdruss verbrachte er mehr und mehr Zeit mit Hausaufgaben.

Und er war nicht der Einzige, dem dies auffiel. Als er am Donnerstag mit Damian die Kerker verließ, seufzte der Schulsprecher müde.

„Es ist wirklich ein Jammer, dass wir im letzten Schuljahr sind. Allem Anschein nach sind die Lehrer darauf aus, uns das keinen Augenblick vergessen zu lassen. Und Snapes Hausaufgabe hat uns wahrlich noch gefehlt."

Harry nickte düster. Der Zaubertränkelehrer war auf die brillante Idee verfallen ihnen ein paar Themen zur Auswahl zu stellen, die sie nun in zweier Teams bearbeiten sollten und am Ende sollten sie nicht nur den entsprechenden Zaubertrank vorzuweisen haben, sondern auch noch einen seitenlangen Aufsatz. Etwas, das viel Vorbereitung, Zeit und Recherche kosten würde.

Harry war erleichtert gewesen, als Damian ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie sich nicht zusammen tun könnten.

„Wann sollen wir uns treffen?", fragte er.

Damian lächelte leicht.

„So erpicht darauf, dass wir anfangen? Aber du hast Recht. Je schneller wir das beenden, desto eher haben wir Zeit Quidditch zu spielen."

Da Ginny ohnehin noch damit beschäftigt war mit Hermione ihr kleines Fest zu planen – wie sie gesagt hatte, kam dauernd etwas dazwischen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Hermione nicht für eine Minute ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin vergessen konnte – traf sich Harry

am Abend mit Damian in der Bibliothek. Damian hatte bereits angefangen.

„Hier, ich habe einige Notizen aufgeschrieben. Lies sie."

Das Pergament von Damian entgegennehmend, fand sich Harry mit einem weiteren Abend ab, der mit Schularbeit vergeudet wurde. Doch am Ende stellte sich der Abend als sehr viel angenehmer heraus, als er gedacht hatte, dass er sein würde. Damian hatte eine rasche Auffassungsgabe und sie arbeiten gut zusammen. Sie schafften viel in der Zeitspanne von zwei Stunden. Und dann klappte Damian das Buch zu und schlug vor einen schnellen Spaziergang nach Hogsmeade zu unternehmen. Einen Blick auf seine Uhr werfend, sah Harry Damian an.

„Um rechtzeitig wieder hier zu sein, müssten wir uns aber ziemlich beeilen."

Damian lachte und stand auf.

„Und? Was hindert uns daran?"

Da die Zeit in der Tat ziemlich knapp war, reichte es nur für ein Butterbier. Aber als sie im Laufschritt auf das Schloss zu hasteten, war Harry dennoch froh, dass er zugestimmt hatte. Nach zwei Stunden konzentrierter Arbeit war es genau das Richtige gewesen. Der Gedanke an Zaubertränke jedoch erinnerte Harry an etwas, als er, nachdem er sich von Damian verabschiedet hatte, den Korridor entlang ging. Davon ausgehend, dass Snape noch nicht zu Bett gegangen war, schlug Harry den Weg in die Kerker ein um den ehemaligen Spion zu fragen, wann er denn ein wenig Zeit erübrigen könnte um ihm das nötige Wissen zu vermitteln, das ihm zu seinem Leidwesen fehlte.

Snape empfing ihn mit unbeteiligter Miene und wenn er überrascht über Harrys Forderung war ihm zusätzliche Stunden in Zaubertränke zu geben, so zeigte er es nicht. Doch Harry war sich sicher flüchtige Erleichterung in den schwarzen Augen gesehen zu haben. Sich nicht weiter darum kümmernd, verließ Harry bald darauf die Kerker und fragte sich, warum er Snape eigentlich nicht befohlen hatte die Aufgabe zurückzunehmen, doch Harry wusste, dass er das nicht tun konnte.

Denk nicht darüber nach, sagte er sich heftig. Es wäre nicht richtig. Snape dazu zu zwingen ihm alles beizubringen was dieser wusste, würde den ehemaligen Spion nicht schaden und ihm nutzen, aber sich in Snapes Unterricht einzumischen, wäre etwas anderes, so verlockend es auch sein mochte.

Und als das Wochenende in strahlendem Sonnenschein heraufzog, fiel es Harry in der Tat nicht schwer seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu richten.

Als Harry am Abend in den Garten trat, blieb er verwundert stehen. Überall schwebten bunte Lichter in der Luft und Harry begriff, warum Ginny und Hermione darauf bestanden hatten zu warten bis die Dämmerung hereinbrach.

Auf runden, flachen Tischen häuften sich kleine Köstlichkeiten und von irgendwoher kam Musik. Neben Neville, Ron und Hermione, hatten sie auch Rebecca, Melanie, Rons Freunde und Damian eingeladen.

Und zu Harrys Überraschung genoss er den Abend, der ein voller Erfolg wurde, wirklich. Während er sich mit Ginny in den Armen langsam zur Musik drehte und zum ersten Mal im Leben tanzte, spürte er Ginnys Wärme und fühlte sich einfach nur glücklich.


	11. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

_Das Licht der unzähligen Fackeln, welche die Zelle erhellten, warfen unheimliche Schatten auf die Kapuzentragende Gestalt, die vor ihnen stand. Der Zauberer machte eine lässige Handbewegung und ihr Vater, der neben ihr an die Wand gekettet worden war, begann zu schreien. Sie wollte ihn anflehen ihren Vater zu verschonen, aber kein Ton kam aus ihrem Mund heraus. Doch irgendwie musste sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben. _

_Er trat zu ihr. Als seine Kapuze nach hinten fiel und sein Gesicht enthüllte, erstarrte sie. Eine Hand schloss sich um ihre Kehle. Finger gruben sich in ihre Haut. Smaragdgrüne Augen bohrten sich in ihre. _

_Das spöttische Lachen hörend, konnte sie nicht mehr atmen, war nicht fähig zu denken. Nur der Schreie war sie sich bewusst, dem kalten Metall, das ihre Handgelenke zusammendrückte, dem Wissen, dass er es war, der sie gefangen hielt… _

Jemand schüttelte sie.

„Ginny! Ginny, wach auf!"

Sie riss die Augen auf, sah hinauf in die besorgten Gesichter von Rebecca und Melanie. Langsam begriff sie, dass es ein Traum gewesen war, bloß ein Traum. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber sie brachte nur ein Krächzen zustande.

Melanie bemerkte es und brachte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Dankbar trank sie und schaffte es endlich ihr Zittern in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Danke, dass ihr mich geweckt habt.", sagte sie und bevor jemand eine Frage stellen konnte, fuhr Ginny rasch fort und versicherte den beiden, dass es ihr wieder gut ging. Es war nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen, nichts weiter. Zwar sahen weder Rebecca noch Melanie gänzlich überzeugt aus, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung akzeptierten sie ihre Erklärung und gingen zu Bett.

„Wenn du noch etwas brauchst, sag' Bescheid, ja?"

Ginny nickte und sank in die Kissen. Aber während Melanie und Rebecca schnell einschliefen, lag Ginny im Bett und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit.

Jede Erinnerung an den Traum verdrängend, dachte sie krampfhaft an den vergangenen Abend zurück, versuchte die Gefühle in sich wachzurufen, die sie empfunden hatte, als sie mit Harry getanzt hatte. Doch wollte es ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

Als sich die ersten zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen in den Raum stahlen, setzte Ginny sich aufrecht und sich gegen die Wand lehnend, gab sie es auf. Sie würde keinen Schlaf mehr finden.

Hinüberschauend, sah sie, dass ihre Freundinnen noch nicht aufgewacht waren. Rebecca lächelte im Schlaf. Unwillkürlich musste auch Ginny lächeln. Sie konnte sich denken von was Rebecca träumte und erinnerte sich, dass ihre Freundin den ganzen Abend über mit Damian getanzt hatte. Anscheinend erwiderte der Schulsprecher Rebeccas Gefühle, dachte Ginny und freute sich für ihre Freundin.

Leiseaufstehend, schritt Ginny zum Fenster. Die Vorhänge ein wenig zur Seite ziehend, strömte mehr Sonnenlicht in ihren Schlafsaal. Es versprach ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden.

Sie öffnete das Fenster und atmete die frische Luft ein. Als etwas auf sie zuflog, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen. Aber es war nur Melanies kleiner Spatz. Er landete auf dem Fenstersims und schaute hoch zu ihr. Reglos auf der Stelle stehend, beobachtete Ginny den winzigen Vogel. Doch als sie eine Hand ausstreckte, flog der Spatz fort.

Sich dazu entschließend Rebecca und Melanie schlafen zu lassen – keines der Mädchen würde ihr danken, wenn sie sie am Sonntag so früh weckte – ging Ginny ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später in die Große Halle. Wie sie erwartet hatte, war Hermione bereits dort, obwohl auch sie die vergangene Nacht ziemlich spät ins Bett gekommen war.

Hermione begrüßte sie ungemein munter. Etwas irritiert nickte Ginny lediglich, setzte sich und streckte eine Hand nach der großen Kanne aus. Während sie langsam an dem starken Kaffee nippte, wurde sie allmählich wacher. Nach und nach tauchten auch die anderen auf. Ron war, wie immer, einer der letzten.

„Also, was wollen wir heute machen?" fragte Hermione fröhlich.

Da keiner von ihnen das Verlangen verspürte den Tag drinnen zu verbringen, ganz zu schweigen davon Hausaufgaben zu machen, verbrachten sie den Morgen am See und probierten die Boote aus, die während der Sommerferien angeschafft worden waren. Bald saßen sie je zu zweit in einem Boot und veranstalteten ein kleines Wettrennen. Melanie und Neville gewannen. Als die anderen ihnen gratulierten, wurden beide tiefrot. Doch sie sahen sich an und tauschten ein triumphierendes Lächeln.

Jeder schien bester Laune. Sogar Harry lachte und scherzte mit den anderen. Ginny lächelte leicht als sie ihn beobachtete. Auch wenn er seine Gefühle immer noch verbarg – in Godric's Hollow war er sehr viel entspannter gewesen – erkannte sie, welche Fortschritte er in den wenigen Wochen seit Schulbeginn gemacht hatte. Sie hatten heute wahrlich allen Grund glücklich zu sein, also weshalb war sie es nicht?

Als Harry ihren Namen rief, schüttelte sie den Kopf und als sie wieder zurück ins Boot kletterte, schenkte sie Harry ein strahlendes Lächeln, entschlossen nicht länger niedergeschlagen zu sein. Sie würde nicht mehr an ihren Traum denken, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass die Erinnerung an ihn ihr den Tag verdarb.

„Jetzt gewinnen wir.", sagte sie zu Harry und ergriff die Ruder. Sie gewannen auch tatsächlich und sobald sie wieder am Ufer standen, fiel Ginny Harry um den Hals, ihre schmerzenden Arme ignorierend und fing an zu lachen, als Harry sie durch die Luft wirbelte.

Am Nachmittag lagen sie auf Decken in Harrys Garten und genossen den Sonnenschein. Während Harry mit Ron Schach spielte, arbeitete Damian, der auch Quidditch Kapitän des Ravenclaw Teams war, irgendwelche Strategien aus. Hermione war in eines ihrer Schulbücher vertieft und machte sich Notizen. Ginny lehnte sich gegen die alte Eiche und lauschte schläfrig dem Gespräch zwischen Melanie und Rebecca, die damit beschäftigt waren noch einige ihrer Hausaufgaben zu machen. Ginny war derweil nur froh, dass sie bereits sämtliche Aufgaben am Freitag erledigt hatte.

„Hat Skirrow nicht gesagt, dass er in der nächsten Stunde unsere Verteidigungsfähigkeiten testen will? Ich fürchte, ich werde eine schlechte Note bekommen. Auf die Schnelle fällt es mir immer so schwer den passenden Gegenzauber zu finden."

Ginny sah zur Seite und blickte Melanie an.

„Wenn du willst, können wir ein bisschen üben."

Melanies blaue Augen leuchteten auf.

„Oh, ja. Das wäre toll, Ginny."

Ginny nickte und stand auf. Sie gingen zum anderen Ende des Gartens und Ginny nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand. Zu Ginnys Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass sie sich zurückhalten musste. Es waren nur einige wenige Male gewesen, die sie mit Harry gekämpft hatte und doch hatte sie bisher nie begriffen wie viel besser sie geworden war. Bald erregte ihr kleines Duell die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen. Melanie wurde nervös und kurz darauf hielt Ginny ihren Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Wow, wo hast du das gelernt?", fragte Ron mit großen Augen und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Harry hat mir ein bisschen was beigebracht.", sagte Ginny verlegen und fühlte wie Hitze in ihre Wangen stieg. Doch als sich ihr Blick mit dem Harrys kreuzte und Harry anerkennend nickte, stieg Stolz in ihr auf. Und dann hörte sie sich sagen:

„Und, Ron? Wie steht's mit dir? Willst du es auch einmal versuchen?"

Ron war ein schwierigerer Gegner als Melanie es gewesen war, doch Ginny schaffte es ihn ebenfalls zu besiegen. Während die anderen klatschten und Ron mit einem ziemlich verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck etwas vor sich hinmurmelte, das verdächtig nach ‚Ich kann es nicht glauben, meine kleine Schwester hat mich wirklich geschlagen', klang, fiel Ginnys Blick auf Melanie, die etwas verloren neben einem der Bäume stand und auf den Boden starrte.

Zu ihrer Freundin herübergehend, nahm sie das blonde Mädchen beim Arm und zog es in Richtung der Kammer. Dort waren sie endlich ungestört. Als sie sich eine Weile später völlig erschöpft gegen die Wand lehnten, lächelte Melanie sie dankbar an.

Als sie alle zum Abendessen gingen, hatte Ginny Schwierigkeiten ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Sie war müde, doch die Schatten der Nacht hatten sie endlich verlassen. Während sie beim Frühstück fast nichts gegessen hatte, langte sie nun kräftig zu.

Nach dem Abendbrot ging Ginny hinüber zu Harry. Um zwei Slytherins herumgehend, kam Harry ihr entgegen.

„Komm, lass uns in den Garten zurückgehen. Die letzten Minuten waren nicht gerade erfreulich.", sagte er.

„Ich sag' dir, sie warten nur auf eine Gelegenheit meinen Tee zu vergiften."

Ginny sagte nichts, hakte sich lediglich ein.

Sie verließen die Halle und wollten gerade um die Ecke biegen, als Schritte hinter ihnen ertönten.

„Mr. Potter!"

Es war Professor Snape. Vor ihnen kam er zum Stehen. Harry anschauend, sagte er:

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen."

Er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu und fügte hinzu:

„Es duldet keinen Aufschub."

Harry betrachtete Snape kurz und wandte sich dann zu ihr.

„Gin, würde es dir etwas ausmachen schon vorzugehen?"

Von Harry zu Snape und wieder zu Harry schauend, fragte sich Ginny was vorging. Sich ein wenig verletzt fühlend, dass Harry sie fortschickte, nickte sie schließlich und setzte sich in Bewegung.

* * *

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte und sie in dem leeren Klassenzimmer standen, starrte Harry Snape an.

„Also, was ist?"

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, zog der ehemalige Spion seinen Ärmel hoch. Als Harrys Augen auf den Blitz und die Lilien fielen, konnte er es im ersten Moment nicht glauben, _wollte _es nicht glauben. Aber es hatte keinen Sinn sich vorzumachen, dass sein Zeichen nicht da war. Es war da und so sehr er es sich auch wünschen mochte, dass es verschwand, würde das sicherlich nicht geschehen.

Nun ja, dachte Harry bitter, hast du wirklich gedacht, du könntest die Verbindung vergessen? Deine Vergangenheit? Voldemort?

Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, starrte Harry auf sein Zeichen. Endlich berührte er es mit seinen Fingerspitzen und stellte sich das Dunkle Mal vor. Der starke Widerstand der Verbindung ließ ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen.

_Und du wirst nicht gewinnen, Voldemort, _dachte er, entschlossen der Magie seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.

Nach einer Weile schaffte er es. Sich stützend gegen einen der Tische lehnend, rieb er sich mit zitternder Hand über die Stirn. Als er endlich aufschaute, war er erschrocken Schmerz in den schwarzen Augen Snapes zu sehen, der rasch eine ausdruckslose Miene aufsetzte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich seine Besorgnis nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Hat es Ihnen das letzte Mal auch wehgetan?"

Für einen Augenblick schwieg Snape, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Nein."

Diese unerwartete Entwicklung überhaupt nicht mögend, verließ Harry den Zaubertrankmeister und schlug den Weg zu seiner Kammer ein. Aber er kam nicht sehr weit.

Plötzlich blieb Harry sehen, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und herumwirbelnd, schlug er auf die steinerne Wand ein. Er wusste einfach zu wenig über diesen verdammten Fluch! Über seine schmerzenden Knöchel reibend, zwang er sich ruhig nachzudenken, seine Möglichkeiten abzuwägen.

Die Verbindung musste enger mit seiner eigenen Magie verbunden sein als er angenommen hatte. Und genau das musste auch der Grund sein, warum die Magie der Verbindung sich ihm so heftig widersetzt hatte, als er die Zeichen geändert hatte. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass Voldemorts Zeichen nicht das seine war.

Und sie wusste, dass er der Erbe war. Die Magie der Verbindung wollte, dass er sich so verhielt wie der Dunkle Lord es getan hatte.

Für einen flüchtigen Moment bedauerte er es aufrichtig die Verbindung anerkannt zu haben, aber dann seufzte er müde, wissend, dass dann diejenigen, die an ihn gebunden waren, höchstwahrscheinlich gestorben wären und wer weiß was sonst noch geschehen wäre.

Und dass er nicht fähig war irgendetwas dagegen zu tun, erfüllte ihn mit Angst, so sehr er es auch hasste es sich einzugestehen. Was sollte er nur tun, wenn sich das Spielchen wiederholen sollte? Wenn er bald wieder dazu gezwungen wäre die Zeichen zu ändern?

Erschaudernd, hoffte er mit jeder Faser seines Seins, dass er sich irrte und es dazu nicht kommen würde.

_Was hast du bloß mit mir gemacht? _Den Dunklen Lord verfluchend, schloss Harry für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen. Was für ein Narr er gewesen war. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass er nicht fähig sein würde die Magie der Verbindung in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins zu verbannen und auch wenn er sie spüren konnte, vorgeben zu können, dass sie nicht existierte.

Er musste einen Weg finden die Verbindung zu zerstören. Irgendwie, dachte er und ging weiter. Er konnte nur beten, dass er in der geheimen Bibliothek des Dunklen Lords noch ein paar Informationen finden würde. Er wusste schließlich, dass er kein Risiko eingehen durfte.

Er hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis diejenigen zu töten, die an ihn gebunden waren oder bei dem Versuch selbst getötet zu werden, noch hatte er einen besonderen Wunsch herauszufinden was die Magie tun würde, sollte er versuchen die Verbindung zu zerstören.

Nein, er musste vorher alles wissen, was es darüber zu wissen gab.

Als er Ginny vor dem Porträt entdeckte, kam er ein weiteres Mal zu einem abrupten Halt.

„Harry? Was wollte er von dir?"

Kopfschüttelnd, trat er zu ihr und sie an sich ziehend, legte er sein Kinn leicht auf ihren Kopf.

„Er hat mir nur etwas gezeigt. Nichts Wichtiges.", sagte er, ließ sie los und auf die Schale mit den Früchten starrend, begann er zu zischen.

Mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Bett sitzend, packte Ginny das Geburtstagsgeschenk für Bill ein. Eine Melodie summend, lächelte sie, als sie die leuchtendbunte Schleife betrachtete.

Dann sprang sie auf, ergriff das Geschenk und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie auf Harry und Ron, der sich gerade lautstark über Professor Snape beschwerte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann wir das alles schaffen sollen. Obwohl, ich glaube, ich sollte froh sein,

dass ich mit Hermione zusammenarbeite. Habt ihr schon angefangen, Harry? Du arbeitest mit Damian zusammen, nicht?"

Harry nickte.

„Ein wenig, aber wir sind noch lange nicht fertig."

Während sie auf Hermione warteten und Ron fortfuhr Snape zu verfluchen, den er am wenigsten von all den Lehrern mochte und nun, da er den Siebtklässlern eine so umfangreiche Hausaufgabe aufgegeben hatte, umso mehr, wanderten Ginnys Gedanken ein weiteres Mal zu der seltsamen Begegnung zwischen dem ehemaligen Spion und Harry bei der sie zugegen gewesen war.

Harrys Bemerkung, dass es nichts Wichtiges gewesen war, hatte sie nicht geglaubt. Wenn dem so gewesen wäre, hätte Snape wohl kaum gesagt, das Gespräch dulde keinen Aufschub, oder?

Doch als sie nachgehakt hatte, hatte Harry sich geweigert ihr irgendetwas zu erzählen und hatte ihr schließlich mit kalter Stimme gesagt, dass es sie nichts anging.

Das hatte sie sogar mehr verletzt, als fortgeschickt zu werden und beinahe hatte es zu einem Streit zwischen ihnen geführt. Der Gedanke, dass er ihr nicht genügend vertraute um mit ihr darüber zu sprechen, was ihm zu schaffen machte, schmerzte sie tief.

Und das ihn irgendetwas quälte, war offensichtlich. Seit sie vor zwei Wochen Professor Snape im Korridor getroffen hatten, hatten sie lediglich drei Abende miteinander verbracht. An den anderen war Harry beschäftigt gewesen und immer noch hatte sie keine Ahnung womit.

Harry ansehend, sah sie die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen und war plötzlich auf sich selber wütend. Als Harry ihr so unumwunden gesagt hatte, er würde ihr nichts erzählen, hatte sie ihn angestarrt und war kurz davor gewesen ihm einfach den Rücken zu kehren und die Kammer zu verlassen, als er sie zurückgehalten hatte. Er hatte ihren Namen geflüstert. Er hatte nichts weiter gesagt und doch hatte sie das Flehen herausgehört, hatte die wortlose Entschuldigung in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen gesehen.

Sie war geblieben und hatte nicht mehr von dieser Angelegenheit gesprochen, noch hatte sie versucht ihm weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Sie hatten sich verhalten als wäre nichts geschehen und doch wusste Ginny, das etwas nicht stimmte. Und sie wusste, dass sie nicht so leicht aufgeben hätte sollen. Aber was hatte sie abgehalten? Hatte sie seine Reaktion gefürchtet? War es das Wissen gewesen, dass sie ihm nie von ihren Träumen erzählt hatte? Das Wissen, dass sie es ihm nicht erzählen würde, sollte er fragen?

Das Geräusch von sich schnell nähernden Schritten riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Sich umdrehend, sah sie geradewegs in das Gesicht von Hermione.

„Tut mir leid, ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.", sagte sie, immer noch leicht außer Atem und endlich konnten sie sich auf den Weg in den Fuchsbau machen.

Wenig später beobachtete Ginny angespannt wie ihre Mutter Harry begrüßte. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Besuch war es sehr viel herzlicher. Ihr Vater und ihre Brüder hießen ihn ebenfalls willkommen.

Und ihre Eltern fragten Harry sogar, ob sie ihn nicht mit den Vornamen anreden könnten. Ginny hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Dankbar, dass ihre Familie sich ihre Worte zu Herzen genommen hatte, schenkte sie ihrem Vater ein liebevolles Lächeln, als er zufällig in ihre Richtung blickte. Kurz darauf zogen die Zwillinge Harry in eine Ecke und erzählten ihm, wie weit der Scherzartikelladen schon gediehen war. Als Ginny Harry ein Stück Kuchen brachte, hörte sie eine Weile zu.

„In zwei Wochen können wir ihn eröffnen. Dann müsste alles fertig sein. Und…."

George stieß seinen Bruder in die Rippen und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. Ginny drehte sich herum und sah Ron auf sie zu kommen. Abgesehen von ihr wusste die Familie noch nicht Bescheid. Es sollte eine Überraschung werden.

Bills Geburtstagsfeier wurde ein voller Erfolg. Es war unbeschreiblich wie es sich anfühlte einfach zu feiern, dachte Ginny und klatschte heftig, als Bill es schaffte alle seine Kerzen, die seinen riesigen Geburtstagskuchen krönten, gleichzeitig auszublasen. Auch wenn sie stets Geschenke zum Geburtstag bekommen hatten, hatte es nicht richtig geschienen groß zu feiern, während jeder Tag so viele Leben gefordert hatte, so dass es das erste Mal war, dass sie solch eine Party veranstalteten.

Ihr eigener Geburtstag im August war ziemlich still verlaufen. Es war noch zu kurz nach dem Krieg und da sie zu jener Zeit in Schottland festgesessen hatte und ihre Mutter gemeint hatte sie brauche Erholung vor allen anderen Dingen, hatten sie ein Picknick am Strand gemacht. Ginny hätte es nichts ausgemacht, aber Harry war nicht dabei gewesen und erst als der Tag vergangen war ohne dass sie einen Brief erhielt, hatte sie begriffen, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste, wann ihr Geburtstag war, sowenig wie sie sein Geburtstagsdatum gekannt hatte.

Flüchtig lächelnd, ging Ginny zu Harry hinüber, der gerade mit Hermione sprach. Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, als er sie sah und einen Arm um sie legend, zog er sie an sich. Ginny lehnte sich gegen ihn, für den Moment einfach rundherum glücklich.

Bald sorgten die Zwillinge für diverse Abwechslungen, wobei sie jedoch Wort hielten und weder Harry noch Ginny etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschah. Ein kleines Feuerwerk von ihnen krönte den Abend und Ginny war froh, Harry so ausgelassen zu sehen, als er mit Ron, Hermione, und Charlie zusammenstand und mit den anderen über irgendetwas lachte.

Es war bereits spät, als die ersten Gäste sich entschieden nach Hause zu gehen. Einen Blick auf die Menge werfend, die sich vor dem Kamin versammelt hatte, begleitete Ginny Harry hinaus. In der dunklen Nacht auf der Terrasse stehend, küssten sie sich. Harry flüsterte ihr ein Gutenacht ins Ohr und war einen Moment später disappariert.

Enttäuscht blieb Ginny auf der Terrasse stehen. Als die Kälte der Herbstnacht in ihr hochkroch, schlang sie die Arme um sich. Sie wusste, dass sie erleichtert und glücklich genug sein sollte, dass ihre Eltern und Brüder sich die Mühe gemacht hatten Harry das Gefühl zu geben willkommen zu sein und dass es gegenwärtig besser war, doch sie konnte nicht anders als sich zu wünschen, dass Harry die Nacht über bleiben hätte können.

Schließlich trottete sie wieder hinein und gesellte sich zu Hermione und Ron. Als eine Weile später auch der letzte Gast den Fuchsbau verlassen hatte, ging sie mit Hermione, die über Nacht bleiben würde, zu ihrem Zimmer, kaum fähig noch ihre Augen offen zu halten.

* * *

Sie erwachte schlagartig. Zitternd setzte sich Ginny auf. Sie erinnerte sich nur vage an ihren Traum, doch sie hatte wieder von der Nacht in der Zelle geträumt. Als sie sah, dass ihre Decke auf dem Boden lag, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Kein Wunder, dass ihr kalt war. Sie versuchte noch einmal einzuschlafen, doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Sie war wach. Leise, um nicht Hermione zu wecken, stand sie auf und huschte hinaus. In der Küche holte sie sich ein Glas Milch. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und während sie in kleinen Schlucken trank, zog sie den gestrigen Tagespropheten zu sich. Die Seiten langsam umblätternd, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Foto.

Sie sprang so heftig auf, dass sie das Glas umwarf und es auf den Boden fiel. Zitternd wich Ginny bis zum Schrank zurück und lehnte sich dagegen. Es dauerte lange bis sie fähig war die Scherben aufzusammeln und die Milch aufzuwischen.

Endlich heftete sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Zeitung und trat langsam zum Tisch. Es kostete sie große Überwindung in das Gesicht desjenigen zu schauen, der sie damals aus dem Zug entführt hatte. Erst jetzt registrierte sie die Überschrift und sie erstarrte. _Er war entkommen. Er war aus dem Ministerium entkommen. _

Ein lautes Geräusch erklang. Sie schrie auf, wirbelte herum. Erkennend, dass es nur eine Eule war, lachte sie nervös auf. Sie war wütend auf sich selbst. Es war lächerlich Angst zu haben. Er war nicht hier, konnte nicht hier sein. Er kannte weder ihren Namen, noch wusste er, wo sie wohnte und doch, allein die Vorstellung, dass er draußen frei herumlief, versetzte sie wieder an jenen Tag, als er ihr gegenübergestanden hatte, als sie ihm für wenige Augenblicke völlig ausgeliefert gewesen war. In der stillen Küche stehend, erfasste sie ein Schauder.

Die Stimmen der Zwillinge und Percys, die von oben herunter schallten, brachten sie zur Besinnung wie albern sie sich verhielt. Sie ging zum Fenster, öffnete es energisch und holte den dünnen Umschlag hinein, den die unbekannte Eule auf der Fensterbank abgelegt hatte. Er war an ihre Eltern adressiert, doch stand kein Absender darauf.

Sie zuckte die Achseln und ging zurück zum Tisch. Ein scharfer Schmerz in ihrer Fußsohle ließ sie beinahe fallen. Mit Tränen in den Augen schaffte sie es noch sich an der Tischkante festzuhalten. Sie humpelte fluchend zum nächsten Stuhl und blinzelte. Bevor sie sich ihren Fuß ansehen konnte, trat ihre Mutter herein.

„Ginny! Was machst…was ist geschehen?"

„Mir ist vorhin ein Glas heruntergefallen und gerade eben bin ich in eine Glasscherbe getreten.", sagte Ginny und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich bin gleich zurück, Ginny. Hole nur meinen Zauberstab."

Ginny nickte und wollte sich gerade zurücklehnen, als ihr Blick auf den Brief fiel, der zu Boden geflattert war. Etwas war herausgefallen. Etwas, das aussah wie ein Foto. Sie stand vorsichtig auf, hüpfte auf einem Bein näher und bückte sich. Es war tatsächlich ein Foto. Es war verschwommen, doch was klar erkennbar war, war ein blondes Mädchen, welches sich in enger Umarmung mit jemand Schwarzhaarigem befand. Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das bedeuten? Sie drehte das Foto um und betrachtete die Rückseite. In schwarzer Tinte stand dort geschrieben:

_Potter betrügt Ihre Tochter. Sie sollten etwas dagegen unternehmen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_ein Freund_

Ginny konnte es nicht fassen. Die Schritte ihrer Mutter rissen sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. Hastig zerknüllte sie das Foto und den Umschlag. Sie bekam kaum mit, wie ihre Mutter ihren Fuß verarztete.

„So, alles wieder in Ordnung, Schatz."

„Danke, Mum.", schaffte Ginny zu sagen und entwich nach oben. Zu ihrer Erleichterung befand sich Hermione im Bad. Sie sank auf das Bett, strich das Foto glatt und starrte es an.

Sie wusste es, sie wusste, dass Harry ihr Vertrauen niemals missbrauchen würde und wer immer auf dem Foto abgebildet gewesen war, Harry war es _nicht_ gewesen, konnte es nicht gewesen sein.

Doch wer hatte das Foto geschickt? Warum an ihre Eltern? Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und zum Fenster gehend, öffnete sie es und lehnte sich hinaus. Als das Foto eine Weile später in Flammen aufging, sah sie zu wie der Wind die Asche davontrug. Doch das schale Gefühl der Angst blieb.


	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Als es anfing zu regnen und die Regentropfen, die gegen das Fenster schlugen die Stille durchbrachen, die sie so hasste, war Ginny froh und für ein Weilchen lauschte sie dem Regen. Doch ihre Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu dem Foto zurück. Während des Tages war es ihr recht gut gelungen nicht darüber nachzudenken. Aber als Hermione nach Hause zurückgekehrt war und ihre Familie ein wenig später gegangen war um Tante Muriel zu besuchen, hatte es nichts mehr gegeben, das sie hätte ablenken können.

Vielleicht hätte ich doch mitgehen sollen, dachte Ginny und lehnte sich gegen die Kissen ihres Bettes. Sie hatte vorgegeben Kopfschmerzen zu haben und da ihre Eltern wussten, wie sehr sie diese Familienbesuche verabscheute, hatten sie nicht lange versucht sie umzustimmen.

Zwar hatte ihre Mutter sie ziemlich ungern alleine gelassen und es war ihr auch nicht verborgen geblieben, dass ihr Vater und Bill noch einmal nach den Schutzzaubern gesehen hatten, aber schließlich waren sie doch gegangen, natürlich erst, als sie ihren Eltern ein Dutzend Mal versichert hatte, sie würde schon alleine zurechtkommen. Wütend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wie lange würde es wohl noch dauern bis sie die unselige Entführung vergessen hatten?

Um sich abzulenken, richtete Ginny ihre Augen auf ein Buch, das auf dem Tisch lag und erinnerte sich an Harrys Bemühungen ihr das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab beizubringen. Bisher hatte sie nicht den geringsten Erfolg gehabt. Es war einfach nicht fair, dachte Ginny, dass Harry ohne Zauberstab zauberte als wäre es das einfachste auf der Welt und sie hatte es noch nicht ein einziges Mal geschafft. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, oder?

Sie starrte auf das Buch, befahl ihm wortlos sich in die Luft zu erheben. Das Buch rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

_Ich weiß, dass es nicht wahr ist, _sagte sie sich streng. Und plötzlich wünschte sie sich, sie hätte das Foto nicht verbrannt, erkannte, dass sie damit jede Möglichkeit zerstört hatte irgendetwas herauszufinden. Sie hatte nichts mehr das ihr einen Hinweis darauf liefern könnte, wer es geschickt hatte oder wer das abgebildete Mädchen und der Zauberer waren.

Sich selbst verfluchend, stand sie auf und ging die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatte kaum die Küche betreten, da fielen ihre Augen auf die Zeitung, die immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. Für einen Moment stand sie reglos, dann machte sie sich einen Tee und holte sich das letzte Tortenstück, welches noch übriggeblieben war.

Während sie langsam aß, sah sie zum Fenster, in dem sich die Küche und sie selber spiegelten. Die Regentropfen wurden lauter. Das Heulen des Windes nahm zu. Ginny nippte an ihrem Tee. Doch, obwohl er heiß war, zitterte sie. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es würde noch mindestens zwei Stunden dauern bis ihre Familie wiederkommen würde.

Unwillkürlich sprang sie auf, ergriff die Zeitung, zerriss sie in kleine Stückchen und warf sie in den Mülleimer.

Sie verhielt sich lächerlich, sie wusste es. Unruhig ging sie zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu, doch auch das half nicht gegen das unbehagliche Gefühl, das fortwährend stärker wurde. Ob es das Wissen war, dass er sich auf freiem Fuß befand oder der Sturm, aber gegenwärtig wünschte sich Ginny verzweifelt nicht alleine zu sein.

„_Komm bald wieder, Ginny. Du bist uns stets willkommen. Selbst mitten in der Nacht, also wenn du Harry sehen willst, komm einfach rüber."_, hörte sie die Stimme von James Potter.

Im nächsten Moment verließ Ginny die Küche. Sie holte sich ihren Umhang, schrieb rasch eine kurze Notiz an ihre Familie und hastete dann zum Kamin.

Als sie ihr Ziel erreichte, fiel sie beinahe gegen eine Steinmauer. Darauf wartend, dass der Schwindel nachließ, versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, was James ihr von den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erzählt hatte, die Godric's Hollow schützten. Sie hob die Hände, presste ihre Handflächen flach gegen die Mauer und flüsterte ihren Namen. Dann wartete sie. Sie spürte das kribbelnde Gefühl von Magie, die Mauer verschwand und sie konnte in das Wohnzimmer der Potters treten. Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie kein Licht. Der Raum war vollkommen dunkel. Als die Mauer wieder an ihren Platz glitt und auch das letzte Licht mit sich nahm, ergriff sie Panik.

Aber plötzlich war das Zimmer hell erleuchtet und Ginny sah in die Gesichter von drei kleinen Geschöpfen. Erleichtert erwiderte sie die Begrüßung der freudestrahlenden Hauselfen, während sie sich an einem der Sessel festhielt. Heute war definitiv nicht ihr Tag.

„Binky holt Harry Potter.", quickte einer der Hauselfen. Diri fragte sie unterdessen, ob sie irgendetwas wollte.

„Nein, danke. Aber ich habe schon gegessen."

Die zwei übriggebliebenen Hauselfen verbeugten sich und lösten sich ebenfalls in Luft auf. Ginny ging auf die Tür zu. Als irgendetwas laut gegen das Fenster krachte, schrie sie auf.

„Ginny!"

Herumwirbelnd, lief sie zu Harry, der gerade in der Tür aufgetaucht war. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen hätte können, fühlte sie seine Arme um sich.

„Hab' keine Angst. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Aber…aber was war das?"

Harry sah sie kurz an.

„Es ist Vollmond.", sagte er.

„Remus ist ein Werwolf und um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, haben sich Dad und Sirius in ihre Animagi Gestalten verwandelt. Sie toben im Garten herum. Dabei geht es manchmal ziemlich wild zu, aber ich habe ihnen strengstens verboten in die Nähe der Rosen zu kommen."

Ginny starrte ihn an. Die Vorstellung, dass Remus, der leise, zurückhaltende und so freundliche Zauberer, ein Werwolf war, war schwer zu glauben. Bevor sie jedoch weiter über diese unerwartete Entdeckung nachdenken konnte, schritt Harry auf die Treppe zu. Als sie in Harrys Zimmer traten, fielen Ginnys Augen auf den Tisch. Unzählige Bücher lagen dort verstreut, wie auch einige Pergamente. Harry ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, schlug die offenen Bücher zu, stapelte sie aufeinander und brachte sie hinüber zu einem der Regale.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich gestört habe, aber meine Familie ist meine Tante Muriel besuchen gegangen und ich dachte…ich meine…"

„Du hast mich nicht gestört, Gin.", erwiderte er und sich auf sein Bett setzend, winkte er sie herüber.

„Warum bist du nicht auch mitgegangen?"

Ginny kuschelte sich neben ihn und lachte leise.

„Warum? Wenn du sie kennen würdest, würdest du nicht fragen. Sie ist bereits über hundert und sie lebt immer noch im vergangenen Jahrhundert. Seit der Krieg angefangen hat, hat sie ihr Haus nicht mehr verlassen, aber bei jedem Familiengeburtstag besteht sie darauf, dass die ganze Familie sie besuchen kommt, obwohl ihre Geschenke übrigens immer furchtbar und zu nichts zu gebrauchen sind. Sie spricht mich mit Ginevra an und na ja, ich kann sie absolut nicht leiden. Also habe ich meinen Eltern erzählt, ich hätte Kopfschmerzen und bin zu Hause geblieben. Dann hat der Sturm angefangen und…ich…ich dachte, ich komme rüber."

Sie hatte überall hingeschaut, nur nicht auf Harry und so zuckte sie leicht zusammen, als er ihre Hände in seine nahm. Smaragdgrüne Augen sahen sie forschend an.

"Ginny, was ist geschehen?"

Bevor sie überhaut wusste, was sie sagen wollte, platzte es aus ihr heraus:

"Er ist entkommen."

„Wer?"

„Der Todesser, der mich damals aus dem Zug entführt hat.", flüsterte Ginny.

„Ich habe es heute im Tagespropheten gelesen. Er ist aus dem Ministerium entkommen, als er dorthin gebracht wurde, um befragt zu werden."

Harrys Arme umfingen sie, zogen sie an sich.

„Er kann dir nichts tun, Ginny. Vergiss nicht, ich habe dir einige nützliche Flüche beigebracht. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er bald wieder gefunden wird."

„Ich weiß, es ist lächerlich, aber ich…"

Der sanfte Kuss unterbrach sie.

„Hab' keine Angst, Ginny. Ich wette mit dir, dass er augenblicklich mehr Angst hat als du. Er weiß, dass die Auroren ihn jagen werden."

Ginny nickte, lehnte sich gegen Harry und suchte nach Geborgenheit. Und doch sah sie plötzlich das Foto vor sich, erinnerte sich an ihre Albträume. Sie erschauderte.

„Ist dir kalt?"

Ginny nickte, nicht fähig etwas zu sagen, noch ihm in die Augen zu blicken und so schlang sie die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn heftig. Er hatte sie _nicht _betrogen, er liebte sie. Sie war sich sicher.

Nach hinten in die weichen Kissen fallend, underdrückte Ginny alle unangenehmen Gedanken und zwang sich nur Harrys Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren, seine Hände, seine sanften Berührungen, als er ihre Kleider fortgezaubert hatte.

Und als der Sturm um das Haus heulte, lag Ginny in Harrys Armen und fand endlich die Wärme und Geborgenheit, nach der sie sich so sehnte.

* * *

In dieser Nacht schlief Ginny tief und fest. Sie erwachte früh und an die Decke schauend, lächelte sie. Sie fühlte sich so wohl, dass nichts möglich schien ihre blendende Laune zu trüben. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite. Harry schlief noch. Sein schwarzes Haar war sogar noch mehr zerzaust als üblich und sie grinste, wissend, dass auch ein Kamm nicht viel helfen würde.

Ihr Blick verfolgte seine Narbe und seine Gesichtszüge und für einen Moment hielt sie den Atem an. Wie sehr sie ihn doch liebte. Sie lag so dicht neben ihn, dass sie sogar die kaum sichtbaren Sommersprossen auf seiner Nase zählen konnte. Sie flüsterte leise seinen Namen und war nicht überrascht, als er augenblicklich die Augen öffnete.

Sie wollte ihn gerade küssen, als ein leises Geräusch die Ankunft eines der Hauselfen ankündigte. Diri wünschte ihnen einen guten Morgen und richtete ihnen aus, das Frühstück sei fertig. Harry zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und stöhnte.

„Wie immer ein perfektes Timing."

Ginny lachte und zog an der Decke.

Eine halbe Stunde später traten sie in die Küche. Nur ein müder aussehender James war bereits anwesend. Als er sie erblickte, blinzelte er überrascht, aber dann begrüßte er sie herzlich.

„Wie geht's Remus?", fragte Harry, während er sich hinsetzte.

„Sirius kümmert sich um ihn. Er sollte sich bald wieder erholt haben. Ginny? Willst du Zucker in deinen Tee?"

Nachdem sie Frühstück gegessen hatte, lief Ginny nach oben um ihren Umhang zu holen. Als sie wieder in Richtung Küche ging, hörte sie die Stimmen von Harry und James.

„Sicher, kann ich dafür sorgen, dass mehr Auroren ausgeschickt werden um ihn zu suchen. Aber warum interessierst du sich so für ihn?"

„Er hat Ginny wehgetan.", sagte Harry einfach.

Ginny kam zu einem abrupten Halt, als sie erkannte worüber Harry und James gesprochen haben mussten und um was Harry seinen Vater gebeten hatte. Und da wusste sie mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass jedes Wort des verfluchten Briefes erlogen gewesen war. Harry hatte es nicht getan.

Wütend auf sich selbst und mit reichlich schlechtem Gewissen, dass sie dem Brief erlaubt hatte auch nur den kleinsten Zweifel in ihr zu erwecken, schritt sie in die Küche. Und während sie sich von Harry verabschiedete, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte in sein Ohr:

„Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Seine Lippen streiften ihre Stirn.

„Und ich dich."

„Rainbow ist noch nicht hier. Es sieht so aus, als ob du das Flohnetzwerk benutzen musst."

Ginny nickte ein wenig enttäuscht. Das Fliegen zog sie dem Reisen mit Flohpulver bei weitem vor. Sich von James verabschiedend, fand sie sich bald darauf im Fuchsbau wieder.

Sie tappte über den Teppich und wollte die Treppe nach oben und in ihr Zimmer gehen, als zwei gleiche Stimmen ihren Namen riefen. Fred und George kamen aus der Küche und sahen sie mit ziemlich erleichterten Mienen an. Verwundert blickte Ginny ihnen entgegen. Da beide keine Frühaufsteher waren, war es ungewöhnlich die Zwillinge zu dieser Zeit schon auf zu sehen.

„Gut, dass du endlich hier bist. Unsere lieben Eltern waren nicht gerade begeistert, als sie deine Nachricht gelesen haben. Sie wollten schon nach Godric's Hollow gehen und dich zurückholen, aber glücklicherweise konnten wir ihnen das ausreden. Ron hat auch geholfen. Aber wir dachten, wir warnen dich besser vor. Besonders, da du uns gestern gesagt hast du hättest Kopfschmerzen."

Ginny wollte es nicht glauben. Nach Bills Geburtstagsparty hatte sie gedacht…aber offensichtlich hatte sie sich da getäuscht. Seufzend, sah sie ihre Brüder an.

„Danke, ich schulde euch etwas."

Fred und George grinsten.

„Ach, was, Schwesterchen. Es ist schließlich wegen dir, dass wir uns unseren Traum erfüllen konnten. Ich bezweifele stark, dass Harry uns auch das Geld geliehen hätte, wenn ihr zwei nicht zusammen gewesen wärt. Aber wie auch immer, du kannst darauf wetten, dass wir unseren Laden in zwei Wochen eröffnen werden!", sagte Fred, während George zustimmend nickte.

„In zwei Wochen? So bald? Wirklich?"

Die Zwillinge sahen sie mit leuchtenden Augen an und Ginny konnte nicht anders als ihre Brüder in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Da gibt es nur ein Problem. Wie in aller Welt sagen wir es nur Mum und Dad?"

Sie tauschten Blicke aus und brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Worüber lacht ihr?", fragte eine schläfrige Stimme. Es war Ron, der die Treppe hinunter getrottet kam. Auch die übrige Familie tauchte nach und nach auf.

Obwohl ihre Mutter sie heftig umarmte und ihre Eltern sie von oben bis unten musterten, erwähnten sie mit keinem Wort, dass sie besorgt gewesen waren. Ja, ihre Mutter fragte sie sogar, wie es Harry ging, sobald sie gegessen hatten. Ginny lächelte, ging hinüber zu ihrer Mutter und legte die Arme um sie. Eine liebende Familie zu haben, war in der Tat ein kostbares Geschenk, dachte Ginny, etwas, wofür man nur unendlich dankbar sein konnte. So verspürte sie ein leichtes Bedauern, als sie mit Ron am Abend nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte.

„Ich versteh' einfach nicht, warum wir nicht bis Montag zu Hause bleiben können.", murrte Ron, während sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor traten.

„Vielleicht denken sie, dass wir dann zu spät zum Unterricht kommen."

„Ron, Ginny!"

Als Ron die Stimme seiner Freundin hörte, leuchtete sein Gesicht augenblicklich auf. Ginny lächelte Hermione zu und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal, Ron mit Hermione alleine lassend.

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage war Ginny damit beschäftigt Hermione zu helfen das sich schnell nähernde Halloween Fest zu organisieren. Da jeder, den sie gefragt hatten die Idee für gut gehalten hatte, war Hermione endlich davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ein Fest keinen Schaden anrichten konnte. Der Umstand, dass es die ganze Woche regnete und niemand in solch einem Wetter Quidditch spielen wollte, war Ginny nur recht, auch wenn sie schnell erkannte, dass Feste zu organisieren bestimmt nicht zu ihrer Lieblingsfreizeitbeschäftigung gehörte. Die Zeiten, in denen sie mit Harry übte sich selbst zu verteidigen, waren eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Eines Abends gesellten sich auch Ron und Hermione zu ihnen und Melanie fragte Ginny, ob sie ihr nicht wieder helfen könnte. Und von da an dauerte es natürlich nicht lange bis auch Rebecca, Damian, Neville und Seamus and Dean dazukamen.

Harry war nicht allzu angetan davon, aber er zeigte es nicht, jedenfalls nicht in Gegenwart der anderen. Ginny jedoch sah den Schatten in seinen Augen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, mochte sie es auch nicht besonders, aber sie konnten den anderen nicht einfach sagen, dass sie nicht an ihrem Training teilnehmen durften, oder?

Eine Woche vor Halloween ließ sich die Sonne wieder blicken. Anscheinend hatte das Wetter beschlossen, dass es in den vergangenen Tagen genug geregnet hatte. Sobald es draußen wieder einigermaßen trocken war, verlegten sie ihre Trainingsstunden in den Garten.

Ginny war gerade dabei mit Neville zu kämpfen, als ein Geräusch sie alle nach oben schauen ließ.

Ginny zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, als ein Dutzend Eulen auf sie zuflogen. Im nächsten Moment fing Ginny ein dickes Blatt Pergament auf. Aber bevor sie das leuchtende, bunte Ding näher in Augenschein hätte nehmen können, sagte Ron mit überschlagender Stimme:

„Einen Scherzartikelladen? _Sie haben einen Scherzartikelladen aufgemacht?"_

_

* * *

_„Ihr habt…ihr habt was?"

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick.

Da weder ihre Eltern noch einer ihrer anderen Brüder, abgesehen von Ron, der schwören hatte müssen nichts zu verraten, eine von Freds und Georges bunten Einladungskarten bekommen hatte, waren sie immer noch unwissend gewesen, als Fred und George die ganze Familie vor einer halben Stunde im Fuchsbau versammelt und darauf bestanden hatten, dass sie alle in die Winkelgasse gehen müssten.

Und nun standen sie vor dem Scherzartikelladen. Es war, dachte Ginny, wahrlich ein beeindruckendes Gebäude. Unterdessen hatten sich die Zwillinge endlich darauf verständigt, wer antwortete.

„Wir haben uns endlich unseren Traum erfüllt und einen Scherzartikelladen eröffnet oder besser gesagt wir werden es in ein paar Minuten tun…", sagte George.

„…. und ihr seid zur Feier des Tages alle herzlich eingeladen.", beendete Fred den Satz.

Den ungläubigen Blick ihrer Mutter sehend, ging Ginny zu ihr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Du solltest dich freuen. Schließlich wolltest du, dass die Zwillinge etwas finden was ihnen Spaß macht und womit sie Geld verdienen. Jetzt brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr um sie zu machen und glaub mir, sie werden ihre Sache großartig machen.", sagte Ginny und lächelte ihren Brüdern zu, die dankbar zurücklächelten.

Molly Weasley schüttelte langsam den Kopf, starrte immer noch auf das große Schild, das über den Laden hing und auf dem in leuchtenden, nicht zu übersehenden Buchstaben stand: „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze."

„Aber…aber woher habt ihr das Geld?"

„Nun ja, wir haben jemanden gefunden, der uns etwas ausgeholfen hat. Alles völlig legal, Mum, und nun komm, wir wollen dir alles zeigen.", sagte Fred und schickte sich an den Arm seiner Mutter zu ergreifen.

„Und darf ich fragen, wer euch das Geld gegeben hat?"

Ginny zog eine leichte Grimasse, als ihr Vater die Zwillinge ernst anblickte.

„Ich nehme an, ihr müsst es zurückzahlen, oder irre ich mich da?"

Obwohl Ginny den Zwillingen gesagt hatte, dass es wahrscheinlich klüger wäre es ihren Eltern vorher zu erzählen, hatten die Zwillinge nicht auf sie hören wollen. Und nun stehen wir hier, dachte Ginny und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Sie hatten alle gedacht, dass es besser wäre Harrys Beteiligung vorerst geheim zu halten, etwas worauf Harry ohnehin bestanden hatte. Wenigstens so lange bis die Beziehung zwischen ihm und ihren Eltern immer noch ein wenig zu wünschen übrig ließ, dachte Ginny.

„Dad, wir_ sind_ erwachsen und haben unseren siebzehnten Geburtstag schon lange hinter uns. Wir wissen, was wir tun. Natürlich müssen wir das geliehene Geld zurückzahlen, aber wir haben kein Zeitlimit. Unser Wohltäter besitzt ein Drittel. Wir sind gleichberechtigte Partner und…."

„….wir haben einen Vertrag, unterschrieben von einem Anwalt. Also, nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen bräuchte. Wir kennen das Geschäft und du wirst sehen, Dad, wir werden Erfolg haben. Vertrau uns, glaub' an uns. Und nun kommt, wir wollen euch noch herumführen, bevor die anderen kommen.", fügte Fred mit fester Stimme hinzu.

Auch wenn Arthur Weasley aussah, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, ließen ihm die Zwillinge keine Gelegenheit mehr etwas zu fragen, als sie ihre Mutter in den Laden führten, gefolgt von Bill und Charlie, die ebenfalls ziemlich verdutzte Gesichter machten. Ginny seufzte erleichtert und ging hinterher.

Im nächsten Augenblick blinzelte sie, recht sprachlos. In den unzähligen Regalen sah sie eine Vielzahl von Dingen und von den meisten wusste sie noch nicht einmal was es war. Die verschiedenen Sachen glänzten und schimmerten. Einige flogen sogar umher, während andere quietschten.

Es war, entschied Ginny, auf jeden Fall ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Fred und George beobachteten sie unterdessen stolz und amüsiert zugleich. Sie hatten jedoch keine Zeit mehr ihnen irgendetwas zu erklären oder sie herumzuführen, da die ersten Kunden eintrafen. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass jeder Freund, jeder Bekannter und jeder Schüler von Hogwarts eine Einladungskarte bekommen hatten.

Bald war der Laden so voll, dass man sich kaum umdrehen konnte ohne jemanden auf die Zehen zu treten. Ginny hatte sich, als es anfing eng im Laden zu werden, in das mit einem dunklen Vorhang abgetrennte Büro verzogen und beobachtete alles von dort aus.

„Ah, hier bist du also."

Ginny nickte und wich einen Schritt zur Seite, als Harry den Vorhang hinter sich zuzog.

„Warum bist du nicht auch draußen?"

„Es ist zu voll.", sagte sie. Sie wusste, es war albern, aber sie hatte das unbehagliche Gefühl nicht unterdrücken können, die Erinnerung an den Angriff auf den Zug…

Harry sagte nichts, doch seine Arme fassten sie fester. Ginny lehnte sich an ihn und seufzte lautlos. Was war in letzter Zeit nur mit ihr los? Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr, das sich vor allem fürchtete. Und auch jetzt versteckte sie sich hier, anstatt sich draußen ihrer Angst zu stellen. Doch alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen ihren Zufluchtsort zu verlassen. Ihre Augen schweiften über die Menge und sie schluckte. Es war einfach zu voll.

Als ihr Blick auf Fred fiel, der mit irgendetwas in der Luft herumwedelte, lächelte sie. Die Zwillinge waren natürlich in ihrem Element. Es war lange her seit sie die beiden so vollkommen glücklich gesehen hatte. In den Jahren, in denen sie für den Orden gekämpft hatten, hatten sie viel von ihrer Fröhlichkeit verloren.

„Danke, Harry, danke.", sagte sie leise.

Harrys warmer Atem kitzelte ihr Ohr.

„Du musst mir nicht danken, Ginny. Vergiss nicht, ich bin beteiligt. Sie werden mir das Geld zurückzahlen und mir steht ein Drittel von dem Geld zu was sie verdienen werden. Bei diesem Enthusiasmus, glaube ich kaum, dass sie keinen Erfolg haben werden."

„Ich weiß. Aber du hast ihnen diese Chance ermöglicht."

Sie drehte sich herum und kuschelte sich an ihn, die Stimme rigoros verdrängend, die ihr sagte, sie solle auf der Stelle das Büro verlassen und nicht solch ein Feigling sein.

Als der Vorhang beiseite gerissen wurde, zuckte Ginny zusammen.

„Es ist unglaublich! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so viele Leute kommen.", sagte Fred und grinste breit. Dann sah er sie an, stockte kurz und machte schließlich eine abfällige Handbewegung.

„Lasst euch nicht stören. Bin gleich wieder weg."

Er ging zu dem Schreibtisch hinüber und kramte in einer der Schubladen herum. Als er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, nickte er ihnen zu und hastete hinaus.

„Ich denke, er hat nichts mehr dagegen, dass wir zusammen sind.", sagte Harry und küsste sie.

Sie standen immer noch eng umschlungen, als Fred zurückkehrte. Neben ihm schwebte ein Teller mit mehreren Stücken Kuchen und zwei Tassen Tee.

„Hier, ich hab' euch etwas zu essen gebracht.", sagte er und verschwand.

Den heißen Tee trinkend, spähte Ginny wieder hinaus und sah zu, wie die vielen Zauberer und Hexen versuchten zu den Tischen zu gelangen, wo George Süßigkeiten, Kuchen und Tee und Kaffee verteilte. Eine Weile später entdeckte sie ihre Eltern, die alles mit stolzen, strahlenden Gesichtern betrachteten und ihre Vorbehalte anscheinend vergessen hatten.

Gegen Abend nahm das Gedränge im Laden ab und Ginny holte einmal tief Luft, ergriff Harrys Hand und verließ mit ihm das Büro. Während Harry kurz darauf irgendetwas mit Fred besprach, ließ Ginny ihre Augen über die vielen Regale wandern.

„Es war Harry, nicht wahr?"

Sich umdrehend, schaute Ginny Hermione an.

„Was?"

„Der Scherzartikelladen. Es war Harry, der ihnen das Geld gegeben hat, nicht wahr?"

Sehend, dass es zwecklos war zu leugnen, nickte sie.

„Ja. Woher wusstest du es?"

„Nun, zum Einen, hat er das nötige Kleingeld. Die Potters sind eine der reichsten Zaubereifamilien Großbritanniens und er ist der einzige Erbe. Und bei Bills Geburtstagsparty haben die Zwillinge ziemlich lange mit Harry in einer Ecke gestanden und sich unterhalten."

Ginny konnte nicht anders und fing an zu lachen.

„Du merkst aber auch alles, Hermione."

Hermione wurde rot, lachte dann aber auch.

„Langsam verstehe ich, warum du ihn liebst.", sagte sie scherzhaft, ergriff sie am Arm und ging mit ihr in Richtung Harry.

* * *

**A/N:** Falls jemand Interesse haben sollte, ich habe eine kleine Geschichte angefangen - Selbst in dunkelster Nacht - die von Lily und Harry handelt, als sie in Voldemorts Schloss lebten.


	13. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

Als Ginny am nächsten Tag ihre Augen öffnete, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schaute zum Fenster. Es regnete draußen, der Wind pfiff um das Haus und Ginny kuschelte sich tiefer in die warmen Decken, froh darüber in diesem scheußlichen Wetter nicht draußen zu sein.

Auf die Uhr sehend, sah sie, dass es bereits nach neun war. Obwohl, wenn man bedachte, wie spät es gestern geworden war, war es nicht überraschend. Nachdem der letzte Kunde den Laden endlich verlassen hatte, hatten Fred und George darauf bestanden ihnen jeden Gegenstand, den sie erfunden hatten, zu erklären. Dass ihre Familie immer müder wurde, je weiter die Nacht fortschritt, hatte ihnen offensichtlich nichts ausgemacht.

Es war nur gut, dass heute Sonntag war, dachte Ginny, während sie die Decken zur Seite warf und aufstand.

Einige Minuten später ging sie nach unten. In der Küche fand sie ihre Eltern vor, die bereits Frühstück aßen. Ginny ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und hatte kaum einen Schluck von ihrem heißen Kaffee genommen, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Eltern sie anschauten.

Doch keiner von ihnen sprach. Als sie sah, wie ihre Eltern Blicke tauschten, hatte sie genug.

„Ja?", fragte sie.

„Was ist los?"

„Ginny..,"

Ihre Mutter brach ab und es war ihr Vater, der ruhig fortfuhr.

„Wir müssen mit dir reden. Aber iss erst dein Frühstück."

Frühstück? Wie sollte sie essen, wenn ihr die Bissen im Hals steckenblieben? Aber wissend, dass ihre Eltern sie nur dazu drängen würden, würgte sie mit Schwierigkeiten ihr restliches Frühstück hinunter und richtete dann mit einem ziemlich unguten Gefühl ihren Blick auf ihre Eltern. Und ihre Vorahnung trog sie nicht.

Wortlos reichte ihr ihre Mutter einen Umschlag und Ginny erstarrte unwillkürlich. Nein, dachte sie, das konnte nicht sein, durfte nicht sein.

„Mach ihn auf."

Mit zitternden Fingern folgte sie der Aufforderung und zog ein Foto heraus. Wie das Letzte war auch dieses leicht verschwommen und es zeigte dasselbe.

„Sieh dir die Rückseite an."

Sie erkannte die Schrift augenblicklich und es waren sogar die gleichen Worte.

_Potter betrügt Ihre Tochter. Sie sollten etwas dagegen unternehmen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_ein Freund_

Aufgebracht sah sie ihre Eltern an.

„Und das glaubt ihr? Harry würde mich nie betrügen. Und dieses Foto beweist gar nichts. In Hogwarts gibt es mehrere Zauberer, die schwarze Haare haben."

Sie warf das Foto auf den Tisch, stand auf und eilte in Richtung Tür.

„Ginny, bleib hier!"

Ginny wirbelte herum.

„Warum? Damit ich mir wieder anhören kann, dass er gefährlich ist? Dass er mich nicht liebt, sondern nur benutzt? Dass ihr euch nur Sorgen um mich macht? Ich kenne Harry, ihr nicht! Und es ist meine Entscheidung, mein Leben! Und ich liebe ihn!"

Nicht auf eine Antwort wartend, stolperte sie die Treppe hinauf, hastete in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Schwer atmend, lehnte sie sich gegen das helle Holz. Sie stand immer noch gegen die Tür gelehnt, als ein Klopfen ertönte. Hastig wich sie gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück. Seufzend, schaute sie ihre Mutter an. Sie wusste, dass das vorhin angefangene Gespräch noch lange nicht zu Ende war.

_Warum? _Es war alles so gut gelaufen. Ihre Familie hatte Harry akzeptiert, die Zwillinge hatten sich dank Harry ihren Traum erfüllen können und nun das. Ginny spürte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen. Eine hilflose Wut stieg in ihr hoch, während sie gleichzeitig gegen ihre Angst ankämpfte.

Und plötzlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie lief an ihrer Mutter vorbei und stürmte die Treppe hinunter. Sie hörte noch die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die ihren Namen rief, doch Ginny schenkte ihr keine Beachtung, als sie die Eingangstür aufriss und quer durch den kleinen Garten lief.

Sie lief und lief, sich nicht um den kalten Regen kümmernd, der auf sie hinunter prasselte.

Außer Atem stolperte sie und fiel auf die Knie. Nach Luft ringend, starrte sie in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Erst die Kälte, die unbarmherzig in ihr hoch kroch, ließ sie langsam aufstehen. An sich herabsehend, erkannte Ginny, dass sie immer noch ihren Morgenrock trug.

Zitternd machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Fuchsbau. Auf halbem Wege kamen ihr Bill und Charlie entgegen. Bill warf einen Blick auf sie, fluchte und nahm sie kurzerhand auf den Arm. Glücklicherweise stellte er keine Fragen. Doch sie hätte ohnehin kein Wort herausgebracht, so heftig schlugen ihre Zähne aufeinander.

Als sie zu Hause ankamen, war sie völlig durchgefroren.

„Ginny! Wo in aller Welt warst …Charlie, Bill, könnt ihr die anderen suchen und ihnen sagen, dass Ginny…"

Während ihre Brüder nickten und wieder hinausgingen, drückte ihre Mutter sie an sich,

schob sie die Treppe hinauf und half ihr die nassen Sachen auszuziehen. Nach einem heißen Bad, verfrachtete ihre Mutter sie ins Bett und brachte ihr einen heißen Tee.

„Ginny…"

Aber erst als Arthur Weasley ebenfalls ins Zimmer trat, begann sie zu sprechen. Ginny lag in ihren Kissen, nippte an dem heißen Tee und sah zu, wie sich ihre Eltern abmühten die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Und das Gespräch drehte sich im Kreis.

„Er würde so etwas nie tun.", sagte sie wieder und wieder.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich weiß es."

„Warum sollte uns dann jemand dieses Foto schicken?"

Darauf hatte Ginny keine Antwort.

Sie hätte nur zu gern gewusst, wer dahintersteckte. Und vor allem, warum er fortfuhr ihnen diese Briefe zu schicken. Es nicht zu wissen, ließ ein ziemlich unwohles Gefühl in ihr zurück.

Aber erst musste sie mit allen Mitteln versuchen den Schaden zu begrenzen. Sie stellte das leere Glas auf den Nachttisch und sah ihre Eltern ernst an.

„Mum, würdest du es glauben, wenn jemand dir sagen würde, dass Dad dich betrogen hat?"

„Ginny! Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen? Dein Vater würde mich nie betrügen."

Ginny nickte.

„Genau das versuche ich euch ja zu erklären. Du würdest es nicht glauben. Also warum erwartet ihr dann von mir zu glauben, dass Harry mich betrogen hat? Ich sage euch, er hat es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wer dieses Foto geschickt hat oder warum, aber einige Vermutungen hätte ich schon. Es ist schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass Harry von den Slytherins nicht besonders gemocht wird. Jemand, der sich rächen will, würde genau so etwas tun. Und ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass das Paar auf dem Foto deutlich zu erkennen ist."

„Nein, es ist ziemlich schlechte Qualität. Da hast du Recht. Aber kannst du uns Vorwürfe machen, wenn wir uns Sorgen um dich machen? Ich wünschte ich hätte solch ein Vertrauen in Harry wie du, aber…"

Bevor ihr Vater seinen Satz beenden hätte können, sagte Ginny:

„…du hast es nicht, ich weiß. Aber ich habe es. Bitte, Dad, vertraue mir. Ich kenne Harry. Er liebt mich und würde mir nie wehtun. Er bringt mir sogar bei wie ich mich verteidigen kann. Er hat mich getröstet, als ich gelesen habe, dass er entkommen ist und ich solche Angst hatte und…"

„Entkommen? Wer ist entkommen? Ginny?"

Ginny seufzte und erzählte ihren Eltern von dem einen Todesser, der sie aus dem Zug entführt hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick fand sich Ginny in den Armen ihrer Mutter wieder.

„Oh, Ginny, mein Kleines, warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt?"

Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter ihrer Mutter und sagte nichts, auch wenn sie sich in der Umarmung ihrer Mutter irgendwie getröstet fühlte. Nach einer Weile hob sie den Kopf.

„Wissen es die anderen? Habt ihr ihnen irgendetwas erzählt?"

Ginny war erleichtert, als ihre Mutter den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, wir waren zu besorgt um dich und haben sie einfach ausgeschickt dich zu suchen."

Sie nickte und eine Hand ausstreckend, legte Ginny sie auf die Schulter ihres Vaters.

„Bitte, glaubt mir, Harry würde mir nie wehtun."

* * *

Eine Weile später saß Ginny im Bett, lehnte sich gegen die Kissen und versuchte ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Auf das Pergament starrend, ruhten ihre Augen auf der Überschrift, die sie bisher geschafft hatte aufzuschreiben. Aber ihr wollte nichts einfallen. Fluchend, schlug sie schließlich das Buch zu und ließ das Pergament achtlos zu Boden fallen, während ihre Gedanken unwillkürlich zu ihren Eltern zurückkehrten und der geheimnisvollen Identität desjenigen, der die Fotos geschickt hatte.

Auch wenn ihre Eltern ziemlich widerwillig gewesen waren, hatten sie ihrem Flehen nachgegeben und hatten zugestimmt ihren Brüdern nichts von den Fotos zu erzählen. Aber da Ginnys Brüder natürlich besorgt gewesen waren, hatten sie ihnen schließlich von dem Todesser erzählt, der entkommen war und gesagt, dass sie einen Albtraum gehabt hatte, der sie veranlasst hatte aus dem Haus zu laufen.

Ginny stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Sie starrte in den grauen Himmel und beobachtete dann die Regentropfen, die das Fenster hinunterliefen. Dass ihre Brüder von den Fotos erfuhren, die ohnehin meinten, es sei ihre Pflicht sie zu beschützen, brauchte sie auf keinen Fall.

An ihre Eltern denkend, stieg Wärme in ihr auf. Ginny wusste, dass sie ihr um ihretwillen glaubten, selbst wenn ihr Vertrauen in Harry, wenn sie ihm denn je welches entgegengebracht hatten, nunmehr so gut wie nicht vorhanden war.

Wenn ich nur wüsste, wer diese Briefe geschickt hat, dachte sie. Es musste jemand aus Slytherin sein, aber wie sollte sie es nur herausfinden? Sie hatte nicht die kleinste Idee.

Seufzend, ließ sie ihre Augen wieder zu ihren Schulbüchern wandern. Sie gab sich einen Ruck, wickelte sich in ihre Decke, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und öffnete ihr Zaubertränkebuch zum zweiten Mal.

Augenblicklich kann ich ohnehin nichts tun, sagte sie sich streng und zwang sich über die Aufgabe nachzudenken, die Snape ihnen gestellt hatte. Da ihre Gedanken fortwährend drohten abzuschweifen, verbrachte sie den ganzen Nachmittag damit ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Sie machte erst eine Pause, als ihre Mutter sie zum Abendbrot rief.

Als sie sich in der Küche zu ihren Eltern und ihren Brüdern gesellte, zwang sie sich zu einem breiten Lächeln und gab vor die besorgten Blicke nicht zu bemerken.

Sie setzte sich und schaute die Zwillinge an, die, wie sie wusste, den Tag über in ihrem Laden gewesen waren.

„Und wie war's? Habt ihr schon etwas verkauft?", fragte sie fröhlich.

Die Zwillinge gingen auf ihre Frage ein und während sie ihrem aufgeregten Bericht zuhörte, merkte Ginny, dass sie lächelte. Der Rest der Familie tauschte ebenfalls amüsierte Blicke aus. Und für einen flüchtigen Augenblick verspürte Ginny den Wunsch ihren Eltern zu erzählen, wer es den Zwillingen ermöglicht hatte ihren Traum zu erfüllen. Aber dann biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Wie es jetzt stand, würden ihre Eltern bestimmt nicht begeistert sein diese Tatsache zu erfahren.

Nachdem sie alle gegessen hatten, verabschiedeten Ginny und Ron sich – ihre Mutter umarmte sie ziemlich heftig – und kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück.

Ron warf ihr einen Blick zu, murmelte etwas davon, dass er noch einen Aufsatz schreiben musste und eilte die Treppe nach oben. Ihren eigenen Schlafsaal erreichend, unterhielt sich Ginny kurz mit Rebecca und Melanie und setzte sich dann ebenfalls daran ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Als sie endlich den letzten Satz hingeschrieben hatte, seufzte sie erleichtert. Sie war erschöpft und ihr war kalt. Eine halbe Stunde später kletterte sie in ihr Bett und kuschelte sich zufrieden in die Decke.

Doch es dauerte lang bis ihr warm wurde und sogar noch länger bis sie einschlief.

Als ihr Wecker klingelte und sie aus dem Schlaf riss, war ihr eiskalt. Die heiße Dusche half, aber sie war kaum aus dem Badezimmer getreten, als sie anfing erneut zu zittern. Sie nieste und suchte nach ihrer Robe.

Nach einem nicht gerade üppigen Frühstück – sie hatte einfach keinen Appetit – ging sie mit Rebecca und Melanie zum Unterricht. Doch sie fand es einfach unmöglich sich zu konzentrieren. Die Stunden schleppten sich nur so dahin, aber endlich war auch die letzte Stunde vorüber.

Sobald die Schüler mit dem Mittagessen fertig waren, schickten Ginny und Hermione ihre Klassenkameraden aus der Halle und begannen mit der Arbeit. Die Kopfschmerzen ignorierend, versuchte Ginny krampfhaft ihre Erkältung zu vergessen. Aber als ihre Kopfschmerzen stärker wurden und sie immer häufiger niesen musste, fand sie es zunehmend schwieriger sich auf die Dekoration zu konzentrieren.

„Schau, Ginny! Haben wir nicht ein kleines Wunder vollbracht?"

Sich aufrichtend, nickte Ginny und fühlte sich plötzlich schwindelig. Und tatsächlich war die Halle kaum wiederzuerkennen. Unzählige Kürbisse schwebten durch die Luft und verbreiteten ein unheimliches Licht.

Über ihnen funkelten Sterne in einem pechschwarzen Himmel. Die Tische standen an den Wänden, auf denen die Hauselfen nach ihren Wünschen allerlei Köstlichkeiten ausgebreitet hatten. Die sonst üblichen Kerzen hatten sie zu den Tischen verbannt. Auch deren strahlende Helligkeit hatten sie stark gedämpft. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Musik.

Ginny hustete und schwankte. Hermione musterte sie besorgt, schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sie beim Arm.

„Komm, ich bringe dich in den Krankenflügel. Du siehst aus, als ob du jeden Moment umkippst."

„Nein, Hermione, das Fest…", flüsterte Ginny, die wusste, dass noch nicht einmal Poppy Pomfrey sie so schnell wieder auf die Beine bringen würde.

„Es wird andere Feste geben, Ginny. Komm, jetzt musst du erst einmal deine Erkältung loswerden."

„Aber Harry…", protestierte sie. Hermione jedoch war unnachgiebig.

„Ich sage Harry Bescheid. Er wird es sicher verstehen. Oder denkst du, er würde wollen, dass du auf der Tanzfläche zusammenbrichst?"

Die herbe Enttäuschung hinunterschluckend, erlaubte Ginny Hermione sie zu der Heilerin zu bringen. Sie hatte sich so auf das Halloween Fest gefreut und nun…

Und warum hatte sie gestern nur so völlig kindisch und albern reagieren müssen? Warum hatte sie in den Regen laufen müssen, lediglich mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet? Sie war schließlich beinahe erwachsen. Nächstes Jahr würde sie siebzehn werden. Sie sollte ihre Fassung nicht so schnell verlieren, sollte fähig sein mit jeder Schwierigkeit umzugehen. Doch die gestrigen Geschehnisse hatten sie stärker mitgenommen, als sie wahrhaben wollte und plötzlich begriff sie, dass sie Angst hatte.

Die Krankenschwester streifte sie mit einem Blick und steckte sie sofort ins Bett. Nachdem sie einen scheußlich schmeckenden Trank hinuntergeschluckt hatte, fiel Ginnys Kopf auf das Kissen. Sie schlief augenblicklich ein.

Sie erwachte, als jemand eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Immer noch halb gefangen im Schlaf, zuckte sie erschrocken zurück.

„Ginny, ich bin's."

Sie schaffte es gerade noch einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, doch als sie Harrys Stimme erkannte, entspannte sie sich. Sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte schwach.

„Wie geht's dir?"

Sie berührte ihre Stirn und setzte sich ein wenig auf.

„Ein wenig besser. Morgen sollte ich wieder auf den Beinen sein. Warum bist du nicht beim Fest?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Ohne dich war es ziemlich einsam. Hermione hat mit Ron getanzt, Damian mit Rebecca und ehe Neville seinen Mut aufgebracht hat zu fragen, hatte Melanie zwar auch keinen Tanzpartner, aber mich hätte sie bestimmt nicht akzeptiert. Sie fürchtet sich immer noch vor mir. Also, dachte ich mir, ich komme hierher."

Ginny ergriff seine Hand und schlang ihre Finger um seine.

„Jetzt habe ich dir den Abend verdorben. Es tut mir so leid, Harry."

Harry drückte ihre Hand.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Und nun schlaf. Du brauchst es. Ich werde…"

Er brach ab und Ginny hörte ein leises Flügelschlagen. Harry lächelte, als sich Rainbow auf seiner Schulter niederließ. Er streichelte die schimmernden Federn und sah sie wieder an.

„Ich bleibe hier."

Ginny lächelte schläfrig und schaute auf.

„Und du glaubst, dass Pomfrey das erlauben wird? Ich bin sowieso überrascht, dass sie dich hineingelassen hat."

„Na ja, sie hat mich nicht hineingelassen. Eigentlich hat sie mir gesagt, ich soll morgen wiederkommen. Ich musste einen kleinen Zauber anwenden."

Gähnend, blinzelte Ginny, aber entschied dann, dass sie zu müde war, um noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Stattdessen ließ sie sich von Rainbows wunderschönem Gesang in den Schlaf wiegen.


	14. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

„Warum können wir die Blumen nicht in Hogsmeade kaufen, wie das jeder normale Zauberer tun würde?"

„Weil die Qualität miserabel ist. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wolltest _du_ einen Zaubertrank herstellen, an dem noch nicht einmal Snape etwas auszusetzen hätte.", gab Harry zurück, während er den Boden absuchte.

„Also habe ich jetzt Schuld, dass wir bei Vollmond im Verbotenen Wald herumlaufen?"

Harry grinste.

„So könnte man es ausdrücken. Und nun hilf mir lieber suchen."

Nicht lange danach hatten sie die winzigen Blumen gefunden, die anstatt im Frühling oder Sommer erst im Herbst anfingen zu blühen.

„Verdammt ist das kalt!"

„Dann beeil dich.", sagte Harry, während er die dunkelvioletten Blüten pflückte.

Plötzlich stieß Damian einen leisen Schrei aus und sprang auf.

„Was ist?"

Damian zeigte auf einen Strauch, der hinter ihm wuchs.

„Ater Acini. Wenn du auch nur eine Beere isst, kann nichts auf der Welt dir mehr helfen, wenn du nicht durch einen glücklichen Zufall das Gegengift zur Hand hast."

„Doch es gibt einen Zauber.", sagte Harry und beäugte den dunklen Strauch.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja. Aber ich kenne ihn nur vom Hörensagen.", meinte Harry schnell und sprang im nächsten Moment ebenfalls auf.

Angespannt starrte er in die Dunkelheit.

„Ist da was?", flüsterte Damian, der neben ihn getreten war.

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte was gehört."

Sie lauschten, doch sie hörten nichts Verdächtiges mehr. Als sie endlich genügend Blüten für ihren Zaubertrank gesammelt hatten, gingen sie zurück zum Schloss. Nachdem sie sich für den nächsten Tag verabredet hatten, nickte Damian ihm zu und ging.

Harry blieb zurück und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Auf den Mond schauend, der silbern den Himmel erleuchtete, schlug er den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm ein.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später drehte er sich zu Ginny um, nahm sie beim Arm und brachte sie dazu stehenzubleiben.

„Jetzt gib' schon zu, dass du froh bist, dass ich dich zu einem Spaziergang überredet habe."

Im hellen Licht des Mondes sah er sie lächeln.

„Warum? Du weißt es ohnehin.", erwiderte sie, löste sich aus seinen Armen und tanzte lachend über den Schnee, der unerwarteterweise in der vergangenen Nacht gefallen war.

Doch er hatte die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen gesehen. In den letzten Tagen hatte Ginny oft müde ausgesehen. Sie hatte es stets auf die nie endende Flut der Hausaufgaben geschoben, aber nun fragte er sich, ob es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass Albträume sie wachhielten. Sie hatte versucht es zu verbergen, aber der Ausbruch des einen Todessers, der sie aus dem Zug entführt hatte und der zu seinem großen Verdruss immer noch nicht wieder gefangen genommen worden war, hatte sie arg mitgenommen.

Er sah Ginny zu und verfluchte die zahlreichen Tests und die Hausaufgaben, die ihnen so wenig Zeit ließen, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass dauernd etwas dazwischenkam, wenn sie denn dann einmal Zeit für sich hatten. Wenn es nicht Familienbesuche waren, war es die Eröffnungsfeier des Scherzartikelladens, ein Halloween Fest, eine nervige Erkältung. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie ihre Trainingsstunden in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt hatten, dachte Harry seufzend. Das war sicherlich ein schwerer Fehler gewesen.

Wenn Ginny glaubte, dass sie sich gegen jeden Feind verteidigen konnte, würde ihre Furcht sicherlich nachlassen. Aber da Ginny sich gerade so ausgelassen über den Schnee freute, wollte Harry diese Sache nicht unbedingt jetzt zur Sprache bringen.

So schwieg er und sagte sich, dass es bis zu den Sommerferien noch nicht einmal mehr ein ganzes Jahr hin war. Wenigstens er würde dann nie wieder zu den langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden zurückkehren müssen. Obwohl er unglücklicherweise immer noch einen Fuß in die Schule würde setzen müssen, dachte er trocken, wenn er Ginny besuchen wollte.

Harry trat zu Ginny, zog sie in seine Arme und atmete ihren Duft ein, der ihn an wilde Blumen erinnerte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sie küssten sich. Die Nähe genießend, die er so vermisst hatte, brauchte es eine Weile, bevor die Schreie zu ihm durchdrangen.

„Was…was ist das?"

Als sich Heulen unter die Schreie und Rufe mischte, brauchte Harry nichts zu sagen. Ginny hatte verstanden.

Harry verschwendete keine Zeit. Mit einer Handbewegung stellte er sicher, dass Ginny von seiner Magie umgeben war. Dann rannte er in die Richtung aus der die Schreie gekommen waren, sich nicht darum kümmernd ob Ginny ihm folgte oder nicht. Er wusste, dass sie in Sicherheit war.

Es waren fünf, wie er schnell erkannte, als er sich dem Verbotenen Wald hastig näherte und in der Mitte der angreifenden Werwölfe befanden sich zwei dunkle Gestalten. Offensichtlich hatte die Winternacht auch andere Liebespärchen dazu veranlasst die Wärme des Schlosses zu verlassen und den frisch gefallenen Schnee zu bewundern, dachte Harry grimmig, bevor er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Werwölfe richtete.

Er hätte sie getötet, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke an Remus, der ihn dazu trieb sie zu verschonen – etwas, das er ziemlich amüsant fand – aber er zauberte sie lediglich bewusstlos, sich darüber wundernd, wie in aller Welt Dumbledore nur so leichtsinnig sein konnte, dass er sich nie die Mühe gemacht hatte herauszufinden welche Kreaturen der Wald überhaupt beherbergte.

Sicher, den Schülern war es verboten den Wald aufzusuchen, aber es gab keine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, keine Zauber, welche die Kreaturen daran hinderte den Wald zu verlassen. Nun, eine Sache war gewiss, Dumbledore würde er nie verstehen.

Der zutiefst verängstigte Schrei des Mädchens riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie kniete im Schnee und hielt eine blasse Hand. Harry lief zu ihr hinüber. Eine Bewegung neben ihn brachte ihn dazu einen schnellen Blick auf Ginny zu werfen. Aber Ginny schaute hinunter. Harry tat es ihr nach und erkannte erst jetzt wen er da gerettet hatte. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich auf den Boden gekauert und untersuchte Draco Malfoy rasch. Als er den schwachen Puls fand, wandte er sich an das weinende Mädchen.

„Er lebt, aber er wurde gebissen."

Ginny hatte einen Arm um Iris Calder gelegt und sagte sanft:

„Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen."

Harry antwortete nicht, starrte stattdessen auf die immer noch blutende Wunde. Worte, die er einst gelesen hatte, stiegen langsam wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Bring sie zum Schloss, Ginny. Bring sie in die Kammer. Ich glaube, ich kann Malfoy helfen."

Ginny wollte etwas sagen, aber nickte dann. Doch sobald Iris begriff, dass sie von ihr erwarteten, Draco zurückzulassen, schüttelte sie Ginnys Arm ab und hob ihren Zauberstab. Harry war jedoch schneller. Iris' Zauberstab an Ginny reichend, blickte Harry flüchtig in Richtung Schloss. Es behagte ihm nicht sonderlich Ginny in die Dunkelheit hinaus zu schicken. Aber seine Magie beschützte Ginny immer noch. Er weiterte den Zauber auch auf Iris aus und sah Ginny an.

„Geht."

Ginny schaute von Iris, die bewegungslos neben ihr stand, zu Harry. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie liebend gern eine Frage gestellt hätte, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Sie nahm Iris beim Arm und zog sie vorwärts.

Als die Dunkelheit die Mädchen verschluckt hatte, kehrte Harry an Malfoys Seite zurück. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum er überhaupt versuchte Malfoy zu helfen, aber wenn es ihm gelang, würde Malfoy in seiner Schuld stehen.

Den Kopf über solch einen Gedanken schüttelnd, zerriss er Malfoys Umhang, verband die Wunde und schritt dann in den Verbotenen Wald hinein. Dank seiner früheren Erkundigungen fand er die Pflanzen, die er suchte, ziemlich rasch. Er stopfte die Blätter in einer seiner Taschen und brachte Malfoy, der immer noch bewusstlos war, auf schnellstem Weg in sein Quartier.

Ginny wartete bereits auf ihn und sah ihm stirnrunzelnd entgegen.

"Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Sie reagiert überhaupt nicht, was auch immer ich tue."

„Und im Augenblick ist das auch besser so.", erwiderte Harry bündig.

Er bettete Draco auf sein Bett, ging hinüber zu seinem Kessel und fing an den Zaubertrank zu brauen. Ginny sah ihm unsicher zu. Harry ignorierte es. Sobald der Trank halbwegs fertig war, ging er zu Malfoy hinüber, löste seine Schlange von seinem Arm und zischelte leise. Als sich Diamonds Zähne in Malfoys Hand gruben, schrie Ginny entsetzt auf.

„Harry! Sagtest du nicht, sie sei giftig?"

„Doch. Aber ihr Gift, zusammen mit dem Zaubertrank wird verhindern, dass Malfoy zu einem Werwolf wird.", sagte er und hob seine Schlange auf.

„Vertrau mir, Ginny. Ich weiß, was ich tue." Er streifte Ginny mit einem Blick und eilte wieder zu seinem Zaubertrank.

Er zauberte eine Tasse herbei, füllte sie bis zum Rand, kehrte wieder an Malfoys Seite zurück und zog ihn in eine aufrechte Position. Malfoy hatte sein Bewusstsein inzwischen wiedererlangt, aber seine Augen waren glasig. Wahrscheinlich der Schmerz und der Schock, dachte Harry, erleichtert, dass Malfoy ihn nicht zu erkennen schien oder sich überhaupt im Klaren darüber war, wo er sich befand.

„Trink, es wird dir helfen."

Malfoy schluckte den Trank widerspruchslos hinunter, stöhnte und verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

„Jetzt können wir nur noch warten.", sagte Harry.

„Sollten wir nicht einem der Lehrer Bescheid sagen?", fragte Ginny.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber eine Weile später war er nicht mehr so überzeugt davon, als er zusah, wie Malfoy sich aufbäumte und es immer schwieriger für ihn wurde zu atmen. Zu Harrys Erleichterung war Ginny zurück zu Iris gegangen. Als er einige Zeit später aufstand und durch den Türspalt in die angrenzende Kammer schaute, sah er, dass die Mädchen eingeschlafen waren.

Für einen Moment verweilten seine Augen auf Ginny. Die Gefühle, die er für sie empfand waren so intensiv, dass es ihn beinahe ängstigte. Malfoy und die Werwölfe verfluchend, wartete er auf den Tagesanbruch. Die Nacht war lang und während er Malfoy beobachtete, vergingen die Stunden schleichend langsam.

* * *

Ginny öffnete die Augen und blinzelte an die hohe Decke. Als sie begriff, wo sie war, erinnerte sie sich an die gestrigen Geschehnisse. Sie setzte sich auf und ächzte. Es war nicht gerade sehr bequem gewesen auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Ihre Bewegungen weckten das andere Mädchen. Iris starrte sie an. Die Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht war leicht zu lesen.

„Wo ist Draco? Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?"

Ginny seufzte, während sie der geschlossenen Tür, die zu Harrys Schlafzimmer führte, einen Blick zuwarf.

„Bitte warte hier. Ich gehe und schaue nach, wie es Draco geht. Und was wir taten, war nur um euch zu helfen."

Ginny stand auf und ging zur Tür. Angespannt klopfte sie. Sie öffnete die Tür und stieß beinahe mit Harry zusammen.

„Er ist außer Gefahr.", sagte Harry und trat dann hastig beiseite, als Iris vorwärts stürmte.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei eilte sie an Dracos Seite. Draco, auch wenn er weiß wie eine Wand war und ziemlich krank aussah, war definitiv bei Bewusstsein. Erleichtert schaute Ginny zu Harry, der sie beim Arm ergriff und aus dem Schlafzimmer zog. Er sah müde aus. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und Ginny wusste, dass er die ganze Nacht gewacht haben musste.

„Was nun?", fragte sie.

„Er wird heute noch nicht in das Slytherin Quartier zurückkehren können, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Gott sei Dank ist heute Sonntag. Er kann heute hier bleiben. Mit ein bisschen Glück wird keiner der Lehrer ihre Abwesenheit bemerken. Am Wochenende sind ja viele nicht da. Und wir müssen schließlich nicht Bescheid sagen, wenn wir das Schloss verlassen. Morgen sollte es ihm schon besser gehen. Aber wir können ihn zuerst fragen, was er dazu meint."

Auf die Tür schauend, seufzte er:

„Lass uns ihnen noch ein paar Augenblicke geben."

Da Draco immer noch schwach und außer Stande war sich länger als ein paar Minuten auf den Beinen zu halten, stimmte er wiederwillig zu den Tag in Harrys Räumen zu verbringen. Er dankte ihnen ziemlich kühl und schloss seine Augen. Iris, nach einem leichten Zögern, ging mit ihnen zur Großen Halle. Während Ginny hinüber zum Gryffindor Tisch ging, setzte sich Harry neben Iris, die ausweichend eine Frage nach Dracos Verbleib beantwortete.

Als Harry und Iris nach dem Frühstück zurück zu seiner Kammer hasteten, blieb das dunkelhaarige Mädchen plötzlich stehen. Sie sah ihn mit ernster Miene an und dankte ihm ebenfalls. Harry, der nicht wusste, was er erwidern sollte, nickte lediglich. Während sich Iris zu Draco setzte, machte es sich Harry auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Er befahl Diamond aufzupassen und schloss die Augen.

Doch seine Hoffnung ein wenig Schlaf nachholen zu können, zerschlug sich. Diamonds Zunge in seinem Ohr sorgte dafür, dass er schlagartig wach wurde und im nächsten Moment kerzengrade auf dem Sofa saß. Er wollte gerade wütend fragen, warum sie ihn geweckt hatte, als er merkte, dass Iris neben ihm stand. Mit blassem Gesicht sah sie ihn an.

„Draco. Ihm ist schlecht."

Harry stand auf.

„Nun, das ist sicherlich nicht ganz unerwartet.", sagte er seufzend und verbrachte den restlichen Tag damit Krankenschwester zu spielen.

Es war später Nachmittag als Malfoy endlich auf dem Wege der Besserung schien und Harry kurz davor war ihn eigenhändig umzubringen. Ein wenig dankbarer hätte sich Malfoy ruhig zeigen können, dachte Harry, als er sich wieder ermahnen musste nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

Der einzige Lichtblick war Ginny, die am Abend noch vorbeikam.

„Du Armer.", sagte sie zärtlich, gab ihm einen Kuss und drückte ihm einen Schokofrosch in die Hand.

Er lächelte und strich sanft über ihre Wange.

„Spätestens morgen früh bin ich ihn los."

Als Ginny gegangen war, warf Harry einen säuerlichen Blick auf sein Bett, welches immer noch von Draco und Iris besetzt war. Warum helfe ich ihm eigentlich? fragte er sich abermals, ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und sank zurück in die Kissen. Gähnend, zog er die Decke höher. Endlich würde er schlafen können. Einfach schlafen…

_Starke Arme hielten ihn fest. Vor ihm stand Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine junge Frau. Rotes Haar fiel in ein blasses Gesicht, als die Frau schreiend zu Boden sank. _

„_Harry!"_

_Und Harry kämpfte, doch war er unfähig sich zu bewegen. Schlanke Finger bohrten sich in seine Arme. Kalte Lippen streiften seine Stirn. _

„_Du kannst ihr nicht helfen. Du kannst es nicht.", flüsterte die schwarzhaarige Zauberin. _

_Harry wehrte sich, aber es war vergeblich. Er starrte auf seine Mutter, die schwankend wieder auf die Füße kam. Doch plötzlich wandelten sich deren smaragdgrüne Augen zu __einem dunklen samtigen braun. Das Rot der Haare nahm eine dunklere Schattierung an. Das Gesicht wurde schmaler. Sommersprossen verschwanden. _

_Für einen Augenblick stand sie regungslos, streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. Dann war sie es, die sich am Boden wand und schrie, während Voldemort spöttisch lachte. Dunkelgrünes Licht schoss auf Ginny zu. Und er war unfähig es zu verhindernd, konnte nichts tun, konnte nur zusehen…_

Harry wachte auf. Schwer atmend klammerte er sich an die Sofalehne. Über das Hämmern seines Herzens, hörte er kaum das besorgte, tröstende Trillern seines Phönixes. Ginny! dachte er und auch wenn er wusste, dass es keinen Grund dazu gab, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, strich er über die weichen Federn und flüsterte:

„Flieg…flieg zu Ginny."

Als er Rainbow nachsah, schüttelte er den Kopf und streckte eine Hand nach dem Krug aus, der auf dem Tisch stand. Er goss sich ein Glass Wasser ein und trank in kleinen Schlucken.

So wirklich, es war so wirklich gewesen. Immer noch konnte er Bellatrix' Worte hören und er schauderte. Was für ein scheußlicher Traum.

Er rückte sein Kissen zurecht und fühlte plötzlich etwas Hartes. Es war eines der Bücher, die er aus der geheimen Bücherei mitgenommen hatte und mit grimmiger Miene schleuderte Harry das Buch in eine Ecke. Er brauchte wahrlich keine weitere Erinnerung an Voldemort und an die Tatsache, dass er zwar in den letzten Wochen unzählige Bücher durchforstet hatte, aber weder einen Weg gefunden hatte, wie er die verfluchte Verbindung zerstören konnte, noch was Voldemort genau getan hatte um sie überhaupt erst zu erschaffen.

Harry wickelte sich in seine Decke und suchte nach Wärme, doch fand keine. Eine Handbewegung in Richtung des Kamins brachte das Feuer wieder zum Lodern. Und während Harry in die Flammen starrte, wurde ihm allmählich warm. Doch erst als sein Phönix zurückkehrte und mit dem Köpfchen beruhigend nickte, entspannte er sich. Aber der Schlaf ließ lange auf sich warten.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er am nächsten Morgen Schwierigkeiten hatte aufzustehen. Malfoy und Iris hatten seine Kammer kaum verlassen, da sandte Harry ein Dankesgebet gen Himmel und machte sich kurz darauf auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Nach dem Frühstück fühlte er sich wacher. In Zaubertränke schaffte er es einen ganz brauchbaren Zaubertrank herzustellen, obwohl er wusste, dass er es hätte besser machen können.

Als er jedoch in Skirrows Unterricht saß, hörte er Skirrows Vortrag nur mit einem Ohr zu und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Schließlich duckte er sich hinter Hermione und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Da Skirrow ihn ohnehin ignorierte, glaubte er kaum, dass der Lehrer auf ihn achten würde. Und sollte er es wider Erwarten doch tun, so war es Harry augenblicklich völlig gleichgültig.

Seine Augen flatterten zu, als er plötzlich hochschreckte. Er beugte sich hinunter und sah noch einmal hin. Jetzt konnte er die kleine violette Blüte, die am Saum von Skirrows Umhang haftete, ohne Zweifel erkennen. War Skirrow es gewesen, den er gestern im Verbotenen Wald gehört hatte? Und wenn schon, dachte Harry amüsiert. Ohne zu entdecken, dass er selbst im Verbotenen Wald gewesen war, konnte er ihnen kaum Punkte abziehen oder sie nachsitzen lassen.

Als Snape jedoch am Abend zu ihm kam, vergaß Harry die Geschehnisse der Vollmondnacht vorerst. Es war nur ein schwacher Trost, dass es ihm schließlich gelang die Zeichen zu ändern. Für ihn wie für Snape war es eine Tortur gewesen. Während der Schmerz für Snape und die anderen Todesser beim vorherigen Mal erträglich gewesen war, hatte Harry schnell gemerkt, dass sich dies geändert hatte.

Zu Harrys Entsetzen war er jedoch vollkommen machtlos gewesen der Verbindung in diesem Punkt seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, ja, er hatte es für einen Moment sogar genossen Snape auf den Knien zu sehen, zuzuschauen wie er auf den Ärmel seiner Robe biss um seine Schrei zu dämpfen.

Mit dem Umstand konfrontiert, dass er sich mit seinen dunklen Vorahnungen nicht getäuscht hatte, verzehnfachte seine Entschlossenheit endlich einen Weg zu finden wie er die verfluchte Verbindung zerstören könnte.

Sobald seine Erschöpfung nachgelassen hatte, kehrte er zum Schloss des Todes zurück und suchte das Arbeitszimmer des Dunklen Lords auf. Auch wenn das Ministerium alle Sachen entfernt hatte, den geheimen Wandschrank hatten sie nicht entdeckt. Aber die verschiedenen Karten und Bücher gaben ihm keinen Hinweis darauf, wie er die Verbindung zerstören könnte, es sei denn er würde alle töten, die ihm Treue geschworen hatten.

Zwei weitere Male ging er wieder zu der Bücherei, aber die Zeit, in der er nach einem Weg suchen konnte, wurde immer knapper als der Dezember kam. Hausaufgaben und viele Tests stellten das sicher.

Außerdem freute sich jeder auf Weihnachten und auch Harry wurde von der Vorfreude der anderen Schüler angesteckt. Immer häufiger wandten sich Harrys Gedanken Weihnachten zu, wie auch eines Abends als er in seinem Zimmer in Godric's Hollow stand und den Schneeflocken zusah, die draußen vor seinem Fenster vorbeiwirbelten.

Was sollte er Ginny nur schenken? Er hatte nie zuvor irgendwem etwas geschenkt, abgesehen seiner Mutter und plötzlich erinnerte er sich, wie er ihr Blumen oder bunte Steine gebracht hatte, die er am Ufer des Sees gefunden hatte. An seine Mutter denkend, fühlte er einen schmerzhaften Stich in sich. Er seufzte, drehte sich um und fuhr zusammen, als er sich plötzlich seinem Vater gegenüberstand.

„Dad! Du hast mich erschreckt!"

"Habe ich? Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass das Abendbrot fertig ist. In welchen tiefsinnigen Gedanken hast du denn geschwelgt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, welches Geschenk ich Ginny zu Weihnachten geben soll. Irgendwie habe ich keine Idee."

„Das ist in der Tat ein schwieriges Problem. Aber vielleicht weiß ich eine Lösung. Komm.", sagte sein Vater mit funkelnden Augen.

Neugierig folgte Harry seinem Vater, der ihn zu dem Zimmer führte, das er einst mit Lily bewohnt hatte. James ging zu der Kommode hinüber und kehrte wenig später mit einem kleinen Kästchen zurück. Wortlos hielt er es Harry hin. Harry nahm es, öffnete es und starrte auf eine goldene Kette mit einem winzigen smaragdenen Herz, welches in einem dunklen Grün schimmerte.

„Dad, das ist wunderschön, aber ich…"

„Nimm es, Harry. Ich bin sicher, Lily hätte gewollt, dass du glücklich bist und Ginny hätte sie bestimmt gemocht."

„Danke, Dad.", sagte Harry heiser und auf die Kette sehend, flüsterte er:

„Ich vermisse sie."

„Ich weiß. Ich auch."

Harry fühlte den Arm seines Vaters um seine Schultern und für einen Augenblick standen sie schweigend zusammen.


	15. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

Ginny war froh, als Hermione vorschlug am Nachmittag nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Vielleicht würde sie dann endlich auf andere Gedanken kommen. In der vergangenen Woche hatten sie abermals zwei Albträume heimgesucht, Träume, die sie nur vergessen wollte.

Während sie mit Hermione, ihrem Bruder, seinen Freunden und Neville zur Halle ging, wo sie sich mit Harry trafen, fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht Harry von ihren Träumen erzählen sollte. Aber wie konnte sie ihm erzählen, dass er es war, der in ihren Albträumen erschien?

Das liebevolle Lächeln sehend, welches er ihr schenkte, wusste sie, dass sie es ihm nicht sagen würde. Sie wollte sein Lächeln nicht zum Verschwinden bringen. Noch würde sie ihm von den Fotos erzählen, jedenfalls noch nicht.

Denn eines war ihr klar. Sie würde ihm irgendwann von den Fotos erzählen müssen. Ihm würde kaum auf Dauer entgehen, dass sie alles tat um ihn von ihrer Familie fernzuhalten. Oh, wie absurd doch alles war. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte sie alles getan um ihn mit ihrer Familie zusammenzubringen und nun tat sie das genaue Gegenteil. Ganz zu schweigen davon lag auf ihrem Nachttisch immer noch der unbeantwortete Brief ihrer Eltern, den sie vor einer Woche bekommen hatte und in dem gestanden hatte, dass ihnen ein weiteres Foto geschickt worden war.

Ginny wusste, dass sie bald etwas unternehmen musste oder ihre Eltern würden wahrscheinlich in Hogwarts auftauchen und darauf bestehen, dass sie endlich mit Harry sprach wie sie es zu ihrem Leidwesen versprochen hatte oder was sogar noch schlimmer wäre, sie würden Harry mit der ganzen Sache konfrontieren. Es war ohnehin ein Wunder, dass sie es nicht bereits getan hatten, wenn sie an die Briefe dachte und wie sehr sich ihre Eltern um sie sorgten.

Sie musste eine Lösung finden, dachte sie, irgendeine Lösung. Der Gedanke es Hermione zu erzählen, erschien ihr mehr und mehr der letzte Ausweg zu sein. Ihre Freundin hatte ohnehin schon gemerkt, dass sie sich über etwas Sorgen machte. Vielleicht würde es ihnen ja gemeinsam gelingen herauszufinden, wer hinter den Fotos steckte.

Erleichtert darüber endlich einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, trat Ginny zu Harry und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

Über Nacht war neuer Schnee gefallen. Es war ziemlich frostig, doch da die Sonne auf sie herab schien, war es trotzdem ein herrlicher Tag. Sie stapften durch den Schnee und die Jungen fingen an über das gestrige Quidditch Spiel zu sprechen – dass Hufflepuff tatsächlich gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen hatte, konnte immer noch keiner so recht fassen. Hermione rollte die Augen, während Ginny beschloss die Partei ihrer Freundin zu ergreifen. Also mischte sie sich nicht in das Gespräch ein, sondern fragte Hermione, welches Geschenk sie Ron zu Weihnachten geben würde.

Als sie das kleine Dorf erreichten, schlenderten sie die Straße entlang und gingen in die verschiedenen Geschäfte hinein. Doch Ginny hatte kaum eine Gelegenheit sich nach einem Geschenk für Harry umzuschauen. Leider hatten die Jungen alle nicht besonders viel dafür übrig in einem Geschäft zu stehen und sich in Ruhe umzuschauen. Ginny schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und nahm sich vor so bald wie möglich mit Hermione oder Rebecca und Melanie hierher zurückzukommen.

Unterwegs zu den Drei Besen trafen sie auf Damian und Rebecca, die rasch davon überzeugt wurden sich ihnen anzuschließen. Sie hatten gerade den Eingang des Wirtshauses erreicht, als die Tür aufflog und sie für Professor Skirrow den Weg frei machen mussten. Er nickte ihnen zu und blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen. Er hatte Harry erblickt. Für einen kurzen Moment starrten sie sich an. Dann eilte Skirrow an ihnen vorbei. Ginny warf Harry einen Blick zu. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

Die Drei Besen waren ziemlich überfüllt. Sie schauten sich nach einem leeren Tisch um, aber fanden keinen.

„Da ist Melanie.", sagte Rebecca.

Sie gingen zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem Melanie mit einem anderen Mädchen saß, von dem Ginny den Namen nicht wusste und gesellten sich dazu. Zwar hatten sie kaum Platz und sie mussten sich sogar einige der Stühle teilen, aber wenigstens brauchten sie nicht zu stehen, während sie an ihren warmen Butterbieren nippten und jeder von ihnen ein Stück leckeren Nusskuchen aß. Ginny kicherte, als sie versuchte gleichzeitig ihren Teller festzuhalten und nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen, den sie sich mit Harry teilte. Nicht lange danach, wusste Ginny, dass sie so schnell wie möglich nach draußen musste. Es war einfach viel zu heiß.

Sich ein wenig Luft mit der Hand zufächelnd, bemerkte sie, dass Hermiones Wangen hochrot waren und auch die anderen sahen nicht viel besser aus. Sie war erleichtert als Damian und Rebecca aufstanden.

„Wir müssen zurück. Uns erwarten noch Hausaufgaben.", sagte Damian seufzend.

Letztendlich gingen sie alle gemeinsam. Ginny atmete die eisige Luft ein und spürte wie die Hitze langsam nachließ. Die Sonne war mittlerweile verschwunden. Sehr bald würde es dunkel werden. Zu den grauen Wolken aufblickend, fragte sich Ginny, ob es diese Nacht wieder schneien würde.

Sie hatten Hogsmeade beinahe verlassen, als Ginny, die in ihren Taschen nach ihren Handschuhen suchte, auffiel, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nirgends finden konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn in den Drei Besen zurückgelassen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.", rief sie, wirbelte herum und lief ins Dorf. Wenig später stand sie in den Drei Besen und tatsächlich lag ihr Zauberstab auf dem Boden. Seltsam, dachte sie und steckte ihn wieder in die Tasche ihres Umhanges. Wie ist er da nur herausgefallen?

Sobald Ginny in die Kälte hinaus trat, wehten Schneeflocken in ihr Gesicht. Fröstelnd, zog Ginny ihren Umhang enger um sich und begann die verlassene Straße entlang zu gehen. Als sie die Schreie hörte, dachte sie sich im ersten Moment nichts dabei.

Dann begriff sie, dass es Panikschreie waren. Sie ergriff ihren Zauberstab, umklammerte ihn und rannte los. In der Ferne sah sie dunkle Gestalten, die Harry und die anderen angriffen. Aber bevor Ginny Harry erreichen konnte, stieß irgendetwas Schweres gegen sie. Sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und fiel. Irgendetwas landete auf ihr und nahm ihr den Atem.

Nach Luft ringend, blinzelte sie und erstarrte. Hilflos blickte sie geradewegs in die Augen desjenigen Zauberers, der sie damals aus dem Zug entführt hatte. Jeder Gedanke daran sich zu verteidigen, verließ sie. Erst als sie seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spürte, begann sie zu schreien, zu kämpfen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Arm hochgerissen wurde. Finger gruben sich in ihr Handgelenk. Etwas Kaltes berührte ihre Haut. Scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte sie. Und plötzlich fiel ihr Angreifer vorwärts und erdrückte sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen. Angst und Panik stiegen in ihr hoch. Wie damals…

Dann war das Gewicht fort. Sie hörte jemanden ihren Namen rufen. Aber sie konnte nicht sagen, wer es war. Arme umfingen sie. Sie wollte sich wehren, aber sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Schwindel überkam sie. Sie sah nur eine verschwommene Gestalt über sich. Kälte umhüllte sie. Eine eisige Kälte, wie Ginny sie nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Und dann wurde alles dunkel…

* * *

Das leise, aber unverwechselbare Sirren kam völlig unerwartet. Harry blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken. Er wirbelte herum, packte Neville und zog ihn mit einem Ruck beiseite. Das blendend grüne Licht verfehlte ihn um Zentimeter.

„Auf den Boden! Legt euch hin!", schrie er, während seine Augen über die Todesser flackerten. Ungeahnte Wut stieg in ihm auf, als er einen weiteren Todesfluch abblockte und gleich darauf zum Angriff überging.

Zwei der Angreifer sanken augenblicklich zu Boden. Eine Welle der Macht ergriff ihn. Das berauschende Gefühl von seiner Magie umgeben zu sein, die um ihn herumwirbelte, zu wissen, dass er ihr Leben in den Händen hielt, ließ ihn schwindelig werden. _Und er wollte sie zerstören, wollte sie dafür bezahlen lassen, dass sie es gewagt hatten sie anzugreifen…._

Aber das spöttische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gefror plötzlich. _Ginny!_ Mit untrüglicher Sicherheit wissend, dass sie es gewesen war, deren Schrei er gerade gehört hatte, packte ihn solche Angst, dass er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Angreifern keine Beachtung mehr schenkte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte er es einem Todesfluch auszuweichen.

Die Zähne zusammenpressend, zwang er sich dazu sich wieder zu konzentrieren.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie zwei von ihnen disapparierten und er fluchte laut, als er sich mit den letzten übriggebliebenen Zauberern befasste. Sobald er sicher war, dass sie tot waren, lief er so schnell er konnte in Richtung des Dorfes. Ginnys Schreie entfachten in ihm einen lodernden Zorn. Mit einer Handbewegung tötete er Ginnys Angreifer, packte ihn am Kragen und schleuderte ihn mit Hilfe seiner Magie weit von sich.

Er warf sich neben Ginny auf die Knie und nahm sie in seine Arme.

„_Ginny! Bist du verletzt? Antworte mir." _

Aber sie reagierte nicht und sie ein wenig hochhebend, fiel sein Blick auf das Messer, welches im Schnee lag. Harry starrte auf die silberne Klinge, auf die dunkle klebrige Flüssigkeit, die auf ihr haftete. Er hatte die Dunklen Künste nicht umsonst studiert. Er erkannte den schwachen Geruch. Auf Ginnys fahles Gesicht schauend, erfüllte ihn die gleiche zornige Hilflosigkeit, die er gefühlt hatte, als er sieben Jahre alt gewesen war und machtlos gewesen war den Tod seiner Mutter zu verhindern.

Ginny war vergiftet worden.

Und es blieb ihm kaum noch Zeit um ihr Leben zu retten. Selbst wenn er seinen Phönix zu sich rufen würde, würde es zu spät sein. Zeit war etwas, das Ginny nicht hatte. Als ihre Atemzüge noch ungleichmäßiger wurden, wusste er, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb.

Er wappnete sich und legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Stirn. Auch wenn er gewusst hatte was geschehen würde, er musste seine ganze Willenskraft zusammennehmen um den Fluch nicht zu beenden.

„_Was tust du da? Hör auf!" _

Seine Magie wirbelte um ihn herum, schloss Ginny und ihn ein und ließ Hermione, die weiter schrie, draußen stehen. Für irgendwelche Erklärungen war jetzt garantiert nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Abgesehen davon musste er sich auf Ginny konzentrieren. Als Ron dazu kam, war das Chaos perfekt. Aber Harry verdrängte deren Rufe und die Gegenwart derjenigen, die auf der anderen Seite seiner Magie standen. Die Schwarze Magie, die er herbeigerufen hatte, zog das Gift aus Ginny, aber die Schmerzen, die der Zauberspruch bewirkte, konnte er nicht verhindern. So hielt er sie fest und drückte ihren sich windenden und sich aufbäumenden Körper verzweifelt an sich.

Zu seinem Entsetzen wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass ihn seine Kräfte langsam aber sicher verließen. Es war nicht überraschend. Es war gegen alle Regeln der Magie eine Vergiftung mit einem Zauberspruch zu bekämpfen. Und je schwächer der Fluch war, desto weniger Wirkung würde er haben. Er brauchte… Alle Vorsicht vergessend, konzentrierte Harry sich auf die Verbindung, die ihn mit Snape verband und zog dessen Magie zu sich.

Sobald er sicher war, dass Ginny außer Lebensgefahr war, brach er den Fluch. Zwar befand sich immer noch ein Teil des Giftes in ihrem Körper, aber er wagte nicht den Fluch noch länger aufrechtzuerhalten, fürchtete die grauenvollen Schmerzen könnten einen bleibenden Schaden verursachen.

Als Ginny in seinen Armen zusammensank und das Bewusstsein verlor, kämpfte Harry gegen die Schwäche an, die ihn zu umfangen drohte. Bemerkend, wie jemand versuchte durch sein Schutzschild zu brechen, wandte er sich langsam um und erblickte Dumbledore und einige der anderen Lehrer. Harry konnte nicht verstehen was sie riefen. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Der Fluch hatte beinahe seine ganze Magie und Kraft aufgebraucht.

Er konnte die Magie der Lehrer bereits spüren. Ein Teil von ihm begriff, dass für den Augenblick niemand gut auf ihn reagieren würde. Auch wenn er es hasste, ließ er Ginny sanft auf die Erde gleiten und tat das einzig Vernünftige, das ihm einfiel. Er brachte seinen Schildzauber zum Verschwinden und apparierte. Sein Ziel war sein Quartier gewesen, doch die Schutzzauber Hogwarts ließen ihn nicht durch. Wie er es schaffte, wusste er nicht, aber er landete auf harter Erde.

Als er kraftlos den Kopf hob, hatte er gerade noch Zeit zu erkennen, dass ihm überraschenderweise nichts geschehen war und er sich in dem unterirdischen Gang befand, den er und Ginny damals benutzt hatten als er das Schloss zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Dann schwanden ihm die Sinne.

* * *

Hermione, die Rons Witz schon gekannt hatte, lächelte nur leicht, als die anderen in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Auf den Boden! Legt euch hin!"

Erschrocken drehte sich Hermione herum, sah die Kapuzentragenden Zauberer und spürte, wie jemand heftig an ihrem Ärmel zog. Im nächsten Moment lag sie im kalten Schnee, hörte das Sirren der Flüche, während helle Lichtblitze über sie tanzten. Sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Als sie ihn endlich zu fassen bekam, hörte sie Schreie. Schreie, die jedoch aus weiter Ferne kamen.

_Ginny,_ durchfuhr es sie. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, aber Ron, der sie immer noch festhielt, verstärkte seinen Griff und zwang sie zu bleiben, wo sie war.

Als er sie endlich losließ, kam sie zitternd auf die Knie. Hektisch schaute sie sich um. Ron hatte sich halb aufgerafft, Melanie schrie. Doch die Gefahr war offensichtlich vorüber. Die Angreifer lagen bewegungslos da. Voller Entsetzen fiel ihr Blick auf das Blut, welches sich mit dem weißen Schnee mischte. Als es ihr gelang die Augen abzuwenden, erblickte sie Harry, der auf die Häuser zu lief.

Ginny! Sie sprang auf. Die Schreie wurden lauter, qualvoll. Sie rannte schneller.

Endlich erreichte sie die beiden. Harry hielt Ginny in seinen Armen. Eine Hand lag auf Ginnys Stirn. Dunkles Licht flackerte auf. Harry bewegte die Lippen, gab zischende Laute von sich.

„_Was tust du da? Hör auf!", _schrie Hermione außer Atem, lief vorwärts und stieß schmerzhaft gegen eine Wand. Sie fiel nach hinten. Einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückend, mühte sie sich auf die Beine.

„Ginny!"

Es war Ron.

„Nicht! Ron, du kannst nicht…"

Doch es war schon zu spät. Ron taumelte zurück, fiel gegen sie. Er fing sich jedoch schnell.

„Was zum Teufel tut er da? Ginny, Ginny! Harry!"

„Tu was Hermione!", schrie er sie an.

Hermiones Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harrys unmerklich schimmernde Barriere, doch ihr Zauber bewirkte nichts. Sie wusste, dass ihre Versuche nutzlos waren, aber alles war besser, als nichts zu tun. Und Ginnys Schreie dröhnten ihr in den Ohren. Ron war auf die Knie gesunken, seine Hände zerrten an seiner Robe.

„Dumbledore!", schrie Rebecca plötzlich und Hermione spürte unendliche Erleichterung, als sie den Schulleiter, Madam Pomfrey und die Professoren McGonagall und Snape auf sie zu hasten sah. Jetzt bemerkte sie auch die Anwesenheit der anderen und erkannte bestürzt, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht vergewissert hatte, ob sie alle unverletzt waren. Sie war Schulsprecherin, sie hätte…

Schnell irrte ihr Blick umher. Neville sah aus, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen, aber er stand. Ginnys Freundinnen und Dean and Seamus schienen ebenfalls unverletzt, wie Damian auch.

Als die Lehrer auf sie zustürmten, wich Hermione zur Seite, ergriff Ron am Arm und zerrte ihn hoch.

Dumbledore hielt sich nicht damit auf irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Er sah zu Snape und McGonagall und dann hoben er und McGonagall ihre Zauberstäbe. Doch auch deren Zauber hatte keinen Erfolg.

Hermione lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. _Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein._ Jäh fiel Snape auf die Knie.

„Severus! Was.."

Doch Professor McGonagall hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als sich Snape wieder erhob und den Kopf schüttelte. Sein Gesicht war blass.

„Es ist nichts, Minerva.", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. McGonagall sah ihn zweifelnd an, aber konzentrierte sich wieder auf Harrys Zauber.

Dumbledore hatte zwar einen Blick auf den Zaubertränkemeister geworfen, doch hatte er seinen Versuch Harrys Schild zu zerstören, nicht unterbrochen.

Schlagartig verstummten die Schreie. Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick schaute Harry sie an. Sich wieder umdrehend, legte er Ginny auf die Erde und war einen Augenblick später verschwunden.

„Poppy.", hörte sie die Stimme des Schulleiters.

Verstört starrte Hermione auf Ginny, begriff nicht, was geschehen war. Madam Pomfrey hatte sich derweil neben Ginny gekniet.

„Sie lebt.", sagte die Heilerin knapp, schwang ihren Zauberstab und eilte dann mit Ginny, die neben ihr her schwebte, in Richtung Schloss. Ron schnappte nach Luft, erhob sich schwankend und lief ihnen nach. Hermione wollte ihm folgen.

„Warten Sie, Miss Granger."

Die blauen Augen Dumbledores musterten sie und wanderten dann über ihre Mitschüler.

„Wurde jemand verletzt?"

Als alle mehr oder gleichzeitig die Köpfe schüttelten, sagte er:

„Minerva, wenn du die Schüler zum Schloss begleiten würdest. Die Schulsprecher bleiben bitte hier."

Als Professor McGonagall mit den anderen gegangen war, sagte Dumbledore:

"Miss Granger, Mister Graywood, wenn Sie mir bitte erzählen würden, was geschehen ist?"

Hermione war mehr als dankbar, dass Damian die Initiative übernahm. Sich um Ginny und Ron sorgend, fiel es ihr schwer, ruhig stehen zu bleiben. Doch plötzlich hob Dumbledore die Hand und Damian brach ab, während über Snapes Gesicht ein Ausdruck purer Abneigung glitt.

Verwundert schaute Hermione über ihre Schulter. Etwa ein Dutzend Auroren eilten mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf sie zu, während neugierige Dorfbewohner widerwillig zur Seite traten.

„Auror Edwards.", stellte sich der vorderste Zauberer vor, während blasse grüne Augen jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit einem durchdringenden Blick streiften.

„Sieben Zauberer sind tot und soweit ich sehen konnte, wurde definitiv Schwarze Magie angewandt. Waren Sie dafür verantwortlich, Snape?"

„Es war Harry Potter.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Edwards' Augen weiteten sich unmerklich, ehe er sich an seine Untergebende wandte.

„Riegeln Sie das Gebiet ab. Lassen Sie niemanden durch. Und es werden keine Informationen weitergegeben, bevor ich es nicht erlaube, verstanden?"

Die anderen Auroren nicken.

„Ja, Sir." und hasteten dann davon um die Anweisungen auszuführen.

Nur noch Edwards und ein zweiter Auror blieben zurück. Edwards zog einen Notizblock aus einer seiner Taschen und eine Feder und sah dann Hermione und Damian an.

„Ihre Namen?"

Es war Dumbledore, der antwortete und Hermione sah fasziniert zu, wie die Feder sich selbstständig machte und über das Papier glitt.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie mir bitte genau erzählen würden, was geschehen ist?"

Hermione schluckte und begann stockend zu erzählen, während Edwards sie unentwegt anstarrte. Als sie geendet hatte, schlang sie ihre Arme um sich. Sie bebte mittlerweile so stark, dass ihre Zähne aufeinanderschlugen. Kurz spürte sie Dumbledores Hand auf ihrer Schulter und ihr wurde warm. Auch Damian musste die Ereignisse schildern und Hermione schloss die Augen. Sie wollte nur noch fort.

„Wie haben Sie so schnell von dem Angriff erfahren?", fragte Edwards und sah die beiden Lehrer an.

Dumbledore neigte den Kopf.

„Die Schutzzauber Hogwarts haben mich gewarnt. Der Angriff fand nicht weit entfernt vom Schloss statt. Einer der Flüche muss zufällig die Zauber getroffen haben."

Der Auror nickte und sah auf seine Feder hinunter, die über den kleinen Block flog.

„Gut. Danke. Sie können ins Schloss zurückkehren. Wir werden nachkommen.", sagte er und winkte seine Kollegen mit sich fort.

Als Hermione, Damian und die Lehrer das Schloss erreichten, hasteten sie unverzüglich zum Krankenflügel. Während Madam Pomfrey auf Dumbledore und Snape zueilte, ging Hermione hinüber zu Ron, der zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl vor Ginnys Bett saß und auf seine Schwester starrte. Sie legte eine Hand auf Rons Schulter. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und sah sie dann verzweifelt an.

„Pomfrey weiß nicht, was es ist, Hermione."

Ginny war immer noch bewusstlos. Ihr Gesicht war aschfahl, ihr Atem flach. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass mit Ginny etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„Sie wollte nichts tun. Sie hat gesagt, dass es zu gefährlich sei."

„Wir müssen Harry finden."

Ron sprang auf.

„Harry? Er hat ihr das angetan!"

„Es sieht so aus.", sagte Hermione nachdenklich.

„Ich dachte es auch, als ich sie sah. Aber mittlerweile…Harry hat Neville das Leben gerettet und er hat uns beschützt, Ron. Wir hätten ohne ihn getötet werden können. Du weißt nicht, was geschehen ist …oder was für einen Zauber er benutzt hat. Er weiß bestimmt, was Ginny helfen würde."

„Und warum ist er dann nicht hier? Wenn er sie so lieben würde, wie Ginny ihn…", Rons Stimme brach.

„Und ich konnte sie wieder nicht beschützen. Ich konnte es nicht.", murmelte er.

„Oh, Ron. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Hermione schlang die Arme um Ron und als er sich an sie klammerte, spürte sie sein Zittern. Sie hielt ihn fest, nicht wissend, wie sie ihm sonst helfen sollte.

„Miss Granger, Mister Weasley?"

Hermione ließ Ron widerstrebend los und wandte sich um. Dumbledore kam mit Pomfrey, Snape und McGonagall zu ihnen.

„Professor McGonagall hat Ihre Eltern informiert, Mister Weasley. Sie werden in Kürze hier sein.", sagte Dumbledore und Ron nickte, murmelte ein leises Danke.

Sie beide ansehend, fuhr er fort:

„Professor Snape hat mir gesagt, dass Mister Potter nicht in den Slytherin Räumen wohnt. Wissen Sie zufällig, wo er sein Quartier aufgeschlagen hat?"

„Ja.", sagte Hermione langsam.

Wenig später erreichten Hermione und Dumbledore das Gemälde mit der Obstschale. Der Schulleiter zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Hermione legte ihre Hand auf den einzigen grünen Apfel und wisperte Harrys Namen, sich unwillkürlich daran erinnernd wie viel Spaß es gemacht hatte sich einen Weg auszudenken Harry wissen zu lassen, dass jemand vor dem Eingang seiner Kammer stand. Es schien so lange her zu sein, obwohl noch nicht einmal zwei Monate seit dem fröhlichen Abend, den sie alle zusammen verbracht hatten, vergangen waren.

„Er öffnet nicht. Entweder er ist nicht da oder…"

Aber wo sollte Harry sonst sein?

„Und ich nehme an, dass nur Harry Zugang zu seinem Quartier hat?"

Hermione nickte. Der Schulleiter seufzte.

„Das ist nicht gut. Edwards wird nicht erfreut sein, noch die Weasleys."

Als sie zum Krankenflügel zurückkehrten standen die Auroren bereits vor den geschlossenen Türen und sprachen mit den Professoren McGonagall und Snape. Edwards drehte sich herum und sah sie an.

„Haben Sie Potter gefunden?"

Wie Dumbledore vorausgesehen hatte, gefiel die Antwort Edwards überhaupt nicht. Er ließ zwei seiner Leute zurück – anscheinend traute er dem Schulleiter nicht, dass dieser ihn benachrichtigen würde, sobald Harry wieder auftauchte – und marschierte von dannen.

Im Krankenflügel trafen Hermione und Dumbledore auf die Weasleys. Während Dumbledore zu Ginnys Familie ging, sank Hermione auf ein leeres Bett und rieb sich die Stirn. Sie war so müde. Und ihr war immer noch kalt. Wo war Harry nur? Plötzlich erstarrte sie. War er etwa verletzt worden, als er die Angreifer abgewehrt hatte? Lag er in der Kammer und war zu verwundet gewesen um aufzustehen? Der Gedanke war schrecklich und sie wollte schon Dumbledore Bescheid sagen, als sie erkannte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Selbst wenn es so wäre, auch Dumbledore war der Schlangensprache nicht mächtig.

Ein Schatten ließ sie aufsehen. Die Zwillinge setzten sich neben sie und sahen sie ernst an.

„Sagst du uns was passiert ist? Aus Ron kriegen wir kein vernünftiges Wort heraus. Er hat Harry erwähnt…"

Die Ereignisse noch einmal zu erzählen, war das Letzte was Hermione wollte, aber sie tat es. Es bewahrte sie davor über Harry nachzudenken, über Ginny, über den Angriff, der die Erinnerungen an jenen Tag, an dem ihre Zugfahrt so ein jähes Ende gefunden hatte, wieder lebendig gemacht hatte.

* * *

Ein Trillern und etwas Weiches weckten ihn. Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete Harry die Augen.

„Rainbow.", flüsterte er, als sein Phönix ihn stupste.

Es war dunkel. Er konnte nichts sehen. Mit einer schwachen Handbewegung schaffte er es ein wenig Licht heraufzubeschwören. Es flackerte bedrohlich, doch konnte er Rainbow jetzt wenigstens sehen. Sie schaute ihn an und trillerte ein weiteres Mal besorgt. Ihre dunklen Augen füllten sich mit glitzernden Tränen. Sie fielen auf ihn herab und Harry trank die Tränen gierig.

Als deren Heilkraft Wirkung zeigte, gelang es ihm sich aufzusetzen.

„Danke, Rainbow.", flüsterte er und hievte sich hoch. Einen Moment lehnte er sich gegen die Mauer. Einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr werfend, sah er, dass es bereits mitten in der Nacht war. Bestürzt begriff er, wie viele Stunden er bewusstlos gewesen war. Doch er wusste, dass er dankbar sein musste. Sich immer noch über sein unfassbares Glück wundernd, dass er sich nicht zersplintert hatte, ging er langsam den unterirdischen Gang entlang. Zwei Mal musste er stehen bleiben und nach Atem ringen. Er fühlte sich so schwach wie ein neugeborenes Baby.

Sobald er seine Kammer erreicht hatte, trat er zu dem Schrank, in dem er seine Zaubertrankzutaten aufbewahrte, die er für seine zusätzlichen Stunden mit Snape brauchte und ging kurze Zeit später hinüber zu seinem Kessel. Aber er war kaum imstande sich auf den Beinen zu halten, ganz zu schweigen davon sich zu konzentrieren und er wusste, dass die Chance einen Fehler zu begehen hoch war.

Der Entschluss war schnell gefällt. Und wenig später schaute er in das müde Gesicht von Snape.

„Kommen Sie.", sagte er.

Erst als sie sein Quartier erreicht hatten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Snape immer noch sein Nachtgewand trug. Wenn er nicht so erschöpft und besorgt gewesen wäre, hätte er den Anblick von Snape ziemlich komisch gefunden.

Er schritt in seine Kammer und führte Snape zu dem Kessel. Snape einen langen Löffel hinhaltend, sagte er:

„Die anderen Zutaten liegen auf dem Tisch. Und wagen Sie es ja nicht einen Fehler zu machen."

Schwarze Augen blickten von dem Zaubertrank auf und sahen ihn an.

„Der Trank ist für Miss Weasley?"

„Für wen sonst soll er sein?", entgegnete Harry, drehte sich herum und schaffte es gerade noch sein Bett zu erreichen, bevor er zusammenbrach.

Auch wenn jede Faser seines Körpers ihn dazu drängte zu Ginny zu gehen, wusste er, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte, noch konnte er den Zaubertrank beenden und bewachen. Wie sehr er es hasste, einstweilen musste er Poppy Pomfrey vertrauen, dass sie sich um Ginny kümmerte und Snape, dass er den Zaubertrank braute.

Die Schwarze Magie, die er herbeigerufen hatte, hatte ihn völlig verausgabt. Und noch nicht einmal die Tränen seines Phönixes konnten so schnell ein Wunder wirken. Dennoch dauerte es lang bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Severus fand sich allein in der Kammer. Auf den Zaubertrank starrend, verbrachte er die nächsten Stunden in höchster Konzentration. Erst als der Zaubertrank die gewünschte Farbe annahm, ließ seine Anspannung nach.

Wissend, dass es nichts weiter für ihn zu tun gab – die einzige noch fehlende Zutat waren die Tränen eines Phönixes – streckte er die Hand nach einem Stuhl aus und setzte sich.

Seine Gedanken begannen zu wandern und er wunderte sich abermals was geschehen war.

Der Zaubertrank war das einzig ihm bekannte Gegengift für das tödliche Gift der Ater Acini oder einfacher ausgedrückt der Schwarzen Beeren. Als Severus sich an den Anblick erinnerte, der sich ihm bei ihrem Eintreffen in Hogsmeade geboten hatte, kam ihm die Erklärung, dass Ginny Weasley vergiftet worden war immer wahrscheinlicher vor.

Aber wenn sie tatschlich mit den Schwarzen Beeren vergiftet worden war, weshalb war sie dann noch am Leben? Warum hatte Poppy kein Gift erwähnt? Die Antwort auf seine zweite Frage kam ihm sofort. Das Gift der Ater Acini war nicht ohne Grund eines der gefährlichsten Gifte. Es hinterließ keine Spuren, wirkte sehr schnell und selbst kleinste Mengen waren tödlich.

Was seine erste Frage betraf…

Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was Potter getan hatte, aber ohne Zweifel hatte es Ginny Weasley's Leben gerettet.

In der Tat erklärte der Zaubertrank viel. Für einen Augenblick dachte er daran in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und Poppy und den Weasleys, die verständlicherweise ziemlich aufgelöst gewesen waren Bescheid zu sagen. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er die Kammer ohnehin nicht verlassen konnte. Und selbst wenn, sollte er Recht mit seiner Vermutung haben, was ziemlich wahrscheinlich war, würde dem Mädchen ohnehin nur der Zaubertrank helfen, der noch ein paar Stunden vor sich hin kochen musste. Und er glaubte kaum, dass Potter von Ginny Weasley Seite gewichen wäre, bestünde noch Lebensgefahr.

Ein leises Geräusch schreckte ihn auf. Als er die Schlange entdeckte, die auf ihn zu glitt, schob er seinen Stuhl ein wenig zur Seite. Aber die Schlange verschwand in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Unwillkürlich berührte er seinen linken Arm. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Harry Potter nicht der Dunkle Lord war, war ihm immer noch unbehaglich zumute, wann immer er an die Gewalt dachte, die der junge Zauberer über ihn hatte.

Bis jetzt hatte Potter von ihm nichts verlangt, dass er nicht willens gewesen wäre zu tun. Außerdem hatte er Narcissa geheilt, rief sich Severus ein weiteres Mal in Erinnerung. Nachdem er einige der Bücher studiert hatte, die er aus dem Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords hatte retten können, hatte er gewusst, dass Potter genauso gut die Wahrheit sprechen hätte können, als er gesagt hatte, dass es nicht seine Absicht gewesen war Narcissa zu töten.

Dennoch hatte es ihn bis ins Innerste erschüttert zu begreifen, dass, wenn Potter ein bisschen weniger mächtig gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht fähig dazu gewesen wäre die Magie nach seinem Willen zu dirigieren, Narcissa gestorben wäre.

Er wusste, dass Potters Gefühle gegenüber Narcissa sich nicht verändert hatten. Er hasste sie immer noch und doch hatte er sie aus welchen Gründen auch immer geheilt.

Severus' Hände schlossen sich um den weichen Stoff seines Nachtgewandes, so fest, dass es wehtat. Nein, er würde sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er sich in denjenigen Tagen gefühlt hatte, als er geglaubt hatte, Narcissas schwindende Kraft sei Absicht gewesen und später als er Potter angefleht hatte ihr Leben zu verschonen.

Es gab nichts was er tun konnte. Und ob ein Weg existierte die Verbindung zu brechen oder nicht, Severus war noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er es wissen wollte. Denn sollte es einen Weg geben und Potter könnte den Fluch des Dunklen Lords wirklich zerstören, so wusste er, dass er darum bitten würde wenigstens Narcissa freizugeben.

Mittlerweile war er ziemlich sicher, dass er Potter nicht zu fürchten brauchte, wenigstens für den Augenblick. Doch Severus machte sich keine Illusionen. Auch wenn er in den letzten Monaten den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, dass Potter weit davon entfernt war glücklich über die ganze Situation zu sein, konnte sich das jederzeit ändern.

Er konnte nicht sicher sein, wie Potter reagiert hätte, wenn er zum Beispiel tatsächlich den Zaubertrank vor ihm ruiniert hätte. Da war immer noch so Vieles, das er nicht über den jungen Zauberer wusste.

Und selbst wenn er Potter nicht zu fürchten brauchte, machte ihm die Verbindung, die der Dunkle Lord geschaffen hatte, genug Sorgen. Ihm war keinesfalls entgangen, dass Potter sich jedes Mal ein wenig mehr abgemüht hatte die Zeichen zu verändern. Severus wollte nicht über den genauen Grund nachdenken, der dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, noch wollte er sich an den Schmerz erinnern, den Narcissa und er hatten aushalten müssen.

Aber sich zu wünschen, die Dinge wären anders, hatte keinen Sinn. Er musste die Situation akzeptieren, musste ertragen was auch immer das Schicksal noch für ihn bereithalten würde.

Er hatte keine Wahl. Er hatte die Jahre in Voldemorts Gewalt überlebt, dachte er trocken. Er würde auch in Potters überleben.

Einen Blick auf das Sofa werfend, entschloss er sich auf dem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben. Als Potter ihm einen Teil seiner Magie genommen hatte, hatte er für einen flüchtigen Augenblick den Hass, die glühende Wut und den Aufruhr gespürt, die in Potter stürmten. Und wieder einmal hatte er die völlige Hilflosigkeit durchlebt zulassen zu müssen, wie jemand seine Magie nahm. Auch wenn er wahrscheinlich dankbar sein sollte, dass Potter relativ wenig genommen hatte.

Es war klüger ihm keinen Grund zu geben sich aufzuregen und nach allem was vorgefallen war, würde Potters Gemütszustand in der Früh sicherlich nicht gelassen sein. Und während Severus versuchte eine einigermaßen bequeme Position auf dem harten Stuhl zu finden, wartete er.


	16. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15 **

Wie erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl sitzend, war Arthur Weasleys Blick auf das wachsbleiche Gesicht seiner Tochter geheftet und registrierte jeden Atemzug, jede noch so kleine Veränderung.

„Arthur."

Die sachte Berührung seiner Frau ließ ihn merken, dass seine Hände die Stuhllehnen so fest umfasst hielten, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Er seufzte lautlos und legte einen Arm um Molly, die völlig erschöpft den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und die Augen schloss. Er schaute sie an und verstärkte seinen Griff. In dem dämmrigen Licht der magischen Kerzen waren die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen nicht zu übersehen. Aber er konnte es nicht über sich bringen die Hand zu heben und die Tränen fortzuwischen, noch hatte er die Kraft dazu seine Söhne zu trösten. Niemand hatte ihnen sagen können, ob Ginny die Nacht überleben würde. Und sie konnten nichts tun, absolut gar nichts. Sie konnten nur warten, warten darauf, dass Ginny aufwachte, warten auf Harry Potter.

Arthur presste die Lippen zusammen. Als Poppy gesagt hatte, sie könne Ginny nicht helfen, bevor sie nicht wusste, was geschehen war, hatte er es nicht glauben wollen. Er hatte seine Tochter nach St. Mungo bringen wollen, doch Poppy hatte auf dem Standpunkt beharrt, dass es keinen Sinn hätte und Albus hatte der Heilerin Recht gegeben. Der ehemalige Anführer des Phönixordens hatte doch tatsächlich die Frechheit besessen ihm zu sagen, sie müssten warten bis Harry Potter wieder auftauchte!

Oh, er sollte nur kommen, dachte Arthur grimmig. Wie hatte er es nur erlauben können, dass Ginny sich mit ihm einließ? Er war in ihrem Haus gewesen, er hatte an ihrem Tisch gegessen. Um Ginnys Willen waren sie freundlich zu ihm gewesen! Zu einem Zauberer, der von dem Dunklen Lord aufgezogen worden war! Einem Zauberer, der keinerlei Skrupel hatte zu töten oder zu foltern.

Als hätte dieser eine Gedanke alle Schleusen geöffnet, erstarrte Arthur unwillkürlich. Wieder sah er sich auf dem harten Steinboden knien, während eiskalte smaragdgrüne Augen ihn musterten, hörte seine Schreie, als ihm die Schmerzen fast den Verstand raubten, sah das charakteristische Licht des Todesfluches mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit näherkommen…

Mit aller Macht die Erinnerung verdrängend, drückte er Molly an sich, spürte deren Wärme. Ja, sie hatten ihn willkommen geheißen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er ihm nie getraut hatte. Doch für Ginny hatte er es getan. Und das Foto, die Briefe! Er hatte Ginny Glauben geschenkt, dass sie nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Wie hatte er nur so ein Narr sein können!

Er hatte nichts getan, hatte sich versichert, dass Ginny es wissen musste. Ihr Glück war wichtiger gewesen als all seine Bedenken. Und nun lag seine Tochter bewusstlos vor ihm. Er streckte eine zitternde Hand aus und strich ihr über die Stirn.

Wieder hatte er versagt. Er war nicht fähig gewesen sein jüngstes Kind zu beschützen. Warum hatte es nicht ihn treffen können? Warum konnte nicht er in dem Bett liegen? Warum Ginny?

Ginnys kalte Hand haltend, bemerkte er noch nicht einmal, dass seine Lippen lautlose Gebete formten.

* * *

Harry wachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Wäre nicht seine tiefe Sorge um Ginny gewesen, hätte er sich einfach auf die andere Seite gedreht und versucht wieder einzuschlafen, so aber hievte er sich aus dem Bett und taumelte ins Badezimmer.

Als er wieder herauskam, ging er hinüber zu Snape.

„Ich brauche etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen.", sagte er und beugte sich über den Kessel. Zu seiner Erleichterung sah der Zaubertrank genauso aus, wie er sollte.

Während er Rainbow zu sich rief und ihre Tränen in den Trank mischte, ging Snape zu seinem Schrank hinüber.

„Es fehlen mir noch zwei Zutaten. Wenn ich kurz in mein Labor gehen könnte…"

Harry richtete sich auf und fluchte unterdrückt als der Schmerz für einen Augenblick übermächtig wurde.

Er sank auf den nächstbesten Stuhl und befahl seiner Schlange zischend Snape den Eingang zu öffnen. Da der ehemalige Spion seine Absicht offensichtlich sofort begriffen hatte, beachtete Harry ihn nicht weiter. Stattdessen drückte er eine Hand gegen seine Stirn. Nach einer Zeit, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, kehrte sein Lehrer, der nun seine übliche schwarze Robe trug, zurück und reichte ihm ein Glas mit einer hellweißen Flüssigkeit. Harry nahm es wortlos und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Er lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und wartete.

Nach ein paar Minuten waren die Kopfschmerzen auf ein erträgliches Maß abgeklungen.

Er stand auf und füllte eine Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank. Dann verließ er die Kammer und hastete in Richtung Krankenflügel. Snape folgte ihm.

Auf halbem Wege begegneten sie Hermione. Sie starrte ihn an. Ihre Augen glitten rasch über ihn hinweg. Als ihr Blick auf Snape fiel, blinzelte sie verwirrt. Doch Harry ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit den Lehrer zu grüßen.

„Wie geht es Ginny?", fragte er.

„Ich…weiß es nicht. Ich bin gestern in mein Zimmer zurückgegangen."

Er nickte knapp und ging weiter.

„Warte, Harry! Vor der Tür…vor der Tür stehen Auroren."

Harrys Augen verengten sich, doch er blieb nicht stehen. Natürlich, er hätte es sich denken können. Aber irgendeine Einmischung seitens des Ministeriums würde er nicht hinnehmen. Dazu war er augenblicklich nicht in der Stimmung.

„Harry, was hast du vor?"

„Zu Ginny zu gehen.", sagte er ohne Hermione anzusehen und ging schneller. Doch zu seiner Überraschung hielt Hermione ihn plötzlich am Ärmel fest.

„Was…"

Hermione sah ihn an, biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ginnys Familie ist da. Du solltest wissen, dass sie…sie glauben, dass du es warst, der Ginny verletzt hat. Sie werden dich nicht zu ihr lassen."

Die Bedeutung von Hermiones Worten traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Ausdruckslos musterte er Hermione.

„Und du? Was glaubst du?"

Hermione wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich denke, es gab einen guten Grund.", sagte sie langsam.

Harry verzog seine Lippen zu einem grimmigen Lächeln.

„Oh ja, den gab es."

Und ohne weitere Erklärungen marschierte er den Korridor entlang.

Als die Türen des Krankenflügelns in Sicht kamen, verschwendete Harry keine Zeit. Wissend, dass er trotz Rainbows heilender Tränen in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung war, benutzte er seinen Zauberstab. Die Auroren sackten geräuschlos zu Boden.

„Harry, was…"

Hermione starrte entsetzt auf die Zauberer und sah dann Snape an, der vollkommen ungerührt neben ihr stand.

„Sie sind lediglich bewusstlos.", sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür zum Krankenflügel.

Bei seinem Eintritt erhoben sich die Weasleys sofort. Und sie versperrten ihm den Weg. Ein Blick auf deren Gesichter sagte ihm alles. Doch im Augenblick hatte er keine Zeit für Auseinandersetzungen. Ginny brauchte den Zaubertrank. Blitzschnell bewegte er seine Hand und die Weasleys und die Heilerin erstarrten, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen.

Seine Kopfschmerzen flammten wieder auf, doch er ignorierte es. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei Ginny. Dass sie immer noch bewusstlos war, überraschte ihn nicht. Doch sie musste aufwachen. Sonst konnte er ihr den Trank nicht einflößen. Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, benutzte er einen effektiven Zauber, der ebenfalls zur Schwarzen Magie gezählt wurde. Die Todesser hatten ihn mit Vorliebe angewandt, wenn ihre Opfer bei ihren Folterungen das Bewusstsein verloren hatten.

Ginnys Augenlider flatterten. Harry hob ihren Kopf ein wenig an und sagte:

„Trink, Ginny, trink."

Der erste Schluck ließ Ginny würgen.

„Trink."

Harry wusste, dass der Zaubertrank fürchterlich schmeckte, aber er würde ihr helfen. Ginny, die immer noch halb bewusstlos war, hatte keine andere Wahl als zu schlucken. Sobald sie die Phiole zu Harrys unendlicher Erleichterung geleert hatte, ließ er sie wieder in die Kissen sinken.

"Der Schmerz…da war so viel Schmerz…"

Ginnys schwache Stimme brach beinahe sein Herz. Er sah in ihre fiebrigen Augen und strich zärtlich eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Sprich nicht, Ginny. Du musst dich erst erholen.", flüsterte er.

„_Ginny! Liebes!"_

Harry zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Er wusste, dass keiner ihn verfluchen würde solange er neben Ginny kniete. Molly Weasley hatte inzwischen ihre Tochter erreicht. Aber Ginny hatte bereits ihre Augen geschlossen.

„Harry…", murmelte sie, während sie in den Schlaf hinüber glitt.

„Was hast du ihr _angetan_? Was hast du ihr gegeben?"

Der Hass in Mollys braunen Augen, die ihn so sehr an Ginnys erinnerten, verletzte ihn tief. Aber bevor er antworten konnte, erklang eine andere Stimme.

„Ich denke, dass wollen wir alle gerne erfahren.", sagte Dumbledore und senkte seinen Zauberstab, als er mit Professor McGonagall näher kam. Harry durchdringend ansehend, fragte er:

„Was haben Sie den Auroren angetan?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Haben Sie die beiden etwa noch nicht aufgeweckt?"

Als Harry die Erleichterung sah, die sich bei seiner Frage in Dumbledores Augen schlich, spürte er Wut in sich aufsteigen. Was hatte der Schulleiter gedacht, dass er getan hatte? Dass er die beiden umgebracht hatte?

Zu seiner Überraschung machte Dumbledore jedoch keine Anstalten den Auroren zu helfen. Stattdessen fragte er:

„Was ist gestern geschehen?"

„Einen Augenblick, Albus.", unterbrach ihn Arthur Weasley scharf.

„Was hast du Ginny gegeben? Was ist mit ihr? Sag es uns!"

„Ich habe ihr nur das Gegengift gegeben. Sie…"

„Gegengift?"

Harry nickte und fing mit ausdrucksloser Stimme an ihnen alles zu erzählen. Er kam jedoch nicht weit.

„So ein haarsträubender Unsinn! Wenn Ginny tatsächlich mit dem Saft der Ater Acini vergiftet worden wäre, wäre sie jetzt tot!", sagte Bill.

Harry ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort, nur um einen Augenblick später wieder unterbrochen zu werden.

„Und welcher Zauberspruch soll das gewesen sein? Gegen Vergiftungen helfen nur Zaubertränke!"

„Ich denke kaum, dass du auf dem Gebiet der Schwarzen Magie sehr bewandert bist.", gab Harry eisig zurück.

„Mir blieb keine Wahl. Hätte ich nichts getan, wäre Ginny jetzt wirklich tot."

„Aber ich habe keinen Einschnitt gefunden. Und das Messer müsste sie geschnitten haben, damit das Gift in ihren Körper gelangen konnte.", sagte Pomfrey und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry gab keine Antwort, als er seine Stirn runzelte und Ginnys Hand berührte.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn abwägend und sah zu Pomfrey.

„Soviel ich weiß, lässt sich das Gift nicht nachweisen. Oder gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Poppy?"

„Nein. Es ist selbst in kleinsten Mengen tödlich und wirkt beinahe sofort. Wenn das Gegengift nicht zur Hand ist…es ist ein Wunder, dass Miss Weasley noch am Leben ist, wenn sie tatsächlich mit dem Gift der Beeren vergiftet worden ist. Und Sie haben ihr das Gegengift geben, Mr. Potter?"

„Ja."

„Und woher sollen wir das wissen? Es könnte doch sonst was gewesen sein!"

„Ich versichere Ihnen Mr. Weasley, dass es in der Tat das Gegengift war."

Als Snapes ruhige Stimme erklang, sah nicht nur Charlie Weasley verblüfft aus.

„Und woher wollen _Sie_ das wissen?"

Snape sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler an.

„Ich war Mr. Potter behilflich den Trank zu brauen."

„_Sie?"_

„Ja, Mr. Weasley, ich."

„Aber Ginny…sie wird sich doch wieder erholen, nicht wahr?", fragte Molly hoffnungsvoll und schaute von Snape zu der Heilerin.

„Wenn das Gegengift sofort verabreicht wird und in den nächsten Tagen in gewissen Abständen weitereingenommen wird, ja. Allerdings dauert es meistens ein bis zwei Wochen bis derjenige wieder einigermaßen hergestellt ist. Wie es sich jedoch hier verhält…welche Auswirkungen der Zauberspruch hat, den Mr. Potter verwendet hat, kann ich nicht sagen. Eines steht jedenfalls fest, der Fluch hat Miss Weasley unbeschreibliche Schmerzen zugefügt. Ich dachte gestern schon, sie sei mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert worden.", sagte die Heilerin.

Auf den Gesichtern der Weasleys zeigte sich Bestürzung, während Pomfrey sich an Harry wandte.

„Was wissen Sie über den Fluch? Wird es irgendwelche Konsequenzen für Miss Weasley haben?"

Harry schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke nicht, dass…"

„_Du weißt es nicht? Du weißt es nicht? Wie konntest du es dann wagen…" _

Harrys Geduldsfaden riss. Ehe er wusste was er tat, stand er neben Ginnys Bett. Er spürte, wie seine Magie in ihm brodelte. Und irgendetwas musste auch Arthur Weasley gewarnt haben, denn er verstummte abrupt. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich Dumbledore ein.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter.", sagte er, hob begütigend die Hände und richtete seinen Blick auf Harry.

„Was mich ziemlich interessieren würde, wo ist das Messer?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich habe es jedenfalls nicht.", sagte er. Das Messer war wahrlich das Letzte gewesen, woran er gedacht hatte.

„Im Schnee lag es aber auch nicht.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich habe Ihnen einst gesagt, dass ich es nicht dulden würde, dass Sie in Hogwarts Schwarze Magie anwenden. Wir haben nur Ihr Wort für die Geschehnisse."

Er machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr dann fort:

„Würden Sie Veritaserum nehmen?"

„Nein.", sagte Harry kalt.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie…", fing Dumbledore an und wurde von Snape unterbrochen, der sich vom Fenster wegdrehte.

„Der Minister kommt."

Dumbledore warf Harry einen Blick zu und ging nach draußen. Wenig später konnte Harry die wütenden Stimmen der Auroren hören. Was auch immer der Schulleiter zu ihnen sagte, das Gespräch zog sich eine Weile hin. Aber Harry versuchte nicht einmal zu verstehen, was draußen diskutiert wurde. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass gerade über sein weiteres Schicksal entschieden wurde, war es ihm momentan schlicht und einfach gleichgültig. Seine Augen ruhten auf Ginny. Die Gegenwart der Weasleys, die ebenfalls auf Ginny schauten, gab er vor zu ignorieren.

Wenigstens waren sie still, dachte er dankbar, während sie alle darauf warteten, dass Dumbledore zurückkehrte. Als er endlich wieder kam, teilte er Harry mit, dass der Minister ihn zu sprechen wünschte. Es war mit widerstrebenden Gefühlen, dass Harry von Ginnys Seite wich und dem Schulleiter folgte. Der Gedanke dem Minister wieder entgegenzutreten, behagte ihm nicht im Geringsten.

Aderley war in Begleitung zweier Auroren gekommen, die er als Edwards und Cotter vorstellte. Die beiden Auroren, die Harry verzaubert hatte, hatten unterdessen ihre Position wieder eingenommen und bewachten den Krankenflügel.

Sie zogen sich in eines der Kaminzimmer zurück und Harry musste die Ereignisse ein zweites Mal schildern. Während er erzählte, ruhte sein Bick auf Aderley. Der Zauberer, dessen strähniges dunkles Haar schon ergraute, hatte es nach Voldemorts Sturz überraschend schnell geschafft der magischen Gesellschaft eine einigermaßen funktionierende Ordnung wiederzugeben. Auch wenn sicherlich noch einige Anhänger des Dunklen Lords auf freiem Fuße waren, gaben die beinahe wöchentlich stattfindenden Gerichtsverhandlungen den Leuten ein Gefühl, dass das Ministerium alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Ein Dummkopf war Aderley sicherlich nicht. Und doch kannte Harry ihn zu wenig, um dessen Reaktion vorauszuahnen.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatten die Auroren das Messer ebenfalls nicht gefunden.

„Wir werden natürlich danach suchen.", sagte Aderley.

„Ich nehme an, Miss Weasley wird sich wieder erholen?"

Harry nickte.

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Aderley lächelte leicht.

„Gut, gut."

Und dann, als hätte er sich plötzlich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen.

„Dürfte ich Sie vielleicht einen Augenblick alleine sprechen, Mr. Potter?"

„Wenn Sie wollen."

„Albus, wenn Sie so freundlich wären…"

„Minister, sollten wir nicht…"

Anscheinend war niemand erfreut von Aderley einfach hinausgeschickt zu werden, dachte Harry, als er den drei nachsah, die sich widerwillig fügten. Die Augen wieder auf den Minister richtend, fragte sich Harry, was dieser von ihm wollte. Aderley war inzwischen aufgestanden und war zum Fenster gegangen. Die Minuten verstrichen jedoch, ohne dass er irgendwelche Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen.

„Minister?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Aderley drehte sich um und holte tief Luft.

„Ich denke, Mr. Potter, wir sollten offen miteinander reden. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich erinnern, aber an jenem Tag, an dem Sie den Dunklen Lord töteten, kämpfte ich ebenfalls mit. Ich habe gesehen, wozu Sie fähig sind. Und mir ist klar, dass, sollten Sie irgendetwas vorhaben, es schwer sein würde Sie aufzuhalten. Oh, ich weiß, dass wir es nur Ihnen zu verdanken haben, dass der Krieg zu Ende ist und dass es wieder ein Ministerium gibt. Denken Sie nicht, dass ich dies nicht zu schätzen weiß.

Aber das gibt Ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht jeden Angreifer zu töten, noch meine Auroren bewusstlos zu zaubern. Gestern waren es gesuchte Todesser, das ist richtig. Doch wir sind nicht mehr im Krieg, Mr. Potter. Eigentlich wäre ich verpflichtet Sie ins Ministerium eskortieren zu lassen, Sie dort unter Zuhilfenahme von Veritaserum zu befragen und Sie dann vor Gericht zu stellen. Die Strafe würde zwar wahrscheinlich mild ausfallen, da Sie sich und Ihre Klassenkameraden verteidigt haben, aber eine Strafe würden Sie erhalten."

Der Minister hielt inne und nahm wieder Platz.

„Würde ich dies tun, gäbe es jedoch höchstwahrscheinlich Unruhe. Es gab schließlich genug Zauberer und Hexen, die nach Voldemorts Sturz Ihre Verhaftung gefordert haben. Und ich nehme an, dass Sie sich einer Verhaftung auch nicht freiwillig fügen würden, oder?"

„Nein."

„Und wenn Sie gegen meine Auroren kämpfen müssten? Würden Sie dann auch Schwarze Magie anwenden?"

„Das käme wohl darauf an, ob ich es vermeiden könnte.", sagte Harry langsam.

„Und gestern konnten Sie es nicht vermeiden?"

Es dauerte lange bis Harry antwortete und wieder spürte er, wie die Dunkelheit ihn rief, hörte die Stimme, die ihm befahl zu töten, spürte wie das berauschende Gefühl der Macht ihn ergriff…

Aderley ansehend, der ihn beobachtete, sagte er:

„Ich war wütend, doch ich hätte es vermeiden können, wenn ich gewollt hätte."

Wirklich? Hätte er es wirklich gekonnt? Was wäre geschehen, wenn Ginny nicht geschrien hätte?

Mit einem Schauder erinnerte er sich an die Art der Flüche, die er den Todessern am Anfang entgegen geschleudert hatte. Das Wissen, dass er sich nicht mit dem Todesfluch zufriedengegeben hatte, der wenigstens einen schmerzlosen Tod verursachte, ließ eisige Kälte in ihm aufsteigen. Stattdessen hatte er Flüche verwendet, die das Opfer unter Qualen töteten.

Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal bewusst benutzt und das ängstigte ihn am meisten. Erst als er Ginnys Schreie gehört hatte, hatte er begonnen den Todesfluch zu benutzen, entschlossen den Kampf so schnell wie möglich zu beenden.

„Sie wissen natürlich, dass wir leider nicht gänzlich erfolgreich waren alle Todesser gefangen zu nehmen, Mr. Potter. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass ein solcher Angriff sich wiederholt. Würden Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie es in der Tat vermeiden Schwarze Magie anzuwenden, wenn Sie es können und vor allem etwaige Angreifer in Zukunft am Leben zu lassen?"

„Wenn ich die Wahl habe, dann ja."

Aderley musterte ihn eine Weile, nickte und stand ruckartig auf. Verwundert erhob sich Harry ebenfalls und ergriff Aderleys ausgestreckte Hand.

„Dieses Mal, Mr. Potter, wird Ihr Handeln keine Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Ich werde versuchen der Presse nicht allzu viele Informationen zu liefern. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht, Mr. Potter. Ich würde den Auroren nur ungern den Befehl erteilen Sie zu jagen, aber wenn Sie eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit darstellen, werde ich nicht zögern das Notwendige zu tun."

Wie Harry klar wurde, hatte er Aderley ziemlich unterschätzt und er begriff, dass er seine Drohung durchaus ernst machen würde.

„Glauben Sie, dass ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe?", hörte er sich unwillkürlich fragen.

Aderley begegnete seinem Blick.

„Ich hoffe es. Aber ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir keinen Grund vorstellen, warum Sie es nicht hätten tun sollen. Sie sollten vorsichtig sein, Mr. Potter. Wie es aussieht, haben Sie Feinde."

Harry nickte grimmig und stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass er den Minister sogar sympathisch fand.

Nichtsdestotrotz war Harry froh, als er gehen konnte. Während Dumbledore, der vor der Tür gewartet hatte, wieder hineinging, lehnte sich Harry gegen die Wand. Es war definitiv ein Fehler gewesen zu zaubern, dachte er und rieb sich die Stirn. Die Tür betrachtend, die zum Krankenflügel führte, zog er eine unmerkliche Grimasse. Die Auroren bedachten ihn mit einem nicht gerade freundlichen Blick. Vermutlich bedauerten sie es zutiefst, dass Aderley ihnen nicht Befehl gegeben hatte ihn zu verhaften.

Einen Augenblick erwog er zu Ginny zurückzukehren, doch dann besann er sich anders. Gegenwärtig hatte er keine Kraft für eine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit Ginnys Familie.

So suchte er sein Quartier auf und sank kurzerhand auf sein Bett. Die gestrigen Ereignisse und nicht zu vergessen seine verunglückte Apparation hatten ihm mehr zugesetzt, als er wahrnehmen hatte wollen. Und er war so müde…

* * *

„Severus, vergiss nicht nachher den Zaubertrank für Miss Weasley zu bringen.", sagte Poppy und schaute kurz in Richtung ihrer Patientin.

„Du kannst beruhigt sein. Potter wird schon darauf achten, dass Miss Weasley den Zaubertrank bekommt."

Albus Dumbledore warf seinem ehemaligen Spion einen Blick zu.

„Du glaubst ihm also?"

„Ja."

„Warum? Weißt du irgendetwas, das wir nicht wissen?"

„Nein."

Die schwarzen Augen verrieten nicht das Geringste und Albus wusste, es war zwecklos weitere Fragen zu stellen.

„Und wie kam es, dass du Harry geholfen hast den Trank zu brauen?"

„Er hat mich darum gebeten."

„Aber dann wusstest du, was geschehen war! Du hättest es uns sagen sollen."

„Ich sah keine Veranlassung dazu, solange der Zaubertrank nicht fertig war.", sagte Severus kühl.

„Wenn es dann nichts mehr zu besprechen gibt…Poppy, Albus, Minerva."

Albus sah Severus nach. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihm Severus etwas verheimlichte. Minerva hegte offenbar den gleichen Gedanken, denn auch sie sah Severus mit reichlich merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck nach. Während Poppy zu ihrer Patientin zurückkehrte und Minerva noch auf Ginnys Familie wartete, die gerade mit dem Minister sprach, ging Albus langsam zu seinem Büro und versuchte Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen.

Unwillkürlich blieb er vor einem der Fenster stehen und sich mit den Händen auf der Fensterbank abstützend, richtete er seine Augen auf den gefrorenen See. Er wusste, dass er mehr als dankbar sein sollte, dass keiner der Schüler getötet worden war und doch beunruhigte ihn etwas. Er konnte das unbehagliche Gefühl nicht ignorieren. Sich an den Moment erinnernd, in dem er Severus mit harscher Flüsterstimme gefragt hatte, warum er den Weasleys nicht geholfen hatte, als Harry sie verflucht hatte, schüttelte Albus den Kopf. Die Antwort seines ehemaligen Spions war wieder die gleiche gewesen, die er heute bereits mehr als einmal gegeben hatte: Ich hatte dazu keine Veranlassung.

Natürlich war es nur logisch für Harry Severus aufzusuchen und ihn zu bitten ihm zu helfen den Zaubertrank zu brauen, wenn er annahm, dass Harry die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte, aber warum hatte er dann das Gefühl, dass etwas an der Sache ganz und gar nicht stimmte? Ganz zu schweigen von Severus' nicht gerade zufriedenstellender Antwort auf seine Frage, was im Dorf geschehen war, als sie versucht hatten Harrys Schild zu brechen. Dass Severus einen Schwächeanfall gehabt haben sollte, hatte er nicht eine Minute lang geglaubt.

Aber warum hatte Severus ihn belogen? Hatte es irgendetwas mit Harry zu tun?

Wieder hörte er die absolute Überzeugung in Severus' Stimme, als er gesagt hatte, er glaube Harry. Auch der Minister war geneigt Harry Glauben zu schenken, der ihnen eine plausible Erklärung geliefert hatte, wie er zugeben musste, auch wenn viele Fragen unbeantwortet blieben. Und er wollte es ebenfalls glauben. Doch tat er es wirklich?

Für einen Augenblick hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, dass Harry die Auroren wie auch die Todesser getötet hatte. Und er wusste immer noch nicht, ob er darüber froh sein sollte oder nicht, dass der Minister bereit war ein Auge zuzudrücken. Sicher, er wusste nur zu gut, warum Aderley den Auroren nicht befohlen hatte Harry zu verhaften. Und doch bereitete es ihm Sorgen, dass Harry solch eine Sonderbehandlung erhielt. Würde solch ein Verhalten ihn nicht dazu bringen zu glauben, er könne tun und lassen, was auch immer er wollte?

Während er auf den See starrte, erinnerte sich Albus plötzlich an den einen Tag, an dem er – einige Tage nach Voldemorts Sturz – in seinem Büro gesessen hatte. Damals hatte er an Harry und Ginny gedacht und war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass Harry nicht in Voldemorts Fußstapfen treten würde.

Da er nicht weiter über die Möglichkeit nachdenken wollte, dass er sich geirrt haben könnte, schüttelte er den Kopf und entsann sich an Minervas Worte, die sie diesen Morgen zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„_Was auch immer geschehen ist, Albus, ich habe sie zusammen gesehen. Er liebt sie. Ich kann mir nicht denken, dass er ihr je absichtlich wehtun würde."_

Ja, dachte er, er musste es glauben, musste es einfach glauben und sich vom Fenster abwendend, schritt er den Korridor entlang.

* * *

Leise Stimmen weckten sie. Ginny drehte sich langsam zur Seite.

„Ginny! Du bist wach."

Der besorgte Ausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Mutter ließ ihr zur Bewusstsein kommen, wo sie war. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf, doch sie entglitten ihr wieder. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brachte nur ein Krächzen zustande. Ihre Kehle war völlig trocken.

„Warte, ich hole dir etwas zu trinken."

Als Molly Weasley mit einem Glas in ihrer Hand zurückkam, versuchte sich Ginny aufzusetzen. Bei der ersten Bewegung jedoch schoss solch ein heftiger Schmerz durch ihren Körper, dass sie zurück auf die Kissen sank, kaum fähig ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

„Ginny, was ist? Was hast du?"

„Poppy! Poppy!"

Sie hörte Stimmen, aber sie verstand nur Sprachfetzen, während der Schmerz in ihr tobte.

„…Nachwirkungen von dem Fluch….nichts zu machen…."

„…es muss doch etwas geben!"

„….nein….wäre dann unwirksam.…

Allmählich ließ der Schmerz nach und sie blinzelte gegen Tränen an. Jemand hob sacht ihren Kopf an.

„Hier, trink, Liebes."

Das Wasser war angenehm kühl. Als ihre Mutter sie wieder behutsam zurücksinken ließ, flüsterte Ginny:

„Mum."

„Oh, Ginny. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.", sagte ihre Mutter und strich ihr über die Stirn.

„Ron, Hermione…"

„Ihnen geht es gut, Schätzchen. Außer dir wurde niemand verletzt."

Sie wollte noch weitere Fragen stellen, doch die Müdigkeit war stärker. Während ihr die Augen zufielen, dachte sie an Harry, wunderte sich, ob er wirklich bei ihr gewesen war oder ob sie es nur geträumt hatte.

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, saß Harry neben ihr. Sie lächelte.

„Harry."

„Wie geht es dir?"

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf. Doch der Schmerz wallte abermals in ihr auf. Sie sank wieder in die Kissen und blinzelte zu Harry hoch.

„Mir tut alles so weh. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als ob er jeden Moment zerspringen müsste und ich bin so müde, Harry."

Harry sah sie ausdruckslos an.

„Du wirst dich noch die nächsten Tage erschöpft fühlen. So lange bis auch der letzte Rest von dem Gift deinen Körper verlassen hat. Was den Schmerz betrifft…"

Ginny starrte Harry an.

„Gift?", wiederholte sie leise. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Da war nur Schmerz, eisige Kälte, Angst…

„Was…Harry, was ist geschehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich erzähle es dir gleich. Komm, setz dich auf. Erst musst du das Gegengift trinken. Ich helfe dir."

Harrys Arme zogen sie hoch. Obwohl er behutsam war, stöhnte sie, als der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf zu explodieren schien. Plötzlich ergriff sie Panik, was den Schmerz nur verschlimmerte. Harry, es war Harry, der sie festhielt. Harry…

Sie spürte etwas Kaltes an ihren Lippen.

„Trink."

Der scheußliche Geschmack ließ sie erkennen, dass sie doch nicht geträumt hatte.

„Oh, Harry. Das ist fürchterlich."

„Ich weiß, aber es wird dir helfen. Trink, Ginny. Es muss sein. Vertrau mir."

Sie musste sich zwingen das Gebräu hinunterzuschlucken und als Harry das Glas endlich von ihr fortnahm, war ihr schlecht. Ohne sie loszulassen, setzte er sich seitlich hinter sie, sodass sie sich gegen ihn lehnen konnte.

„Beruhige dich. Du bist in Sicherheit. Es ist vorbei. Entspann dich.", sagte er und allmählich wich ihre Panik sowie die Übelkeit. Regungslos in Harrys Armen liegend, ließ auch der Schmerz nach. Jetzt erst sah sie, dass ihre Familie in einigen der übrigen Betten schlief. Demnach musste es bereits Nacht sein.

Harry hatte ihre Bewegung bemerkt.

„Soll ich deine Eltern wecken? Ich habe sie verzaubert. Von allein werden sie nicht aufwachen."

Ginny blinzelte schläfrig. So müde war sie, dass sie kaum fähig war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Warum hast du das getan? Harry, was ist geschehen? Sag' es mir."

Harry antwortete erst nach einer Weile.

„Du hast noch nicht mit deiner Familie gesprochen, oder?"

„Nein."

Widerstrebend begann Harry zu sprechen. Und während sie ihm zuhörte, kehrte ihre Erinnerung zurück. Zitternd, schloss sie flüchtig ihre Augen. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder mit aller Deutlichkeit an die gestrigen Ereignisse. Die Schreie in der Ferne, das plötzliche Gewicht, das ihr den Atem geraubt hatte, das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, welches sie so sehr hasste…

Harry zog die Decke höher, wickelte sie fester ein und ihre Hände umklammerten seine Arme.

„Ich konnte nichts tun, Harry. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren.", flüsterte sie, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, was er noch gesagt hatte.

„Und sie glauben, dass du…dass du…."

„Was sie jetzt glauben, weiß ich nicht, Gin. Ich habe den ganzen Tag über geschlafen. Aber heute früh hätten deine Eltern mich liebend gern zur Hölle geschickt."

So langsam wie möglich wandte sie sich um, bemerkte den Kummer und die ungewohnte Blässe in seinem Gesicht. Ihn so zu sehen, versetzte ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich.

„Hast du große Schmerzen?"

„Es geht.", sagte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den weichen Stoff von Harrys Robe.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm."

Ihre Stimme war ruhig, als sie ihn belog, doch sie hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Zwar hatte es Harry nicht direkt gesagt, aber seine Worte und die der Heilerin, an die sie sich erinnert hatte, waren genug gewesen, um ihr klar zu machen, dass die Schwarze Magie, die Harry heraufbeschworen hatte um sie zu retten für ihre Schmerzen verantwortlich war.

Harry beugte sich vor und küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn.

„Oh, Ginny. Ich dachte schon ich würde dich verlieren.", wisperte er heiser.

„Es tut mir so leid, Ginny, so leid."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Harry. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Du glaubst mir also?"

Es kostete sie viel Kraft, doch schließlich gelang es ihr für einen Augenblick eine Hand gegen Harrys Wange zu legen.

„Natürlich glaube ich dir. Ich liebe dich und du mich. Ich weiß, du würdest mir nie absichtlich wehtun."

„Ginny."

Es sagte nur ihren Namen, mehr nicht. Doch der Ton, in dem er es gesagt hatte, trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte sich an ihn klammern, wollte ihn so festhalten wie es nur irgend ging, doch sie war zu schwach dafür. Hätte Harry sie nicht wie ein kleines Kind gehalten, wäre sie zusammengesackt.

„Schlaf jetzt, Ginny.", sagte Harry und drückte sie sanft zurück in die Kissen.

„Morgen solltest du dich schon besser fühlen, zumindest sobald du den Zaubertrank getrunken hast."

„Ich muss ihn noch einmal trinken?"

Er nickte.

„Ja. Leider wirst du ihn noch ein paar Mal trinken müssen. Ich werde ihn dir morgen früh wieder vorbeibringen."

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Lass mich erst mit meiner Familie sprechen, ja?", murmelte sie und kämpfte gegen ihre Müdigkeit an.

Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens, sagte Harry mit betont beiläufiger Stimme:

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Hermione oder Snape dir vorerst den Trank bringen würde."

„Snape?"

„Er hat mir geholfen. Schlaf jetzt. Ich bleibe noch eine Weile bei dir." hörte sie Harry sagen und spürte wie er ihre Hand in seine nahm. Schlafen, dachte sie, ja, sie wollte nur schlafen. Doch ihre Gedanken waren in einem Aufruhr.

„Er ist tot, nicht wahr?"

„Wer?"

„Der Todesser, der mich angegriffen hat. Er war es, Harry. Er hat mich aus dem Zug entführt. Und als ich ihn erkannte, konnte ich nicht kämpfen. Ich konnte nichts tun."

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, als sie sich an ihre eigene Schwäche erinnerte. Harrys Griff verstärkte sich und für einen flüchtigen Moment drückte er ihre Hand so fest, dass es schmerzte.

„Sch, Ginny. Denk nicht mehr daran. Du bist in Sicherheit. Und ja, er ist tot. Er wird dir nie wieder wehtun. Schlaf jetzt."

Ginny fiel es nicht schwer Harrys Anweisung zu folgen. Harrys Hand haltend und in dem Wissen geborgen, dass Harry über sie wachte, glitt sie langsam in den Schlaf hinüber.


	17. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16 **

Harry reichte Snape die kleine Phiole.

„Bringen Sie das zu Ginny und achten Sie darauf, dass sie den Trank trinkt."

Snape nickte wortlos und verschwand um die Ecke. Harry sah ihm nach und musste sich zwingen ihm nicht zu folgen. Jede Faser seines Herzens drängte ihn dazu Snape nachzulaufen, ihm die Phiole aus der Hand zu reißen und an Ginnys Seite zu eilen. Doch er verharrte unbeweglich auf der Stelle.

Erst nachdem ein weiterer Moment vergangen war, machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Was mochte Dumbledore wohl so früh am Morgen von ihm wollen? Snape hatte ihm lediglich gesagt, dass Dumbledore ihn zu sehen wünschte. Als er kurz darauf Dumbledores Büro betrat, sah er zu seiner Überraschung, dass Aderley ebenfalls anwesend war.

„Haben Sie etwas herausgefunden?", fragte er, sich nicht damit aufhaltend die beiden Zauberer zu grüßen.

Der Minister schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein, leider nicht."

Er deutete auf einen der Stühle und fuhr fort:

„Bevor ich das Ministerium verließ, habe ich noch mit Ihrem Vater gesprochen. Er wird vermutlich hierherkommen, sobald er jemanden gefunden hat, der bereit ist seinen Dienst zu übernehmen. Jedenfalls habe ich mich während unseres Gesprächs an den Tag erinnert, an dem Sie letzten Sommer nach Hogwarts gekommen sind. Auch wenn es eigentlich unüblich ist einen Verdächtigen unter Zuhilfenahme eines Denkariums zu befragen, würde es gewisse Leute innerhalb und außerhalb des Ministeriums besänftigen. Zwar glaube ich immer noch, dass Sie mir gestern die Wahrheit gesagt haben, aber ich kann weder die öffentliche Meinung noch die Forderungen meiner Auroren Sie dem Gesetzt entsprechend zu befragen, gänzlich ignorieren, sodass ich Sie bitten würde uns zu erlauben Ihre Erinnerung von dem Angriff anzusehen."

Als Harry keine Antwort gab, sondern seine Augen auf Dumbledores Denkarium richtete, sagte der ehemalige Anführer des Phönixordens:

„Wir müssen die Wahrheit herausfinden, Harry. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht schon gestern vorgeschlagen habe. Ich fürchte, der Anblick der zwei Auroren vor dem Krankenflügel hat mich derart aus der Fassung gebracht, dass ich nicht an das Nächstliegende gedacht habe."

Harry wandte mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung den Kopf und sah Dumbledore an.

„Sie haben gedacht, ich hätte sie getötet.", sagte Harry eisig.

Dumbledore erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig.

„Ja, das dachte ich. Aber nachdem ich gesehen habe, was Sie den Todessern angetan haben, können Sie mir deswegen schwerlich einen Vorwurf machen, Harry. War es wirklich nötig

die Angreifer vorher noch zu foltern? Der Todesfluch wäre gnädiger gewesen."

Es war Aderley, der das Schweigen brach.

„Wir haben darüber bereits gesprochen, Albus. Mr. Potter hat mir sein Wort gegeben potenzielle Angreifer in Zukunft am Leben zu lassen, wenn es ihm möglich ist.", sagte er und schaute anschließend Harry an.

„Werden Sie uns Ihre Erinnerung zeigen?"

Harry stand wortlos auf und ging hinüber zu Dumbledores Denkarium. Nachdem er seine Erinnerung des Angriffs der weißsilbernen Substanz beigefügt hatte, drehte er sich jäh um und fragte, ob er gehen könne. Er hatte wahrlich nicht den geringsten Wunsch den Angriff ein zweites Mal zu durchleben. Dumbledore und Aderley tauschten einen Blick aus, doch zu seiner Erleichterung ließen sie ihn gehen.

Langsam die Wendeltreppe hinuntergehend, schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Warum nur hatte er gestern nicht selbst an Dumbledores Denkarium gedacht? _Was war bloß mit ihm los? _

Er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr fähig zu sein klar zu denken, hatte das beängstigende Gefühl, dass ihm jegliche Kontrolle entglitt. Erst der Angriff, währenddessen er sich nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war, welche Flüche er verwendet hatte, dann Ginnys Vergiftung, die er nicht hatte verhindern können und zu guter Letzt hatte er auch noch zwei der Angreifer entkommen lassen!

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er – wie er zugeben musste – es nur Aderleys Bereitschaft ihm zu glauben verdankte, dass er sich immer noch in Hogwarts befand und nicht auf der Flucht vor einer Verhaftung.

Harry hob müde eine Hand und fuhr sich über die Stirn. Auch wenn Snapes Trank heute Morgen wieder einmal die ärgsten Kopfschmerzen vertrieben hatte, ein dumpfer Schmerz war geblieben. Dazu kam noch seine Erschöpfung. Doch es war nicht seine körperliche Verfassung, die ihn derart lähmte und es ihm einfach unmöglich machte sich zu konzentrieren. Es war seine Sorge um Ginny. Seine Angst, dass er ihr bleibenden Schaden zugefügt hatte.

Was, wenn Ginnys Schmerzen nicht nachlassen würden? Was, wenn sie sich nicht erholen würde? Wenn er diesen unseligen Fluch zu lange aufrechterhalten hatte? Wenn…Nein! Darüber durfte er nicht nachdenken. Ginny _würde_ sich wieder erholen. Etwas anderes durfte er nicht in Erwägung ziehen.

Noch durfte er zulassen, dass seine Angst ihn dermaßen außer Gefecht setzte, dass er nicht mehr imstande war vernünftig nachzudenken! Das würde weder Ginny noch ihm helfen. Und er _musste _herausfinden, wer hinter dem Angriff steckte!

Obwohl Harry keinen wirklichen Appetit hatte, begab er sich in die Küche von Hogwarts und zwang sich zu essen, was die Hauselfen ihm vorsetzten. Während seine Kraft allmählich zu ihm zurückkehrte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wann er das letzte Mal gegessen hatte. Als er an seinem zweiten Kaffee nippte, fiel es ihm bereits leichter seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Seine Sorge mit Mühe verdrängend, begann er die Fakten zu analysieren.

Bis auf zwei Todesser hatte er alle getötet, aber diese zwei waren entkommen; eine Tatsache, die ihn immer noch gehörig aufbrachte. Und hatten sie von selbst gehandelt oder hatte jemand ihnen befohlen sie anzugreifen? Jemand, der sich bis jetzt noch nicht gezeigt hatte?

Bei diesem Gedanken ergriff ihn eine seltsame Beklommenheit, dasselbe unangenehme Gefühl, das ihn jedes Mal ergriffen hatte, wenn er in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden über das verschwundene Messer nachgegrübelt hatte. Die einzige Erklärung für dessen Verschwinden war, dass es jemand genommen hatte. Aber wer und vor allem warum? Kein Todesser war in ihre Nähe gekommen. Einer der Auroren? Einer von Ginnys und seinen Freunden?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das war völlig absurd. Vielleicht hatten die Auroren es einfach übersehen oder die zwei entkommenen Todesser waren ins Dorf zurückgekehrt und hatten es mitgenommen. Und war Ginny das Ziel gewesen? Hatte jemand sie töten wollen um sich an ihm zu rächen?

Oder war es bloß ein Zufall gewesen? Aber welcher Todesser trug ein vergiftetes Messer mit sich herum, wenn er einen Zauberstab hatte? Nein, seine Zufallstheorie war wohl kaum schlüssig. Zudem sagte ihm sein Instinkt etwas anderes. Es waren zu viele Zufälle, dachte er und erinnerte sich an seinen Schock als Ginny ihm erzählt hatte, wer der Angreifer gewesen war. In seiner Wut hatte er ihm noch nicht einmal einen Blick zugeworfen, auch wenn er ihn wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht erkannt hätte.

Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und fluchte. Die Identität von Ginnys Angreifer beunruhigte ihn zutiefst und wieder einmal fragte er sich, wie der Todesser es geschafft hatte aus der Zelle im Ministerium zu entkommen. Und woher hatten sie gewusst, dass sie am Samstagnachmittag in Hogsmeade sein würden? Hatten sie damit gerechtet, dass er an irgendeinem Wochenende ins Dorf gehen würde, nun da Weihnachten vor der Tür stand oder hatten sie es vorher gewusst? Vielleicht hatte sie sogar einer von ihnen in den Drei Besen beobachtet, ja, vielleicht waren sie verfolgt worden ohne es zu merken.

Harry stellte seine Kaffetasse auf den Tisch und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, wünschte sich die Antworten auf seine Fragen zu kennen. Doch bevor er sie nicht kannte, würde er Ginny nicht aus den Augen lassen. Sie würde das Schloss nicht mehr alleine verlassen. Wer weiß, wie viele Todesser noch auf freiem Fuß waren und nur auf eine Gelegenheit warteten sich an ihm zu rächen.

Irgendwie musste er herausfinden, wo sich die zwei entkommenen Todesser versteckten. Er musste etwas tun, musste sicherstellen, dass solch ein Angriff nie wieder geschah. Immer noch tief in Gedanken, verließ Harry die Küche und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde. In einem der Korridore stieß er beinahe mit Professor McGonagall zusammen.

„Potter, gut, dass ich Sie sehe. Gehen Sie in die Große Halle, ja? Aber in zehn Minuten erwarte ich Sie in meinem Klassenraum.", sagte sie und ging eilig weiter.

Verdutzt sah Harry ihr nach, aber dann erinnerte er sich an Aderleys Worte, wirbelte herum und eilte davon. Wie er vermutet hatte, war es tatsächlich sein Vater, der zusammen mit Sirius und Remus auf ihn wartete. Sich umschauend, war er froh zu sehen, dass außer ihnen niemand sonst in der Großen Halle war.

„Harry!"

Einen Moment später fand sich Harry in der festen Umarmung seines Vaters wieder.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Aderley hat es uns heute Morgen erzählt. Wir sind so schnell wie möglich hierher gekommen."

James, Sirius und Remus beruhigend, dass ihm nichts geschehen war, warf Harry seinem Vater einen berechnenden Blick zu.

„Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Dad? Könntest du die Namen der Angreifer herausfinden?"

James sah ihn ernst an.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Zwei von den Todessern sind entkommen. Ich muss sie finden.", sagte er.

„Die Namen könnten mir helfen."

„Harry, das Ministerium sucht bereits nach ihnen."

„Tut es das? Wirklich? Die Auroren suchen schon seit Monaten, um all die Todesser einzufangen, die damals entkommen sind und sie waren bisher nicht gerade erfolgreich, oder?"

„Das ist nicht fair, Harry. Wir haben Viele gefangen genommen.", rief Sirius aus.

Harry starrte ihn wütend an.

„Ginny wäre beinahe gestorben, Sirius. Ich werde kein weiteres Risiko eingehen. Ich habe die letzten Monate nichts getan und alles dem Ministerium überlassen. Das war ein großer Fehler. Ich _werde_ die zwei finden, mit oder ohne eure Hilfe."

„Wie geht es Ginny? Was ist überhaupt genau geschehen? Aderley wollte uns keine Details nennen.", fragte sein Vater besorgt.

„Sie wurde vergiftet.", erwiderte Harry bündig. Die ungläubigen Blicke ignorierend, wehrte er die zahlreichen Fragen ab und versprach ihnen alles zu erzählen, sobald er Weihnachten nach Hause kommen würde.

„Ich muss zum Unterricht. Wirst du mir die Namen besorgen, Dad?"

James seufzte.

„Du weißt, dass mich das meinen Job kosten könnte. Es ist verboten Ministeriumsinformationen weiterzugeben. Aber ich werde es versuchen."

Harry nickte dankbar, verabschiedete sich und ging. Als er kurze Zeit später McGonagalls Klassenzimmer betrat, wandte jeder Schüler seinen Kopf nach ihm um. Hermione lächelte ihm zu, doch Ron grüßte ihn nicht. Von Rons Verhalten enttäuscht, setzte er sich neben Damian. Als er seine Bücher auspackte, fiel ihm auf, dass er sämtliche Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte.

„Wie geht es Ginny?", flüsterte Damian.

„Sie ist gestern wieder zu sich gekommen. Aber…"

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Graywood! Wie interessant Ihre Unterhaltung auch sein mag, jetzt werden Sie mir beide zuhören."

Damian warf Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und während Damian seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht zuwandte, befolgte Harry McGonagalls Aufforderung nicht und aus welchen Gründen auch immer tat seine Lehrerin so, als würde sie es nicht bemerken.

Als die Stunde vorüber war, sah Damian ihn an.

„Was ist mit Ginny geschehen? Hermione sagte etwas von einer Vergiftung."

Harry nickte und sich so kurz wie möglich fassend, erzählte er Damian was vorgefallen war.

„Bastarde. Nur gut, dass du sie getötet hast. Übrigens steht es heute im Tagespropheten, obwohl keine Namen erwähnt werden.", sagte Damian, zog aus seiner Tasche die Zeitung heraus und reichte sie Harry, der Damian anstarrte.

„Du glaubst mir also?"

„Natürlich. Warum sollte ich nicht?"

Nun, das war in der Tat die Frage, dachte Harry, als er die Zeitung aufschlug. Der besagte Artikel stellte sich als der vageste und uninformativste Artikel heraus, den er je gelesen hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass es einen Angriff gegeben hatte, erfuhr man nicht viel mehr, worüber Harry einfach nur erleichtert war.

Nachdem er Damian die Zeitung zurückgegeben hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Doch auch während Zaubertränke schaffte es Harry nicht sich zu konzentrieren und irgendwann gab er es einfach auf. Zwar sagte ihm jeder Lehrer, dass er seine Hausaufgaben nachholen müsse, aber Punkte zogen sie ihm mit Ausnahme von Skirrow keine ab. Harry hatte nichts anderes erwartet, doch es ärgerte ihn trotzdem und wieder einmal wunderte sich Harry, warum Skirrow ihn so sehr hasste.

Als er nach dem Mittagessen zum Gewächshaus ging, war er ziemlich früh dran. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und seufzte. Die Idee Kräuterkunde zu schwänzen und stattdessen zu Ginny zu gehen, verwarf er jedoch sofort. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand aus ihrer Familie bei ihr war, war ihm zu groß. Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob Ginny schon mit ihrer Familie gesprochen hatte und wenn sie es hatte, wie das Gespräch verlaufen war.

Er hörte sich nähernde Schritte, sah auf und erblicke Neville. Mit vorgerecktem Kinn und seinen Zauberstab fest umklammernd, kam Neville auf ihn zu.

„Ich will wissen, was du Ginny angetan hast."

Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, doch er sah Harry geradewegs in die Augen und versuchte sein Bestes seine Angst nicht zu zeigen.

Harry, der längst vermutet hatte, dass Neville Ginny heimlich liebte – auch wenn er in den letzten Wochen anscheinend Melanie näher gekommen war – fand sich mit dem Unvermeidlichen ab. Nachdem er Neville alles erzählt hatte, herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Ich bin froh. Es hätte ihr Herz gebrochen, wenn du sie wirklich verletzt hättest.", sagte Neville endlich.

Dass Neville ihm so leicht glaubte, erstaunte Harry. Als ob Neville seine Gedanken erraten hätte, fügte er hinzu:

„Ginny liebt dich. Wenn du ein Dunkler Zauberer und böse wärst, würde sie dich nicht lieben. Mach sie glücklich, ja?"

Nicht wissend, was er erwidern sollte, nickte Harry lediglich. Neville beobachtete ihn.

„Gib dir keine Schuld, Harry. Die Schuld liegt bei den Todessern, aber nicht bei dir."

Jetzt hatte es Neville wirklich geschafft ihn sprachlos zu machen.

„Wie…"

Er konnte in den vergangenen fünf Monaten sicherlich nicht verlernt haben, wie er seine Gefühle verbarg, oder? Und er war sich sicher, dass er während des Gesprächs ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht beibehalten hatte.

Neville lächelte traurig.

„Deine Stimme hat dich verraten, Harry. Sie war eisig, als du von den Todessern gesprochen hast, aber liebevoll, als du von Ginny gesprochen hast."

Mit neu gefundener Achtung starrte Harry Neville an. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass er den stillen Jungen so falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Dass er den Minister unterschätzt hatte, den er nur einmal zuvor getroffen hatte, war verständlich, aber Neville hatte er die letzten Monate beinahe täglich gesehen. Unmerklich schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er sich an sein neues Leben ein bisschen zu gut gewöhnt, hatte die Gefahren vergessen, die stets im Verborgenen lauerten. Und nun war Ginny wegen ihm verletzt worden, weil er viel zu unvorsichtig geworden war.

„Danke, Neville. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du mir glaubst.", sagte er.

„Hermione und Ron wissen, was du mir erzählt hast, oder?"

„Ja. Aber Ron glaubt mir trotzdem nicht."

Neville nickte nachdenklich und sah ihn plötzlich mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Danke, übrigens, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Wärst du nicht gewesen, hätte mich der Todesfluch getroffen."

Harry blinzelte überrascht, dann nickte er.

„Gern geschehen."

Einen Augenblick später erschien Professor Sprout und sie folgten der Lehrerin ins Gewächshaus. Auch wenn Harry gut mit Neville zusammenarbeitete, war er doch froh, als er sich zwei Stunden später auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier befand.

„Harry, warte! Warte."

Harry wandte sich um und erkannte Fred und George Weasley.

„Endlich haben wir dich gefunden. Wir sollen dir von Ginny ausrichten, dass du zu ihr kommen sollst. Unsere Eltern sind für eine Weile nach Hause zurückgekehrt."

Den Zwillingen einen Seitenblick zuwerfend, fragte er:

„Ihr glaubt mir also?"

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick. Dann sagte George:

„Ginny vertraut dir. Und solange sie es tut, tun wir es auch."

Fred nickte bekräftigend, während Harry nicht wusste, ob dies die Antwort gewesen war, auf die er gehofft hatte.

* * *

Die Eule seines Vaters fand ihn am nächsten Abend. Harry faltete das Pergament auseinander und nickte zufrieden, als er die aufgelisteten Namen sah. Er überflog die Namen und erstarrte jäh. _Calder_, dachte er. Das war ein weiterer Zufall zu viel.

Während er über seine nächsten Schritte nachdachte, marschierte er zuerst zu Snapes Räumen. Den Drang sich sofort auf die Suche nach Iris Calder zu machen, unterdrückte er. Sobald er vor dem ehemaligen Spion stand, gab er ihm das Pergament.

„Diese Todesser haben uns angegriffen. Kennen Sie einige von Ihnen?"

Snape nickte.

„Nicht sehr gut, aber ja, ich kannte sie."

„Glauben Sie, dass sie fähig dazu sind sich solch einen Plan alleine auszudenken?"

Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck huschte über Snapes fahles Gesicht.

„Dass sie versuchen Sie zu töten, würde ich ihnen ohne Weiteres zutrauen, aber dass sie versucht haben Miss Weasley zu vergiften, lässt mich eher vermuten, dass sie von irgendwem Befehle ausgeführt haben, es sei denn, es war reiner Zufall."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin sicher, dass es keiner war. Der Todesser, der Ginny angegriffen hat, war derselbe, der sie im Sommer aus dem Zug entführt hat. Ich denke, es war Absicht, dass es gerade er war, der sie vergiftet hat. Und wer immer auch dahintersteckt, er wusste davon. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hatte er Hilfe bei seinem Ausbruch aus dem Ministerium.

Kennen Sie irgendwelche Anhänger Voldemorts, die ebenfalls für ihn spioniert haben und die jetzt für das Ministerium arbeiten könnten?"

„Nein."

„Fragen Sie Narcissa, ob sie etwas weiß. Sie war schließlich im Inneren Kreis und fragen Sie sie, ob sie irgendwelche Orte kennt, wo sich die beiden Entkommenen versteckt haben könnten. Schreiben Sie sie auf und sagen Sie mir so schnell wie möglich Bescheid."

Sobald er Snapes Nicken sah, wirbelte Harry herum und verließ die Kammer. Kurz bevor er die Slytherin Quartiere erreichte, rief er einen der Hauselfen zu sich und bat ihn eine Nachricht an Draco Malfoy und Iris Calder zu überbringen. In Snapes leerem Klassenraum wartete er. Nach einer kleinen Weile kamen Malfoy und seine Freundin herein. Ihre Gesichter ließen keine Regung erkennen.

„Was willst du?"

Malfoy ignorierend, richtete Harry seinen Blick auf Iris.

„Kennst du einen gewissen Marcus Calder?"

Iris zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Nach einem leichten Zögern, antwortete sie:

„Er ist ein entfernter Cousin. Warum fragst du?"

„Warum? Also weißt du es noch nicht? Er war einer von den Todessern, die uns angegriffen haben. Ich habe ihn getötet, aber unglücklicherweise sind zwei seiner Freunde entkommen. Hast du irgendeine Idee, wer die beiden gewesen sein könnten oder wohin sie verschwunden sein könnten?"

„Sie hat keinen Kontakt zu ihnen. Und sie weiß nichts, also lass' sie in Ruhe, Potter. Es war nicht ihre Schuld.", sagte Malfoy schneidend und legte einen Arm beschützend um seine Freundin.

„Tatsächlich? Ist es nicht seltsam, dass sie wussten, dass wir dieses Wochenende in Hogsmeade sein würden? Natürlich können sie darauf gehofft haben, dass wir dorthin gehen würden, aber genauso gut könnte es ihnen jemand gesagt haben."

Während er Malfoy und Iris musterte, fragte sich Harry, ob die beiden etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatten.

„Warum siehst du mich so an? Denkst du, dass…Benutze deinen Verstand, Potter. Es stimmt, ich hasse dich. Ich weiß, was du meiner Mutter angetan hast und meinem Vater. Aber…"

„Ich denke, in dieser Hinsicht sind wir quitt, Malfoy. Es war dein Vater, der meine Mutter entführt hat.", unterbrach Harry kalt.

Draco nickte gezwungen.

„Ja, das ist mir bekannt und ich weiß auch warum du dein Bestes getan hast um meine Mutter zu zerbrechen. Aber das ist im Moment unwichtig. Ich hasse dich, aber wenn ich vorgehabt hätte dich zu töten und tatsächlich einen Versuch unternommen hätte, hätte ich es nicht hinter deinem Rücken getan, noch hätte ich deine kleine Freundin angegriffen. Was auch immer du von mir denken magst, ich habe meine Ehre noch nicht verloren. Ich hätte dich zu einem Duell herausgefordert. Und Iris hätte dasselbe getan, hätte sie vorgehabt dich zu töten."

Obwohl Harry es schwer fiel ihm zu glauben, konnte er in Malfoys Augen keine Lüge entdecken.

„Außerdem hast du uns vor den Werwölfen gerettet. So ungern ich das auch zugebe, aber wir verdanken dir wahrscheinlich unser Leben."

„Ja, das stimmt.", sagte Harry und fügte ohne Übergang hinzu:

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe. Ich will wissen, ob einer aus eurem Haus den Angreifern am Samstag eine Nachricht geschickt und ihnen erzählt hat, dass wir in Hogsmeade waren. Und ich will diese zwei Zauberer finden, die entkommen sind. Ihr wisst bestimmt ein paar Orte, wo sie sein könnten, nicht wahr?"

Für einen Augenblick herrschte völlige Stille. Dann nickte Malfoy.

„Wir werden sehen, was wir herausfinden können.", sagte er und schob Iris auf die Tür zu.

Harry folgte langsamer nach. Er hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als sein Blick auf Damian und Hermione fiel, die rasch näherkamen.

Damian sah den zwei Slytherins nach und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bist du zum Feind übergelaufen?"

„Nein. Ich versuche herauszufinden, wer für den Angriff verantwortlich ist. Was macht ihr hier?"

Damian grinste.

„Die Korridore patrollieren und nach Erstklässlern Ausschau halten, die zu solch einer späten Stunde noch nicht im Bett sind. Aber Scherz beiseite, hast du irgendetwas herausgefunden?"

„Noch nicht. Sie werden es mir sagen, wenn sie etwas in Erfahrung bringen."

„Du denkst, dass einer der Slytherins dahintersteckt?", fragte Hermione und runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist eine Möglichkeit, oder? Zwar kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer von ihnen die Todesser auf den Gedanken gebracht hat uns anzugreifen, aber jemand könnte etwas gehört haben oder könnte etwas wissen, dass mich weiterbringen würde."

Hermione sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Vielleicht.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Aber…Glaubst du, dass wir Malfoy und seiner Freundin trauen können?"

Harry lächelte leicht.

"Natürlich. Sonst hätte ich sie nicht gefragt."

Als sie die Treppen erreicht hatten, legte Hermione plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Wirst du's mir erzählen, wenn du etwas herausfindest? Oder wenn ich dir helfen kann?"

„Wir, Hermione, wir.", fügte Damian hinzu.

„Ich würde liebend gern wissen, wer uns umbringen wollte."

Da beide darauf bestanden und nicht lockerließen, versprach Harry ihnen endlich widerwillig ihnen Bescheid zu geben, sobald er etwas Neues erfuhr, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie sie ihm helfen sollten.

* * *

Traurig lächelnd, sah Ginny ihren Freunden nach. Nachdem sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten, lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Immer noch fühlte sie eine bleierne Müdigkeit in sich, doch Pomfrey hatte ihr versichert, dass dies zu erwarten gewesen war. Ein paar Tage würde es wohl noch dauern bis eine Besserung eintreten würde.

Die Schmerzen jedoch, die sie stets ergriffen, wenn sie sich bewegte, hatten nachgelassen und waren bei Weitem nicht mehr so stark, wie das erste Mal, als sie vor vier Tagen aufgewacht war. Daran denkend, wie erleichtert Harry darüber gewesen war, seufzte sie. Sie hatte erst in jenem Augenblick wirklich begriffen, welche Sorgen sich Harry um sie gemacht hatte.

Es war aber auch so ein Pech, dachte sie frustriert, dass alle schmerzstillenden Zaubertränke die Wirkung des Gegengiftes zunichte machen würden.

Ginny griff nach einem der Schokoladenfrösche, die Rebecca ihr mitgebracht hatte und den süßen Geschmack genießend, wünschte sie sich, dass sie mit ihren Freunden in die Große Halle zum Abendbrot hätte gehen können. Sie hatte wahrlich genug davon im Bett zu liegen und zur absoluten Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein. Sie war sogar zu müde um zu lesen, noch fühlte sie sich imstande Lunas Brief zu beantworten. Sich fragend, wie lange Luna und ihr Vater noch auf ihrer seltsamen Forschungsreise sein würden, wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Freundin bald nach Großbritannien zurückkehren würde.

Schritte ließen sie den Kopf wenden. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung war es wieder Professor Snape, der ihr ihre Medizin brachte. Unwillkürlich erschauderte sie. Sie musste sich jedes Mal zwingen den abscheulichen Trank hinunterzuwürgen. Wenigstens war sie mittlerweile wieder in der Lage das Glas selbst zu halten. Zu ihrer Verlegenheit hatte Professor Snape ihr noch vor zwei Tagen helfen müssen zu trinken. Sie war einfach zu schwach gewesen. Er hatte jedoch vorgegeben ihre Verlegenheit nicht zu bemerken.

Auch wenn sie ihm dankbar dafür war, wünschte sie sich, dass Harry bei ihr wäre.

Als die Zwillinge am Montag Harry in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatten, hatten sie nur die Gelegenheit gehabt ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Bill und Charlie waren überraschend zu Besuch gekommen und Harry war gegangen mit der Begründung er hätte noch Hausaufgaben zu machen, aber Ginny wusste, dass die grimmigen Gesichter ihrer Brüder Harry dazu veranlasst hatten.

Auch wenn ihre Familie inzwischen Harrys Erinnerung gesehen hatte, das Wissen, dass bei dem Angriff ein Messer im Spiel gewesen war, hatte nichts geändert. Ihren qualvollen Schreien zu lauschen und zuzuschauen, wie sie sich vor Schmerzen aufbäumte, hatte ihre Familie stark erschüttert und hatte die ganze Situation noch verschlimmert. Gezwungen widerstrebend zugeben zu müssen, dass Harry wohl die Wahrheit gesagt und ihr tatsächlich das Leben gerettet hatte, hatte ihre Familie Harry die Schuld für den Angriff gegeben. Nach ihrer Meinung hätten die Todesser sie überhaupt nicht angegriffen, wenn Harry nicht bei ihnen gewesen wäre.

All ihre Versuche mit ihren Eltern und Brüdern über Harry zu sprechen, waren vergeblich gewesen. Sie waren ihr stets ausgewichen und hatten stattdessen von etwas anderem gesprochen. Und sie hatte sich zu krank gefühlt um darauf zu bestehen, dass sie über das Vorgefallene redeten. Aber irgendwie musste sie es ihrer Familie begreiflich machen. Sie hatte keineswegs die Absicht Harry zukünftig so sporadisch zu sehen, wie sie ihn in den letzten zwei Tagen gesehen hatte. Wenn sie nicht geschlafen hatte, waren ihre Eltern oder einer ihrer Brüder bei ihr gewesen. Und heute war Harry bloß ein paar Minuten bei ihr gewesen, als erst Melanie und Rebecca zu ihr gekommen waren und dann Neville, Hermione und Ron. Damian hatte heute ebenfalls einmal hereingeschaut und sogar die kleine Anne war sie besuchen gekommen.

Während sie Rebecca zugehört hatte, die ihr erzählt hatte, was sie in den verschiedenen Fächern alles gemacht hatten, hatte sie enttäuscht gemerkt, dass Harry sich davon geschlichen hatte. Vielleicht würde er am späten Abend wiederkommen, dachte sie hoffnungsvoll. Sie schluckte auch den letzten Rest des Zaubertrankes hinunter und kämpfte gegen ihre Übelkeit an. Sie dankte ihrem Lehrer schwach und gab ihm das Glas zurück. Sobald er gegangen war, sank sie zurück in die Kissen und schloss die Augen.

Als ihre Übelkeit nachgelassen hatte, streckte sie eine Hand nach ihrer Teetasse aus. Den kalten Tee trinkend, dachte sie ein weiteres Mal über ihre Eltern nach. Es war nicht so, als ob sie sie nicht verstehen würde. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an ihre eigenen Gefühle, als sie gezwungen gewesen war zuzuschauen, wie Harry ihren Vater gefoltert hatte. Sie wusste genau, was ihre Familie empfunden hatte, als sie sich Harrys Erinnerung des Angriffs angesehen hatte. Mit ihrem Verstand mochten sie begreifen, dass es nicht Harrys Schuld gewesen war, mit dem Herzen jedoch wollten sie es nicht einsehen.

Ja, sie verstand ihre Familie, verstand, warum sie lieber Harry die Schuld geben wollten, als sich mit ihren Schuldgefühlen auseinanderzusetzen, dass sie ein zweites Mal nicht fähig gewesen waren sie zu beschützen. Sie hatte genügend Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, seit sie das Gesicht ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte, als diese am Dienstag Nachmittag aus Dumbledores Büro zurückgekehrt war.

Mit einem Seufzer stellte Ginny ihre Teetasse auf dem kleinen Tischchen ab, welches neben ihrem Bett stand und ergriff einen weiteren Schokofrosch. Wenn jemand Schuld hatte, dann sie, dachte Ginny. Wenn sie ihren Zauberstab nicht in den Drei Besen vergessen hätte und bei Harry und den Anderen gewesen wäre, als sie angegriffen wurden, wäre ihr sicherlich nichts geschehen. Und Harry hätte nicht diesen Fluch benutzen müssen, der ihnen beiden soviel Schmerz zugefügt hatte.

Ein leises Trillern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Rainbow kam zu ihr geflogen und Ginny griff hastig nach dem kleinen Zettel, den Rainbow im Schnabel trug. Glücklich, dass Harry später zu ihr kommen würde, gähnte sie. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr müde. Sie schloss die Augen und lauschte dem beruhigenden Gesang von Harrys Phönix.

_Sie kniete vor ihm, spürte die kalte Klinge eines Messers an ihrer Kehle. Raue Stricke, mit denen er ihre Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt hatte, schnitten ihr schmerzhaft in die Handgelenke. _

„_Steh auf.", befahl er. _

_Langsam gehorchte sie. Das Messer folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Als es ihr Kinn berührte, zwang er sie aufzuschauen. Smaragdgrüne Augen bohrten sich in ihre, hielten sie mühelos in Schach. Das Messer begann zu wandern, strich über ihren Arm. _

_Sie wagte nicht zu atmen, noch ihren Blick abzuwenden. _

„_Tu mir nicht weh, Harry.", flüsterte sie. _

„_Harry, nein, bitte nicht…."_

_Er verstärkte den Druck auf das Messer. Blut tropfte ihren Arm hinunter._

„_Hör auf, Harry, bitte hör auf. Es tut so weh…"_

_Kälte umgab sie und dann explodierte Schmerz in ihr. Solch ein Schmerz, wie sie ihn nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal bewusst, dass sie schrie… _

„Ginny! Ginny! Wach auf!"

Eine Hand schüttelte sie. Sie riss die Augen auf und sah in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Ein Traum! Es war ein Traum gewesen. Während ihr Herz immer noch wie wahnsinnig gegen ihre Rippen hämmerte, versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen. Ihre Mutter half ihr und hielt sie sacht.

„Das war es! Ich habe genug davon! Es ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig, ob er dich gerettet hat oder nicht, er ist definitiv nicht gut für dich! Erst der Brief und das Foto, dann der Angriff und nun das! Du wirst ihn nicht wieder sehen! Ich werde mit den Lehrern sprechen! Er wird nie wieder in deine Nähe kommen!"

Erschrocken und verwirrt starrte Ginny ihren Vater an und schaute dann zu ihrer Mutter, die sie kummervoll ansah, als sie ihr über das Haar strich. Begreifend, was die Worte ihres Vaters bedeuten mussten, schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Nein.", sagte sie leise.

Aber bevor sie noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, machte ihr Vater eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit seiner rechten Hand. Als er sprach, zitterte seine Stimme vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Warum schützt du ihn? Warum? Er hat dich verletzt. Er…"

„Harry hat mir nichts getan…"

„Nein? Hat er nicht? Zum Donnerwetter noch mal, hältst du mich für einen völligen Dummkopf? _Tu mir nicht weh, Harry. Harry, nein, bitte nicht…"_

Ginny erstarrte.

„Warum vertraust du uns nicht, Ginny? Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihm verboten wird dir je wieder nahe zu kommen. Er wird dir nie wieder wehtun. Das verspreche ich dir!"

Mit einem letzten Blick auf sie, wirbelte er herum und marschierte aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, meine Kleine. Es wird alles gut werden. Du brauchst dich nicht mehr vor ihm zu fürchten."

Ginny ließ sich in die Kissen drücken, während ihre Mutter weitersprach, doch sie hörte die Worte nicht. Sie schienen von weit herzukommen. Ginny konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war, verstand es nicht. Sie wusste nicht, warum diese Träume immer noch andauerten, wusste nicht, weshalb sie von Harry und nicht von ihrem Angreifer geträumt hatte. Wenn sie nur nicht die Worte laut gesprochen hätte! Wenn sie diesen Traum nur nicht in der Gegenwart ihrer Eltern gehabt hätte!

Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, es fiel ihr nichts ein. Schuldgefühle überfielen sie. _Was hatte sie nur getan? _

Das Gefühl Harry verraten zu haben, riss sie mit sich fort. Warum? dachte sie verzweifelt. Sie liebte Harry doch, liebte ihn mehr als ihr eigenes Leben, aber warum träumte sie dann davon, dass er ihr wehtat?

„Oh, Ginny. Weine nicht. Wir werden dich beschützen. Er wird dir nichts mehr antun."

Ihre Mutter drückte sie an sich, aber deren Umarmung tröstete Ginny nicht. Stattdessen weinte sie nur noch heftiger. Erst als ihre Erschöpfung überhand nahm, ließen ihre Tränen allmählich nach. Eine Hand auf ihre Stirn legend, flüsterte Ginny:

„Mein Kopf tut so weh."

Besorgt beugte sich ihre Mutter über sie.

„Warte kurz, ich frage Poppy, ob sie helfen kann."

Ihre Mutter war kaum im Zimmer der Heilerin verschwunden, als Ginny hörte, wie die Klinke der großen Eingangstür heruntergedrückt wurde. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf. Doch weder öffnete sich die Tür, noch trat jemand ein. Ginny hörte Stimmen, aber sie waren zu leise, als dass sie sie hätte erkennen können. Zu ihrer grenzenlosen Bestürzung jedoch änderte sich das jäh.

„Ich verbiete dir in ihre Nähe zu kommen! Du wirst meiner Tochter nicht noch mehr Leid zufügen, als du es bereits getan hast. Du wirst dich von ihr fernhalten. Die Lehrer werden dafür sorgen!", schrie ihr Vater.

Ginny brach in Schweiß aus, als sie sich aus dem Bett hievte. Sie schaffte zwei Schritte, bevor sie auf die Knie sank. Sie wollte rufen, wollte zu ihrem Vater und Harry gehen, aber sie konnte nicht.

„Ginny!"

Der Ruf ihrer Mutter alarmierte ihren Vater. Die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend, stürzte er zu ihr. Dann waren sie bei ihr, ihre Eltern und Madam Pomfrey.

Als sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete und Harry eintrat, sprang ihr Vater auf. In seiner Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab.

„Verschwinde! Ich werde es nicht noch einmal sagen."

Ginny spürte Harrys Augen auf sich und auch wenn sie sich dafür hasste, bedachte sie ihn mit einem flehenden Blick. Harry drehte sich um und ging. Mit einem leisen Geräusch fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Verzweifelt und hilflos, blinzelte Ginny gegen brennende Tränen an. Immer noch sah sie Harrys Gesicht vor sich, bar jeder Regung. Ein Gesicht, welches er ihr im Schloss des Todes gezeigt hatte, ein Gesicht, das sie gesehen hatte, als er dem Phönixorden erlaubt hatte seine Erinnerungen von Lily Potter anzuschauen. Und plötzlich hasste sie ihre Eltern, hasste sich selbst, dass sie von Harry geträumt hatte und diese verfluchten Worte geflüstert hatte. Worte, die ihre Eltern dazu gebracht hatten zu glauben, dass sie sich vor Harry fürchtete. Und Ginny wusste, dass nichts auf der Welt sie nun vom Gegenteil überzeugen würde.

* * *

Als Harry seine Kammer erreichte, brodelte der Zorn so heftig in ihm wie ein loderndes Feuer, das alles zerstörte, was ihm im Weg stand. Ruhelos über den Teppich schreitend, zwang er seine Magie unter seine Kontrolle. Er wusste, dass er das Einzige getan hatte, was möglich gewesen war. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt erst den Trank zu brauen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt!

Um Himmels willen, wenn es irgendetwas anderes gegeben hätte, was er hätte tun können, hätte er die Möglichkeit beim Schopf ergriffen! Glaubten sie, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte? Jeder Schrei von Ginny hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen. Und das Wissen, dass all dies wegen ihm geschehen war, machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Nach einer Weile setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und starrte an die Wand. Auch wenn er Schwierigkeiten vorausgesehen hatte, solch eine Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet und wenn er ehrlich war, schmerzte es ihn sehr. Er hatte angefangen Ginnys Familie gern zu haben. Besonders Ron und die Zwillinge hatte er für Freunde gehalten und sogar Ginnys Eltern hatte er bei der Feier von Bills Geburtstag sympathischer gefunden.

Und nun hatte ihm Arthur Weasley jeden Kontakt mit Ginny untersagt! Und er wusste nicht einmal den Grund dafür! Was in aller Welt hatte den Zauberer nur veranlasst ihn wie ein Wahnsinniger anzuschreien? Seine Erinnerung konnte es sicherlich nicht gewesen sein, oder? Schließlich hatten die Weasleys seine Erinnerung bereits vor zwei Tagen angesehen. Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn. Aber was war es dann gewesen?

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Es war einfach nicht gerecht. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass er in Voldemorts Schloss aufgewachsen war, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn in den ersten Jahren seiner Kindheit, wie einen Sohn aufgezogen hatte. Und später? Ja, vielleicht, wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er im letzten Kampf die weise Voraussicht besessen hätte seine magischen Kräfte zu verbergen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre ihm ein solcher Gedanke nie gekommen.

Und nun hatte Arthur Weasley ihm verboten seine Tochter zu sehen. Er und die übrigen Weasleys gaben ihm die Schuld an dem Angriff und Dumbledore und Aderley – trotz ihrer Versicherungen, dass sie ihm glaubten – waren ebenfalls nicht gänzlich von seiner Unschuld überzeugt.

Fehlte nur noch, dass sie sein Geheimnis herausfanden, dachte Harry, wissend, es würde nichts Gutes für ihn verheißen, sollte herauskommen, dass Voldemort den gesamten überlebenden Inneren Kreis an ihn gebunden hatte. Dann würden sie tatsächlich versuchen mich zu verhaften, dachte er zynisch, natürlich mit der wohlmeinenden Absicht ihm Veritaserum einzuflößen! Und die Weasleys würden es wohl am lautesten verlangen.

Grimmig seine Lippen zusammenpressend, streichelte Harry geistesabwesend seine Schlange, die sich um sein Handgelenk gewunden hatte. Veritaserum! Niemals würde er es freiwillig trinken. Seine Augen fielen auf den Kessel, in dem sich immer noch Ginnys Trank befand. Daran denkend, dass Snape derjenige war, der Ginny den Trank zweimal am Tag brachte, obwohl eigentlich er es hätte sein sollen, ließ seinen Zorn wieder aufflammen.

Er sollte Ginny sehen können, wann immer er wollte. Und zum Teufel mit ihrer Familie! Sie sollten dankbar sein, aber nein, sie hielten ihn für einen Schwarzen Zauberer. Hatten sie vergessen, was er alles für sie getan hatte?

Darüber nachsinnend, dass Arthur ihm sein Leben verdankte, runzelte Harry die Stirn. Für einen Moment erwog er den Gedanken einfach zu Arthur zu gehen und von ihm zu verlangen ihm seine Tochter zu geben. Harry wusste, dass er durchaus das Recht dazu hatte. Um seine Schuld zurückzuzahlen, wäre Arthur Weasley gezwungen jeder seiner Forderungen nachzukommen. Aber so reizvoll dieser Gedanke auch war, etwas hielt Harry davon ab.

Es war das Wissen, dass Ginny ihre Familie liebte. Nein, dachte er, er würde es nicht tun, nicht solange die Hoffnung bestand, dass die Weasleys einsehen würden, dass er Ginny liebte und ihr niemals absichtlich wehtun würde.


	18. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17**

Sechs Tage nach dem Angriff überbrachte Rainbow, die irgendwie einen Weg in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden hatte, Hermione einen Brief. Während der magische Vogel leise trillerte und einen Augenblick später davonflog, entfaltete Hermione hastig das Pergamentblatt. Sobald sie die kurze Nachricht gelesen hatte, sah sie zu Ron, der ihr gegenübersaß und stand auf.

„Ich gehe zu…"

„Nein, du wirst nicht gehen, Hermione!", sagte Ron harsch und sprang auf.

„Er ist gefährlich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du zu ihm gehst!"

Hermione funkelte Ron wütend an.

„Tatsächlich? Und wer glaubst du, wer du bist mir das zu verbieten?"

Mit sanfterer Stimme fügte sie hinzu:

„Ron, es war nicht Harrys Schuld. Niemand kann sagen, ob die Todesser uns nicht auch angegriffen hätten, wenn Harry…"

„Er hat sie verletzt! Und wer weiß, was er ihr noch angetan hat, Hermione! Oder hast du bereits vergessen, was ich dir erzählt habe?"

„Schrei nicht so, Ron. Es muss nicht jeder wissen, worüber wir sprechen.", entgegnete Hermione und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken.

Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie sie Ron begreiflich machen sollte, dass er sich im Unrecht befand. Ron anschauend, wanderten ihre Gedanken unwillkürlich zwei Tage zurück. Nachdem es ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin endlich zugelassen hatten, war sie am Abend Ginny besuchen gegangen. Sie hatte kaum den Krankenflügel betreten, als ein ziemlich aufgebrachter Ron an ihr vorbeimarschiert war. Er hatte sie weder gegrüßt, noch war er stehengeblieben. Verdutzt hatte sie ihm hinterher gesehen und hatte sich dann zu Ginny gewandt. Ginny, gestützt von mehreren Kissen, hatte aufrecht im Bett gesessen und hatte nicht minder zornig ausgesehen.

„Weißt du, was meine Eltern getan haben? Sie haben mir verboten Harry je wieder zu sehen und sie haben sogar mit den Lehrern gesprochen! Ron soll auf mich aufpassen, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind! Und er ist auch noch stolz darauf!"

Eine Träne rollte Ginnys Wange hinunter.

„McGonagall sagt, dass ich nichts dagegen tun kann, da ich immer noch minderjährig bin und die Lehrer haben keine andere Wahl, als den Wunsch meiner Eltern zu respektieren."

Hermione schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf.

„Aber warum? Ist noch irgendetwas geschehen seit sie Harrys Erinnerung angesehen haben?"

Ginny erstarrte und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Es war meine Schuld, Hermione."

„Deine?"

Ginny hatte genickt und ihr von dem Traum und den Worten erzählt, die sie in der Gegenwart ihrer Eltern gesprochen hatte ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

„Und nun glaubt meine Familie, dass Harry mir wer weiß was angetan hat. Und ganz gleich, was ich sage, sie weigern sich mir zu glauben."

Obwohl Hermione ihr Bestes getan hatte um Ginny zu trösten, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt kläglich versagt zu haben, denn auch ihr war kein Ausweg aus dieser verfahrenen Situation eingefallen.

Sich an Ginnys traurige braune Augen erinnernd, fragte sie ruhig:

„Hast du überhaupt mit Ginny gesprochen, Ron?"

Ron starrte sie an.

„Nein. Sie hat mich aus dem Krankenflügel geworfen."

„Natürlich hat sie das getan. Du hast es ja schließlich ziemlich deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass du auf der Seite deiner Eltern stehst, was ich – ehrlich gesagt – nicht verstehen kann. Ron, du hast es mir selbst gesagt, dass du das Messer gesehen hast, als du Harrys Erinnerung angeschaut hast, also wie kannst du dann Harry die Schuld für Ginnys Vergiftung geben? Das zeigt doch, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Und Ginny geht es von Tag zu Tag besser, nicht wahr? Wenn ihr der Zaubertrank demnach hilft, muss sie mit dem Saft der Schwarzen Beeren vergiftet worden sein. Und das bedeutet, dass Harry tatsächlich ihr Leben gerettet hat. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er wahrscheinlich unser Leben ebenfalls gerettet hat. Denkst du nicht, wir sollten ihm dafür dankbar sein, anstatt ihm die Schuld für den Angriff zu geben? Was diesen Traum betrifft, den sie gehabt hat, darüber solltest du besser mit Ginny sprechen. Vielleicht wird sie dir erklären, dass deine Mutmaßungen jeglicher Grundlage entbehren."

Hermione stand auf und sagte nach einem leichten Zögern:

„Harry möchte, dass ich in seine Kammer komme. Anscheinend hat er etwas über den Angriff herausgefunden. Ich habe ihn gebeten mir Bescheid zu sagen, wenn er etwas erfährt. Also, kommst du mit?"

Für einen langen Moment betrachtete Ron seine Schuhe. Dann nickte er jäh.

„Schön, ich höre mir an, was er zu sagen hat. Aber ich glaube immer noch, dass er gefährlich ist.", erklärte er.

Hermione versuchte ein Lächeln zu verbergen. Manchmal war Ron wirklich viel zu stur, als gut für ihn war, dachte sie liebevoll. Sie drehte sich um und sah sich plötzlich Rebecca, Melanie und Neville gegenüber.

„Geht ihr zu Ginny?", fragte Rebecca.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir sind auf dem Weg zu Harry."

Rebeccas Augen wanderten zu dem Briefchen, welches Hermione immer noch in ihrer Hand hielt.

„Hat er etwas herausgefunden? Damian sagte mir, er habe die Slytherins um Hilfe gebeten."

* * *

Als Harry sah, wen Hermione alles mitgebracht hatte, seufzte er lautlos. Sie alle hier zu sehen, missfiel ihm ziemlich, doch er zeigte es nicht. Er wusste, dass die Gryffindors es nicht hinnehmen würden davon geschickt zu werden und da sie schon einmal hier waren, war es jetzt ohnehin zu spät.

Ron zu sehen, erstaunte ihn. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ron je wieder einen Fuß in seine Kammer setzen würde. Rons starre Haltung jedoch und sein krampfhaftes Bemühen ihn nicht anzuschauen, veranlassten Harry sich zu wundern, was Hermione gesagt hatte um ihn zum Mitkommen zu bewegen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ginnys Bruder keinen Streit anfangen würde.

Sie hatten sich kaum auf die Couch gesetzt, auf der bereits Damian saß, als Harry seinen Blick zu Iris und Malfoy wandern ließ, die in seinen Sesseln Platz genommen hatten und eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Nun, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass unsere Klassenkameraden dich nicht gerade lieben, haben wir nicht viel herausgefunden. Aber es gibt Gerüchte.", sagte Malfoy.

„Es wird gesagt, dass Skirrow eine Geliebte unter den Todessern hatte."

„Aber er war ein Auror!", rief Hermione aus.

„Und? Kannst du dir aussuchen in wen du dich verliebst? Wenn das allerdings wahr ist und seine Geliebte tatsächlich getötet worden ist, ob von deiner Hand oder nicht, Potter, hätte er ein Motiv. Außerdem werden Hogsmeade und die Winkelgasse immer von einigen Auroren patrolliert. Doch als ihr angegriffen wurdet, waren keine Auroren da, oder? Skirrow als ehemaliger Auror hätte sie sicherlich leicht weglocken oder außer Gefecht setzen könne.", sagte Iris.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein. Er hätte alles riskiert und…"

„Es würde viel erklären.", fiel Harry Hermione ins Wort.

„Du glaubst ihnen?"

„Auf alle Fälle würde es sein Verhalten mir gegenüber erklären und es gibt da etwas von dem du nichts weißt. Im Oktober wurde ein Todesser ins Ministerium gebracht um dort verhört zu werden. Er entfloh und es war dieser Zauberer, der Ginny angriff, derselbe, der sie letzten Sommer aus dem Zug entführt hat. Ist es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass er Hilfe gehabt hat, Hermione? Vielleicht von einem ehemaligen Auroren, der sich im Ministerium bestens auskennt und der viele nützliche Verbindungen haben muss?"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Hermione antwortete.

„Aber woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass dieser Todesser Ginny aus dem Zug entführt hat?"

„Vielleicht hat es ihm seine Geliebte erzählt. Sie soll einer der Wächter in den Kerkern gewesen sein.", sagte Malfoy.

„Und was sollen wir nun tun?", fragte Damian und verschränkte die Arme.

Harry erhob sich, ging hinüber zu seinem Schrank und holte eine kleine Phiole hervor.

„Wir werden ihn fragen.", sagte er und betrachtete das Veritaserum, welches er unter den wachsamen Augen von Snape gebraut hatte.

„Er ist ein Lehrer, Harry! Das kannst du nicht tun."

Harry wirbelte herum und sah Hermione unverwandt an.

„Du willst doch wissen, wer für den Angriff verantwortlich ist, oder? Du sagtest, du würdest helfen."

„Ja, aber...sollten wir es nicht Dumbledore sagen?"

„Dumbledore? Und du denkst, er wird uns glauben? Wir haben nur Gerüchte vorzuweisen, nichts Konkretes, keinerlei Beweise. Und sie misstrauen Harry ohnehin schon. Er wird uns sagen, dass wir es dem Ministerium überlassen sollen etwas herauszufinden. Weißt du überhaupt, wen wir da beschuldigen würden? Er hat während des Krieges unzählige Menschenleben gerettet. Er ist berühmt für seine Taten.", schloss Damian und lehnte sich vor.

„Ich weiß. Und das macht es sogar noch unwahrscheinlicher, dass er damit etwas zu tun hat.", beharrte Hermione auf ihrem Standpunkt.

„Deswegen werden wir ihn fragen.", sagte Harry entschieden.

„Kommt."

Zu Harrys Erleichterung folgten ihm alle, selbst Hermione, die aussah, als mache sie etwas wider besseres Wissen. Neville und Melanie stand das Unbehagen ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch keiner der beiden erhob einen Einwand. Ron war offensichtlich hin und her gerissen, ob er den Gerüchten Glauben schenken sollte oder nicht, aber glücklicherweise hatte er den Mund gehalten, was Harry nur recht war.

Wenig später hatten sie den Korridor erreicht, in dem Skirrows Räume lagen.

„Neville, Melanie, ihr bleibt hier. Sollte jemand kommen, dann warnt uns oder lenkt ihn ab.", sagte Harry, sah sich kurz um und sobald er sicher war, dass außer ihnen niemand hier war, schritt er zu Skirrows Tür und riss sie auf.

Skirrow, der am Tisch gesessen und einige Klassenarbeiten korrigiert hatte, sprang auf.

„Was…"

Auch wenn der ehemalige Auror sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Imperius-Fluch wehrte, kam er gegen Harry nicht an. Den Fluch aufrechterhaltend, reichte Harry ihm die kleine Phiole und befahl ihm einige Schlucke zu trinken. Als die Wirkung des Trankes einsetzte, hob Harry den Fluch auf.

„Im Oktober ist ein Todesser aus dem Ministerium entkommen. Haben Sie ihm dabei geholfen?"

„Ja."

Hinter sich hörte er, wie Hermione nach Luft schnappte, aber er ignorierte es und fuhr mit seiner Befragung fort.

„Warum haben Sie ihm geholfen?"

„Er war Elaines Bruder. Ich habe ihr geschworen ihn zu retten."

Harry blickte zu den zwei Slytherins. Iris nickte.

„Elaine Merton. Sie muss seine Geliebte gewesen sein. Ich habe von ihr gehört. Da gab es diese Geschichte von ihr, dass sie gefangen genommen worden war. Aber sie tauchte im Schloss des Todes auf, als wäre nichts geschehen. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist sie tatsächlich im letzten Kampf umgekommen."

Hier also hätten wir den Grund, warum er mich hasst, dachte Harry düster. Ob er die Frau wirklich getötet hatte oder nicht, Skirrow gab ihm die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Ein Rätsel war gelöst.

„Haben Sie gewusst, dass er Ginny Weasley aus dem Hogwarts-Zug entführt hat?"

„Ja."

„Woher wussten Sie es?"

„Elaine hat es mir erzählt."

„Und woher wusste sie es?"

„Sie hörte es auf einem der Feste."

Die Antwort war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Harry schloss die Augen, hörte die kalte, spöttische Stimme:

‚_Arthur Weasley ist der Vater deiner Geliebten, Henry?'_

Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Jeder, der an jenem Abend, an dem Voldemort ihn gezwungen hatte Ginnys Vater zu foltern, im Schloss des Todes zur Feier der vielen Gefangenen anwesend gewesen war, musste es gehört haben. In Erinnerungen verloren, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas anderes ein. Er starrte Skirrow wieder an und fragte:

„Sie waren Anfang November im Verbotenen Wald, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Und da haben Sie die Schwarzen Beeren gesammelt?"

„Ja."

„Warum haben Sie so lange gewartet bis Sie uns angriffen?"

„Ich musste erst Elaines Freunde ausfindig machen."

„Sagen Sie mir ihre Namen."

Während Skirrow sprach, holte Harry den Brief seines Vaters hervor, den er in einer seiner vielen Taschen gestopft hatte und glich die Namen ab.

„Collins und Stevens sind entkommen. Wo sind sie jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Sich davon abhaltend, Skirrow am Kragen zu packen und zu schütteln, nahm Harry einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Warum wollten Sie Ginny töten?"

„Potter liebt sie."

Der Zorn, der in Harry aufstieg, hätte ihn beinahe dazu getrieben Skirrow auf der Stelle umzubringen. Seine Wut mühsam im Zaum haltend, wandte sich Harry ab und presste seine Hände flach auf den nächstbesten Tisch.

_Töte ihn. Du hasst ihn. Er hat Ginny verletzt. Wenn du nur ein wenig später gekommen wärst, wäre sie jetzt tot. Wegen ihm hättest du sie beinahe verloren. Er ist schuld daran, dass sie solche Schmerzen ertragen hatte müssen. Töte ihn. Du weißt, du willst es. Er soll dafür bezahlen, soll so leiden wie Ginny, wie du. Tu es. Töte ihn… _

Nein! Ich habe Aderley mein Wort gegeben. Ich werde ihn nicht töten, ich…

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Immer noch mit der hartnäckigen Stimme kämpfend und vor maßlosem Hass zitternd, schüttelte Harry heftig den Kopf. Doch bevor Harry sich wieder in den Griff bekommen konnte, geschah etwas womit Harry überhaupt nicht gerechnet hätte. Skirrow sprang auf und stürmte auf das Fenster zu. Rebecca und Hermione schrien auf. Harry blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren.

Das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas ließ sie alle erstarren. Für einen langen Augenblick rührte sich niemand. Es war Damian, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden. Schnell, bevor jemand kommt."

Draco Malfoy nickte und zog seine Freundin bereits in Richtung Tür. Doch Hermione, blickte Damian ungläubig an.

„Wir…wir müssen Hilfe holen! Wir können ihn nicht einfach da liegen lassen. Wir müssen es Dumbledore sagen."

„Er ist tot, Hermione! Solch einen Fall überlebt niemand. Noch dazu ist das Fenster auf der Seite des Schlossportals. Da unten gibt es nur Pflastersteine. Folglich ist er darauf gefallen und nicht auf den Rasen. Es gibt nichts, was wir jetzt noch tun könnten.

Und weißt du, was geschehen wird, wenn wir es den Lehrern erzählen? Danach werden wir garantiert nicht mehr Schulsprecher sein. Wahrscheinlich werden sie uns sogar verhaften. Es ist strafbar jemanden mit Veritaserum zu befragen. Und wenn die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt, kannst du dir dann vorstellen was dann geschehen wird? Sie werden außer sich sein. Sie glauben, dass er einer der Helden des Krieges ist, während sie immer noch Angst vor Harry haben. Das würde die Zukunft von uns allen ruinieren, selbst wenn wir die Wahrheit beweisen könnten. Kommt, mit ein bisschen Glück wird das Ministerium denken, dass es ein Unfall war."

„Komm, Hermione. Er hat es verdient.", sagte Ron heiser und nahm Hermiones Arm.

Harry sah sich rasch um, aber nichts deutete daraufhin, dass Skirrow nicht alleine gewesen war. Sobald sie im Korridor standen, schauten Neville und Melanie sie fragend an. Doch erst als sie alle den Korridor verlassen hatten und einen leeren Klassenraum erreicht hatten, erzählte Damian den zwei in stark gekürzter Fassung was passiert war. Dann bedachte Damian jeden von ihnen mit einem scharfen Blick.

„Niemand wird etwas sagen. Wir müssen es geheim halten."

„Natürlich werden wir nichts sagen.", sagte Malfoy. Die Verachtung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, war nicht zu überhören.

„Für wie dumm hältst du uns eigentlich, Graywood? Aufgrund unserer Familien ist unser Ruf schon beschädigt genug. Glaubst du, ich will ihn endgültig zerstören?"

Malfoy wandte sich von ihm ab und sah Harry an.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, wir gehen dann. Wir lassen es dich wissen, wenn wir herausfinden, wohin die zwei verschwundenen Todesser entflohen sein könnten."

Harry nickte und als sie gegangen waren, schaute er zu Hermione, Rebecca und Melanie.

„Ron, bring Hermione in ihr Zimmer und kümmere dich um sie. Neville…"

Harry brach ab, als er sah, dass Neville bereits einen Arm um Melanie gelegt hatte, die ebenfalls ziemlich mitgenommen aussah, auch wenn sie Skirrows Selbstmord überhaupt nicht mit angesehen hatte.

Wortlos tat es Ron ihm nach und führte Hermione hinaus. Neville folgte mit Melanie. Damian trat zu Rebecca, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte:

„Geh mit ihnen, Liebes, ja? Ich muss noch kurz mit Harry reden."

„Bitte, Rebecca. Es wird nicht lange dauern.", fügte er hinzu, als Rebecca Anstalten machte zu protestieren.

Seiner Freundin und den Anderen nachblickend, fragte Damian:

„Denkst du, sie werden still halten? Die Slytherins und Rebecca ja, aber die anderen?"

Harry, der eine grimmige Zufriedenheit in sich fühlte, dass es so weit gekommen war – auch wenn er es leicht bedauerte, dass nicht er es gewesen war, der Skirrow umgebracht hatte – seufzte.

„Ron wird dafür schon sorgen, dass Hermione es keinem erzählen wird. Er ist schließlich in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen. Er weiß, wie die Konsequenzen für jemanden aussehen, der eines solchen Vergehens beschuldigt wird. Und glaube mir, er träumt von einer Karriere nach der Schule. Er würde sich nie sämtliche Chancen verbauen. Was Neville und Melanie betrifft…sie waren nicht dabei und sie kommen ebenfalls aus Zaubererfamilien. Sie werden bestimmt nichts sagen. Was mir Sorgen macht, ist eher das Ministerium. Aderley und seine Auroren sind nicht dumm."

Damian nickte nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht werden sie so wenig Aufheben um die Sache machen wie möglich. Aderley ist völlig besessen davon, die öffentliche Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Allein seine Reaktion auf den Angriff hat das gezeigt. Er ist nicht daran interessiert die Öffentlichkeit zu informieren, Harry. Ich denke, sie werden einen Selbstmord mit Handkuss akzeptieren. Das ist sehr viel besser als die Wahrheit. Stell dir nur die Schlagzeile vor: ehemaliger Auror verbündet sich mit Todessern."

Damian schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Ich frage mich, ob Skirrow nicht irgendwo ein Foto von seiner Geliebten versteckt hat."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hältst du ihn für so leichtsinnig?"

Blaue Augen sahen ihn an.

„Jeder hat eine Schwachstelle. Und sie ist tot. Es ist doch möglich, dass er als Erinnerung wenigstens ein Foto von ihr behalten hat. Komm, lass uns zurückgehen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und es wurde noch nicht entdeckt."

Sie fanden das Zimmer genauso vor, wie sie es verlassen hatten.

„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wo du deine Geheimnisse versteckt hast.", sagte Damian, ging zu dem großen Schreibtisch hinüber und begann die Schubladen herauszuziehen. Eine war verschlossen. Damian nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hilfe und durchwühlte den Inhalt der Schubladen. Als er ein schlichtes hölzernes Kästchen öffnete, hielt er wenig später etwas hoch und lächelte spöttisch.

„Wie ich gesagt habe: ein Foto von der schönen Elaine und sogar einige Liebesbriefe."

Nachdem er sie kurz durchgeblättert hatte, legte Damian das Foto auf den Tisch und griff nach einem Blatt Pergament und einer Feder.

„Was machst du? Sie werden wissen, dass nicht Skirrow das geschrieben hat.", sagte Harry und trat näher.

„Nein, werden sie nicht. Ich bin gut darin Handschriften zu fälschen. Schau, sie werden den Unterschied nicht merken."

Harry verschlug es den Atem, als er sah, dass Damian Recht hatte.

„Solche Fähigkeiten sind manchmal wirklich recht nützlich.", sagte Damian, legte das Foto und den Abschiedsbrief gut sichtbar auf den Tisch und schloss die Schublade.

„So, das wäre erledigt."

* * *

Zwei Tage später bekam Harry nicht nur von Malfoy eine Nachricht, sondern auch Snape gab ihm ein Blatt Pergament auf dem in Frage kommende Verstecke aufgeschrieben worden waren. Harry überflog die Namen schnell. Einige der Namen kamen ihm bekannt vor, von anderen hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. Seinen Blick wieder auf Snape richtend, der vor ihm stand, sagte er:

„Ich werde heute Abend zu Ihnen kommen. Dann werden wir ja sehen, ob wir nicht ein paar Todesser aufspüren können."

Snape nickte. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr ihm die Aussicht missfiel das Schloss verlassen zu müssen und sich stattdessen auf die Jagd nach Todessern zu begeben, aber Harry war das gleichgültig. Solange noch ein Todesser eine Bedrohung für Ginny und ihn darstellte, würde er auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen.

Nachdem sein Lehrer gegangen war, suchte Harry die Küche auf um Frühstück zu essen. An seinem heißen Kaffee nippend, sah er aus dem Fenster. Es versprach ein wunderschöner Tag zu werden. Der Himmel war strahlendblau und der Schnee glitzerte in der Sonne wie abertausende Diamanten. Es war ein Wintertag wie im Bilderbuch. Die Verlockung den Tag draußen zu verbringen und ihn einfach zu genießen war groß.

Doch erstens fing bald seine erste Schulstunde an und zweitens war Ginny ohnehin noch zu schwach um das Bett für längere Zeit verlassen zu können.

Harry seufzte wehmütig und trank seinen Kaffee aus, während er an den gestrigen Abend dachte. Als er Ginny erzählt hatte, wer für den Angriff verantwortlich war, war sie bestürzt gewesen. Aber nachdem sie eine Weile darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte sie ihn überrascht.

„Wie unglücklich er gewesen sein muss.", hatte sie gesagt, ihre Stimme weich vor Mitgefühl.

„Sich in jemanden zu verlieben mit dem er niemals zusammen hätte sein können, wissend, dass er alles verlieren würde, würde er es zugeben. Ihr Tod muss ihm das Herz gebrochen haben. "

Harry hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Ginnys Reaktion war für ihn einfach unbegreiflich gewesen. Er bedauerte den ehemaligen Auroren nicht im Geringsten, noch fühlte er sich schuldig, dass er die Wahrheit vertuschte.

Wie Damian es vorausgesehen hatte, hatte das Ministerium die Öffentlichkeit wissen lassen, dass es ein tragischer Unfall gewesen war. Mit keinem Wort war erwähnt worden, dass es ein Selbstmord gewesen war. Die Leute trauerten, aber nicht alle schenkten der offiziellen Version Glauben. Harry hatte die Blicke des Schulleiters ziemlich oft auf sich gespürt seit Skirrows Tod entdeckt worden war. Snape hegte ebenfalls einen Verdacht, aber er hatte natürlich kein Wort gesagt.

Ob Aderley in Hogwarts gewesen war, wusste Harry nicht, aber wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte es ihn nicht sonderlich. Er hatte Skirrow schließlich nicht getötet, demnach hatte er sein Versprechen gehalten.

Edwards und Cotter, die auch den Angriff untersuchten, waren einmal in die Große Halle gekommen, in der sie sich alle hatten versammeln müssen und hatten gefragt, ob irgendjemandem etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen war in Bezug auf Professor Skirrow; eine Frage, die später von den jeweiligen Hauslehrern wiederholt worden war. Keiner der Schüler hatte etwas gesagt.

Anscheinend waren der Brief und das Foto, die Damian auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, überzeugend genug gewesen. Doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Skirrows Tod, der sich so kurz nach dem Angriff ereignet hatte, auch Aderleys Argwohn erweckt hatte.

Aber ohne Beweise waren dem Minister die Hände gebunden. Bevor seine Schuld nicht einwandfrei feststand, würde Aderley nichts unternehmen. Sie wussten beide, dass er gegen jeden kämpfen würde, der versuchte ihn zu verhaften: eine Angelegenheit, die der Karriere des Ministers schweren Schaden zufügen könnte, sollten sich die Auroren unfähig erweisen ihn gefangen zu nehmen.

Als einer der Hauselfen Harry fragte, ob er noch etwas wollte, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Während er zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde eilte, wunderte er sich, wen sie wohl in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen würden.

Im Klassenraum angekommen, nickte er Hermione und Ron zu und setzte sich. Da Flitwick noch nicht da war, hatte er Zeit die zwei zu mustern.

Hermione hatte dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen. Offenbar hatte sie die letzten Nächte schlecht geschlafen, wenn sie es denn überhaupt getan hatte. Ron dagegen sah richtig fröhlich aus, aber Harry ließ sich nicht täuschen. Die Ereignisse hatten sie beide erschüttert. Es war verständlich, doch es gab nichts was er hätte tun können. Er konnte ihnen ihre Gefühle nicht nehmen. Sie mussten selbst damit fertig werden.

Eine gute Sache jedoch hatte all das wenigstens gehabt, dachte Harry. Ron hielt ihn nicht mehr für einen Feind. Zwar hatte er sich nicht entschuldigt und würde es vermutlich auch nicht tun, aber er gab vor es nicht zu bemerken, wenn Harry sich zu Ginny schlich, noch hatte er seinen Eltern Bescheid gesagt, so dass Ginny ihrem Bruder mittlerweile verziehen hatte.

Als seinem Hauslehrer war es Snape zugefallen ihn darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Ginnys Eltern ihm verboten hatten Ginny zu sehen und dass die Lehrer verpflichtet waren der Bitte nachzukommen. Snape hatte ihn nicht angesehen, als er es ihm gesagt hatte und Harry hatte ihm ungeduldig befohlen still zu sein. Schließlich wusste Snape nur zu gut, dass er sich den Wünschen von Ginnys Eltern nicht fügen würde.

Nachdem es deutlich geworden war, dass Ginnys Zustand sich von Tag zu Tag verbesserte, war ihre Familie nach Hause zurückgekehrt, abgesehen von ihrer Mutter, die Ginny zu Harrys Verdruss immer noch besuchte und jedes Mal für eine Weile da blieb, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kam. Aber hoffentlich würde Ginny bald den Krankenflügel verlassen können, dachte Harry und zwang sich dem Unterricht zu folgen.

Der Abend ließ lange auf sich warten, doch endlich war es soweit. Da er nach wie vor nicht in bester Verfassung war seit er sich am Tage des Angriffs so verausgabt hatte, nahm er seinen Zauberstab mit und rief Rainbow zu sich.

Snape und Narcissa erwarteten ihn bereits. Auch wenn es schwer war in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen, gelang es beiden nicht ganz ihre Resignation zu verbergen. Nachdem sie das Schloss verlassen und nach Hogsmeade gegangen waren, gab Harry ihnen das Pergament mit den Verstecken, die Iris Calder vorgeschlagen hatte.

In den ersten drei fanden sie nur Ratten, Mäuse und eine Menge Staub vor, aber im vierten überraschten sie fünf Todesser, die über ihr plötzliches Erscheinen so schockiert waren, dass sie leicht überwältigt werden konnten. Zu Harrys Enttäuschung waren jedoch die zwei Todesser, die bei dem Angriff entkommen waren, nicht dabei, wie er erfuhr, als Snape und Narcissa ihre Gefangenen betrachteten. Gegen seine Wut und sein Verlangen ankämpfend die ehemaligen Diener des Dunklen Lords zu töten, sandte er Rainbow mit einer Nachricht zu seinem Vater. Nachdem sie die Todesser gefesselt hatten, kehrten sie nach Hogsmeade zurück.

Harry schickte Snape und Narcissa zum Schloss zurück und hastete dann mit den Gefangenen im Schlepptau zur Heulenden Hütte. James und Sirius empfingen ihn mit unverhohlener Erleichterung. Harry deutete auf die Todesser.

„Ich habe einige Gefangene für euch."

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und James und Sirius machten sich mit den Todessern auf den Weg ins Ministerium. Harry schaute indessen zum Himmel hinauf und atmete die eisige Luft ein. Als sein Phönix auf seiner Schulter landete, lächelte er leicht und begann zum Schloss zu trotten.

In den nächsten Tagen war Harry an den Abenden vollauf beschäftigt. Mit der Hilfe von Snape und Narcissa gelang es Harry zahlreiche Todesser gefangen zu nehmen, auch wenn der Verdienst immer James und Sirius gezollt wurde, welche die gefangenen Zauberer ins Ministerium brachten. Die zwei, die er suchte, blieben jedoch unauffindbar, aber Harry war überzeugt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis er die zwei finden würde.

Harry wusste, dass es sehr viel einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn er einfach die Verbindung genutzt hätte und wenigstens denjenigen Todessern, die sein Zeichen trugen, befohlen hätte sich sofort ins Ministerium zu begeben, aber Harry verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell.

Es war zu gefährlich. Abgesehen davon waren die meisten Todesser, die Voldemort zum Inneren Kreis gezählt hatte an dem Tag der letzten Schlacht im Schloss des Todes gewesen und waren demnach getötet oder vom Phönixorden gefangen genommen worden. Und für die paar Todesser, die sich noch auf freiem Fuß befanden, würde Harry die Verbindung sicherlich nicht nutzen.

Ein Tag bevor die Weihnachtsferien beginnen würden, verließ Ginny den Krankenflügel und Harry wurde daran erinnert, dass es nur noch wenige Tage bis Weihnachten waren.

Darüber den Kopf schüttelnd, dass er es beinahe vergessen hätte, suchte er Snape und Narcissa auf und sagte ihnen, er würde den Abend mit Ginny verbringen. Er wollte gerade gehen, als Snape ihn zurückhielt. Ungeduldig starrte Harry seinen Lehrer an.

„Was?"

Snape hob wortlos den Arm und jegliche Vorfreude, die Harry in Bezug auf sein Treffen mit Ginny verspürt hatte, schwand augenblicklich dahin. Eisige Kälte erfüllte ihn. Doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl als sich ins Unvermeidliche zu fügen und sich daranzumachen die Zeichen wieder zu ändern. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, fühlte sich Harry bis auf die Knochen erschöpft und Snapes und Narcissas Gesichter waren aschfahl. Der Schmerz war für beide groß gewesen und Harry hatte hinterher Heilungszauber anwenden müssen.

Er war so wütend, dass es ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn kam ihnen frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen. Den Korridor entlang schreitend, sah er weder nach links noch nach rechts. Es war kaum drei Wochen her seit er die Zeichen zum letzten Mal geändert hatte. Doch damit hätte er sich abfinden können. Es war der Umstand, dass die Magie der Verbindung denjenigen, die an ihn gebunden waren, nun Schmerzen bereitete, die er nicht mehr so einfach ignorieren konnte.

Die Gewissheit, dass er eines Tages entweder einen zu hohen Preis zahlen würde müssen um die Verbindung geheim zu halten oder einfach keine Kraft mehr haben würde der Verbindung seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, die von ihm verlangte, dass er sich wie der Dunkle Lord verhielt, glühte wie ein hellloderndes Feuer in ihm, gefährlich und tödlich und Harry wusste, dass, wenn er nicht bald einen Weg finden würde, wie er die Verbindung zerstören konnte, sie zu seinem Untergang führen würde.


	19. Kapitel 18

**Kapitel 18 **

Nachdem er es sich in seinem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte, sah James Potter auf den Weihnachtsbaum und lächelte leicht. Dies war das erste Weihnachtsfest seit Jahren gewesen, dass ihm Freude bereitet hatte und dessen schnelles Herannahen er nicht gefürchtet hatte, auch wenn das schmerzliche Gefühl des Verlustes und des Bedauerns ihn wohl nie gänzlich verlassen würde. Aber wenn er sich wirklich konzentrierte, konnte er Lily beinahe neben dem Weihnachtsbaum stehen sehen.

Er hörte sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme Weihnachtslieder singen, hörte ihr silbernes Lachen. Es war ihnen nur ein Weihnachten vergönnt gewesen, das sie als verheiratetes Paar verbracht hatten. Trotz des Krieges waren es schöne Tage geworden. Ein bewusstes Glück voller Dankbarkeit und für wenige Stunden war es ihnen tatsächlich gelungen einfach unbeschwert zu feiern. Er hatte es lange nicht ertragen an dieses Weihnachten zu denken.

Überrascht begriff er, dass er einen gewissen Frieden gefunden hatte. Nun, fast ein halbes Jahr nach den Ereignissen, die ihm einen Sohn gegeben und gleichzeitig seine Hoffnung zerstört hatten Lily jemals wieder zu sehen, hatte er angefangen es zu akzeptieren. Zwar hatte Harry Lily in seinem Herzen nicht ersetzt und würde es auch niemals tun, aber Harry hatte sich seinen eigenen Platz erobert. Dass er seinen Sohn eines Tages so sehr lieben würde, hatte James nicht für möglich gehalten, doch er tat es.

Mit einem Schauder erinnerte er sich an den Morgen, an dem Aderley ihnen von dem Angriff in Hogsmeade erzählt hatte. Für einen Augenblick war er von der Angst, die ihn ergriffen hatte, regelrecht gelähmt gewesen und erst als er Harry wieder gesehen und ihn umarmt hatte, war er wirklich beruhigt gewesen, dass seinem Sohn nichts geschehen war. Aber auch wenn kein Fluch Harry getroffen hatte, der Angriff und Ginnys Verletzung hatten ihn schwer mitgenommen. Seufzend, fuhr sich James mit der Hand über die Stirn. Dass Harry sich plötzlich dazu entschlossen hatte jeden Todesser zur Strecke zu bringen, der noch auf freiem Fuß war, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er hätte nicht gezögert Harry diese verrückte Idee zu verbieten, wäre er nicht überzeugt gewesen, dass Harry sich darüber hinwegsetzen würde. Harry hatte ihm noch nicht einmal sagen wollen, wo sich die verschiedenen Verstecke befanden. Irgendetwas musste er tun, doch was?

Als die Schutzzauber ihm eine Warnung zukommen ließen, wurde James aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Da er sich der Gefahren, die draußen lauerten nur allzu bewusst war, hatte er sich gehütet die Schutzzauber und Flüche, die das Haus beschützten aufzuheben und hatte sogar noch zahlreiche Änderungen vorgenommen seit er wusste, wie Voldemort seine Lily entführt hatte. Sirius und Remus hatten es ebenfalls bemerkt. Sirius stand auf.

„Erwartest du jemanden?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Remus?"

Aber sein Freund sah ihn nur mit trauriger Miene an.

Zusammen gingen sie zur Tür. Wissend, dass es nicht Harry und Ginny sein konnten, nahmen sie alle drei ihre Zauberstäbe zur Hand. Sirius, der mittlerweile die Vorhänge eines der Fenster beiseite gezogen hatte, drehte sich um.

„Es sind Arthur und Bill."

James nickte und mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes konnten die unerwarteten Besucher den Garten betreten. In der offenen Tür stehend, sahen sie zu, wie die beiden sich ihnen mit schnellen Schritten näherten. James hatte kaum angefangen die Weasleys zu begrüßen, als Arthur ihn zornig anschaute.

„Wo ist meine Tochter, Potter?"

James blinzelte.

„Ginny und Harry machen einen kleinen Spaziergang. Sie werden sicherlich bald zurückkommen. Aber, bitte, kommt herein. Ihr könnt auf sie warten, wenn ihr möchtet."

„Das werden wir mit Sicherheit tun.", erwiderte Arthur, machte aber keine Anstalten James zu folgen, als dieser sich anschickte in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Verwirrt blieb James stehen.

„James, ich weiß, dass du keine Schuld daran hast, aber ich würde dich gern um deine Unterstützung bitten. Ich habe deinem Sohn verboten Ginny zu sehen, doch er geht darüber hinweg. Also würde ich…"

„Warte. Worüber redest du eigentlich?"

James ließ seine Hand sinken und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob Harry irgendetwas in Bezug auf die Weasleys gesagt hatte.

Arthur sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Du weißt es nicht?"

„Sollten wir uns nicht alle setzen? Dann können wir über alles reden.", sagte Remus ruhig und James warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Auch wenn Arthur und Bill Weasley ziemlich unwillig erschienen, hatten sie wenig später alle Platz genommen.

„So, darf ich jetzt erfahren, warum du Harry verboten hast Ginny zu sehen?", fragte James.

„Warum? Du fragst warum? Ich sage dir warum. Er hat ihr unvorstellbare Schmerzen zugefügt! Sie hat mehr gelitten, als wenn der Cruciatus Fluch sie getroffen hätte. Sie konnte eine Woche nicht laufen! Dein Sohn ist gefährlich und ich werde ihm nicht erlauben meine Tochter noch mehr zu verletzen, als er es schon getan hat!"

James, der nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte, konnte nur in Arthurs wütendes Gesicht starren. Dann schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf.

„Harry würde Ginny nie verletzen. Und abgesehen davon habe ich sie vorhin zusammen gesehen. Sie lieben sich und Ginny…"

„Sie hat keine Wahl! Wer weiß mit was er ihr gedroht hat, sollte sie sich seinen Wünschen nicht fügen! Sie hat sogar…"

„Arthur! Jetzt gehst du zu weit. Harry…" James' Protest erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Arthur und Bill hatten sich augenblicklich erhoben und das Gelächter, das durch das Haus erschall, verstummte abrupt, als sie in die Halle traten. James folgte hastig.

„Ginny, alles in Ordnung? Komm her."

Ginny, bemerkte James, schaute weit davon entfernt aus glücklich darüber zu sein ihren Vater zu sehen. Harrys Gesicht war dagegen ausdruckslos. Als Ginny zwei zaghafte Schritte in Richtung ihres Vaters und ihres Bruders machte, sprach Arthur Harry an.

„Und du, halte dich von meiner Tochter fern.", sagte er harsch.

„Wenn du meiner Forderung nicht nachkommst, werde ich das Ministerium informieren. Vergiss das nicht."

Nach der Hand seiner Tochter greifend, wandte er sich um.

„Komm, gehen wir nach Hause.

„Mr. Weasley. Drohen Sie mir nicht. Und ich werde Ginny sehen, wann immer ich es möchte, es sei denn sie ist es, die mich bittet Distanz zu wahren. Oder muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie mir Ihr Leben verdanken? Soll ich Ihnen sagen, was ich von Ihnen will?"

Harrys Stimme klang gefährlich sanft und während James beobachtete, wie Arthurs Gesicht jegliche Farbe verlor, rief Ginny aus:

„Harry, nein! Bitte, tu das nicht."

Harrys Augen wanderten zu Ginny. Dann neigte er unmerklich den Kopf.

„Wie du willst. Ich sehe dich dann in Hogwarts.", sagte er kühl und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

„Dad?", fragte Ginny leise.

Arthur, der immer noch so weiß wie eine Wand war, drehte sich ruckartig um, nahm seine Tochter beim Arm und ohne sich zu verabschieden oder einen von ihnen auch nur anzusehen, verließ er eilig das Haus. Bill folgte ihm.

James ließ indessen langsam seinen angehaltenen Atem entweichen und schaute zu Sirius und Remus, die ebenso verwirrt schienen wie er. Doch James war entschlossen herauszufinden, welcher Vorfall zu den Ereignissen geführt hatte, die er gerade miterlebt hatte.

Der Anblick Harrys, der reglos in einem der Sessel saß und unverwandt auf den Weihnachtsbaum starrte, vertiefte seine Sorge noch. Wie ihm aber jäh bewusst wurde, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das Gespräch mit Harry beginnen sollte. Er wollte keinen Fehler machen. Doch Harry, der nicht das geringste Anzeichen von sich gab, dass er ihr Eintreten bemerkt hatte, würde bestimmt nicht von sich aus den Anfang machen. Ratlos blickte James zu Sirius und Remus hinüber und merkte erst jetzt, dass seine Freunde in der Tür stehengeblieben waren. Sirius sah ihn fragend an. James nickte und winkte sie ungeduldig hinein.

Und wieder war es Remus, der als Erster sprach.

„Harry, willst du uns nicht erzählen was zwischen dir und den Weasleys vorgefallen ist? Und was genau in Hogsmeade geschehen ist? Du hast es uns immer noch nicht erzählt."

„Harry, bitte, sprich mit uns. Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen.", hörte sich James sagen, als Harry keine Antwort gab.

Während James seinen Sohn betrachtete, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und das bereits seit zwei Tagen. Er hätte es in dem Augenblick bemerken müssen, als Harry durch die Tür getreten war. Aber seine Freude Harry wieder im Haus zu haben, ihn länger als ein paar Minuten sehen zu können, das bevorstehende Fest, welches perfekt werden sollte, die Erinnerungen an Lily, hatten ihn blind gemacht.

Und als Harry ihm versichert hatte, Ginny gehe es wieder gut und gemeint hatte, er wolle nicht über den Angriff sprechen, hatte James nicht darauf bestanden. Als Ginny ihn am nächsten Tag überraschend besucht und ihn um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte, den er ihr gern erfüllt hatte, hatte er sich selbst überzeugen können, dass sich Ginny offenbar erholt hatte.

Folglich hatte er die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Weil es so viel einfacher gewesen war. Auf das erste Weihnachtsfest, das er mit seinem Sohn verbringen würde, sollte kein Schatten fallen. Nichts hatte das Fest verderben sollen.

„Harry, bitte…"

Harry drehte sich um und musterte sie.

„Nun komm schon, Harry. Es kann nicht so schlimm sein, oder?"

„Oder vielleicht ist es das.", endete Sirius lahm, als sich Harrys Augen auf ihn richteten.

James setzte sich in den Sessel, der gegenüber von Harrys stand und betrachtete seinen Sohn.

„Was auch immer es ist, du kannst es uns erzählen. Du hast Ginny sicherlich nicht verletzt, also was sonst kann so schlimm sein, dass du nicht willst, dass wir es wissen?"

„Aber ich habe ihr wehgetan. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was Ginnys Vater euch erzählt hat, es war höchstwahrscheinlich die Wahrheit."

Harry wandte sich ab und schaute abermals den Weihnachtsbaum an.

„Ich musste es tun. Ich musste sie retten.", flüsterte er und James begriff, dass die Dinge weitaus komplizierter waren, als er angenommen hatte.

„Erzähl es uns.", bat er mit flehender Stimme.

Und endlich tat es Harry.

* * *

Ihren Vater so vollkommen geschlagen und erschüttert zu sehen, ließ Ginnys Zorn beinahe verrauchen. Beinahe. Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter und ging hinüber zu ihm. Nur das Wissen, dass er aus Liebe zu ihr gehandelt hatte, veranlasste sie zu sagen:

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Dad. Harry würde niemals eine Gegenleistung von dir verlangen. Aber du hast ihn tief verletzt mit deinen Anschuldigungen und deinem Verhalten. Er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn. Kannst du das nicht verstehen? Er hat mein Leben gerettet!"

„Wie kannst du ihn immer noch verteidigen? Er hat dich betrogen. Du hast sogar einen Albtraum von ihm gehabt!", sagte ihr Vater müde und stand plötzlich auf.

Bevor Ginny eine Antwort hätte ersinnen können, ging er hinaus. Er sah aus wie jemand, der eine schwere Last mit sich herumtrug. Molly Weasley starrte ihrem Ehemann nach und wandte sich dann an Ginny und Bill.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie eindringlich.

Aber Ginny konnte sich zu keiner Antwort durchringen. Stattdessen riss sie die Tür auf, drängelte sich an ihren Brüdern vorbei, die mit schuldbewusster Miene zur Seite wichen und floh in ihr Zimmer.

Warum hatte sie sich nur davongeschlichen? Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt ihre Familie würde ihr Verschwinden nicht bemerken?

Sie sank auf ihr Bett und versuchte erfolglos ihre Tränen in Schach zu halten. Wie konnte ein Abend, der so wundervoll begonnen hatte bloß so scheußlich enden? Wieder hörte sie Harrys Drohung. Sie verstand, warum er sie geäußert hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sie Zorn in sich aufsteigen, der schnell von Schuldgefühlen und Scham ersetzt wurde. Harry hatte jedes Recht dazu wütend zu sein. Ginnys Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke. Warum hatte all dies nur geschehen müssen? Noch vor wenigen Wochen waren sie so glücklich gewesen.

Sie rollte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammen und berührte den Anhänger, den Harry ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie lächelte und dachte zurück an den Abend, der so verheißungsvoll angefangen hatte.

_Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als sie Arm in Arm durch den Garten von Godric's Hollow schlenderten. Es war kalt. Ihr Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen, doch Ginny hätte um nichts auf der Welt diesen Spaziergang missen wollen. Zu den funkelnden Sternen sehend, lehnte Ginny ihren Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter und ließ sich von ihm zu einer der Bänke führen. _

_Dort drückte Harry ihr ein kleines mit Blumen verziertes Kästchen in die Hand. _

„_Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich."_

_Als sie die goldene Kette mit dem kleinen smaragdenen Herzen erblickte, das im silbernen Licht des Mondes glitzerte, war sie sprachlos gewesen. _

„_Es hat meiner Mutter gehört. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir."_

„_Oh, Harry. Es ist wunderschön. Danke.", flüsterte sie erstickt. Sie streifte die Handschuhe ab und legte sich die Kette um._

„_Warte, ich helfe dir."_

_Wenig später hatte Harry den Verschluss geschlossen. Er drehte sie zu sich herum und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, doch dann legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm. _

„_Erst musst du noch dein Geschenk bekommen. __Ich habe es vorhin Diri gegeben.", sagte Ginny und rief leise nach der kleinen Hauselfe, die prompt erschien und ihr das Geschenk überreichte. _

„_Bitte, Miss __Ginny__. Diri hat es nicht vergessen."_

_Ginny lächelte, dankte Diri und gab Harry das quadratische Päckchen. Angespannt wartete sie auf seine Reaktion, ein wenig unsicher, ob das Geschenk ihm wirklich gefallen würde. Harry hatte das kleine ledergebundene Fotoalbum mittlerweile aufgeschlagen. _

„_Die meisten Fotos haben mir dein Dad und Diri und Binky gegeben.", sagte sie nervös, als er wortlos auf die Fotos starrte. _

_Unvermittelt sah er auf. Während er immer noch das Fotoalbum festhielt, legte er seinen anderen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Als er seine Stirn gegen ihre lehnte, spürte sie die Tränen auf seinen Wangen. _

„_Oh, Ginny. Ich liebe dich so."_

„_Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie. _

_Und als der Mond hinter den Wolken verschwand, fasste Harry nach ihrer Hand und lief mit ihr durch den Schnee. _

_Erschöpfung ließ sie innehalten. Harry jedoch hob sie hoch und trug sie. Sich in Harrys Arme kuschelnd, sah sie hinauf in den sternenübersäten Himmel. Es war wahrlich eine verzauberte Nacht. _

„_Schau.", sagte sie. _

_Während sie die Sternschnuppe beobachteten, wünschte sich Ginny, dass die Zeit stehenbleiben würde und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks tat sie es tatsächlich, als Harry seinen Kopf neigte und sie ein weiteres Mal seine warmen Lippen auf den ihren spürte. _

Ginny seufzte wehmütig. Sie stand vom Bett auf und trat hinüber zum Fenster. Immer noch glitzerten unzählige Sterne am pechschwarzen Himmel. Auf den hellsten Stern schauend, versuchte sie die lauten Stimmen, die von unten heraufschallten, nicht zu hören.

* * *

Seine Finger strichen über das Foto. Seine Augen nahmen jedes Detail wahr. Lachend wirbelte seine Mutter ihn durch die Luft. Er konnte keine zwei Jahre alt gewesen sein.

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass diese Fotos existierten, doch er hatte mit den beiden Hauselfen einfach nicht böse sein können, als sie ihm auf seine Frage hin, warum sie ihm die Fotos nicht viel früher gezeigt hatten, in Tränen ausgebrochen waren und gesagt hatten, sie hätten Lily Potter versprechen müssen sie zu verstecken. Das hatten sie getan und später hatten sie nicht mehr daran gedacht. Erst als sie gehört hatten, wie Ginny und James über sein Weihnachtsgeschenk gesprochen hatten, hatten sie sich an die Fotos erinnert.

Es war schmerzvoll die Fotos zu betrachten. Sie riefen Erinnerungen in ihm wach, Erinnerungen, die er vergessen hatte. Und doch war es ihm, als würde er ein Teil von sich selbst wiederfinden, eine bittersüße Entdeckung der Zeit seiner Kindheit. Er wusste, dass er dieses Geschenk, wie den größten Schatz hüten würde.

Als ein leises Klopfen ertönte und sich die Tür öffnete, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

„Du bist noch wach?"

„Ja. Ich…"

Sein Vater kam näher und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hast du die Fotos schon gesehen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein. Nur die, die ich Ginny selbst gegeben habe."

Zusammen schauten sie sich die Fotos an. Harry sah verwundert auf, als James plötzlich auflachte und auf ein Foto zeigte, das Hermione von Ginny und Harry in ihrem Garten in Hogwarts gemacht hatte.

„Wenn ich dich und Ginny sehe, erinnert es mich immer an Lily und mich. Du liebst sie sehr, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Und doch musste ich ihr Schmerzen zufügen."

„Ja, du musstest es und hast so ihr Leben gerettet. Du hast es selbst gesagt: du hattest keine andere Wahl. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Harry. Glaube mir, Ginny gibt dir keine Schuld."

„Aber ich gebe mir dir Schuld. Ich hätte…"

„Was, Harry? Du wusstest nicht, dass sie euch angreifen würden, oder?"

„Nein. Aber ich wusste, dass Skirrow mich hasste, Dad. Ich wusste es und doch habe ich nie versucht den Grund herauszufinden. Wenn ich es getan hätte, hätte er nie die Gelegenheit gehabt Ginny wehzutun."

Harry sprang auf und schritt durch den Raum, während James ihn anstarrte.

„Skirrow?", fragte er und dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Im Ministerium sagen sie, dass er Selbstmord begangen hat.", sagte er langsam.

Harry nickte.

„Ja, aber ich bin dafür verantwortlich."

Harry setzte sich wieder und erzählte seinem Vater den Hintergrund des Angriffs. Es war eine Erleichterung und doch konnte er es nicht über sich bringen ihm auch von der verfluchten Verbindung zu erzählen, die Voldemort ihm hinterlassen hatte.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, schüttelte James fassungslos den Kopf.

„Und er hat es tatsächlich zugegeben? Nicht, dass ich ihn gut gekannt habe, aber solch eine Tat hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut."

Harry nickte müde und sah auf.

„Du wirst es niemandem erzählen, oder?"

Sein Vater legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und meinte nach einem kurzen Zögern:

„Da die Wahrheit allen Beteiligten wahrscheinlich mehr schaden würde als nutzen, werde ich nichts sagen. Es ist ohnehin vorbei."

„Nicht ganz.", sagte Harry düster.

„Es wird erst vorbei sein, wenn ich die zwei entkommenden Todesser gefunden habe."

„Harry, sag mir, wo sich die Verstecke befinden und Sirius und ich werden sie durchsuchen und wenn wir Glück haben, werden wir die zwei finden. Du jedoch solltest deine Tage in der Schule genießen. Verbringe deine Zeit mit Ginny, aber jage keine Todesser."

Harry lachte spöttisch.

„Wie soll ich Zeit mit Ginny verbringen, wenn ihre Eltern mir verboten haben sie zu sehen? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mir noch nicht einmal die Tür öffnen würden, wenn ich vor ihrem Haus auftauchen sollte."

„Ich könnte mit Arthur und Molly sprechen, vielleicht…"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du sie überzeugen könntest. Du hast Ginnys Vater ja vorhin gesehen. Er hat mir nie ganz vertraut, nicht einmal, als er sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hat freundlich zu mir zu sein. Ich müsste Veritaserum trinken, damit sie mir glauben."

„Warum tust du es dann nicht? Ein, zwei Fragen und selbst Arthur hätte keinen Grund mehr dir zu misstrauen."

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein. Da zu sitzen und keine Kontrolle zu haben…"

Er verstummte, wandte sich zur Seite und sah James geradewegs in die Augen.

„Dad, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich gegen die Wirkung von Veritaserum kämpfen würde. Nein, ich _weiß,_ dass ich gegen die Wirkung ankämpfen würde. Und was dann passieren würde, kann ich nicht sagen. Weißt du, wie es war, als ich gegen Voldemort gekämpft habe? Ich habe mich beinahe selbst verloren. Wenn Ginny nicht gewesen wäre und meine Konzentration unterbrochen hätte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich das gesamte Schloss zerstört und jeden einzelnen, der innerhalb der Mauern gestanden hätte. Die Flüche, Dad, die Schwarze Magie, sie ruft dich zu sich und ich…ich bin bereits zu weit gegangen. Ich habe Dinge getan, die nicht möglich sein sollten. Und wenn ich Veritaserum trinken würde…

Ich fürchte mich vor dem, was dann passieren würde. Wenn ich gegen die Wirkung ankämpfen würde und die Kontrolle über meine Magie verlöre, würde ich euch alle in Gefahr bringen. Dad, ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit, jemandem so vorbehaltslos zu vertrauen. Ginny wäre die Einzige…"

Der Griff um seine Schultern verstärkte sich.

„Nun, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich alles verstanden habe, was du mir erzählt hast. Aber wenn nur ich und Ginnys Eltern anwesend wären? Würdest du mir nicht vertrauen, dass ich Arthur und Molly davon abhalten würde dir Fragen zu stellen, die du nicht beantworten willst?"

Harry schwieg für eine Weile.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Dad. Vielleicht. Aber trotzdem, solange ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich meine Magie unter Kontrolle halten kann, würde ich es lieber nicht ausprobieren, wenn ich die Wahl habe."

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander. Auf ein Foto seiner Mutter schauend, lächelte Harry traurig und wünschte sich aus ganzem Herzen, dass sie jetzt bei ihnen sein könnte, wünschte sich, dass sie Ginny hätte kennenlernen können.

Plötzlich spürte er die Hand seines Vaters auf seiner und er schaute auf.

„Habe ich dir je von Lilys und meinem ersten Weihnachtsfest erzählt?"

* * *

In der ersten Januarwoche kehrte Ginny nach Hogwarts zurück. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich fast von ihrer Vergiftung erholt. Auch wenn sie immer noch schnell ermüdete, die Kopfschmerzen und der Schmerz, der sie gequält hatte, wann immer sie sich bewegte, waren vollkommen fort.

Sobald sie ihre Sachen ausgepackt und Rebecca und Melanie begrüßt hatte, die ebenfalls die Weihnachtsferien zu Hause verbracht hatten, verließ sie den Gryffindor Turm und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harrys Quartier. Seitdem sie sich an Weihnachten gegenseitig ihre Geschenke gegeben hatten, hatten sie sich nicht gesehen. Auch Briefe hatten sie sich nicht geschrieben. Lediglich zum Jahreswechsel hatten sie Glückwünsche ausgetauscht.

Je näher sie der geheimen Kammer kam, desto nervöser wurde sie. Es war lächerlich, sagte sie sich und beschleunigte ihren Schritt, während sie lauschte, ob nicht jemand anderes in der Nähe war. Die Situation hätte nicht seltsamer sein können, dachte Ginny und fragte sich, ob die Lehrer sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum schicken würden, sollte sie ihnen begegnen. Ihre Eltern hatten schließlich ihr Verbot nicht zurückgenommen, so dass die Lehrer immer noch verpflichtet waren den Anweisungen ihrer Eltern Folge zu leisten.

Zwar hatte sie in den Ferien versucht ihre Eltern und Brüder davon zu überzeugen, dass Harry keine Gefahr für sie darstellte, aber sie hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt. Sie waren entschlossen das zu glauben, was sie für die Wahrheit hielten. Und um die Lage sogar noch schlimmer zu machen, hatten ihre Eltern ihren Brüdern von dem Foto und dem Traum erzählt.

Ginny schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Nein, sie wollte nicht an die darauf folgende Auseinandersetzung denken, noch wollte sie sich an die letzten Tage ihrer Ferien erinnern. Doch es war zwecklos. Ron und die Zwillinge hatten ihr schließlich geglaubt, dass Harry sie nicht betrogen hatte. Besonders Ron hatte mit seltsamer Stimme gesagt, dass es durchaus denkbar war, dass einige Slytherins dahintersteckten.

Als ihr Vater sie jedoch gefragt hatte, ob sie sich an den Tag erinnerte, an dem die Todesser ihn in das Schloss des Todes gebracht hatten, hatte sie schlagartig aufgehört Harry zu erwähnen. Die Qual im Gesicht ihres Vaters hatte sie völlig unvorbereitet getroffen.

Das Wissen, dass ihre Familie sich vor Harry fürchtete, hatte sie zu der Entscheidung geführt, ihre Eltern nicht zu bitten mit den Lehrern zu sprechen. Sie hatte es einfach nicht über sich gebracht, nicht mit Harrys Macht und seiner Drohung, die über ihnen schwebten und was sich in Skirrows Räumen zugetragen hatte, konnte sie ihnen unmöglich sagen. Ihre Eltern würden sicherlich sofort das Ministerium verständigen und das konnte sie nicht zulassen, auch wenn sie dann vielleicht nicht mehr Harry an der ganzen Sache die Schuld geben würden.

Abgesehen davon wollte sie nicht, dass ihre Eltern ihre Beziehung zu Harry billigten, nur weil sie Angst vor Harrys Reaktion hatten. Und nun musste sie es irgendwie Harry erklären. Als sie wenig später in der hellerleuchteten Kammer stand, schloss Harry sie mit einem Lächeln in die Arme.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst.", wisperte er.

„Ich wollte mich gerade zum Gryffindor Turm aufmachen um zu sehen, ob du schon angekommen bist."

Er schob sie ein bisschen von sich und betrachtete sie.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, erscholl Damians Stimme in der Kammer. Während Harry zum Eingang lief, ließ sich Ginny in den nächstbesten Sessel sinken und seufzte. Hätte sich Damian nicht eine andere Zeit aussuchen können?

Zu ihrer Überraschung kehrte Harry ohne Damian zurück.

„Einer von Damians Freunden hat heute Geburtstag. Er hat im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws eine kleine Party organisiert. Damian hat uns eingeladen. Rebecca und die Anderen kommen ebenfalls. Komm, lass uns auch gehen."

Ginny stand langsam auf. Bevor sie den Mut verlieren konnte, sagte sie schnell:

„Harry…wir können nicht zusammen gehen. Meine Eltern haben mir zwar nicht mehr ausdrücklich verboten dich zu sehen, da sie fürchten, dass du deine Drohung wahrmachst, aber sie sind dagegen, dass wir zusammen sind. Sie machen sich solche Sorgen um mich, Harry und ich…Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns von nun an im Geheimen sehen würden."

„Meinst du?"

Harrys Stimme war eisig. Ginny schluckte und zwang sich seinem Blick standzuhalten. In dem Moment entschied sie sich ihm nichts von den Fotos und dem Traum zu erzählen. Es hätte das Verhalten ihrer Eltern in einem verständlicheren Licht gezeigt, doch Harry war aufgebracht genug. Und wie konnte sie ihm erzählen, dass sie Albträume von ihm gehabt hatte und das mehr als einmal?

Er hatte bereits genug gelitten. Sie hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass er sich die Schuld an dem Angriff gab und sich an den Abend erinnernd, an dem er sie im Krankenflügel besucht hatte und er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihm glaubte, wusste sie, dass es ihn tief treffen würde von ihren Albträumen zu erfahren.

In sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht schauend, fühlte sie sich noch schuldiger.

„Harry, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere. Aber sie sind meine Familie. Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, sie so unglücklich zu sehen. Solange noch Hoffnung besteht… bitte Harry, jetzt sind sie wütend, haben Angst, aber ich denke…In ein paar Monaten werde ich siebzehn. Dann bin ich volljährig. Sollten sie auch dann noch gegen unsere Beziehung sind, werde ich mich nicht mehr darum kümmern, ob sie etwas dagegen haben, dass wir zusammen sind, aber bis dahin…bitte versteh es, Harry. Ich liebe sie. Es tut mir so weh zu wissen, dass sie nur versuchen mich zu beschützen, weil sie mich lieben."

Harry sah sie so eindringlich an, dass Ginny den Atem anhielt.

„Wegen dir werde ich warten. Aber wenn der Sommer kommt, wird es mir gleichgültig sein, was deine Familie will. Dann werden wir uns sehen, wann immer wir wollen."

Ginny schauderte. Hastig stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn, versuchte ihm mit aller Macht zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Doch als der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde und Harry sie eng an sich presste, konnte sie sich nicht helfen.

Sie spannte sich an. Harry bemerkte es natürlich. Forschend blickte er sie an.

„Was ist los?"

Sie wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich…es ist nichts. Es tut nur noch ein wenig weh."

Er lockerte seine Umarmung augenblicklich.

„Oh, Ginny.

Und plötzlich wischten seine Finger die Tränen fort, die unbemerkt von ihr, angefangen hatten über ihr Gesicht zu laufen.

„Weine nicht, Ginny. Wir werden warten. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

„Du hast es nicht.", flüsterte sie, als sie erschöpft ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter legte, nicht wissend, ob sie enttäuscht darüber sein sollte, dass er die Idee aufgegeben hatte mit ihr zu schlafen oder ob sie erleichtert sein sollte oder wütend auf sich, dass sie in solch einer Weise reagiert hatte. Jetzt hatte sie Harry nur an den unseligen Vorfall erinnert und hatte wieder seine Schuldgefühle heraufbeschworen und das war etwas, das sie nie hatte tun wollen. Und doch konnte sie nichts anderes tun als einfach unbeweglich dazustehen und sich gegen Harry zu lehnen, dessen Arme sie sacht umfingen hielten.

* * *

**A/N:** Vielen lieben Dank an Anna und Fan85 für eure Reviews!


	20. Kapitel 19

**Kapitel 19**

„Ginny."

Ginny, die mit Neville zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, wandte sich überrascht um.

„Harry? Was machst du hier? Wolltest du nicht mit Damian in die Bibliothek gehen?"

„Wir haben uns später verabredet. Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Komm."

Es war sein Tonfall, der Ginny veranlasste Harry ungläubig anzustarren. Gab er ihr jetzt etwa Befehle? Harry jedoch ignorierte ihr offensichtliches Missfallen.

„Komm.", wiederholte er, drehte sich um und ging.

Ginny zögerte, schaute zu Neville. Doch Neville lächelte sie an.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Geh nur, Ginny."

Neville versprechend bald zurückzukommen, stand Ginny ruckartig auf und schritt quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zorn kochte in ihr hoch. Als sie in den Korridor trat, konnte sie es nicht fassen. Sie hatte erwartet Harry würde auf sie warten, doch wie sie sah, hatte sie sich in dem Punkt geirrt. Gereizt schaute sie auf die hochgewachsene Gestalt, die beinahe schon das Ende des Korridors erreicht hatte.

Ginny presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie wäre gelaufen, hätte sie nicht gestern bei dem Versuch pünktlich zum Unterricht zu kommen eine Stufe übersehen und sich den Knöchel angeknackst. Dank Pomfrey tat es zwar nicht mehr weh, aber empfindlich war ihr Fuß trotzdem noch und die Heilerin hatte ihr geraten ihn wenn möglich zu schonen. Als sie Harrys Kammer erreichte, war sie überrascht zu sehen, dass sie offen stand. Sie ging hinein. Das Gemälde glitt geräuschlos zur Seite und verschloss die Kammer. So schnell es ihr Knöchel erlaubte, ging Ginny die steile Treppe hinunter und schritt dann auf Harry zu, der in der Mitte der Kammer stand und ihr entgegen sah.

„Was in aller Welt sollte das?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und ging zum Tisch hinüber. Er ergriff die zwei Gläser, die dort standen und reichte ihr eins.

„Ich habe dich vermisst."

Ginny nahm einen Schluck von dem Butterbier und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist aber längst kein Grund sich so zu verhalten, wie du es getan hast, Harry! Das war mehr als unhöflich. Ich habe mich gerade mit Neville unterhalten und du, anstatt ihn zu begrüßen, etwas, was du ja nicht für nötig zu halten scheinst, kommst dazwischen und befiehlst mir mit dir zu kommen?"

„Und worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Harrys Stimme war seidenweich.

Ginny blinzelte. Ein leichtes Unbehagen stieg in ihr hoch. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Doch bevor sie hätte antworten können, kam Harry näher und fuhr fort:

„In letzter Zeit findest du dich immer häufiger in Nevilles Gesellschaft wieder. Zu oft, Ginny. Das gefällt mir nicht."

„Dir gefällt es nicht? Harry, was soll der Unsinn? Außerdem ist das überhaupt nicht wahr. Ich…"

Mit einem Schritt war Harry bei ihr, entriss ihr das Glas und schleuderte es zu Boden. Dann ergriff er ihre Schultern.

„Du gehörst mir. Niemand anderem.", flüsterte er und zog sie an sich.

„Ich glaube den brauchst du vorerst nicht.", sagte er und sie sah ihren Zauberstab in seiner Hand, den er nachlässig auf den Boden warf.

Die Kälte in seinen Augen erschreckte sie zutiefst. Die Träume wurden Wirklichkeit. Und als er gewaltsam seine Lippen auf die ihren presste, erstarrte sie. Aber erst als sein Griff schmerzhaft wurde, hob sie die Arme. Plötzlich jedoch gaben ihre Knie unter ihr nach. Im nächsten Moment lag sie auf dem kalten Steinboden. _Nein!_

„Harry! Nein!"

Sie wehrte sich mit all der Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte. Doch gegen Harry war sie machtlos. Und immer noch konnte sie nicht fassen, dass es Harry war, der ihr das antat. Vor ihren Augen begann sich alles zu drehen. Ihr wurde schwindelig. Flüchtig streifte ihr Blick Harrys Glas, welches er auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Das Butterbier hatte ein wenig bitter geschmeckt, erinnerte sie sich. Hatte er sie unter Drogen gesetzt?

Als kalte Hände ihre nackte Haut berührten, begriff sie, dass ihre Kleider verschwunden waren. Sie wollte schreien, wollte ihn anflehen, doch kam kein Ton über ihre Lippen.

Sein Griff, mit dem er ihre Hände über ihren Kopf zusammenhielt, war eisern. Er drückte ihre Beine auseinander und drang in sie ein. Und dieses Mal war er nicht sanft. Der Schmerz zerriss sie, trug sie wie eine Gischt schäumende Welle davon. Und während sich ihr ganzes Empfinden auf den Schmerz zu konzentrieren schien und sie unfähig war zu schreien oder sich zu wehren, wandelte sich ihre Liebe zu kalter Asche.

Als es vorbei war, spürte sie seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

„Du gehörst mir. Vergiss das nicht."

Sie hörte, wie er sich erhob, lauschte seinen Schritten, die sich entfernten. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, blieb reglos liegen. Es war die Furcht vor seiner Rückkehr, die sie endlich dazu brachte sich aufzurichten. Sie schaute sich nach ihren Kleidern um, doch zu ihrer Bestürzung waren sie nirgendwo zu sehen.

Für einen Augenblick wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Dann wankte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Gegen ihr Wiederstreben ankämpfend, zog sie einer seiner Roben über. Sie schauderte, wandte sich um und blieb abrupt stehen. Wie gebannt starrte sie in den Wandspiegel, erkannte sich kaum wieder. Sie sah grauenhaft aus. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Schrank und atmete tief durch. Nach einer Weile verließ sie den Raum und suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab. Als ihre zitternden Finger sich endlich um ihn schlossen, musste sie ihren ganzen Willen zusammennehmen, um sich unsichtbar zaubern zu können.

Wie sie es schaffte zum Gryffindor Turm zu gelangen, würde Ginny niemals wissen. Blind vor Tränen taumelte sie durch die Korridore. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was geschehen war, konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihre Träume Wirklichkeit geworden waren.

Mit Mühe hielt sie den Zauber aufrecht, doch als sie sah, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen war, beendete sie ihn und lief in ihren Schlafsaal hinauf. Zu ihrer Erleichterung waren weder Rebecca noch Melanie da. Als ihr abermals schwindelig wurde, sank sie auf die Knie. Sie fühlte sich sogar noch schlimmer, als nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade. Übelkeit ergriff sie und sie kämpfte sich auf die Beine.

Sie schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig das Badezimmer zu erreichen. Während sie sich übergab, wurden ihre Kopfschmerzen so heftig, dass Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Ein wenig Leitungswasser trinkend, versuchte sie den ekligen Geschmack in ihrem Mund loszuwerden. Kurz darauf taumelte sie in die Dusche. Sie ergriff die Seife und begann sich wie besessen zu waschen. Immer wieder. Was durch ihren betäubten Geist drang, war das laute Klopfen an der Tür und die Rufe von Rebecca und Melanie. Ginny zuckte erschrocken zusammen, erstarrte. Dann trocknete sie sich hastig ab, wickelte sich in ihr großes Handtuch und trat hinaus.

„Das wurde auch Zeit! Was hast du nur…bist du krank? Du siehst ziemlich blass aus."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, murmelte etwas von Kopfschmerzen und kroch in ihr Bett, sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass das nasse Handtuch immer noch um ihre Taille gewickelt war.

„Ginny? Sollen wir dir etwas holen? Oder es McGonagall sagen?", fragte Melanie besorgt.

„Nein. Ist schon in Ordnung.", zwang sich Ginny zu sagen und tat ihr Bestes um ihre Freundinnen zu überzeugen. Rebecca ließ sie schließlich in Ruhe, doch Melanie zögerte.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wirklich.", sagte Ginny.

Melanie nickte und bevor sie zum Abendbrot gingen, kam Melanie noch einmal zu ihr.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Du hast mich doch nach meinen Haarspangen gefragt. Hier steht drin, wo man sie bestellen kann.", sagte Melanie und legte ihr die Hexenwoche auf den Nachttisch.

Ginny dankte ihr, warf der Zeitschrift aber keinen einzigen Blick zu. Sie war froh, als ihre Freundinnen endlich gingen.

Sie rollte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen, schloss die Augen und wünschte sich verzweifelt den Schlaf herbei. Aber immer wieder sah sie sich auf dem harten Boden der Kammer liegen, fühlte, wie Harrys starker Körper sie bewegungslos hielt, wie seine Hände ihre Handgelenkte umklammerten. _Warum? Warum hat er mir so wehgetan?_

Und sie hatte ihm vertraut, hatte ihn geliebt. Und während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen, überwältigte sie der Schmerz. Gebrochen lag sie unter der Decke, wusste, dass sie dieses Mal nicht aus einem Albtraum erwachen würde, wusste, dass Harry ihre Liebe unwiderruflich verraten hatte.

**

* * *

**

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen. Im ersten Moment verwirrt, schaute er hinauf an die Decke. Dann setzte er sich auf. Sein Blick fiel auf Damian und Rebecca, die eng umschlungen in einem der Sessel saßen.

„Oh, du bist wach.", sagte Damian und drehte sich von Rebecca weg.

„Ja.", sagte Harry, der es nicht fassen konnte, dass er in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen war.

Zwar war er schon seit dem Mittagessen müde gewesen, das er ausnahmsweise einmal in der großen Halle eingenommen hatte, aber, dass er sich so vergaß und in der Bücherei einschlief, wo ihn jeder hätte verfluchen können, erschreckte ihn. Abgesehen davon hatte er mit Damian weiter an ihrem Referat für Verwandlung arbeiten wollen, das nächste Woche fällig war.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

Damian wurde rot.

„Äh, ich hatte es vor, aber dann kam Rebecca und…"

Harry warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und fuhr sich über seine Stirn, hinter der ein dumpfer Schmerz pochte. Warum nur fühlte er sich so zerschlagen? Während er seinen restlichen Kürbissaft trank, verabschiedete sich Damian von Rebecca. Als sie gegangen war, ließ sich Damian wieder in den Sessel fallen.

„Tut mir leid, Harry. Wirklich."

Harry nickte knapp, erhob sich von der gemütlichen Couch, ging zum Tisch und setzte sich in den Sessel, der Damians gegenüberstand.

„Schon gut.", sagte Harry, dessen Ärger verflogen war. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, sah er, dass es knapp eine Stunde gewesen sein musste, die er geschlafen hatte. Es war immer noch reichlich Zeit ihre Hausaufgabe heute fertig zu bekommen.

„Hast du mich auf die Couch verfrachtet?"

„Ja. Ich dachte, der Sessel wäre nicht allzu bequem."

„Danke."

Als es Zeit für das Abendbrot war, schaute Harry auf die diversen Pergamente, die sie bereits beschrieben hatten und schaute auf. In höchstens einer halben Stunde würden sie fertig sein. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen das Abendbrot zu verpassen? Wir könnten später in der Küche essen."

„In der Küche?", fragte Damian überrascht.

„Du weißt, wo sie ist?"

„Ja."

„Wie kommt es, dass du es weißt und ich als Schulsprecher nicht?"

„Ich erzähle es dir später.", sagte Harry und schob Damian das Buch herüber und tippte auf die Mitte der Seite.

„Hier, das haben wir noch vergessen."

Wenig später hatten sie die Hausaufgabe endlich fertig und Harry zeigte Damian den Weg in die Küche, wo sie das verpasste Abendbrot nachholten. Beladen mit einigen Köstlichkeiten ließen die Hauselfen sie schließlich gehen und Damian schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Die Küche hättest du mir ruhig schon eher zeigen können."

Harry lachte und als sie sich trennten, hastete er gut gelaunt zu seinem Quartier. Dort machte er es sich gemütlich und wartete auf Ginny. Doch die Zeit verstrich und Ginny kam nicht. Als über eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, stand Harry auf und verließ mit schnellen Schritten seine Kammer. Da er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nicht unbedingt erkannt werden wollte, zauberte er sich unsichtbar. Es gab schließlich immer noch Schüler, besonders unter den Jüngeren, die ihn fürchteten und auf der Hut vor ihm waren.

Das Passwort von Gryffindor hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zum Glück nicht geändert, doch im Gemeinschaftsraum sah er Ginny nicht. Weder sah er Hermione oder eine von Ginnys Freundinnen und so schritt er auf die Treppe zu, die zu den Schlafräumen der Mädchen führte. Von den Geschichten gewarnt, die ihm sein Vater und dessen Freunde erzählt hatten, musterte er die Stufen und murmelte einige Worte. Als er zaghaft die Stufen hochging, war er überrascht, dass es tatsächlich geklappt hatte. Das muss ich Dad und Sirius erzählen, dachte Harry und grinste.

Er nahm den Unsichtbarkeitszauber von sich und betrat Ginnys Schlafsaal.

„Ginny?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, die nur von einer einzigen magischen Kerze erhellt wurde.

Ein leiser Aufschrei und das Rascheln einer Decke führten ihn zum richtigen Bett.

„Bist du etwa eingeschla…"

Der Anblick Ginnys, die krampfhaft ihre Decke festhielt und bis zur Wand zurückgewichen war, ließ ihn abrupt verstummen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Ginny? Was ist…"

Er wollte zu ihr, doch sie drückte sich noch enger an die Wand.

„Bitte. Lass mich. Geh, bitte, geh.", flüsterte sie.

„Geh. Bitte. Wenn ich…wenn ich dir je etwas bedeutet habe, dann geh."

Harry öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, starrte Ginny an. Er hatte den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu oft gesehen, um nicht zu wissen, was er besagte. Und es war ihre Angst, die er regelrecht spüren konnte, die ihn umdrehen und hinausgehen ließ.

Als die Stufen unter ihm verschwanden und stattdessen eine spiegelglatte Fläche zurückließen, schlitterte er mit rudernden Armen hinunter, fiel unsanft nach hinten und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die wieder entstandene Treppe. Mit einem Stöhnen richtete er sich langsam auf und blinzelte. Als er der starrenden Schüler gewahr wurde, raffte er sich so schnell wie möglich auf und hastete auf den Ausgang zu. Erst zwei Korridore weiter, wurde er langsamer, blieb schließlich stehen und irgendetwas in ihm zerbrach.

* * *

Es war noch finster, als Harry sich einen warmen Umhang überstreifte und in den Garten hinaus ging. Die beißende Kälte ignorierend, setzte er sich auf die Bank. Harry fröstelte es, aber er benutzte seine Magie nicht um sich aufzuwärmen. Es war ihm gleichgültig. Immer noch war er mit seinen Gedanken bei Ginny. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Was in aller Welt hatte sie dazu gebracht sich so zu verhalten, wie sie es getan hatte? Wenn gestern Morgen noch alles in bester Ordnung gewesen war?

Abermals sah er ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn angefleht hatte zu gehen und sie allein zu lassen, im Bett sitzend und ein hellblaues Handtuch umklammernd. Aber so sehr er auch seinen Kopf zerbrach, keine mögliche Erklärung fiel ihm ein. Ruhelos stand er auf. Die mit Raureif bedeckten Grashalme knirschten unter seinen Füßen, als er den kleinen Garten abschritt. Warum hatte sie plötzlich solch eine Angst vor ihm gehabt? _Warum?_ Die panische Furcht in Ginnys dunkelbraunen Augen hatte ihn die ganze Nacht über verfolgt und immer noch hatte er keine Antwort auf seine Frage gefunden.

Das leise Trillern seines Phönixes ließ ihn aufsehen. Als Rainbow sich auf seine Schulter setzte, seufzte er und streichelte über die weichen Federn.

„Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was geschehen ist?"

Doch sein Phönix trillerte nur leise, schmiegte sein Köpfchen an seine Wange. Und Harry gestand sich ein, dass er ratlos war. Als es heller wurde, erhob er sich und bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, ging er nach Hogsmeade und apparierte nach Godric's Hollow. Diri und Binky begrüßten ihn stürmisch und Harry konnte nicht anders. Für einen Moment glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. In der Küche fand er Remus vor, der allein am Frühstückstisch saß.

„Harry! James sagte nicht, dass du kommen würdest."

„Hallo, Remus. Er wusste es nicht und ich auch nicht.", sagte Harry, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und nahm mit einem dankbaren Blick die Tasse heißen Tees entgegen, die Binky ihm reichte. Doch als sie ihm ein herzhaftes Frühstück aufdrängen wollte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Nach einem Frühstück stand ihm der Sinn nun wahrlich nicht.

„Dad und Sirius schlafen noch?"

„Ja. Du kennst sie doch. Es sind beide keine Frühaufsteher.", sagte Remus lächelnd und sah ihn fragend an, als er keine Reaktion zeigte.

„Ist etwas geschehen, Harry?"

„Nein."

Um weiteren Fragen auszuweichen, ging Harry auf sein Zimmer hinauf. Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und blickte in den Garten hinaus.

Dort fand ihn eine Weile später sein Vater.

„Harry, was für eine freudige Überraschung."

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ist etwas geschehen? Remus sagte, dass du noch nicht einmal Frühstück gegessen hast. Es hat doch nichts mit dem Zeitschriftenartikel zu tun, oder?"

Sein Vater musterte ihn besorgt.

„Zeitschriftenartikel?"

James nickte grimmig.

„Ja. In der Hexenwoche. Ein paar Zauberer und Hexen haben dich beschuldigt sie gefoltert zu haben, als sie im Schloss des Todes gefangen gewesen waren. Es war ein langer Bericht. Aderley hat gestern mit mir darüber gesprochen. Sie wollten mit den Verfassern sprechen, aber die scheinen sich plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben, deswegen wird das Ministerium momentan auch nichts tun. Doch Aderley gab mir zu verstehen, dass er dich höchstwahrscheinlich bald aufsuchen wird, um mit dir zu sprechen. Harry, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, aber hast du…"

Doch Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Auf Ginnys Nachttisch hatte die Hexenwoche gelegen, erinnerte er sich. Und ihm wurde kalt. War das der Grund gewesen? Glaubte sie, was dort stand?

„Harry!"

„Harry, was ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich geh ein wenig in den Garten, ja? Ich muss nachdenken.", sagte er, stürzte förmlich die Treppe hinunter und lief an einem verblüfften Sirius vorbei.

Im hintersten Winkel des Gartens blieb er stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer. Sein Blick streifte die Bank neben den knorrigen Rosenbüschen. Er dachte an Weihnachten. Dort hatten sie gesessen, hatten ihre Geschenke ausgetauscht. Ginny hatte ihm das Fotoalbum geschenkt. Sie musste ihn geliebt haben und jetzt? Sollte es nun vorbei sein?

Es war ein unerträglicher Gedanke. Nein, es konnte nicht wahr sein. Nicht so. Er würde mit ihr sprechen, wenn nötig würde er sogar Veritaserum nehmen. Sie musste ihm glauben. Er ging ins Haus zurück und fand seinen Vater und dessen Freunde im Wohnzimmer. Die Besorgnis war allen dreien deutlich anzusehen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte er schnell.

„Ich erzähle es euch später, aber erst muss ich noch etwas erledigen."

Harry wollte gerade gehen, als etwas im Kamin seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es war die Hexenwoche, wie er erkannte.

„Harry, du solltest es nicht lesen.", sagte sein Vater und unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch ihn aufzuhalten.

Harry aber hatte die Zeitschrift bereits aufgehoben. Das Feuer hatte sie zwar stark beschädigt, doch Harry fand den Artikel, als er die Seiten so weit es ging vorsichtig umblätterte. Er war nur noch teilweise zu lesen.

…_kam er in unsere Zelle…Cruciatus…gnadenlos…er genoss unsere Schmerzen… v__ergewaltigte er uns immer wieder…__tötete meine Frau…Schwarzer Zauberer…durch und durch böse…würdiger Erbe des Dunklen Lords…_

Harry schloss die Augen und nun war er es, der die Zeitschrift in den Kamin warf. Mit Hilfe seiner Robe wischte er sich die Asche von seinen Händen.

„Harry…"

Die Arme seines Vaters umfingen ihn, hielten ihn fest und auch wenn Harry ihm für seinen Beistand dankbar war, konnte James' Umarmung nicht die Bilder vertreiben, die in ihm aufstiegen. Und ja, hatte er es denn nicht genossen, wenn die Anhänger Voldemorts vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken waren? Wenn sie sich vor Schmerzen gewunden hatten? Wenn Bella vor ihm zurückgewichen war?

Er dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem er mit Ginny zu der Todesser Versammlung gegangen war und er die Muggel Familie gefoltert hatte. Auch wenn er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, hatte es ihm wirklich etwas ausgemacht? Konnte er Ginny einen Vorwurf machen, dass sie ihn fürchtete? Und doch schmerzte ihn Ginnys Zurückweisung mehr, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie hatte eine Leere hinterlassen, die ihn in den Abgrund reißen würde.

Die Erinnerung an die Angst in ihren Augen schmerzte ihn mehr als es der Cruciatus Fluch gekonnt hätte. Und das Wissen, dass sie dem Artikel Glauben schenkte schmerzte noch mehr, ebenso wie das Wissen, dass er die Taten, die der Artikel ihm vorwarf, tatsächlich verübt hatte. Spielte es eine Rolle, dass die Opfer Voldemorts Anhänger gewesen waren? Machte das wirklich einen Unterschied?

* * *

**A/N:** Vielen lieben Dank an Hiroaki79 und Hagrid für eure Reviews!


	21. Kapitel 20

**Kapitel 20**

„_Folter sie, Henry."_

_Und er tat es, Während die Schreie der zwei kleinen Kinder durch die Halle schallten, hob Harry den Kopf. Sein Blick wanderte von dem Dunklen Lord, der ihm stolz zuschaute, zu der jungen Frau, die neben ihm stand. Verachtung glitzerte in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter. _

„_Du hast es mir versprochen, Harry. Du hast es mir versprochen."_

Schlagartig wachte Harry auf. In die Dunkelheit starrend, hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken. Er sprang auf, lief zum Fenster und riss es auf. Die eisige Kälte traf ihn wie ein Schock.

Ja, er hatte es versprochen und dennoch war er bereitwillig der Dunkelheit anheimgefallen. Auch wenn er keine Gefangenen gefoltert hatte, abgesehen von der Muggel- Familie und Ginnys Vater, er glaubte nicht, dass seine Mutter gewollt hätte, dass er die Anhänger Voldemorts folterte oder die dunkelsten Flüche anwandte. Doch genau das hatte er getan.

Wäre Ginny nicht gewesen, würde er wahrscheinlich immer noch durch die Kerker streifen auf der Suche nach einem Opfer. Harry schauderte. Ginny hatte ihn gerettet, hatte ihm ihre Liebe geschenkt. Sie hatte ihm vorbehaltlos vertraut.

Und nun sollte sie den Worten einer Zeitung glauben? Doch war dies die einzige denkbare Erklärung für ihr Verhalten.

Als er zu frieren begann, schloss er das Fenster und kehrte zurück ins Bett. Bei Anbruch der Dämmerung schlief er endlich ein. Nicht lange danach weckte ihn Diri. Das Frühstück, welches sie ihm brachte, berührte er jedoch kaum. Er hatte einfach keinen Hunger. Als er kurz darauf hinunterging, hörte er von Remus, dass sein Vater und Sirius schliefen.

Remus musterte ihn.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Natürlich geht es mir gut. Warum sollte es nicht?", erwiderte Harry, erschrocken von der Schärfe in seiner Stimme.

Remus' verletzten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, versetzte ihm einen Stich. Aber gegenwärtig war er außerstande sich zu entschuldigen. Stattdessen ging er wieder nach oben. In seinem Zimmer jedoch hielt er es erst recht nicht aus. Einer spontanen Regung folgend, ergriff er seinen Besen und eilte treppab. Er wollte gerade das Haus verlassen, als Remus seinen Namen rief. Wie sich herausstellte, war Aderley nach Godric's Hollow gekommen. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht ging Harry ins Wohnzimmer. Bevor Aderley, der zu Harrys Erleichterung allein gekommen war, auch nur ein Wort hätte sagen können, sah ihm Harry direkt in die Augen.

„Kein Wort von diesem Zeitungsartikel ist wahr. Es ist nichts weiter als eine Lüge."

Aderley schaute ihn ruhig an.

„Sie wissen, dass ich vielleicht keine andere Wahl haben werde, als Sie unter Veritaserum zu befragen, sollte noch solch ein Artikel erscheinen."

„Dazu müssten Sie meiner erst einmal habhaft werden.", sagte Harry eisig, wirbelte herum und marschierte auf die Eingangstür zu.

Dass Aderley ihn einfach gehen ließ und keinen Versuch unternahm ihn zurückzuhalten, rief eine gewisse Enttäuschung in ihm hervor. Fast wünschte er sich, der Minister hätte eine andere Reaktion gezeigt.

Kopfschüttelnd, trat er ins Freie, verdrängte jeden Gedanken an den Minister und kletterte auf seinen Besen. Er flog so schnell wie möglich, sich nicht darum kümmernd, ob ihn jemand sehen konnte. Aber zum ersten Mal machte es ihm keine Freude zu fliegen. Er hätte genauso gut irgendetwas anderes machen können. Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht.

Es wurde bereits dunkel als mit Schnee vermischter Regen ihn seine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahrnehmen ließ. Sich umschauend, hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er war. Er stellte sich Godric's Hollow vor und apparierte.

Sein Dad, Sirius und Remus empfingen ihn mit Erleichterung. Auch wenn es sein Herz erwärmte zu wissen, dass wenigstens seine Familie ihn nicht fürchtete, wehrte er alle Versuche ab mit ihm zu sprechen und floh in sein Zimmer. Wie konnte er ihnen erzählen, dass Ginny ihn angefleht hatte zu gehen? Dass sie ihn angesehen hatte, als ob sie erwartete, er würde jeden Augenblick anfangen sie zu foltern?

Nach einer ruhelosen Nacht stand er am nächsten Morgen recht früh auf. Außer ihm war noch niemand wach, worüber er nur froh war. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für lange Unterhaltungen, noch wollte er irgendeine Erklärung abgeben, warum er gestern stundenlang durch den Regen geflogen war.

Er schrieb eine kurze Nachricht und machte sich auf nach Hogwarts. Zur Abwechslung apparierte er nicht, sondern flog auf seinem Phönix. Es war schließlich noch viel Zeit bevor die erste Stunde beginnen würde. Er hatte kaum einen Fuß ins Schloss gesetzt, als ihn das merkwürdige Gefühl ergriff wieder seine ersten Schultage zu durchleben. Abermals wagte es keiner seinem Blick zu begegnen. Besonders die jüngeren Schüler gingen ihm eiligst aus dem Weg und in der Hand eines kleinen Mädchens sah er etwas, das verdächtig nach einer Zeitung aussah.

Er kam ein wenig zu spät im Klassenraum an und während ihn McGonagall mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick bedachte, suchte er sich einen Platz aus, der am weitesten vom Lehrertisch entfernt war. Der Unterricht rauschte an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekam. Für seine nicht gemachten Hausaufgaben zog McGonagall, die seit Skirrows Tod vorerst abwechselnd mit Snape den Unterricht gegen die Dunklen Künste übernommen hatte, ihm Punkte ab, doch Harry hätte das nicht gleichgültiger sein können.

Sobald die Glocke läutete, verließ er das Klassenzimmer. Die fragenden Blicke von Damian und Hermione ignorierend, die ihn schnell einholten, bog er rasch um eine Ecke, zauberte sich unsichtbar und wartete. Damian und Hermione waren kaum an ihm vorbei gelaufen, als er das Weite suchte. Kurz darauf hastete er über die Ländereien und versuchte seine Ruhelosigkeit in den Griff zu bekommen.

Aber wohin er auch blickte, alles schien ihn an Ginny zu erinnern. Selbst der See und er dachte zurück an das Bootrennen, das sie gewonnen hatten. Er ging zu einer der Bänke, setzte sich und starrte düster auf den gefrorenen See, der wie ein silberweißer Spiegel vor ihm lag.

Eine sanfte Stimme schreckte ihn auf. Er hob den Kopf und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Anne.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Was machst du denn hier so allein? Wo ist Ginny?"

Der plötzliche Schmerz, den Harry fühlte, ließ ihn eine Weile später antworten. Er schaute zum Schloss und erkannte, wie spät es war. Obwohl er hier einige Stunden gesessen haben musste, war er sich weder seines Hungers noch der Kälte bewusst gewesen.

„Sie ist im Schloss und macht ihre Hausaufgaben.", sagte er schließlich.

Anne seufzte.

„Ich muss auch noch Hausaufgaben machen. Und in Verwandlung verstehe ich überhaupt nichts. Es ist alles so schwierig. Und nächste Woche will McGonagall einen Test schreiben. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das schaffen soll."

„Ich könnte dir helfen."

Harry hatte seinen Vorschlag kaum gemacht, als Annes Augen aufleuchteten.

„Würdest du? Wirklich?"

Harry nickte.

„Ja. Wenn du willst, können wir sofort anfangen. Ich habe gerade nichts anderes zu tun."

Anne war einverstanden und so kehrten sie zum Schloss zurück. Derweil fragte sich Harry was in aller Welt ihn dazu bewogen hatte diesen Vorschlag zu machen. Vielleicht waren es ihre blauen Augen gewesen, die ihn nicht mit Angst oder Misstrauen angesehen hatten. Offenbar hatte sie den Artikel noch nicht gelesen oder sie schenkte ihm keinen Glauben. Das Letztere bezweifelte er, doch was auch immer der Grund war, Harry war dankbar darüber.

Während Anne ihre Schulsachen holte, ging er schnell in die Küche und holte für sich und Anne, falls sie auch etwas wollte, etwas zu essen. Dann führte Harry sie zu dem Gemälde mit der Obstschale. Anne starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, als sie seinem Zischeln lauschte. Als sie jedoch die Wendeltreppe sah, zögerte sie.

„Was ist?", fragte er sanft.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts. Es ist nur so dunkel. Es erinnert mich an die Kerker…"

Ihre Stimme brach und Harry fluchte lautlos, wütend, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass die geheime Kammer sie ängstigen könnte. Er hob eine Hand und gleich darauf waren sie von einem hellen Licht umgeben. Da er nicht noch mehr Erinnerungen an ihren erzwungenen Aufenthalt im Schloss des Todes in ihr wachrufen wollte, unterdrückte er den Impuls ihre Hand zu ergreifen und sagte ihr bloß, dass sie auf den engen Stufen vorsichtig sein sollte. Sobald er das Licht heraufbeschworen hatte, folge sie ihm bereitwillig. Harry war tief gerührt von dem Vertrauen, das sie ihm zeigte. Nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatte, hätte es ihn nicht verwundert, wenn sie sich geweigert hätte ihm zu einem unbekannten Ziel zu folgen.

Zu seiner Überraschung genoss er die nächsten Stunden. Er erklärte Anne die verschiedensten Dinge und beantwortete ihre Fragen. Annes Hausaufgaben waren schnell erledigt und daraufhin fragte sie ihn schüchtern, ob er ihr bei einigen Zaubersprüchen ebenfalls helfen könne. Er zeigte ihr die Zauberstabbewegungen zu den jeweiligen Zaubern und erklärte ihr geduldig, wie sie die gewünschten Resultate erzielen konnte.

Sie waren so vertieft in ihr Tun, dass sie beinahe das Abendbrot verpasst hätten.

Harry begleitete Anne in die Große Halle und kehrte nach einem Abstecher in die Küche in seine Kammer zurück. Auch wenn seine Laune sich aufgehellt hatte, wanderten seine Gedanken unweigerlich wieder zu Ginny.

Mit der Hoffnung sie sprechen zu können, ging er am nächsten Morgen in die Große Halle. Sobald Ginny ihn jedoch entdeckte, zuckte sie so heftig zusammen, dass er es sogar von seinem Platz am Tisch der Slytherins sehen konnte und lief aus der Halle. Harry saß vollkommen erstarrt. Sein Frühstück war vergessen. Er erhob sich schwerfällig und verließ die Halle ebenfalls. Draußen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Sich rasch nähernde Schritte ließen ihn aufsehen.

Es war Hermione.

„Harry, was ist los mit dir und Ginny? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, doch Hermione gab nicht so leicht auf.

„Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, Harry, dass nichts gewesen ist, oder? Ginny sieht fürchterlich aus und Melanie und Rebecca haben mir erzählt, dass sie übers Wochenende nur im Bett gelegen und an die Wand gestarrt hat. Also was war los?"

„Frag mich nicht, Hermione. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht? Und das soll ich dir…."

Doch Hermione kam nicht mehr dazu ihren Satz zu beenden. Ron tauchte hinter ihr auf und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war mörderisch.

„Was hast du Ginny angetan?", wollte er lautstark wissen.

„Ich habe ihr nichts angetan.", gab Harry kühl zurück.

Es war jedoch offensichtlich, dass Ron ihm nicht glaubte. Da er nicht die Absicht hatte sich mit Ron auseinanderzusetzen, wissend, dass es zwecklos war Ron ohne hieb- und stichfeste Beweise überzeugen zu wollen, drehte Harry sich um und ging weiter. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn zurück.

„Sag es mir, verdammt noch mal!"

Harrys unterdrückte Wut brach aus ihm hervor. Seine Magie schleuderte Ron an die Wand.

„Ich habe ihr nichts getan!"

„Ron!"

Hermiones Schrei brachte ihn wieder zu Besinnung. Harry vergewisserte sich rasch, dass Ron nicht allzu schlimm verletzt worden war und eilte davon. Hinter einem dunklen Fenstervorhang versteckte er sich. Er sank zu Boden und spürte die Kälte der Wand in seinem Rücken. Erst als alle Geräusche verstummt waren und der Unterricht begonnen hatte, raffte Harry sich auf und machte sich auf zu seinem Quartier. Auf halbem Wege begegnete er Snape, aber ein Blick von ihm und der Lehrer schluckte hinunter, was auch immer er hatte sagen wollen und ließ ihn vorbeigehen.

Wie er die folgenden Tage ertrug, wusste Harry nicht, aber sie waren schlimmer, als die ersten Tage, die er in der Schule verbracht hatte. Damals war Ginny an seiner Seite gewesen, damals hatte er nicht gewusst, wie es war Freunde zu haben oder wie es war sich akzeptiert zu fühlen.

Da er keine Entschuldigung für sein Fehlen ihm Unterricht vorzuweisen hatte, musste er nachsitzen. Aber keiner der Lehrer erwähnte Ron, demnach lag es auf der Hand, dass weder Hermione noch Ron sie informiert hatten.

Ron hatte wieder mit ihm sprechen wollen, doch Hermione hatte ihn zurückgehalten. Neville unternahm ebenfalls einige Versuche ihn anzusprechen, doch Harry wich ihm erfolgreich aus. Eigentlich sprach er nur mit Damian.

Das Einzige, was Harry aufmunterte, waren die Stunden, die er Anne weiterhin gab.

Ihre stolzen Augen, als sie ihm einen Test zeigte, der mit einem Ohnegleichen benotet worden war, machten ihn glücklich. Und er stellte fest, dass Anne in der kurzen Zeit seit er ihr zum ersten Mal geholfen hatte für ihn die kleine Schwester geworden war, die er nie gehabt hatte. Sie fürchtete sich nicht vor ihm, noch glaubte sie ein Wort von dem Artikel, wie sie ihm zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung sagte.

Sie sah in ihm denjenigen, der sie gerettet hatte und sie gab ihm das wohltuende Gefühl gebraucht zu werden. Aber auch wenn ihre Gesellschaft viel dazu beitrug seinen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts erträglich zu machen, vermisste er Ginny mit einer schmerzhaften Intensität, die von Tag zu Tag größer wurde.

Und der Grund, der sie dazu veranlasst hatte nicht zu ihrer Verabredung zu kommen und ihn dann mit angsterfülltem Gesicht anzuflehen sie allein zu lassen, ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Des Nachts lag er wach und um sich abzulenken und nicht ständig an Ginny zu denken, versuchte er die Magie zu ergründen, die Hogwarts umgab und das Rätsel zu lösen, warum eine Apparation innerhalb der alten Mauern nicht möglich war. Bald erkannte er, dass es vier verschiedene Arten von Magie waren – wie er annahm, hatte jeder der vier Gründer seine Spuren hinterlassen – und eine davon schien ihn zu sich zu rufen.

Wissend, dass er ein Nachfahre Slytherins war, war es nicht schwer zu erraten, wessen Magie sich vertraut anfühlte. Kurz darauf gelang es ihm tatsächlich von einer Seite seiner Kammer zur anderen zu apparieren, indem er sich nur auf die Magie seines Vorfahren konzentrierte und die es ihm ermöglichte bestimmte Zauber, die das Schloss beschützten außer Kraft zu setzen. Aber seine Entdeckung war für ihn bedeutungslos. Er konnte sie mit Ginny nicht teilen.

Am Ende der zweiten Woche, die ohne Ginny vergangen war, ohne eine Diskussion mit Hermione, ohne ein fröhliches Beisammensein mit Damian, Hermione, Ron, Neville und Ginnys Freundinnen, ohne ein Quidditch Training, entschloss er sich mit Ginny zu reden, ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht. Sie würde ihm den Grund für ihr Verhalten erzählen. Das war das Mindeste, was sie tun konnte, dachte Harry wütend, als er durch den Korridor hastete. Und selbst wenn er Veritaserum nehmen müsste, Ginny würde ihm glauben müssen, dass es nicht die kleinste Veranlassung gab sich vor ihm zu fürchten.

Die kleine Anne musste beinahe laufen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten, während sie ihm von ihren Weihnachtsferien erzählte.

„Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Tut mir leid, Anne, ich…"

In dem Moment erblickte er Ginny, die am anderen Ende des Korridors aufgetaucht war. Für eine Weile starrten sie sich an. Dann wanderten Ginnys Augen zu Anne. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck glitt über ihr bleiches Gesicht und bevor Harry auch nur einen Schritt auf sie zu machen hätte können, wirbelte sie herum und begann zu laufen.

Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als bewegungslos stehen zu bleiben und ihr nachzusehen.

Eine warme Hand schlich sich in seine.

„Irgendwie wird sich alles wieder einrenken, das wird es bestimmt.", sagte Anne und drückte seine Hand. Auch wenn er Anne nichts erzählt hatte, hatte sie natürlich erraten, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihm und Ginny geschehen war.

Harry brachte ein halbes Lächeln zustande.

„Ich hoffe es."

* * *

Eigentlich hätte Hermione das nächste Treffen der Schulpräfekten organisieren sollen, aber sie war unfähig sich zu konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Zornig zerknüllte sie das Papier mit ihren Notizen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand müde über die Stirn. Sie wusste, was mit ihr los war. Natürlich, dachte sie, wie konnte sie nicht? Und doch hatte sie vorgegeben, dass es ihr gut ging, hatte ein glückliches Gesicht über Weihnachten aufgesetzt. Aber in den letzten Wochen waren ihre Gedanken in einem ständigen Aufruhr.

Dumbledore hatte sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt und sie war so stolz darauf gewesen. Aber nun hatte sie das niederschmetternde Gefühl, dass er einen großen Fehler begangen hatte ihr solch eine Verantwortung zu übertragen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es völlig falsch gewesen war, hatte sie nichts getan um Harry daran zu hindern Skirrow mit Veritaserum zu befragen und hatte sich dem Wunsch der anderen gefügt alles geheim zu halten. Und ja, sie gab es zu, sie hatte ebenfalls Angst vor den Konsequenzen, sollte die Wahrheit herauskommen.

Wieder einmal überkamen sie die Erinnerungen und sie vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Ron hatte gesagt, dass er es verdiene, aber sie konnte darin keinen Trost finden. Solch eine Ansicht war zu einfach. Aber was empfand sie gegenüber ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer? Warum machte ihr die Sache so zu schaffen?

Plötzlich begriff sie, dass sie sich der Rolle schämte, die sie dabei gespielt hatte. Sicher, Skirrow trug die Schuld für den Angriff und er hatte Ginny beinahe umgebracht, aber das rechtfertigte noch lange nicht ihr eigenes Verhalten. Und tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, was sie hätte tun sollen. Aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Es war eine bittere Erkenntnis. Sie hätte niemals zur Schulsprecherin ernannt werden sollen, dachte sie.

Und sie hatte keinen mit dem sie darüber reden konnte. Ron hatte ihr barsch gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr darüber nachdenken sollte. Es war vorbei und das war alles, was es dazu zu sagen gab. Hermione wusste, dass auch Ron von Gewissensbissen geplagt wurde, aber ihm gelang es weitaus besser sie zu ignorieren. Wenn er nur mit ihr darüber sprechen würde.

Malfoy, Iris und Damian schien das Vorgefallene völlig kalt zu lassen, Rebecca wollte es offensichtlich nur vergessen und Neville, der sie vielleicht verstanden hätte, war nicht bei Skirrows Selbstmord dabei gewesen und sie wollte ihn nicht mit ihren Problemen belasten.

Mit Ginny konnte sie ebenfalls nicht reden. Gegenwärtig deutete alles darauf hin, dass es Ginny momentan weitaus schlechter ging als ihr selbst. Das seltsame Verhalten von Ginny und Harry besorgte Hermione zutiefst und zu ihrer Frustration war es ihr bisher nicht gelungen weder Ginny noch Harry zu helfen. Mittlerweile war es beinahe zwei Wochen her, seitdem sie zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte, dass etwas mit Ginny ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Aber erst beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag hatte sie angefangen sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Sich erinnernd, wie Ginny zusammengezuckt und aus der Halle gelaufen war, schüttelte Hermione traurig den Kopf. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sich zwischen Ginny und Harry abgespielt hatte. All ihre hartnäckigen Fragen hatten zu keinem Ergebnis geführt. Ginny hatte ihr nichts erzählt. Sie hätte genauso gut gegen eine Wand sprechen können.

Und dann der unselige Zusammenstoß zwischen Ron und Harry. Auch wenn Ron lediglich blaue Flecken davongetragen hatte, war er außer sich gewesen. Sie hatte ziemliche Mühe gehabt ihn davon abzuhalten den Vorfall einem Lehrer zu melden. Es hätte die Situation nur noch mehr verschärft und die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Harry war seit jenem Tag in Hogsmeade ohnehin schon angespannt genug, selbst wenn sie sich zwischenzeitlich wieder gebessert hatte, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Skirrow verantwortlich für den Angriff war.

Aber Hermione war sich sicher, dass Harry es nicht mit Absicht getan hatte. In solch düsterer, abweisender Stimmung hatte sie ihn jedoch noch nie erlebt. Ein Streit zwischen Ginny und Harry schien ihr am wahrscheinlichsten, doch solange ihr keiner erzählte, worum es gegangen war, konnte sie nichts tun.

Als einige Erstklässler mit der Hexenwoche zu ihr gekommen waren und sie ängstlich gefragt hatten, ob sie vor Harry Potter sicher seien, hatte sie zuerst gedacht, dass dies der Grund für den Streit gewesen war. Sie hatte die Mädchen beruhigt, während ihre Gedanken sich überschlagen hatten. Ob der Artikel der Wahrheit entsprach, wusste sie nicht, aber wie ihr plötzlich mit Unbehagen klar geworden war, hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie Harrys früheres Leben ausgesehen hatte. Weder Harry noch Ginny hatten ihr je etwas erzählt.

Als vermeintlicher Sohn des Dunklen Lords hatte Harry vermutlich keine Wahl gehabt als zu foltern und vielleicht sogar zu töten, doch allein der Gedanke ließ sie erschaudern. Wenn sie sich allerdings entsann, wie Harry gewesen war, wann immer sie in seiner Gesellschaft gewesen war, konnte sie nicht glauben, dass er böse war. Als sie wenig später den Artikel gegenüber Ginny erwähnt hatte, hatte diese sie nur verständnislos angesehen und Hermione hatte begriffen, dass Ginny überhaupt nichts von dem Artikel gewusst hatte.

Was konnte es nur gewesen sein? Hermione seufzte. Sie musste etwas tun. Sie musste es noch einmal versuchen. Vielleicht hatte sich auch Harry in der Zwischenzeit etwas beruhigt. Es war einfach lächerlich, wie sie sich alle aus dem Weg gingen. Und Ginny…Ginny sah mit jedem Tag schlechter aus.

Ein lautes Klopfen riss Hermione aus ihren Gedanken. Die Tür öffnete sich und Melanie trat hinein.

„Hermione, irgendetwas ist mit Ginny. Sie ist völlig…du musst kommen."

Hermione war sofort auf den Beinen. Sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erreicht hatte, stürmte sie die Treppe hoch.

Ginny lag mit abgewandtem Gesicht auf dem Bett.

„Ginny?"

Langsam setzte sich Ginny auf und sah sie mit einem derart verzweifelten Blick an, dass Hermione spürte, wie entsetzliche Angst in ihr aufstieg. Sie setzte sich neben Ginny und ergriff sanft deren Hände.

„Ginny, was ist?"

Doch Ginnys Blick flog zu Melanie.

„Ich…ich gehe dann mal.", sagte Melanie.

Als sich die Tür hinter Melanie geschlossen hatte, versuchte es Hermione erneut.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Ginny fasste ihre Hände fester und Hermione merkte, dass sie zitterte. Ihre Beunruhigung wuchs.

„Er hat…er hat…"

„Wer? Harry?"

Ginny nickte, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Was hat Harry getan?"

Doch Ginny schien nicht fähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Den Drang unterdrückend ihre Freundin zu schütteln, nahm Hermione Ginny in die Arme und hielt sie einfach nur fest, als sie weinte und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Und während Ginnys Kopf an Hermiones Schulter ruhte, fing sie endlich an es ihr zu erzählen.

* * *

Nachdem er Anne zurück zu den Räumen der Hufflepuffs gebracht hatte, kam Harry zu dem Schluss, dass er wahrlich lange genug gewartet hatte. Es war Zeit mit Ginny zu sprechen. Als er vor dem Eingang der Gryffindors stand, stellte er zu seinem Verdruss fest, dass sich das Passwort geändert hatte. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sah sich um. Aber es war niemand in der Nähe.

Da er unwillig war auszuprobieren, ob ein Zauber ihm ebenfalls den Eingang öffnen würde, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, bereit zu warten bis jemand kam. In dem Augenblick schwang das Portrait zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine ziemlich zerzauste Hermione preis.

Als sie ihn erblickte, erblasste sie, aber dann sah sie ihn an und sagte fest:

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Es geht um Ginny."

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit Ginny sprechen, nicht mit dir."

Sehend, dass das Portrait den Eingang bereits verschlossen hatte, sagte er:

„Wenn du mir das Passwort geben könntest…"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Und nun komm. Vergiss nicht, dass ich Schulsprecherin bin.", erwiderte Hermione.

Harry seufzte, mehr als ärgerlich über die Verzögerung.

„Nun gut, dann sprich.", sagte er kühl.

„Nicht hier. Lass uns zu einem der Klassenräume gehen."

Harry, der nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren wollte, wandte sich ruckartig um und begann zu dem Klassenraum zu eilen, der sich am nächsten befand.

* * *

Als sie schweigend durch den Korridor gingen, warf Hermione Harry verstohlene Blicke zu. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie fest umklammert. Nachdem Ginny mehr oder weniger zusammenhängend erzählt hatte, was sich zwischen ihr und Harry abgespielt hatte, war Ginny eingeschlafen, völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft.

Vermutlich hatte sie tagelang nicht geschlafen. Zutiefst erschüttert hatte Hermione Melanie, die im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet hatte, gebeten bei Ginny zu bleiben und hatte vorgehabt zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen.

Doch ihr unerwartetes Aufeinandertreffen mit Harry hatte sie aus dem Konzept gebracht. Und von dem Gedanken getrieben ihn von Ginny fernzuhalten, hatte sie ihm gesagt, sie müsse mit ihm reden.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, verschränkte Harry seine Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete sie.

„Nun? Was ist so dringend, dass es nicht warten kann?"

Die Ungeduld in seiner Stimme hörend, war ihre Wut plötzlich stärker als ihre Vernunft.

„Wie konntest du sie nur so verletzen? Sie hat dich geliebt! Ist dir das überhaupt klar? Sie hat dir vertraut und du…du…"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Worüber redest du eigentlich?"

Sein Leugnen es zu wissen, machte Hermione nur noch zorniger.

„Sie hat es mir gesagt. Sie hat mir alles gesagt. Wie konntest du sie vergewaltigen? Warum hast du das getan?"

Harrys Gesicht wurde zur Stein. Unwillkürlich trat Hermione einen Schritt zurück. Sie war allein mit ihm. Wie hatte sie nur so töricht sein können mit ihm hierherzukommen, anstatt sofort zu McGonagall und Dumbledore zu gehen?

Harry jedoch machte keine Anstalten näher zu kommen.

„Sie hat mir demnach nie verziehen. Aber warum hat sie sich dann nie gewehrt, Hermione? Warum jetzt, nach all den Monaten? Warum hat sie nie etwas gesagt, als ich mit ihr geschlafen habe?"

Hermione starrte ihn an. _In all den Monaten?_

„Sie hat sich gewehrt. ", sagte sie langsam.

Nun war es Harry, der sie anstarrte. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks flackerte aufrichtige Verblüffung in seinen Augen.

„Ich muss mit Ginny sprechen."

„Harry, Ginny ist beinahe zusammengebrochen. Sie schläft jetzt. Sie hat mir auch nur davon erzählt, weil sie dich mit Anne zusammen gesehen hat. Sie hatte Angst, dass du…" Hermione brach ab, als sie Harrys bestürztes Begreifen sah.

„Anne? Ginny hält mich für fähig…sie glaubt, dass ich Anne vergewaltigen würde?", fragte er tonlos.

Zwischen ihnen erstreckte sich Schweigen. Dann schaute er sie direkt an.

„Ich habe es nicht getan, Hermione. Weder habe ich Anne angerührt, noch habe ich Ginny vergewaltigt. Wenigstens nicht in den letzten Wochen, nur die ersten Nächte…"

Hermione zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte sich oft gefragt, was zwischen ihnen im Schloss des Todes vorgefallen war, aber nun wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Vermutung niemals bestätigt worden wäre.

„Du hast es damals getan, warum soll ich dir glauben, dass du es jetzt nicht auch getan hast?", fragte sie mit unsicherer Stimme.

Smaragdgrüne Augen verengten sich, doch sie verrieten nichts. Sie waren vollkommen ausdruckslos.

„Damals liebte ich sie noch nicht."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Ginny kann sich das alles schließlich nicht ausgedacht haben, oder? Ich muss es…."

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen und verstärkte den Griff um ihren Zauberstab. Es war alles so unwirklich, dachte sie. Sie hatte in Harry einen Freund gesehen, hatte ihm vertraut und nun konnte sie ihn nicht mehr in das Bild einfügen, das sie sich von ihm gemacht hatte. Und plötzlich erstarrte sie vollkommen. War Skirrows Tod wirklich ein Selbstmord gewesen? Oder hatte Harry…

Harry beobachtete sie. Sein Blick war durchdringend.

„Du fürchtest dich vor mir. Du hast vor es Dumbledore zu erzählen, nicht wahr? Geh, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr."

Doch Hermione zögerte.

„Harry…", fing sie an. Aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, wusste nicht, was sie glauben sollte, wem sie glauben sollte. Sie war, so ungern sie es sich auch eingestand, schlichtweg überfordert mit der Situation.

Nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf Harry, der wie eine Marmorstatue da stand, verließ sie den Raum und fing nach wenigen Schritten an zu laufen.

Sie bog um eine Ecke und wurde schließlich langsamer. Erleichterung erfasste sie. Ob gerechtfertigt oder nicht, sie hatte Angst gehabt. Sie brauchte Hilfe, Ginny brauchte sie und irgendjemand musste Licht ins Dunkle bringen. Zielstrebig schlug sie den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro ein.


	22. Kapitel 21

**Kapitel 21**

Als Hermiones Schritte verklungen waren, starrte Harry auf die Tür. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Hatte er Ginny gezwungen, hatte er Ginny zu etwas gedrängt, wofür sie nicht bereit gewesen war? Er schloss die Augen, erinnerte sich an sie. Sie hatte sich nie gegen ihn gewehrt, hatte nie ein Wort gesagt. Er hätte doch sofort aufgehört, wenn sie es gewollt hätte.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. War er so blind gewesen, dass er Ginnys Unwilligkeit nicht bemerkt hatte? Doch Ginnys Augen hatten stets vor Liebe und Leidenschaft gestrahlt.

Er wirbelte herum und schlug seine Faust gegen die Wand. Es machte einfach alles keinen Sinn. Er konnte sich nicht so geirrt haben. Wenn Ginny ihn nicht geliebt hätte, hätte sie ihm niemals das Fotoalbum gegeben. Dieses Geschenk allein sagte ihm, dass sie ihn geliebt hatte. Er lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und fühlte seine Magie, die seiner Kontrolle zu entgleiten drohte. Er zwang sich tiefe, gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu nehmen.

Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, drehte er sich um und schaute in die grimmigen Gesichter von Dumbledore und McGonagall. Hinter ihnen stand Snape.

„Wir würden gerne mit Ihnen sprechen.", sagte der Schulleiter.

Seine Stimme war ruhig, doch schwang eine Spur von Traurigkeit in ihr mit. In seinen Augen konnte Harry Bedauern und Schuld erkennen und er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihn bereits verurteilt hatte.

„Würden Sie?", fragte er in demselben Ton, den er benutzt hatte, wenn er sich mit den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords amüsiert hatte.

Während Harry die drei musterte, fragte er sich, ob er gegen sie kämpfen wollte. Dumbledore hatte sicherlich das Ministerium verständigt und er hatte nicht die Absicht zuzulassen, dass sie ihn befragten. Snape würde nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, aber Harry wusste, dass in seiner gegenwärtigen Verfassung ein Kampf nur zu Verletzungen führen würde, sollten die Lehrer versuchen ihn zum Mitkommen zu zwingen.

‚Wenn du Schwierigkeiten hast oder Hilfe brauchst, werde ich immer für dich da sein, Harry. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt.', hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme sagen: die Worte seines Vaters, die er ihm an jenem Abend gesagt hatte, bevor er nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen war. Der Drang nach Godric's Hollow zurückzukehren wurde übermächtig. Ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, konzentrierte er sich und fand sich wenig später im Garten von Godric's Hollow wieder.

James, Sirius und Remus, die von den Schutzzaubern über seine Anwesenheit informiert worden waren, erwarteten ihn bereits an der Tür.

„Harry! Wie schön, dass du gekommen bist."

Harry sah nur seinen Vater an.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte James lediglich. Die plötzliche Besorgnis, die sich auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, tat Harry gut. Aber als sie allein im Wohnzimmer saßen, wusste er nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.

„Harry, was ist gesehen?"

Mit stockenden Worten begann Harry von dem Gespräch zu erzählen, das er mit Hermione geführt hatte und von Ginnys Verhalten, während der letzten zwei Wochen.

Als er verstummte, herrschte Schweigen. Schließlich hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus. Er sah auf.

„Ich habe es nicht getan, ich schwöre es, Dad. Ich schwöre es im Namen meiner Mutter, ich habe Ginny nicht…seit den ersten Nächten, als ich sie aus den Kerkern befreit habe…"

Harry hielt überrascht inne, als sein Vater sich zu ihm setzte und ihm die Arme um seine Schultern legte. Im ersten Augenblick war Harry so angespannt, dass er seine Magie fühlte, die gefährlich in ihm brodelte. Erst als er begriff, dass sein Vater ihn nur behutsam hielt, entspannte er sich in der Umarmung.

„Vor Jahren wollten auch mir viele Leute einreden, ich hätte den Verstand verloren zu glauben, dass Lily entführt worden ist.", sagte James leise.

„Abgesehen von Sirius und Remus wollte mir niemand glauben, nicht einmal Albus. Doch ich wusste, dass Lily mich niemals verlassen hätte, ich wusste, dass sie mich liebte. Aber seit ich die Wahrheit weiß, kann ich nicht umhin mich gelegentlich zu fragen, wie sie glauben konnte, dass Malfoy ich wäre? Auch wenn er meine Gestalt angenommen hat."

James ergriff seine Schultern und schob ihn ein Stückchen fort.

„Harry, wenn du es nicht warst, bedeutet es, dass es jemand anders gewesen ist. Was ist, wenn er Vielsafttrank benutzt hat? Wenn…"

Harrys Augen wurden zu Eis, als er sich ruckartig von seines Vaters Griff befreite.

„Skirrow.", flüsterte er.

„Ich dachte mit seinem Tod wäre es vorbei. Aber…Ich habe ihn nie gefragt, ob er von sich aus gehandelt hat. Ich dachte, er wollte…was, wenn ihm jemand gesagt hat, er solle es tun?"

„Harry, du weißt, dass genauso gut jemand völlig anderer dahinterstecken kann. Es muss nichts mit Skirrow zu tun haben."

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, das muss es nicht. Aber irgendwie glaube ich es nicht. Irgendwie…ich kann es nicht erklären, Dad, aber irgendetwas fühlt sich hier definitiv falsch an. Doch wenn wirklich Vielsafttrank benutzt worden ist, kann ich mir nicht denken, wie sie an ein Haar vor mir gekommen sein sollten. Ich habe niemanden in meine Nähe kommen lassen und ich schlafe nicht im Schlafsaal der Slytherins. Aber eines ist sicher, ich werde herausfinden, wer es war.", sagte er und stand auf.

„Harry, wohin willst du gehen?"

„Nach Hogwarts und wenn ich weiß, wer es war, werde ich ihn töten. Und dann kann Aderley von mir aus versuchen mich zu verhaften."

„Harry, nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen."

Mit einem Schritt war James bei Harry und hatte ihn an den Armen gepackt. In Harrys Augen blitzte Zorn auf. James konnte die Magie spüren, die um Harry herumwirbelte, doch er wusste, dass er jetzt handeln musste, dass er Harry zur Vernunft bringen musste. Wenn er Harry jetzt gehen ließ, würde er sich das nie verzeihen.

„Harry, hör' mir zu. Du bist mein Sohn, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Lass mich nicht zusehen, wie die Auroren dich jagen für etwas, was du nicht getan hast. Ich weiß, du bist mächtig, aber wie lange glaubst du, könntest du dem Ministerium entfliehen? Wenn ich weiß nicht wie viele Auroren hinter dir her sind?

Und glaubst du, Lily hätte das gewollt? Sie hat ihr Leben für dich gegeben, aber nicht dafür, dass du in Askaban landest. Warte eine Nacht, Harry, schlaf dich aus. Morgen werden wir beraten, was zu tun ist. Wie wir die Wahrheit herausfinden können. Aber gehe jetzt nicht zurück. Du bist im Augenblick…du bist zu aufgewühlt."

James versuchte in den smaragdgrünen Augen zu lesen, doch schienen sie nur dunklen Spiegeln zu ähneln. Hatte er das Falsche gesagt?

„Du liebst mich? Hast du dir nicht gewünscht, dass es meine Mutter gewesen wäre, die zu dir zurückkehrte und nicht ich?"

Auch Harrys Stimme war ohne jegliches Gefühl. Bestürzt wurde James klar, dass er Harry niemals gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Harry konnte doch nicht glauben, dass…

Sich lautlos einen Narren schimpfend, wog James seine Worte vorsichtig ab.

„Harry, ich wusste nichts von dir. Ja, ich leugne es nicht. In jener Nacht und auch am Anfang, nachdem ich von deiner Existenz erfahren habe, habe ich mir gewünscht, dass es Lily wäre und nicht du. Aber Harry…Lily und ich wollten stets Kinder und du _bist_ mein Kind, _mein _Sohn. Ich liebe dich, weil du mein Sohn bist, weil du mein und Lilys Sohn bist, weil du Harry bist. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren."

Harrys Augen verengten sich. James zwang sich Harrys durchdringenden Blick standzuhalten, geduldig abzuwarten. Wenn Harry ihm nicht glauben würde…

Zu James' Überraschung fühlte er plötzlich Harrys Kopf an seiner Schulter.

„Aber welchen Sinn hat mein Leben noch? Ginny habe ich verloren. Sie hasst mich, hält mich fähig…"

Die Worte waren so leise, dass James sie kaum verstand. Die Erleichterung, dass Harry ihm offensichtlich glaubte und vertraute, war so groß, dass es ihn für einen Moment schwindelig machte. Als sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte, drückte er Harry an sich.

„Harry, du weißt nicht, was ihr wirklich geschehen ist. Wenn sie tatsächlich von jemandem vergewaltigt worden ist, der genauso so aussah wie du, kannst du ihr dann Vorwürfe machen, dass sie solche Sachen glaubt? Sie muss völlig verängstigt sein."

Harry erstarrte in seinen Armen.

„Ich muss zu ihr gehen."

James, der solch eine Reaktion erwartet hatte, verstärkte seinen Griff.

„Ja, ihr müsst miteinander sprechen. Aber nicht jetzt, Harry. Erst müssen wir die Wahrheit herausfinden. Sie würde dir ohne Beweise nicht zuhören."

Harrys schmerzerfülltes Gesicht sehend, küsste er seinen Sohn auf die Stirn.

„Irgendwie wird schon alles wieder gut werden. Wir werden die Wahrheit herausfinden."

„Aber ich muss dafür sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit ist, Dad. Wer immer es war, muss jetzt in Hogwarts sein."

„Es ist bereits spät, Harry. Im Gryffindor Turm kann ihr nichts passieren. Komm, Harry, du bist müde. Geh schlafen und ruh dich aus. Morgen werden wir entscheiden was zu tun ist."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dumbledore wird sich bestimmt denken, dass ich hierher gekommen bin, sobald er begreift, dass ich Hogwarts verlassen habe."

„Dumbledore.", schnaubte James.

„Er soll nur kommen. Aber du hast Recht. Ich weiß etwas Besseres. Ich werde dir endlich Arlington zeigen. Dort wird uns niemand finden und Sirius und Remus können etwaige Besucher vertrösten."

Während James mit Sirius und Remus sprach, rieb sich Harry die Stirn, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ein lautes Geräusch gegen die Fensterscheibe schreckte ihn auf. Einen Moment später lief er zum Fenster und riss es auf. Als sein Phönix leise trillerte, schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Woher weißt du nur immer, wo ich gerade bin?"

Geistesabwesend über die weichen Federn streichelnd, flüsterte er:

„Flieg zurück nach Hogwarts. Flieg zu Ginny. Wache über sie."

Flüchtig fühlte er Rainbows Kopf an seiner Wange. Dann flog sie fort.

Kurz darauf trat sein Vater zu ihm, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und hob seine Hand.

„Berühre den Ring, Harry. Und tu nichts. Er wird uns nach Arlington bringen."

Harry schaute zu seinem Vater und anschließend auf den schlichen goldenen Ring. Er nickte und tat wie sein Vater ihn geheißen hatte. James flüsterte einige Worte und im nächsten Augenblick standen sie vor einem gewaltigen Schloss. Wären Harrys Gedanken nicht in solch einem Aufruhr gewesen, hätte ihn Ehrfurcht gepackt. Aber so ließ es ihn kalt, dass er zum ersten Mal ihren Familienstammsitz erblickte.

Ungefähr ein Dutzend Hauselfen begrüßten sie. Harry jedoch schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung und folgte seinem Vater zu einem großen, aber gemütlichen Wohnzimmer. Eine kleine Weile später brachten ihnen die Hauselfen ein leichtes Abendbrot. Harry warf dem Tablett einen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Harry, du musst etwas essen, wenigstens ein bisschen."

Um seines Vaters Willen zwang Harry ein wenig Brot hinunter, trank ein paar Schlucke von dem heißen Tee und stand dann auf.

Ruhelos schritt er durch den Raum. Der Gedanke, dass jemand Ginny wehgetan hatte, war unerträglich, ließ ihn vor Hass und Zorn kochen. Und gleichzeitig quälte er sich mit der Frage, wie sie je hatte glauben können, dass er Anne etwas antun würde.

Irgendwann drückte ihm James seine Teetasse in die Hand. Harry trank mechanisch.

_Weiß du, warum wir die meisten Kämpfe gewinnen, mein Sohn? Weil wir Informationen haben, weil wir den Kampf vorher planen. Strategie, Henry, ist ebenfalls wichtig. Du musst jedes kleinste Detail analysieren. Es geschieht oft, dass unvorhergesehene Dinge __geschehen, aber wenn du deine Feinde kennst, mein Sohn, wenn du weißt, wie sie denken, wie sie reagieren, wenn du weißt, wo der Kampf stattfinden wird, wenn es dir gelingt sie in eine Falle zu locken, sind die Chancen hoch, dass du siegst…_

_Vertraue niemals jemandem vollkommen. Selbst deine treuesten Anhänger können dich verraten, diejenigen, die du niemals verdächtigen würdest…Analysiere die gegebenen Fakten…_

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, schloss die Augen. Auch wenn er mit aller Macht versuchte die Erinnerung an Voldemort zu verdrängen, dessen Worte ließen sich nicht so leicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. _Denk nach, _sagte er sich. _Denk nach._

Wenn tatsächlich Vielsafttrank benutzt worden war, kamen nicht viele in Betracht, die ein Haar von ihm hätten stehlen können. Es gab nur Wenige, denen er vertraut hatte. Auch wenn sich alles in ihm sträubte es zu glauben, machten plötzlich viele Dinge Sinn.

Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Seine Gedanken rasten zurück zu jenem Tag im Verbotenen Wald. Ja, Skirrow war da gewesen, aber Damian auch. Und sie hatten sogar über die Beeren gesprochen! Und was hatte er gesagt? _Es gibt einen Zauber. _

Dann Damians kaltes Verhalten, als Skirrow sich aus dem Fenster gestürzt hatte. Dass die Slytherins keine Bestürzung gezeigt hatten, war verständlich. Sie waren unter Todessern aufgewachsen, aber Damian war es nicht. Er hätte ebenso wie Hermione, Ron und Rebecca erschüttert sein müssen. Doch stattdessen hatte er einen Abschiedsbrief verfasst. Ohne lange suchen zu müssen, hatte er das Foto von Skirrows Geliebter gefunden. An jenem Tag des Angriffs war er bei ihnen gewesen. Er hatte natürlich gewusst, wann sie nach Hogsmeade gehen würden. Er hätte die Todesser ohne Weiteres benachrichtigen können. Und er hätte das Messer an sich nehmen können.

Als Harry an den Tag dachte, an dem er in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen war, ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. An diesem Tag hatte es angefangen…

Harry wirbelte herum und sah seinen Vater an, der ihn beobachtete. Er würde sofort nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

„Dad, ich weiß, wer es war. Es war Damian…"

Ein Gähnen unterbrach ihn. Schläfrigkeit erfasste ihn. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Die Tasse entglitt seiner Hand. Starke Arme umfingen ihn. Er wurde in einen Sessel gedrückt. Harrys Augenlider flatterten.

„Was…"

Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Du brauchst deinen Schlaf, Harry. Vertrau mir. Du wirst die Wahrheit morgen nicht finden, wenn du in der Nacht kein Auge zutust."

Harry blickte hinauf zur der verschwommenen Gestalt seines Vaters und wusste augenblicklich, was dieser getan hatte. Mit letzter Kraft packte Harry James' Handgelenk.

„Es war Damian. Es war Damian Graywood."

* * *

Nachdem er Harry ins Bett gebracht hatte, schaute James nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, nicht mehr sicher, ob er das Richtige getan hatte. Harrys verzweifelte Stimme klang ihm immer noch in den Ohren nach.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ James hinunterschauen. Vor ihm stand eine der Hauselfen, die ihm sagte, dass Sirius gekommen war. Ein wenig besorgt konzentrierte sich James auf die Schutzzauber und ging in die Eingangshalle. Wenig später kam Sirius herein und sagte kopfschüttelnd:

„Wirklich, James, irgendwann musst du dir einen Weg ausdenken, wie ich und Remus Arlington ebenfalls betreten können."

Ohne Übergang fuhr er fort:

„Wo ist Harry? Wir haben ein Problem."

„Was ist geschehen? Wenn Dumbledore nach Godric's Hollow gekommen ist, hättest du ihm doch sicherlich sagen können, dass er gegenwärtig weder mich noch Harry sehen kann."

„Ja, er kam und nicht nur er. Snape und Minerva auch. Aderley ist ebenfalls in Godric's Hollow, zusammen mit Edwards und Cotter. Also, wo ist Harry?"

Der ungewöhnlich ernste Ton in Sirius' Stimme beunruhigte James.

„Harry schläft und nun sag' schon was geschehen ist! Oder soll ich raten?"

„Aderley denkt, dass Harry vorhat der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden."

James starrte Sirius an.

„Er…was? Das ist absurd. Warum sollte er so etwas denken?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber da ist mehr. Dumbledore hat uns erzählt, dass Ginny Harry beschuldigt hat sie vergewaltigt zu haben."

„Er hat sie nicht vergewaltigt!"

Sirius blinzelte.

„Du weißt davon? James, was in aller Welt ist geschehen?"

Seufzend, lehnte sich James gegen die Wand und erzählte seinem Freund schnell was er wusste.

„Und Harry hat dir gesagt, dass es Damian war? Der Schulsprecher?"

James zuckte die Achseln.

„Ja. Und nun weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll."

„Warum? Hol einfach Harry her, lass uns nach Godric's Hollow gehen und dann beschuldigen wir Damian."

James verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich werde kommen. Ich habe Harry einen Schlaftrunk gegeben. Er wird bis zum Morgen schlafen."

„Du hast…James! Denkst du, das war klug? Er vertraut dir, uns."

„Ich weiß! Aber ich konnte nicht mehr zusehen, wie er durch das Schloss marschiert ist wie ein Tier im Käfig. Er ist gerade in dem Moment eingeschlafen, als er mir gesagt hat, dass es Damian war. Und da war es zu spät."

„Na, prima. Und was tun wir jetzt? Aderley hat gesagt, es gebe genug Beweise um Harry zu verhaften, aber er hat uns nicht gesagt, was das für Beweise wären. Er wird ganz und gar nicht begeistert sein, wenn du ihm erzählst, dass er mit Harry vorläufig nicht sprechen kann."

James seufzte und straffte sich.

„Es wird ihm nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als es zu akzeptieren. Komm, lass uns gehen."

James' und Sirius' Erscheinen in Godric's Hollow brachte jeden Anwesenden dazu sich umzudrehen. James schritt augenblicklich auf Aderley zu.

„Minister, ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie mir sagen könnten, welche Beweise Sie haben. Ich bin sicher, es gibt eine Erklärung."

„Wo ist Ihr Sohn?"

„Er ist in Arlington und schläft und ehe Sie fragen, nein, ich werde Ihnen keinen Zugang ins Schloss gewähren. Also entweder erzählen Sie es mir oder Sie müssen warten bis Harry Sie selbst aufsucht."

Aderley sah ihn an.

„Potter.", sagte er warnend.

„Ich muss mit Ihrem Sohn sprechen und wenn Sie nicht kooperieren, sehe ich mich gezwungen stattdessen Sie zu verhaften. Ich glaube, Harry wird kommen, wenn ich ihn wissen lasse, dass Sie im Ministerium festgehalten werden, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

„Er kann nicht kommen. Ich habe Harry einen Schlaftrunk verabreicht. Er wird bis Morgen schlafen."

„Und das hat er Ihnen erlaubt?"

James zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Er wusste es nicht."

Überraschenderweise sagte Aderley nichts weiter dazu. Er schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, blickte ihn nachdenklich an und schien sich dann zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen.

„Wir haben heute eine ziemlich bestürzende Entdeckung gemacht, genauer gesagt auf den Armen dreier Todesser. Sie waren nicht mit dem Dunklen Mal gebrandmarkt, Potter, sondern mit einem Blitz, der von drei weißen Lilien umgeben war. Ich denke, Sie verstehen die Bedeutung."

James fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockene Lippe.

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Aber du solltest es.", sagte Severus Snape gleichmütig, trat vor und zog seinen Ärmel hoch.

Während James wie vom Donner gerührt auf den Arm seines alten Erzfeindes starrte, bedachte Albus Severus mit einem enttäuschten Blick.

„Severus, warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?"

Doch der ehemalige Spion ignorierte die Frage.

„Aber ich kann Sie alle beruhigen. Harry ist nicht derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich ist."

James funkelte Severus an und sagte nur ein einziges Wort.

„Erkläre."

Nachdem Severus ihnen erzählt hatte, was der Dunkle Lord getan hat, herrschte vollkommene Stille im Raum.

„Wie Viele genau sind an ihn gebunden?", fragte Aderley schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, Minister, wie viele Todesser, die dem Inneren Kreis angehörten, noch am Leben sind."

Aderley nickte.

„Wir werden das herausfinden. Aber Sie sagten, er war nicht glücklich darüber?"

„Nein, so weit ich sehen konnte, nicht."

„Aber er hätte das auch vorgeben können?"

James gab Severus keine Gelegenheit zu antworten.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte er wütend.

Aderley betrachtete ihn ruhig.

„Potter, ich habe als Minister der Magie eine gewisse Verantwortung. Ich muss wissen, ob Ihr Sohn für die Allgemeinheit eine Gefahr darstellt oder nicht und muss dementsprechend handeln. Nach dem Angriff der Todesser habe ich mich entschieden Harrys Version der Ereignisse Glauben zu schenken und mich mit der Erinnerung zu begnügen, die er Albus und mir gezeigt hat, sowie auf Harrys Wort zu vertrauen, dass er in Zukunft niemanden töten wird, es sei denn es ist unvermeidbar. Dies jedoch ändert so einiges, Potter.

Noch dazu fehlt von den zwei entkommenen Angreifern, wie auch von den drei Auroren, die zu jener Zeit Hogsmeade patrouillierten immer noch jede Spur, noch habe ich eine Ahnung, wer den mysteriösen Zeitschriftenartikel geschrieben hat, der Harry beschuldigt unschuldige Gefangene gefoltert zu haben.

Ganz zu schweigen von Skirrows angeblichem Selbstmord, der so wenige Tage nach dem Angriff geschehen ist. Und als wäre das nicht genug, erfahre ich jetzt auch noch, dass Ihr Sohn bestimmte Todesser unter seinem Befehl hat und seine Freundin behauptet vergewaltigt worden zu sein.

Ich habe eine Menge Fragen, James, die ich gerne beantwortet hätte und eines ist gewiss: was auch immer Harry getan oder nicht getan hat, er steckt in dieser Sache so tief mit drin, wie nur irgend möglich. Also würden Sie Snape antworten lassen?"

James nickte widerwillig und schaute zu Snape, der den Minister mit völlig ausdrucksloser Miene betrachtete.

„Er hätte es vorgeben können.", sagte er nur, aber es war klar, dass er es nicht glaubte, etwas wofür James zu seiner Verwunderung dankbar war, während er versuchte mit seiner Enttäuschung fertigzuwerden, dass Harry es ihm nicht erzählt hatte.

„Diese Verbindung, Snape, können Sie näher erläutern, was sie für Sie bedeutet?"

„Ich muss seinen Befehlen gehorchen."

Der Minister wedelte ungeduldig mit seiner Hand.

„Können Sie vielleicht etwas präziser sein, Snape?"

„Ich muss tun, was immer er auch vor mir verlangt. Wenn er will, kann er mein Leben beenden oder mir meine Magie nehmen."

„Er kann Ihnen Ihre Magie nehmen?"; wiederholte Aderley ungläubig.

„Ja."

„Aber das ist unmöglich!", rief einer der Auroren aus.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ist es nicht.", sagte Severus.

„Er nahm einen Teil meiner Magie um Ginny Weasleys Leben zu retten."

„Und das kann er einfach so tun?"

Severus nickte.

„Die Verbindung macht es möglich. Er kann sich von allen, die an ihn gebunden sind, deren Zauberkraft borgen. Natürlich könnte nicht jeder Zauberer dies tun. Sie müssen in Ihrem eigenen Recht ein mächtiger Zauberer sein. Es ist sehr gefährlich und es gibt Grenzen. Wenn Harry zum Beispiel mehr Magie zu sich rufen würde, als mit der er umgehen kann, wären die Konsequenzen verheerend, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, was dann genau passieren würde.

Der Dunkle Lord hat sich von seinen Anhängern ebenfalls Magie geborgt. Ich denke, er hat es auch getan, als er sich gegen Harry verteidigt hat und das Harry trotzdem fähig war ihn zu töten, sagt mir genug. Harry wäre zweifellos fähig mit sehr viel mehr Magie, die nicht seine eigene ist, umzugehen."

„Und Harry weiß das?"

Severus sah den Minister nur an. Eine Antwort hielt er offenbar für unnötig.

„Und wenn Sie seinen Befehlen nicht folgen?", fuhr Aderley fort zu fragen.

„Dann könnte er mich leicht zwingen. Es ist ähnlich wie der Imperius-Fluch, nur sehr viel stärker und es ist so schmerzhaft wie der Cruciatus-Fluch. Sie sind jedoch vollkommen unfähig dagegen anzukämpfen. Es ist Schwarze Magie, Minister."

Aderley nickte nachdenklich.

„Und hat er sie schon einmal zu irgendetwas gezwungen?"

„Nein."

Bevor Aderley weitere Fragen hätte stellen können, konnte James nicht länger stillhalten.

„Harry ist kein Schwarzer Zauberer, Aderley. Er war es, der all die Todesser gefangen genommen hat, die Sirius und ich in letzter Zeit ins Ministerium gebracht haben. Er hätte sie töten können, doch hat er es nicht getan. Das beweist doch alles. Und Ginny hat er auch nicht vergewaltigt!"

„Und wie kommen Sie darauf, James?"

„Harry kam vorhin zu mir und wollte meinen Rat. Wir kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es Vielsafttrank gewesen sein muss. Und dann rief er plötzlich aus, dass es Damian Graywood war, gerade in dem Augenblick bevor er einschlief."

„Graywood? James, das ist schwer zu glauben.", sagte Minerva und runzelte die Stirn.

„Schwer zu glauben? Aber das es Harry war, ist nicht schwer zu glauben?", erwiderte James zornig.

„Harry hat mir von dem verschwundenen Messer erzählt. Wenn es Graywood war, hätte er es leicht an sich nehmen können und sicherlich ebenso ein Haar von Harry. Sie waren schließlich Freunde. Außerdem…"

„Außerdem, James? Wenn Sie noch etwas wissen, dann sagen Sie es uns!"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte nur gerade über Skirrow nach. Harry…"

Und dann erzählte er ihnen, was sich kurz vor Skirrows Tod abgespielt hatte und ließ nur aus, dass die Schulsprecherin und zwei weitere Gryffindors und Slytherins ebenfalls anwesend gewesen waren. Aderleys Gesicht sprach Bände und James wusste, dass er in baldiger Zukunft ein nettes kleines Gespräch mit dem Minister führen würde.

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das Sie uns nicht erzählt haben?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also hat Graywood die Briefe gefälscht. Interessant.", sagte Aderley langsam.

„Die Beweise gegen Graywood jedoch sind ziemlich dünn. Eine Befragung mit Veritaserum rechtfertigen sie noch lange nicht. Aber da Harry gerade nicht zur Verfügung steht, würde ich sagen…"

Das plötzliche Erscheinen von Binky, die James ausrichtete, dass zwei Besucher gekommen waren und Harry sprechen wollten, ließ ihn innehalten.

James entschuldigte sich und folgte der kleinen Hauselfe in die Eingangshallt. Zu seiner Überraschung standen dort zwei Schüler, angetan mit der Uniform der Slytherins.

„Sie sind Draco Malfoy und Iris Calder, nicht wahr?"

Malfoy nickte.

„Ja, wir würden gern mit Harry sprechen, Mr. Potter. Es ist wichtig."

Wissend, dass diese zwei Harry einen Teil der Verstecke verraten hatten – etwas, dass ihn immer noch verwunderte – schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das ist momentan nicht möglich. Er ist nicht hier. Bitte, sagen Sie es mir."

Sie tauschten Blicke aus und James fügte hinzu:

„Bitte, wenn es irgendetwas mit Skirrow oder Graywood zu tun hat, dann sagen Sie es mir."

„Nun ja, Iris hat zufällig etwas Interessantes über unseren lieben Schulsprecher herausgefunden. Wir wissen nun wer sein Vater war."

* * *

Sie war alleine. Rebecca und Melanie waren in die Bücherei gegangen um zu lernen. Ginny hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und schaute auf ihr blasses, eingefallenes Gesicht, welches sich im Fenster spiegelte. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen, doch sie spürte die Müdigkeit nicht.

Innerlich wie erstarrt war sie zu keinem Gefühl mehr fähig. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal etwas empfunden, als McGonagall und Dumbledore sie befragt hatten. Dennoch hatte sie es nicht über sich gebracht es ein weiteres Mal zu erzählen. Es war Hermione gewesen, welche die Fragen der Lehrer in ihrem Beisein beantwortet hatte. Sie hatte lediglich genickt.

Nun wussten sie es. Bald würden es alle wissen. Doch es war ihr gleichgültig. Es war nicht wichtig. Nichts war mehr wichtig.

Ein Glitzern erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihr Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen, smaragdenen Herz. Warum, fragte sie sich, hatte sie die Kette nicht abgenommen? Ihre Liebe war erloschen.

Schwer atmend, flog ihre Hand zu ihrem Hals. Mit einem Ruck brach die goldene Kette entzwei.

Doch die Erinnerungen hielt es nicht in Schach. Und all die Gefühle, die sie geglaubt hatte, nie mehr zu empfinden, rissen sie gnadenlos mit sich fort.

Sie sah sich im Schloss des Todes, erinnerte sich, wie sie Harry zum ersten Mal begegnet war; sah sich in seinen Armen, als sie in ihrem Garten miteinander getanzt hatten; erinnerte sich an die verzauberte Weihnachtsnacht, die solch ein jähes Ende gefunden hatte; sah sich hilflos auf dem harten Boden liegen, während Harrys Gewicht sie bewegungslos hielt, schaute in seine kalten Augen, hörte seine Stimme: _Du gehörst mir. Vergiss das nicht. _

Nie zuvor hatte sie sich nach dem Tod gesehnt, doch nun tat sie es. Auf ihr Spiegelbild starrend, bemerkte sie die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunter rannen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Lügen, es waren alles Lügen gewesen.

Ein Gedanke zuckte durch ihren Kopf. Skirrow hatte sich selbst getötet. Er hatte es geschafft.

Sie öffnete das Fenster. Eisige Luft ließ sie erzittern. Sie kletterte auf die Fensterbank und richtete sich unsicher auf.

Dort stand sie. Ihre Finger lockerten ihren Griff und die Kette fiel hinunter. Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren. In der Ferne konnte sie dunkel den Verbotenen Wald erkennen. Dort, in der Nähe des Teiches hatten sie sich geliebt. Wie zärtlich er damals gewesen war…wie sehr sie ihn geliebt hatte.

Der Schmerz durchbohrte sie wie eine messerscharfe Klinge. Sie sprang.


	23. Kapitel 22

**Kapitel 22**

Hermione hatten die Aufgaben, welche die Position der Schulsprecherin mit sich brachten, immer Spaß gemacht, doch seit Skirrows Tod waren sie nur noch eine ermüdende Pflicht. Während sie eine Erstklässlerin tröstete, die eine schlechte Note bekommen hatte, wünschte sie sich, sie wäre nie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden. Nachdem sie das kleine Mädchen endlich beruhigt hatte, brachte sie die Kleine in den Schlafsaal der Ravenclaws und sagte ihr, sie solle schleunigst zu Bett gehen. Schließlich war es schon ziemlich spät.

In Gedanken vertieft, begab sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm und stieß bald darauf auf Rebecca und Melanie.

„Warum bist du nicht bei Ginny? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst bei ihr bleiben?", fuhr sie Melanie an.

„Ich war bei ihr bis sie aufgewacht ist. Aber sie wollte allein sein.", erwiderte Melanie verletzt und sah sie verwirrt an.

Sich daran erinnernd, dass Melanie nichts wusste, zwang sich Hermione dazu sich zu entschuldigen und hastete weiter. Als sie den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, kam Ron auf sie zu.

„Hat Ginny dir etwas erzählt?"

Hermione schaute in Rons besorgtes Gesicht und unterdrückte einen Seufzer.

„Ron, ich wollte gerade nach ihr sehen. Wir können später reden.", versuchte sie der Frage auszuweichen.

Ron zu erzählen, was Ginny ihr vor vier Stunden anvertraut hatte und ihm zu sagen, dass Harry hingegen behauptete unschuldig zu sein und er offenbar aus dem Schloss geflohen war, würde alles andere als leicht sein. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, graute es ihr vor dieser Unterhaltung. Wenn sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck allerdings richtig deutete, würde Ron auf einer Antwort bestehen.

Doch bevor Ron etwas hätte sagen können, rief jemand ihren Namen.

„Hermione? McGonagall bat mich, dir auszurichten, dass du sofort in Dumbledores Büro kommen sollst."

„Ja, danke, Neville."

Unsäglich dankbar für diesen kleinen Aufschub, wandte sich Hermione wieder an Ron und murmelte:

„Ich sage es dir später, Ron."

Dann verließ sie mit schnellen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Was könnte Dumbledore wohl wollen? Hatten sie Harry etwa gefunden?

Erfüllt von dunklen Vorahnungen, erreichte Hermione wenig später das Büro des Schulleiters, klopfte und trat ein. Sobald sie der vielen versammelten Leute ansichtig wurde und die Auroren und den Minister erkannte, schluckte sie.

„Ah, Miss Granger, bitte setzen Sie sich.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Wir haben Grund anzunehmen, dass es Damian Graywood war, der Miss Weasley vergewaltigt hat."

Hermione starrte Dumbledore fassungslos an.

„_Damian? _Aber wie?"

„Vielsafttrank."

Lautlos wiederholte Hermione die Worte.

„Aber es ist in Harrys Kammer passiert. Damian hätte nicht hineingehen können!"

„Ich denke auch dafür gibt es eine Erklärung, Miss Granger. Wir würden ihn gerne mit Veritaserum befragen. Er soll jedoch keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Würden Sie uns dabei helfen?"

„Ich…ja, natürlich."

Dumbledore nickte und schenkte ihr ein winziges Lächeln.

„Gut, aber erst bringen Sie bitte Miss Weasley hierher. Ich möchte, dass sie dabei ist."

Langsam stand Hermione auf.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass es nicht Harry war?"

„Ja, Hermione. Wir glauben es wirklich.", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

Auf dem Rückweg rannte Hermione. Und obwohl sie nicht wusste, was Dumbledore zu der Annahme geführt hatte, dass es Damian gewesen war, konnte sie endlich wieder hoffen, dass das Licht in Ginnys Augen zurückkehren würde.

* * *

Harry öffnete die Augen und schaute hinauf an die Decke. Die Helligkeit, die in seinem Zimmer herrschte, verwunderte ihn. Es musste bereits Morgen sein, dachte er langsam, doch das konnte nicht sein, oder?

Im nächsten Moment setzte er sich mit einem Ruck auf und bemühte sich den Schlaf abzuschütteln, der ihn wie ein schwerer Mantel umgab. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er tagelang geschlafen.

„Hier, trink. Das wird dir helfen."

Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen, drehte sich um und erblickte seinen Dad, der in einem Sessel neben seinem Bett saß. Harry nahm den Becher, den sein Vater ihm reichte und funkelte ihn wütend an. Selbst wenn er verstand, warum James ihm gestern den Schlaftrunk gegeben hatte, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er es guthieß.

„Tu das nie wieder.", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme.

Während er kleine Schlucke von dem starken Kaffee nahm, beobachtete er mitleidslos, wie James unbehaglich den Blick abwandte und nach Worten suchte.

„Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur…Harry, du hattest Recht. Es war wirklich Damian Graywood."

Sein Vater zögerte kurz und erzählte ihm dann von dem Gespräch, welches er gestern mit Aderley und den Lehrern geführt hatte und von dem unerwarteten Eintreffen von Malfoy und seiner Freundin.

„Nachdem sie uns gesagt haben, dass Damians Vater ein Todesser war, sind wir nach Hogwarts gegangen und haben ihn befragt. Er…"

„Wo ist er jetzt?", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„In einer Sicherheitszelle im Ministerium."

Harry schaute seinen Vater an.

„Ich muss ihn sehen."

„Harry, das ist unmöglich. Ich kann nicht…"

„Du wirst mir helfen, Dad, oder ich breche ins Ministerium ein."

„Harry…"

„Ich werde ihn nicht töten. Aber ich muss ihn sehen."

„Harry…"

Sein Vater hielt inne.

„Schwörst du mir, dass du ihn nicht tötest?"

„Ja."

James nickte resignierend.

„Also gut. Dann komm."

Sobald sich Harry angezogen hatte, verließen sie Arlington und machten sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium.

„Es werden Wachposten da sein.", flüsterte James, als sie einen der Korridore entlanggingen.

„Ich kümmere mich schon um sie.", erwiderte Harry, der sich unsichtbar gezaubert hatte.

Als die zwei Auroren vor der Zelle ohnmächtig zu Boden gesunken waren, zauberte Harry sie mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung seiner Hand ebenfalls unsichtbar. James schloss Damians Zelle auf und ließ Harry eintreten. Bei Harrys Erscheinen sprang Damian auf die Füße.

Harry verschwendete jedoch keine Zeit damit Fragen zu stellen. Seine Magie schleuderte Damian gegen die Wand. Harry trat dicht an ihn heran und riss Graywoods Kinn hoch.

Graywood zwingend ihn anzusehen, benutzte er seine Legilimentik Fähigkeiten. Auch wenn Damian gewisse Kenntnisse in Okklumentik hatte, war Damian ihm nicht gewachsen. Seine gefährliche Wut, die er kaum im Zaum halten konnte, stellte das sicher. Und er lernte in der Tat die Informationen, die er suchte.

_Auch wenn seine Eltern niemals geheiratet hatten, Damian hatte stets gewusst, wer sein Vater war. Er war oft zu ihnen gekommen, hatte mit ihm gespielt und hatte niemals versäumt ihm ein kleines Geschenk mitzubringen, wann immer er sie besucht hatte. Als Damian zehn Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte sein Vater ihn zum Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords mitgenommen. Dass sein Vater ihm vertraut hatte, hatte ihn mit Stolz erfüllt. _

_Er war nach Hogwarts geschickt worden, um – wenn möglich – Informationen zu sammeln und um eines Tages in ferner Zukunft ein Spion zu werden. Dass er ausgerechnet nach Ravenclaw gekommen war, war ein unglaublicher Glücksfall gewesen. Aber all seine Hoffnungen und Träume waren im vergangenen Sommer zerstört worden. _

_Als der qualvolle Schrei seiner Mutter durch das Haus geschallt war, hatte er seinen Zauberstab ergriffen und war aus seinem Zimmer gerannt. Am Fuße der Treppe war er jäh stehengeblieben. Das Bild, welches sich ihm geboten hatte, würde er bis an sein Lebensende nicht vergessen. __In den Armen seiner Mutter lag sein Vater. Blut floss aus seinen Wunden, sein Gesicht war kaum erkennbar. Damians Beine begannen sich von selbst zu bewegen. Sein Zauberstab fiel auf die Erde. Er bemerkte es nicht, als er sich neben der gebrochenen Gestalt seines Vaters niederkniete. _

„_Es war der junge Lord. Er hat uns an den Orden verraten.", flüsterte sein Vater. _

_Damian starrte ihn an und als er begriff, dass sein Vater seinen letzten Atemzug genommen hatte, schwor er Rache. Er weinte nicht, er trauerte nicht, aber er begann zu planen. _

_Die Zeitungen waren hilfreich. Er erfuhr den wahren Namen des Zauberers, den er zerstören wollte. Als Todesser Godric's Hollow ein paar Tage später angriffen, hatte er nur müde mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Das Resultat überraschte ihn nicht, dennoch diente es ihm als Warnung. _

_Als er las, dass Potter tatsächlich Hogwarts besuchen würde, hatte er gelächelt. Halb hatte er gefürchtet, dass diese Narren wirklich versuchen würden Potter zu verhaften, doch glücklicherweise war das nicht geschehen. Es wäre ohne Zweifel sehr viel schwieriger gewesen sich an einem Zauberer zu rächen, der sich bestimmt nicht so leicht gefangen nehmen lassen würde und sich folglich fortwährend auf der Flucht befinden würde. _

_Als er am 1. September auf dem Bahnsteig stand, hatte er immer noch keinen genauen Plan ausgeheckt. Er zauberte sich unsichtbar und begab sich auf die Suche nach Potter, den er zusammen mit Ginny Weasley in einem der Zugabteile fand. __Ein alter Freund unter den neuen Schülern war sogar im Schloss des Todes gewesen, während des Verrats von Potter und Damian erfuhr, dass Potter das Weasley Mädchen aus den Kerkern gerettet hatte. Nun, das erklärte, warum sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. _

_Und Hass stieg in ihm auf, aber dieses Mal richtete er sich auf das rothaarige Mädchen. Selbst wenn er nicht genau wusste, welche Rolle sie bei all dem gespielt hatte, er war sich sicher, dass sie es __gewesen war, die den Zauberer, der als Erbe des Dunklen Lords erzogen worden war, irgendwie dazu überredet hatte die Dunkle Seite zu verraten und sich mit ihren Feinden zu verbünden. _

_Er fuhr fort sie zu beobachten und als ihr Bruder sich zu ihnen gesellte, hatte er dem hitzigen Wortwechsel aufmerksam gelauscht. __Am Abend hatte er sich seine Beobachtungen zurück ins Gedächtnis gerufen und war gleichzeitig damit beschäftigt gewesen sich halbherzig um seine Pflichten als Schulsprecher zu kümmern. Wenn seine neue Position ihm nicht mehr Vorteile als Nachteile eingebracht hätte, hätte er den Umstand verflucht, dass Dumbledore ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht hatte. __Aber wenigstens war Granger Schulsprecherin geworden. Sollte es nötig sein, würde sie auch allein zurechtkommen. Und so hatte er sie reden lassen und hatte ihren Ideen zugestimmt. _

_Als er am nächsten Tag gesehen hatte, wie Ginny Weasley von einer Gruppe Schüler umringt wurde, hatte er die Chance, die sich ihm ohne sein Zutun bot, beim Schopf ergriffen. Der erste Schritt um sich mit dem Mädchen und Potter anzufreunden, war besser gelaufen, als er erwarten hätte können. Und ihre Reaktion auf die Neugierde der anderen Schüler hatte ihn mit einer weiteren Idee versorgt. _

_Am selben Abend hatte er seine Idee in die Tat umgesetzt. Es war nicht einmal schwer gewesen Rebecca Cole, die mit Ginny den Schlafsaal teilte, abzufangen, sie mit dem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen und ihr zu befahlen Ginny den Schokoladenfrosch zu geben – und natürlich ihr Gedächtnis ein wenig zu verändern. _

_In jener Nacht hatte er wachgelegen und hatte in die Dunkelheit gelächelt. Er kannte die Wirkung der Kräuter gut, deren Saft er in den Schokoladenfrosch geträufelt hatte. Sie bewirkten bei dem Opfer sehr lebendige Träume von dem, was er am meisten fürchtete. Um Gefangene zu foltern und zu brechen, war die Verwendung des Pflanzenextraktes unter den Todessern weit verbreitet gewesen. _

_Und was auch immer Ginny Weasley jedes Mal geträumt hatte, wenn er es geschafft hatte die Kräuter in ihr Essen zu geben, es war nicht angenehm gewesen. Dass seine Animagus-Form ein Spatz war, hatte sich ebenfalls als nützlich erwiesen und es im ermöglicht relativ gefahrlos zu spionieren. _

_Je mehr er von der Liebe zwischen Potter und dem rothaarigen Mädchen sah, desto überzeugter war er davon gewesen, dass es in der Tat süße Rache wäre, wenn er Ginny dazu bringen würde Harry Potter zu hassen, die Liebe, die Potter als so heilig ansah… _

_Die Fotos und die Briefe, die er Ginny und ihren Eltern geschickt hatte, waren ein kleiner Scherz gewesen. Er hatte nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, sie würden ihre Beziehung beenden. Er hatte lediglich sehen wollen, wie tief ihre Liebe war. Ginny hatte es Harry nie erzählt, aber zur richtigen Zeit würde sie sich daran erinnern. _

_Doch bevor er seine zahlreichen Ideen zu einem konkreten Plan hätte zusammenfügen können, hatten ihn einige Freunde seines Vaters aufgesucht und ihn gefragt, ob er Potter nicht in eine Falle locken könnte. Da hatte er sich an ein Gespräch erinnert, das er vor einigen Tagen mit Potter geführt hatte – in Bezug auf gewisse Beeren – und hatte zugstimmt. _

_Skirrow, dieser Narr, der sogar zufälligerweise am selben Abend im Verbotenen Wald gewesen war, wie er herausgefunden hatte, als er sich mit ihm unterhalten hatte, war leicht __davon zu überzeugen gewesen, dass er ihnen helfen müsse. Immer noch in tiefer Trauer um __seine tote Geliebte versunken und niedergeschmettert von seinen Schuldgefühlen, dass er sie im letzten Kampf nicht hatte retten können, war geradezu begierig gewesen sich an Potter zu rächen. Obwohl er natürlich in dem Glauben gelassen worden war, dass außer Potter niemand zu Schaden kommen würde. _

_Und einige Wochen später hatte er das vergiftete Messer Gerald Merton gegeben, demjenigen Zauberer, der Ginny Weasley damals aus dem Zug entführt hatte und der zufällig der Bruder von Skirrows Geliebter gewesen war. Während die Freunde seines Vaters sich um die Auroren gekümmert hatten, die zu der Zeit Hogsmeade patrouilliert hatten, hatte er vorsichtshalber Ginnys Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche entwendet. Zwar hatte sie ihn wieder geholt, aber hatte ihr das auch nicht mehr genutzt. Ja, es war alles so gelaufen, wie er es geplant hatte. Merton hatte daran gedacht den kleinen Messerschnitt zu heilen und ihm war es gelungen unbemerkt das Messer an sich zu nehmen, als alle Aufmerksamkeit auf Potter und Weasley gerichtet gewesen waren. Und danach hatte er den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf gelassen. _

_Als Potter Malfoy und seine Freundin um Hilfe gebeten hatte, war es nicht schwer gewesen sie mit den richtigen Informationen zu versorgen. Dass Potter tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, Skirrow sei der Schuldige, war ihm gerade recht gekommen. Zwar hatte Skirrow ihn nur in seiner Verkleidung als Todesser gesehen und hätte ihn demnach nie mit dem Schulsprecher in Verbindung bringen können, hatte er trotzdem sichergestellt, dass er die richtigen Antworten geben würde, indem er einen alten Freund seines Vaters, der ein Experte auf diesem Gebiet war, gebeten hatte Skirrows Gedächtnis zu verändern. Bei Rebecca mochten seine Kenntnisse ausreichen, aber bei Skirrow hatte er es lieber dem Freund seines Vaters überlassen. _

_Er war ein weiteres Risiko eingegangen, als er den Imperius-Fluch angewandt und Skirrow befohlen hatte aus dem Fenster zu springen, doch wiederum hatte niemand etwas bemerkt. __Und Potter hatte keinen Grund mehr gehabt weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen. _

_Dass Potter es schaffen würde Ginny Weasleys Leben zu retten, hatte er eigentlich nicht erwartet. Letztendlich war er jedoch unglaublich froh darüber gewesen. Sich an seine ursprüngliche Pläne erinnernd, hatte ihn die Erkenntnis, was er als Nächstes tun könnte, berauscht und ihn vor Erregung zittern lassen. Die erste Saat von Misstrauen war gesät worden. Ihre Beziehung hatte einen Riss bekommen, selbst wenn es Ginny vermutlich nicht bewusst gewesen war. _

_Und wie er es genossen hatte sie zu unterwerfen, ihre Tränen zu sehen, ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen, dem einen Mädchen, das Potter dazu gebracht hatte sie alle zu verraten, während Harry, dem er kurz vorher ein Schlafmittel verabreicht hatte, seelenruhig in der Bibliothek geschlafen hatte. Selbstverständlich hatte Ginny geglaubt, dass er Harry sei und wie hätte sie es nicht können? Wenn sie und Potter dachten, dass Potter der Einzige war, der Parsel sprechen konnte, dann irrten sie sich gewaltig. _

_Er konnte der Kammer ebenfalls befehlen für ihn den Eingang zu öffnen. Auch wenn der Dunkle Lord ihre Verwandtschaft nie anerkannt hatte, sein Vater war ein entfernter Cousin gewesen, ein Nachkomme der Gaunts und somit ein Nachkomme der Slytherins. Diese Fähigkeit von ihm, von der niemand anderer wusste, noch nicht einmal seine Mutter, hatte seinen Rachefeldzug vervollständigt. Er würde die Liebe zwischen Weasley und Potter zerstören und die Welt dazu bringen Potter zu jagen._

_Sein ausgedachter Artikel in der Hexenwoche hatte jedoch nicht zu Potters Verhaftung geführt, was ihn ziemlich überrascht hatte, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass Ginny sich niemandem anvertraut hatte. Doch es war amüsant gewesen sie und Potter zu beobachten, der völlig ahnungslos war in Bezug auf den Grund, der seine Geliebte über Nacht so sehr verändert hatte. Er hatte alle seine Talente aufbringen müssen, um seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen, aber es war ihm gut gelungen. Und bald würde ein zweites Mädchen folgen, welches von Harry Potter vergewaltigt werden würde…. _

Schwer atmend, brach Harry die Verbindung zwischen ihnen.

„Du, mein _lieber _Freund, hättest Ginny niemals verletzen sollen.", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Seine Faust schickte Graywood zu Boden. Dann entwich ihm ein Zischen.

Ja, er hatte seinem Vater versprochen ihn nicht zu töten, aber auch wenn Graywoods Schreie süße Musik für ihn waren, brauchte er all seinen Willen, um seinem verzweifelten Wunsch ihn zu töten und ihn so vollkommen zu zerstören wie den Dunklen Lord nicht nachzugeben. Doch die gerade erfahrenen Gedanken, die Damian gehegt hatte, brannten in seiner Seele wie tödliches Gift.

Dunkelheit rief ihn. Er war Harry Potter, niemand würde ihm sagen, was er tun sollte, niemand würde das berühren, was sein war. Er würde Damian töten, dafür, dass er Ginny wehgetan hatte. Dafür würde er bezahlen.

_Merke es dir gut, mein Sohn. Wer verzeiht, ist schwach. Nur wer jede Kränkung, jede Befehlsverweigerung, jeden Verrat mit einer Bestrafung ahndet, ist stark. _

Harry schrak vor der ungebetenen Erinnerung zurück und plötzlich hörte er eine andere Stimme. Er sah das Gesicht seiner Mutter vor sich, ihre Augen voller Vertrauen, Hoffnung und strahlend vor Liebe. Er hatte ihr Vertrauen bereits verraten, war zu solch einem Zauberer geworden, wie sie es nie gewollt hätte.

Und er hatte es _versprochen_. Doch war er unfähig den Fluch zu brechen. Das Gefühl der Macht war wie eine Droge, der er nicht widerstehen konnte und er _wollte_ es nicht. Er wollte Damian leiden sehen, wollte ihn töten, wollte sich rächen für den Schmerz, den er Ginny und ihm zugefügt hatte.

„Harry! Harry, hör auf! Hör auf!"

Harry war sich der Rufe seines Vaters kaum bewusst, aber mit untrüglichem Instinkt erkannte er, dass er den Fluch so schnell wie möglich beenden musste. Er musste fort von hier, sonst würde er sogar seinen Dad verletzen.

Wie er es schaffte den Fluch zu brechen, wusste Harry nicht, aber es gelang ihm. Er berührte das kleine, silberne Abzeichen, welches James als Auroren auswies und apparierte. Dank des Abzeichens, das sein Dad ihm für alle Fälle ausgeborgt hatte, konnte er die Schutzzauber des Ministeriums ohne Schwierigkeiten passieren. Das Letzte, was Harry sah, war das aschfahle Gesicht seines Vaters.

Einen Moment später fand Harry sich im Rosengarten seiner Mutter wieder, den sie so geliebt hatte. Aber keine Macht der Welt hätte ihn dazu gebracht ihren Rosengarten zu zerstören. Er wirbelte herum und schaute auf das verhasste Schloss, das sich dunkel gegen den Himmel abhob. Er schritt durch den Park und sich nicht darum kümmernd, ob jemand in der magischen Gesellschaft etwas dagegen haben könnte, blieb er abrupt stehen und hob seine Arme empor. Er spürte die Magie, die in ihm pulsierte und hörte auf gegen sie anzukämpfen.

Als das Schloss zerstört war, fiel Harry auf die Knie. Von Kopf bis Fuß mit Staub bedeckt, musste er husten. Solch eine Erschöpfung überkam ihn, dass er noch nicht einmal imstande war sich zu erheben, ganz zu schweigen davon sich zu bewegen. Und so blieb er im Grass liegen und schaute in den strahlendblauen Himmel, der ihm so fern vorkam wie nie zuvor.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und eine leise Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, ließen ihn wieder bewusst werden, wo er sich befand. Hätte er die Kraft dazu gehabt, wäre er aufgesprungen, aber so musste ihm sein Vater aufhelfen. Er hörte ein sanftes Trillern und wusste, wer seinen Vater hierhergebracht hatte. Voller Dankbarkeit sah er Rainbow nach, als sie ihre Flügel ausbreitete und sich in die Lüfte erhob. Sein Phönix kannte ihn in der Tat gut, auch wenn er nie herausgefunden hatte, woher Rainbow kam oder weshalb sie immer zu wissen schien, wo er war und wie er sich fühlte.

Harry ergriff die Arme seines Vaters und schaffte es auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Hinter James erblickte er die etwas verschwommenen Gestalten von Sirius und Remus, die beide in die Richtung starrten, wo einst das Schloss des Todes gestanden hatte.

Der Schwindel wurde stärker und Harry wusste, wie ungemein töricht es von ihm gewesen war sich in einen Zustand zu bringen, in dem er sich noch nicht einmal selber verteidigen konnte. Aber dass er das Schloss dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hatte, bedauerte er nicht im Geringsten. Wahrscheinlich war dies besser, als wenn er Graywood in Stücke gerissen hätte, dachte er, ehe er in den Armen seines Vaters zusammenbrach.

* * *

Auch wenn Harry sein Bewusstsein wieder ziemlich schnell erlang, zwangen ihn seine Kopfschmerzen dazu im Bett zu bleiben. Sobald er aufstand, wurde er von heftiger Erschöpfung gepackt. Nachdem er sich verausgabt hatte, war dies allerdings nicht weiter überraschend. Die Zaubertränke, die Snape ihm brachte, halfen ihm schlafen und er hieß das Vergessen willkommen.

Er wollte sich nicht an den Schock erinnern, als sein Vater ihm endlich gesagt hatte, dass Ginny versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen, wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was geschehen wäre, wenn Rainbow sie nicht gerettet hätte. Eigentlich wollte er überhaupt nicht an Ginny denken. Es war einfach zu schmerzhaft. Und gegenwärtig hatte er nicht die Kraft darüber nachzudenken, ob Damian es tatsächlich geschafft hatte ihre Liebe, die sie füreinander empfunden hatten, zu zerstören.

Noch war ihm danach mit seinem Vater zu sprechen. Er hatte gespürt, dass ihn etwas schwer belastete, doch im Augenblick konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Die Sache mit dem Schlaftrunk mochte er ihm verziehen haben, aber dass sein Dad ihm erst Tage später von Ginnys Selbstmordversuch erzählt hatte, konnte er ihm nicht so leicht verzeihen. Obwohl, sann Harry nach, war das vielleicht ganz gut so gewesen. Hätte er davon gewusst, als er Damian in seiner Zelle aufgesucht hatte, hätte er ihn garantiert umgebracht.

Nun, irgendwann würde er mit seinen Dad sprechen, eines Tages, wenn die Erinnerung an Graywoods erzwungenes Geständnis ihn nicht länger verfolgen würde. James schien ihn glücklicherweise zu verstehen und als Aderley nach Godric's Hollow kam und ihn sprechen wollte – zweifellos über die Verbindung, sein Erscheinen in Damians Zelle und die Zerstörung von Voldemorts ehemaligem Hauptquartier – versuchte sein Dad ihn nicht einmal umzustimmen, als er sich weigerte mit Aderley zu sprechen. Was sein Dad Aderley erzählte, wusste Harry nicht und er fragte auch nicht, aber Aderley kam nicht wieder nach Godric's Hollow, wofür Harry nur dankbar war. Er wollte bloß in Ruhe gelassen werden. Und so verschlief er die Tage, während sich sein Körper langsam erholte.

Eine Woche später verließ er endlich sein Bett. Seine Stimmung jedoch war dunkel, als er nach unten ging. Er hatte kaum die Küche betreten, als er wusste, dass etwas passiert war. Sein Dad und Sirius schauten ihn an und tauschten dann Blicke aus.

„Was ist geschehen? Ist irgendetwas mit Ginny…"

„Nein, nein. Es ist…nun ja, Damian Graywood hat es irgendwie geschafft zu entkommen."

„Er ist entkommen…Wann? Wie?"

James zuckte die Achseln.

„Heute früh. Sie haben ihn in eine der Verhörräume gebracht. Dort sollte er warten bis die Gerichtsverhandlung beginnen würde. Als die Auroren ihn abholen wollten, war er verschwunden."

„Diese Räume, sie haben Fenster, nicht wahr?"

„Fenster? Ja, aber sie sind vergittert. Er hätte nicht…."

„Er ist ein Animagus, Dad. Ein Spatz. Und ich _wusste es. Ich wusste es."_

Nachdem Harry sich gezwungen hatte einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, fügte er ruhig hinzu.

„Aber wo immer er ist, ich werde ihn finden."

„Harry, was willst du tun?"

Er sah seinen Vater an und lächelte grimmig.

„Ich werde ihn suchen. Was sonst?", entgegnete er, wirbelte herum und lief in sein Zimmer.

Sobald er eine seiner schwarzen Roben übergestreift und sich in einen warmen Umhang gehüllt hatte, griff Harry nach der Liste, die Iris und Malfoy ihm gegeben hatten und verließ das Haus.

Aber natürlich fand er ihn nicht. Graywoods Haus war verlassen und nicht in einem einzigen Versteck fanden sich irgendwelche Spuren, dass jemand dort gewesen war. Als Harry nach Hause kam, erwarteten ihn James, Sirius und Remus bereits. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und fiel kurze Zeit später vollkommen erschöpft ins Bett.

Anstatt in die Schule zurückzukehren, etwas, woran Harry überhaupt nicht dachte, suchte er nach Graywood. Da weder Severus und Narcissa noch Iris und Draco ihm weitere Verstecke nennen konnten, wo Damian sich hätte verbergen können, sah Harry die Pergamentrollen und Mappen durch, die er aus der Bibliothek des Dunklen Lords und dem Geheimversteck in dessen Arbeitszimmer – welches das Ministerium nicht entdeckt hatte – mitgenommen hatte.

Anfang Februar, nachdem er sämtliche Verstecke, die auf den Karten eingezeichnet gewesen waren, durchsucht hatte, wusste er nicht mehr weiter. Und so setzte sich Harry in den Garten von Godric's Hollow und starrte die knorrigen Rosenstöcke an. _Was sollte er jetzt tun? _

Als er ein leises Fiepen hörte, wandte er den Kopf und sah eine Eule, die auf der anderen Seite der Schutzzauber auf und ab schwebte. Eine Handbewegung ließ die fremde Eule durch. Sie flog zu ihm und ließ den Brief fallen, den sie im Schnabel getragen hatte.

Als Harrys Augen auf die Handschrift fielen, die er nur zu gut kannte, erstarrte er. Es war nur eine einzige Zeile.

_Solltest du mich suchen, ich bin in Ainsworth. _

Der Name des Ortes kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Er sprang auf und eilte in sein Zimmer. Er marschierte zu seinem Schreibtisch, breitete eine bestimmte Karte aus und nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er den Ort gefunden.

Er wusste, dass es eine Falle war. Damian würde ihn nicht allein erwarten. Es war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Der letzte Akt eines genialen Racheplanes. Doch das Finale würde Damian nicht gewinnen.

Harry zischte leise und wartete ungeduldig bis seine Schlange sich von seinem Handgelenk gelöst hatte. Dann ergriff er seinen Zauberstab.

Inmitten des Zimmers stehend, starrte er auf das Fotoalbum, welches Ginny ihm geschenkt hatte. Sein Vorhaben war gefährlich, aber es gab eine Sache, von der Graywood höchstwahrscheinlich nichts wusste. Die Frage war nur, ob die unselige Verbindung, die Voldemort ihm hinterlassen hatte, ihm helfen oder vernichten würde.

* * *

Es waren fünf Minuten vergangen, seit Binky den Tee gebracht hatte. Das Stück Kuchen sah köstlich aus, doch James hätte der Anblick nicht gleichgültiger sein können. Auf seine Frage hin hatte Binky ihm erzählt, Harry habe sie fortgeschickt und behauptet, er wolle nichts. Harry war so besessen davon Graywood zu finden, dass er in den letzten zwei Wochen so gut wie nicht zu Hause gewesen war. Er hatte kaum gesessen und hatte nachts nur wenige Stunden geschlafen.

Es beunruhigte James zutiefst, doch er wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er tun konnte. So lange wie Damian Graywood sich auf freiem Fuß befand, würde Harry nicht aufgeben.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer stand James auf und ging zum Fenster. Er hatte erwartet Harry auf der Bank sitzen zu sehen, doch Harry war nicht da. James wirbelte herum, raste die Treppe hinauf und stürmte in Harrys Zimmer. Abgesehen von Harrys kleiner Schlange, die auf dem Bett lag, war es leer. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag eine ausgebreitete Karte.

Harry war in letzter Zeit oft fort gewesen, ohne dass James gewusst hätte, wo sein Sohn war. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Er konnte es nicht erklären, verstand nicht, weshalb ihn plötzlich solch eine Angst ergriffen hatte, aber eines wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit: irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

James lief wieder hinunter und traf auf Remus und Sirius. Remus hielt ein Blatt Papier in seiner Hand. Wortlos nahm James es entgegen. Einen Augenblick später flatterte das Blatt lautlos zu Boden.


	24. Kapitel 23

**Kapitel 23**

Es war windig. Harry schmeckte das Salz auf seinen Lippen und sah zum Meer hinunter, schaute für einen Augenblick den Wellen zu, die tosend gegen die Brandung schlugen. Auf einem der Hügel stehend, schaute er sich um. Er war allein. Ainsworth war ein Ort an der Küste, ohne Behausung und ohne Bäume. Es gab nur das Meer.

Seine Unruhe wuchs und genau das war es wahrscheinlich auch, was Damian damit bezweckte, dachte Harry düster. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumwirbeln.

Es war eine Möwe, die über seinen Kopf hinweg flog. Harry fluchte, während er sich wunderte, wie lange diese Farce noch andauern würde. Angespannt lauschte er. Doch er hörte nur das Geräusch der Wellen und den Wind, der über die Hügel brauste.

„Sehr unklug von dir meiner Einladung Folge zu leisten, Potter. Obwohl ich nichts anderes von dir erwartet habe."

Harry drehte sich langsam um. Graywood lächelte ihn spöttisch an. Hinter ihm formierten sich schwarzgekleidete und maskierte Gestalten. Es waren mindestens fünfzig.

Harry blickte Graywood kalt an und sagte leichthin:

„Vielleicht war es unklug von dir diese Einladung auszusprechen."

Flüchtig sah er Unsicherheit in den blauen Augen aufblitzen und Harry fühlte die vertrauten Gefühle in ihm aufsteigen, die ihn so oft ergriffen hatten, wann immer er sich mit den Todessern amüsiert hatte.

In dem Wissen, dass Damian ein Gefangener Askabans sein würde, mochte er vielleicht willig gewesen sein Graywood am Leben zu lassen, doch jetzt war es nicht länger möglich. Graywood ließ ihm keine Wahl und Harry konnte sein Frohlocken kaum verbergen. Zwar bedauerte er es sehr, dass Damian nicht würde leiden müssen, aber daran war nichts zu ändern. Das Wichtigste war, Graywood ein für alle Male unschädlich zu machen. Nie wieder würde er in Ginnys Nähe kommen.

Ob er selbst überleben würde oder nicht, Graywood würde es ohne Zweifel nicht.

_Verzeiht mir, Mum, Dad, _dachte Harry, richtete seine Augen auf Damian und konzentrierte sich mit jeder Faser seines Seins auf die Verbindung, die Voldemort ihm hinterlassen hatte. Einzig Schwarze Magie und die zusätzliche Zauberkraft derer, die an ihn gebunden waren, würden ihn jetzt retten können. Und er würde schnell sein müssen. Sehr schnell.

Die silberne Welle seiner Magie traf Damian und die Todesser, die neben ihn standen mit voller Wucht. Sie waren auf der Stelle tot. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte Harry wie sein Schutzschild von unzähligen Flüchen getroffen wurde. Doch es hielt stand. Noch.

Ungezähmte Wut ergriff ihn. Wie konnten sie es wagen?

_Töte sie. Töte sie alle. _Die Stimme dröhnte in seinen Ohren und Harry gehorchte. Wie ein gewaltiges Feuer loderte die Schwarze Magie, die Harry heraufbeschworen hatte, auf und zerstörte alles, was ihr im Wege stand.

Harry gab es auf um die Kontrolle zu ringen. Die Dunkelheit war einfach zu mächtig. Harry hieß sie willkommen und verlor sich in dem berauschenden Gefühl der grenzenlosen Macht.

* * *

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, als er seinen Fuß auf die Hügel von Ainsworth setzte, ließ James' schlimmsten Albtraum wahrwerden. Sein Atem stockte. Bilder stiegen in ihm hoch: Harry, wie er blutüberströmt am Boden lag; wie er Harrys leblosen und gebrochenen Körper in den Armen hielt…

„James! Pass auf!"

Sirius' Warnung kam gerade noch rechtzeitig. Zur Seite springend, gelang es ihm dem Fluch auszuweichen. Sein Zorn riss ihn mit sich fort, verdrängte seine Angst und er griff an.

Während er kämpfte, versuchte er gleichzeitig Ausschau nach Harry zu halten. Wo zum Teufel blieben die Auroren so lange?

Er würde Albus wohl für immer dankbar dafür sein, dass dieser darauf bestanden hatte das Ministerium zu informieren. Wenigstens, wenn sie denn endlich kommen würden, dachte er grimmig. Und sein Gebet wurde erhört. Die auftauchenden Auroren gaben ihm eine Atempause.

Mit einem Blick sicherstellend, dass Sirius und Remus nichts geschehen war, flackerten seine Augen in alle Richtungen. Dann endlich entdeckte er Harry. Und James wusste sofort, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Harry stand hoch oben auf einem der Hügel. Seine Magie wirbelte um ihn herum, so hell, dass er Harry kaum sehen konnte. Die Erde schien zu beben und jeder, der mit Harrys Magie in Berührung kam, verbrannte schreiend in silbernem Licht.

James dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem Harry den Dunklen Lord getötet hatte, erinnerte sich an jenen Augenblick, in dem Harry Godric's Hollow verteidigt hatte, an das Gespräch, das sie an Weihnachten geführt hatten. Instinktiv begriff er, dass Harry sich in tödlicher Gefahr befand, wusste, dass Harry Hilfe brauchte.

Mit einem Satz war er bei Sirius und ergriff dessen Arm.

„Geh nach Hogwarts und hol Ginny!"

Sirius blinzelte ihn an.

„Was?"

„Hol Ginny! Bring sie her!"

Ob es die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war oder die Tatsache, dass immer er es gewesen war, der ihre kleine Gruppe in Schulzeiten angeführt hatte, Sirius nickte und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Sich nicht um die Gefahr der herumschwirrenden Flüche kümmernd, bahnte sich James rücksichtslos einen Weg durch die kämpfenden Auroren und Todesser.

Er hatte Lily nicht retten können, aber nichts auf der Welt würde ihn davon abhalten seinen Sohn zu retten. James lief schneller.

* * *

Es war reiner Zufall, dass Hermione einen Blick aus einem der Bibliotheksfenster warf. Als sie Ginny auf dem Rasen knien sah, überwältigte sie die Erleichterung. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief ein. Es war eine Viertelstunde her gewesen, dass Ron völlig außer sich in ihre Räume gestürzt war und geschrien hatte, er könne Ginny nirgendswo finden. Während Ron in die eine Richtung gelaufen war, hatte sie die entgegengesetzte genommen.

Hermione verließ die Bücherei und eilte zur nächsten Treppe. Durch die Korridore zu laufen, hatte sie erschöpft, ganz zu schweigen davon hatte sie sich wieder in Ginnys Schlafsaal gesehen, hatte wieder den Schock durchlebt, der sie gelähmt hatte, als sie Ginny auf der Fensterbank hatte stehen sehen, hatte an die fürchterlichen Sekunden gedacht, als sie wirklich geglaubt hatte, Ginny hätte sich zu Tode gestürzt.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Aber die eben ausgestandene Angst wollte nicht so schnell von ihr weichen.

Sie trat durch das Schlossportal. Die Kälte ließ sie erzittern. Rasch ging sie zu Ginny hinüber.

„Ginny! Was in aller Welt machst du hier? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht."

Ginny zuckte leicht zusammen und schaute auf, aber starrte dann wieder auf den Boden.

„Ich muss sie finden.", murmelte sie.

„Was musst du finden?", fragte Hermione und kämpfte gegen den Drang an ihre Freundin am Arm zu packen und sie sofort ins Schloss zurückzubringen.

Ginny antwortete nicht. Hermione hockte sich neben sie und wiederholte ihre Frage.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in der letzten Zeit wünschte sie sich zu wissen, wie sie mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte. So hilflos und ausgeliefert wie jetzt hatte sie sich nie zuvor gefühlt. Alles brach auseinander und Hermione konnte nichts anderes tun als zusehen.

Auch als sie mit Ginny im Krankenflügel gesessen hatte und die Heilerin sich um sie beide gekümmert hatte, hatte sie nicht gewusst, was sie tun sollte, was sie sagen sollte.

Sie hatte es nicht fassen können, dass Ginny tatsächlich versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen. Schweigend hatte sie an dem Kräutertee genippt, den die Heilerin ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Immer noch betäubt von Entsetzen war sie niemals dankbarer für die Gegenwart von Rainbow gewesen als in jenem Augenblick. Der leise, tröstende Gesang hatte ihr mehr geholfen als Pomfreys Trank.

Wie sie es geschafft hatte eine Stunde später mit Damian zu sprechen und ihm das Veritaserum zu verabreichen, würde sie niemals wissen. Doch irgendwie hatte sie die Kraft dazu aufgebracht und irgendwie hatte sie auch zuhören können, als der Minister und die Auroren ihn befragt hatten und gleichzeitig einen Arm um Ginny zu legen, deren Gesicht so weiß geworden war, dass Hermione gedacht hatte, sie würde jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

Stattdessen war Ginny erstarrt. Als die Auroren Damian endlich fortgebracht hatten, war sie nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen. Ihr Blick war vollkommen leer gewesen. Auch wenn Hermione das Gefühl gehabt hatte Ginny im Stich zu lassen, war sie dennoch froh gewesen, als Pomfrey Ginny behutsam am Arm genommen und sie hinausgeführt hatte.

Nachdem der Minister sich kurz im Flüsterton mit Dumbledore unterhalten hatte, ging auch er, zusammen mit Harrys Vater und dessen Freund Sirius Black.

Hermione blieb mit Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape allein zurück. Auch die Lehrer hatten gehen wollen, doch Hermione hatte einfach fragen müssen, was jetzt mit ihnen geschehen würde. Was sie all die Wochen seit Skirrows Tod gefürchtet hatte, war eingetreten. Die Auroren waren gründlich gewesen. Sie hatten die Wahrheit wissen wollen und die Wahrheit hatten sie erfahren.

Dumbledore und McGonagall tauschten einen Blick und setzten sich wieder. In Anbetracht der Umstände und mit Einverständnis von Aderley würde die Strafe gering ausfallen, sagte Dumbledore schließlich. Nachsitzen würde genügen.

Letztendlich hatten sie ihr sogar das Schulsprecherabzeichen gelassen, obwohl Hermione es freiwillig hatte abgeben wollen. Doch Dumbledore hatte gemeint, es würde zu viel Unruhe stiften. Es reiche, wenn ein neuer Schulsprecher für die letzten Monate des Schuljahres ernannt werden würde.

Hermione jedoch konnte sich darüber nicht freuen. Sie wusste, dass sie das Vertrauen, welches der Schulleiter und McGonagall in sie gesetzt hatten, enttäuscht hatte. Auch die warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter und Dumbledores Stimme hatten sie nicht getröstet.

„Es ist nicht immer leicht das Richtige zu tun, Hermione. Wir können nur immer unser Bestes versuchen. Und ob wir es dann verhindern hätten können…"

Seufzend, schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Damians Absichten herausgekommen wären. Es wäre wohl so oder so geschehen."

Hermione hätte alles gegeben, um ihm zu glauben, aber ein Zweifel blieb.

Von den Lehrern informiert, waren am nächsten Tag Ginnys Eltern in Hogwarts erschienen und hatten ihre Tochter nach Hause geholt. Eine Woche später war Ginny wieder zurückgekehrt, doch es war eine Ginny, die nicht mehr sprach, nicht mehr lächelte. Das Licht in ihren Augen war erloschen.

Ron, der seine Schwester nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ, was sogar so weit ging, dass er ihren Schlafsaal bewachte, schlich müde umher und war ebenfalls nicht mehr er selbst. Er reagierte auf alles gereizt und Hermione hatte sich schon mehrmals mit ihm über die banalsten Dinge gestritten. Auch wenn sie sich jedesmal wieder schnell versöhnten, momentan hatte Hermione das Gefühl, dass sie Fremde waren, aber kein Liebespaar.

Rebecca hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten, als sie erfahren hatte, wie Damian sie getäuscht und für seine Zwecke benutzt hatte und war von ihren Eltern ebenfalls nach Hause geholt worden. Sie war noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt.

Und Harry hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen seit sie ihn mit der vermeintlichen Wahrheit konfrontiert hatte. Hätte sie gewusst, was sie ihm sagen sollte, hätte sie ihm einen Brief geschrieben. Der Gedanke war ihr öfters gekommen, doch hatte sie das Recht ihm zu sagen, er solle sofort zurückkommen und sich um Ginny kümmern?

Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob es Ginny helfen würde oder ihr nur noch mehr schaden würde. Sie konnte nicht ahnen, wie zerrüttet Harrys und Ginnys Beziehung war. Ob sie überhaupt je wieder zusammenfinden würden können, nach all dem, was geschehen war.

Aber was hatte sie gedacht? Dass alles in dem Moment wieder gut werden würde, in dem sie wussten, dass es nicht Harry gewesen war?

„Ginny.", versuchte sie es erneut.

„Was suchst du?"

„Meine Kette. Harry hat sie mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Ich muss sie finden.", flüsterte Ginny.

Hermione fragte nicht, wie Ginny die Kette verloren hatte, sondern begann ebenfalls auf dem gefrorenen Boden herumzukriechen. Als ihre Finger schon völlig taub vor Kälte waren, fielen ihre Augen endlich auf etwas Glitzerndes. Sie starrte das kleine Smaragdherz an und war plötzlich von solch einem übermächtigen Hass auf Damian erfüllt, dass sie unfähig war etwas anderes zu tun als reglos zuzusehen, wie Ginny die Kette an sich drückte, während eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinunter rann.

„Komm, Ginny.", sagte sie schließlich, legte einen Arm um Ginny und zog sie hoch. Sie zitterten beide. Keine von ihnen trug einen warmen Umhang. Sie selbst hatte über ihrer Erleichterung Ginny gefunden zu haben, völlig vergessen an angemessene Kleidung zu denken und Ginny war es wahrscheinlich gleichgültig gewesen, dass es Winter war.

„Gehen wir. Ron ist bestimmt schon außer sich vor Sorge."

Sie hatten beinahe den Eingang erreicht, als eine Stimme Ginnys Namen rief. Sie wirbelten herum.

„Ginny!"

Es war Sirius Black, wie Hermione verwundert erkannte.

„Ginny, du musst mit mir kommen!"

* * *

„Harry! Harry! Hör auf! Es ist vorbei, hör auf!", schrie James über das Heulen des Windes.

Er stolperte über jemandem, der am Boden lag und stürzte. Er fühlte die Hitze der Magie über sich, als die silberne Welle über ihn hinwegfegte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah wie zwei Todesser, die hinter ihm gewesen waren, in Harrys Magie verglühten.

James schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen. Wenn er nicht gestolpert wäre…

Aber dieser Gedanke war zu grauenhaft um ihn zu Ende zu denken. Auf Harry starrend, packte ihn entsetzliche Angst. Angst um Harry und zur gleichen Zeit fürchtete er sich auch vor seinem Sohn. Harry schien sich nicht mehr darum zu kümmernd, wer von seinen Flüchen getroffen wurde. Es war, als ob er nicht mehr Harry wäre; ein Furcht einflößender Fremder, aber nicht sein Sohn.

Was sollte er nur tun? Gegen die Verzweiflung und Panik ankämpfend, blieb James, wo er war. Er wusste, dass er es nicht mit Harry aufnehmen konnte, wusste, dass er nicht fähig war sich gegen Harrys Magie zu verteidigen. Er konnte nur zusehen, wie Harry auch die letzten seiner Angreifer tötete.

Dass Sirius und Ginny endlich angekommen waren, merkte er erst, als sie direkt neben ihm zum Stehen kamen. Er raffte sich auf und schaute in Ginnys Angst erfülltes Gesicht.

„Du musst ihm helfen, Ginny! Er hat mir von dem letzten Kampf erzählt und wie du ihm geholfen hast. Du musst es wieder tun, Ginny!"

Ginnys Hand flog hinauf zu ihrem Hals und er konnte die Kette sehen, die einst Lily gehört hatte. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks stand sie reglos. Dann lief sie den Hügel hinauf.

„Harry! Harry, nein! Hör auf! Harry!"

„James! Hast du den Verstand…"

Albus sollte seinen Satz nie vervollständigen, als er sie zusammen mit Minerva, Aderley und zwei der Auroren erreichte. Hilflos sahen sie zu, wie die silberne Welle auf Ginny zu raste, die immer noch auf Harry zulief und seinen Namen schrie.

James erstarrte zu Eis, hörte wie Minerva entsetzt aufkeuchte und wusste, dass sie alle viel zu weit weg waren, dass noch nicht einmal Albus etwas tun konnte. James' Hoffnung, Ginny könne Harry helfen schwand augenblicklich dahin. Oh, was hatte er nur getan? Harry war verloren und Ginny mit ihm.

Ginny schrie auf, als das Licht sie traf. Die Flammen loderten auf, doch Ginny sank nicht zu Boden, wie die anderen es getan hatten. Das helle, silberne Licht verblasste und umgab sie wie ein warmer Feuerschein.

James holte zitternd Luft. Mit aller Macht unterdrückte er ein Schluchzen. Endlich wieder fähig sich zu rühren, lief er los. Er hatte Harry und Ginny beinahe erreicht, als Harry auf Ginny zu trat und eine Hand hob. Ginny zuckte zurück.

„Harry!", schrie James.

Langsam drehte sich Harry um. Seine Augen waren kalt, ausdruckslos.

„Bring mich nach Hause.", flüsterte er und verlor das Bewusstsein.

James fing Harry auf, fühlte die unnatürliche Hitze, die immer noch von Harry ausging. Doch er verstärkte seinen Griff, drückte Harry an sich. Er sah auf und für einen kurzen Moment traf sich sein Blick mit Ginnys, deren rotes Haar im Wind wehte.

Dann apparierte er, entschlossen Harry in Sicherheit zu bringen, nach Godric's Hollow.

* * *

„Wie konntest du sie nur gehen lassen?"

Hermione schloss kurz die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, wie oft Ron ihr diese Frage bereits gestellt hatte. Anfangs hatte sie noch versucht sich zu rechtfertigen, hatte selbst nach einer Erklärung gesucht, warum sie nichts unternommen hatte Ginny zurückzuhalten.

Doch es war alles so unglaublich schnell geschehen. Wie aus dem Nichts war Sirius plötzlich aufgetaucht, hatte Ginny einfach bei der Hand ergriffen und war mit ihr los gelaufen. Es war ihr noch nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen den beiden zu folgen.

Jetzt machte sie sich heftige Vorwürfe. Zudem war sie zutiefst beunruhigt. Sie war sofort zum Büro des Schulleiters gegangen, nur um dort von Madam Hooch zu erfahren, dass Dumbledore und die meisten Lehrer das Schloss verlassen hatten. Doch warum? Was in aller Welt war geschehen? Hatte es etwas mit Harry zu tun? Mit Damian?

Plötzlich hielt Hermione es selbst nicht mehr aus ruhig dazusitzen. Sie sprang auf. Lautes Gelächter schreckte sie auf. Ärgerlich sah sie sich nach den Störenfrieden um und entdeckte eine Gruppe kichernder, kleiner Mädchen, wahrscheinlich Erstklässler, die wohl einen Spaziergang am See gemacht hatten. Ron hatte darauf bestanden in der Großen Halle zu warten. Hier würden sie Ginny sofort sehen, wenn sie zurückkam. Und Hermione hatte dem nichts entgegensetzen können.

Sie schaute den Mädchen nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnten sie nur so fröhlich sein? Doch warum sollten sie es nicht sein? Was geschehen war, ging sie schließlich kaum etwas an. Abgesehen davon war alles ziemlich geheim gehalten worden. Zwar waren unzählige Gerüchte im Umlauf, aber von den Schülern kannte niemand die volle Wahrheit. Dumbledore hatte den Schülern lediglich mitgeteilt, dass Damian für den Tod Skirrows verantwortlich war und deswegen verhaftet worden war. Was er Ginny und Rebecca angetan hatte, hatte Dumbledore verschwiegen, noch hatte er einen Grund für Harrys und Rebeccas Abwesenheit angegeben.

Während Hermione unruhig hin und her schritt, wurde ihr erst nach einer Weile klar, dass Ron etwas gesagt hatte. Sie blieb stehen und sah überrascht, dass er sich in der Zwischenzeit gesetzt hatte.

„Was?"

Ron ballte die Fäuste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum haben wir es nicht gemerkt, Hermione? Warum nicht? Ich habe Harry misstraut und dann und dann…"

Rons Stimme versagte ihm. Hermione setzte sich neben ihn und starrte auf den Tisch. Ja, sie hatte sich dasselbe gefragt. Doch sie alle hatten nicht erkannt, welches falsche Spiel Damian mit ihnen getrieben hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Ron legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Sein Griff war beinahe schmerzhaft. Doch sie sagte nichts, als sie die Umarmung erwiderte. Wenn Ron sich an ihr festhalten musste, sollte er es tun. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an den Sommer zurück, an jene Tage, an denen Ginny im Schloss des Todes gefangen gehalten worden war. So wie damals fiel ihr kein Trost ein. Sie wusste, dass es sinnlos wäre irgendetwas zu sagen nur um die Stille zu brechen und so schwieg sie, hielt ihn nur fest.

Bei jedem Geräusch von Schritten fuhr Ron zusammen und sah mit wildem Blick zum Eingang. Doch es dauerte noch lange bis endlich Ginny und McGonagall die Halle betraten. Ron stürzte auf seine Schwester zu.

„Ginny!"

Hermione folgte und kam neben Ron zum Stehen, der Ginny besorgt musterte.

Ginnys Gesicht war aschfahl. Es schien, als ob sie nur deswegen noch aufrecht stand, weil McGonagall einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Doch bevor Ron hätte fragen können, wo sie gewesen war, sagte sie:

„Er ist tot."

„Wer? Harry?", fragte Hermione bestürzt.

Ginny schüttelte müde den Kopf.

„Damian."


	25. Kapitel 24

**A/N: **Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber zu wenig Zeit, keine Inspiration und einige kleinere Katastrophen haben mich leider davon abgehalten ein weiteres Kapitel hochzuladen. Sorry!

**Kapitel 24**

Am Himmel war nicht ein einziger Stern zu sehen und da auch der Mond sich hinter dichten Wolken verborgen hatte, war es eine finstere Nacht. Es entsprach ihrer Stimmung. Mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, saß Ginny auf der Fensterbank. Sie war müde, vollkommen erschöpft, doch Schlaf schien ihr verwehrt. Und immer noch sah sie Harry vor sich…

_Warum sie Sirius gefolgt war, als er ihre Hand ergriffen hatte und mit ihr in Richtung des Dorfes gelaufen war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Vielleicht hatte sie seine Verzweiflung wahrgenommen, vielleicht hatte sie an Harry gedacht. Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Nachdem sie die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts passiert hatten, war Sirius mit ihr zum Kampfplatz appariert und sobald sie Harry gesehen hatte, hatte sie schlagartig verstanden, warum Sirius sie geholt hatte. _

_Und wie auch an jenem Tag, an dem Harry Voldemort getötet hatte, hatte sie mit untrüglicher Sicherheit gewusst, dass Harry sie brauchte. In den Augenblicken, in denen sie den Hügel hinaufgelaufen war, hatte alles andere an Bedeutung verloren, ja, sogar der Fluch, der auf sie zu gerast war, hatte plötzlich keine Rolle gespielt und obwohl sie ihn gesehen hatte, hatte sie nicht einmal versucht ihm auszuweichen, etwas, wofür sie keine Erklärung fand. _

_Und dann hatte Harrys Fluch sie getroffen. Das helle Licht, welches sie umgeben hatte, war warm gewesen, doch sie hatte trotzdem am ganzen Körper gezittert. Und bevor sie richtig begreifen hätte können, dass ihr nichts geschehen war, hatte Harry bereits vor ihr gestanden, seine Augen dunkel vor Kummer und Entsetzen. _

„_Ginny…", hatte er geflüstert und eine Hand gehoben. _

_Und sie war zurückgewichen. _

Sie hatte es nicht gewollt. Es war einfach geschehen. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, aber da sie Melanie nicht aufwecken wollte, kämpfte sie das krampfhafte Verlangen zu weinen nieder. Oh, warum hatte sie es nicht gesehen? _Warum? _Seit dem Tag, an dem Damian gestanden hatte, was er getan hatte, hatte sie sich das wieder und wieder gefragt. Sie hatte nicht den Briefen und den Fotos geglaubt. Sie hatte gewusst, wie Voldemort es geschafft hatte Lily Potter in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Also warum hatte sie es geglaubt? Warum?

Dabei war es dermaßen offensichtlich gewesen. Harry hätte sie nie und nimmer unter Drogen gesetzt, noch hätte er ihr ihren Zauberstab abnehmen müssen. Er hätte sie mühelos überwältigen können. Aber Damian, der gewusst hatte, dass Harry ihr Verteidigungszauber beigebracht hatte und der es nie geschafft hatte sie zu besiegen, wenn sie bei ihrem Training gegeneinander gekämpft hatten, hatte es für nötig gehalten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen.

Ja, jetzt im Nachhinein wurden ihr viele Dinge klar. Die Fotos, die Briefe, der Angriff mit dem vergifteten Messer, ihre Albträume…

Er hatte wahrlich keine Zeit verschwendet, dachte sie bitter und dachte zurück an den Traum, der sie in der zweiten Nacht nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts heimgesucht hatte. Dass ihre Albträume nicht von selbst gekommen waren, sondern von den Kräutern herrührten, die Damian ihr verabreicht hatte, hatte sie nur so lange getröstet, bis Pomfrey ihr die Wirkung der Kräuter erklärt hatte. Wie er sie gehasst haben musste, Harry und sie. Mit einem Schaudern schlang Ginny ihre Arme um sich, weigerte sich den Gedanken zu verfolgen, was geschehen wäre, falls er mit seinem Rachefeldzug Erfolg gehabt hätte. Wenn nicht die Lehrer und Auroren gewesen wären, hätte Harry keine Chance gehabt den Kampf zu überleben. Und wenn Sirius sie nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte…

Ginny schüttelte heftig den Kopf, verdrängte den Gedanken mit aller Macht. Schließlich wurde sie ruhiger. Aber als sich ihre Hand um das kleine Smaragdherz schloss, welches an ihrer Kette hing, war sie nicht mehr länger fähig ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es war ihr, als wäre das Schmuckstück die letzte Verbindung zu Harry, die ihr geblieben war; der einzige Beweis der tiefen Liebe, die sie einst miteinander verbunden hatte. Blind vor Tränen starrte sie hinauf in den dunklen Himmel. Wenn sie wenigstens gewusst hätte, wie es Harry gerade ging. Oh, wenn sie doch nur bei ihm sein könnte! Sie sehnte sich nach Harry mit jeder Faser ihres Seins und doch fürchtete sie sich davor ihm wiederzubegegnen.

Jäh wandte sie sich erschrocken um. Aber sie hatte bloß das Rascheln von Melanies Decke gehört. Fröstelnd, zog Ginny ihre Knie zu sich. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie hatte das Gefühl langsam den Verstand zu verlieren. Und vielleicht tat sie es ja wirklich. Bei jedem lauteren Geräusch zuckte sie zusammen; musste sich immer wieder vergewissern, dass jeder, mit dem sie es zu tun hatte, auch tatsächlich derjenige war, für den sie ihn hielt; sie hatte Angst irgendetwas zu essen oder zu trinken; des Nachts quälten sie Albträume und das Gefühl, dass sie Harry verraten hatte, war stets allgegenwärtig.

Seit dem Tag, an dem Damian sie in die geheime Kammer gelockt hatte, war sie nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen. Harrys vermeintlicher Verrat hatte sie bis ins Innerste verwundet. Und dann der schreckliche Abend, an dem sie aus dem Fenster gesprungen war. Doch an jene Augenblicke konnte sie sich kaum erinnern. Alles verschwamm zu einem einzigen Wirrwarr von Gefühlen und Gedanken. Ja, sie konnte nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit sagen, ob sie Angst gehabt hatte, als sie gefallen war.

Hermiones gellende Schreie jedoch würde sie bis an ihr Lebensende nicht mehr vergessen. Als Pomfrey sich eine Weile später um sie beide gekümmert hatte und ihr langsam aufgefallen war, wie bleich Hermiones Gesicht war, hatte sie begriffen, wie viel Leid sie all jenen zugefügt hätte, die ihr nahestanden. Ihr Tod hätte ihren Eltern das Herz gebrochen und ihre Brüder wären wohl außer sich vor Kummer gewesen, doch in diesem einen Moment hatte sie nicht an ihre Familie gedacht.

Und während sie sich noch bemüht hatte zu verstehen, dass sie wirklich versucht hatte Selbstmord zu verüben, hatte der nächste Schock nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Von Damians Befragung wusste sie ebenfalls nur noch wenig. Sobald sie begriffen hatte, was alle glaubten, war sie nicht länger fähig gewesen zuzuhören. _Harry war es nicht gewesen. Harry war es nicht gewesen. _Gnadenlos hatte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf widergehallt und die übrige Befragung einfach ausgeblendet. Nach einer Nacht, in der sie bloß geschlafen hatte, weil Pomfrey ihr einen Schlaftrunk gegeben hatte, hatte sie die Heilerin gebeten ihr alles nochmals zu erzählen. Sie hatte es wissen müssen, jedes kleine widerwärtige Detail. Und mit jedem weiteren Wort war ihr Hass auf Damian gewachsen.

Doch sie wollte jetzt nicht über Damian nachdenken, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sie in ihm noch vor wenigen Wochen einen guten Freund gesehen hatte. Ihre Gedanken aber wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. _Was hatte er nur gedacht?_ War er so besessen davon gewesen sich zu rächen, dass er niemals an seine Zukunft gedacht hatte? Hatte er geglaubt, er würde Harry am Ende besiegen? Oder war ihm sein eigenes Schicksal gleichgültig gewesen?

Und nun ist er tot, dachte sie, öffnete das Fenster und atmete die eisige Luft ein. Sie wusste, warum er es getan hatte und doch empfand sie keinerlei Bedauern über seinen Tod, geschweige denn Mitleid. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie sogar froh darüber, dass er nicht mehr am Leben war, erleichtert. Auf eine Weise, die sie nicht ganz erklären vermochte, erschreckte sie das zutiefst, aber abgesehen von der kurzen Zeitspanne, in der sie geglaubt hatte, Harry habe ihren Vater getötet, hatte sie nie zuvor jemanden derart gehasst.

Ginny presste die Hände gegen ihre heißen Wangen und schloss flüchtig die Augen. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich danach einzuschlafen, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden alles zu vergessen, was geschehen war. Es war einfach zu viel gewesen, dachte sie. Bevor sie wahrhaftig begriffen hatte, dass Harry unschuldig war, waren ihre Eltern nach Hogwarts gekommen. Sie hatte es nicht gewollt, aber da sie noch minderjährig war, hatten die Lehrer keine andere Wahl gehabt, als ihre Eltern zu benachrichtigen. Soweit sie wusste, hatte McGonagall ihnen lediglich gesagt, dass Damian Graywood sie vergewaltigt hatte, was allerdings nur ein kleiner Trost war.

Für eine Woche hatte ihre Familie sie zu Hause behalten. Sie hatten ihr Fragen gestellt. Doch sie hatte sich geweigert auch nur eine einzige Frage zu beantworten, was beinahe zu einem Streit geführt hätte. Aber sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht ihnen zu erzählen, dass sie geglaubt hatte, es wäre Harry gewesen. Nicht nachdem sie ihrer Familie so oft versichert hatte, dass Harry ihr niemals etwas tun würde. Außerdem hätte das dazu geführt, dass sie ihnen von der Zeit erzählen hätte müssen, die sie im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords verbracht hatte, dem Grund, warum Damians Kräuter die Albträume überhaupt erst hatten bewirken können, etwas, womit sie sich selbst noch nicht recht auseinandergesetzt hatte.

Am siebten Tag hatte sie ihrer Familie gesagt, sie würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Erdrückt von zu viel Fürsorge hatte sie es im Fuchsbau nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ihre Elternhatten sie nicht gehen lassen wollen, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden. Allerdings hatten sie erst widerwillig nachgegeben, als sie versprochen hatte stets in Rons oder Hermiones Nähe zu bleiben, wenn sie sich nicht gerade im Klassenraum befand. Aber nun konnte sie nicht anders als zu denken, dass es besser gewesen wäre zu einem Ort zu flüchten, wo sie allein sein konnte, wo sie über alles nachdenken konnte.

Sie musste ihre Gefühle ordnen, musste irgendwie den Mut aufbringen sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen und ihm zu erklären…

Doch wie sollte sie ihm ihr Verhalten erklären, wenn sie es selbst nicht verstand? Wie konnte sie ihn nach all dem, was geschehen war, um Verzeihung bitten? Wie konnte er sie da immer noch lieben? Und wie sollte sie je ihre Furcht überwinden, die sie erfasste, wenn sie auch nur daran dachte ihn wiederzusehen?

Ja, dachte sie, einen Ort, an dem sie Ruhe finden würde können, an dem sie sich darüber klar werden konnte, warum sie es geglaubt hatte, ein Ort, wo niemand ihr irgendwelche Fragen stellte, wo niemand sie mit sorgenvollem Gesicht ansah, wo sie vielleicht wieder zu sich kommen konnte. Und als ihr Kopf auf ihre Knie sank und ihre Augen zufielen, träumte sie von einem Ozean, einen verlassenen Strand, hohe Klippen, die in den Himmel ragten, Wellen, die auf sie zurollten, während am Horizont die Sonne unterging…

* * *

Harry wachte mit den schlimmsten Kopfschmerzen auf, die er je gehabt hatte. Obgleich es in seinem Zimmer halbdunkel war, war es immer noch hell genug, dass das Licht seine Schmerzen ins Unerträgliche steigerte. Und so hatte er seine Augen kaum geöffnet, als er sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen wieder schloss und eine Hand auf seine Stirn legte.

„Harry? Wie geht es dir?"

Sirius' Stimme erkennend, schwand Harrys Anspannung.

„Schrecklich.", murmelte er.

„Könntest du mir bitte ein Glass Wasser holen?"

Anstatt des Wassers brachte Sirius ihm jedoch einen Kräutertee. Der Tee schmeckte ebenso scheußlich, wie er sich fühlte, aber er war dermaßen durstig, dass er sogar um mehr bat. Nachdem Sirius ihm geholfen hatte zu trinken, sank er zurück in seine Kissen und fragte:

„Wo ist Dad?"

„Er schläft. Er war die letzten Tage die ganze Zeit bei dir, aber Remus und ich konnten ihn endlich davon überzeugen, dass er zu nichts zu gebrauchen wäre, würde er zusammenbrechen."

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Vier Tage. Du hast uns ziemliche Sorgen gemacht. Soll ich dir etwas zu essen bringen?"

„Nein, noch nicht.", flüsterte Harry, ehe er kurz darauf wieder einschlief.

Und obwohl er genauso hungrig war, wie er durstig gewesen war, dauerte es noch einen ganzen Tag, bis er imstande war etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Dieses Mal erholte er sich deutlich langsamer, als er es getan hatte, nachdem er das Schloss des Todes zerstört hatte. Er fühlte sich derart schwach und krank, dass es ihm nicht einmal seltsam vorkam, dass sich sein Dad um ihn kümmerte. Beinahe eine Woche musste vergehen, ehe er seinen Vater fragte:

„Warum bist du nicht im Ministerium? Hast du dir ein paar Tage frei genommen?"

James sah ihn an und seufzte.

„Nein. Ich arbeite nicht länger im Ministerium."

„Was? Warum nicht?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

Sein Dad zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was hast du erwartet, Harry? Die Vorschriften für diejenigen, die im Ministerium arbeiten, sind streng. Dass ich einige Informationen für mich behalten habe, wäre wohl nicht so schlimm gewesen. Dass ich dich ins Ministerium geschmuggelt habe, wäre mir vielleicht auch noch verziehen worden. Aber dass ich nichts getan habe, um dich davon abzuhalten die Wachen bewusstlos zu zaubern, Graywoods Zelle zu betreten und ihn dann noch zu foltern, war…"

„Er hat sich erholt, oder? Als er mich in Ainsworth herausgefordert hat, war er gesund und munter. Aderley sollte froh sein, dass die meisten Todesser jetzt tot oder gefangen sind!"

„Das mag sein, aber das ändert nichts. Ich bin für das verantwortlich, was ich tue. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich dir mein Auror-Abzeichen gegeben habe, was natürlich verboten ist. Aderley hatte keine andere Wahl, als mich zu entlassen, Harry. Wenn er über meine Taten hinweggesehen hätte, hätte er seine eigene Position gefährdet. Einige Leute im Ministerium sind unzufrieden genug, wie er alles gehandhabt hat. Er hat das Gesetz mehr als einmal für dich gebeugt. Vergiss das nicht. Er wird ohnehin früher oder später nach Godric's Hollow kommen. Er wird mir dir sprechen wollen."

Es war ungerecht, dachte Harry wütend. Aber er sagte nichts. Als er begriff, dass sein Dad die vergangenen Wochen wirklich zu Hause gewesen war, überkam ihn Scham. Seine Entschlossenheit Graywood ausfindig zu machen, hatte jedoch alles andere in den Hintergrund geschoben und folglich hatte er mit seiner Familie auch kaum ein Wort gewechselt.

„Ich habe nicht an die Konsequenzen gedacht. Aber du kanntest sie. Und doch hast du mir geholfen. Warum? Weil ich gesagt habe, ich würde in jedem Fall ins Ministerium einbrechen?"

„Ich liebe dich, Harry. Du bist mein Sohn. Sollte ich dir da nicht helfen, wenn du es nötig hast? Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, es dir schuldig zu sein. Immerhin habe ich dir den Schlaftrunk verabreicht."

Tief gerührt, starrte Harry seinen Vater an. Er wollte ihm sagen, wie dankbar er war, wie sehr er alles bedauerte und doch wollten ihm keine Worte einfallen. Im nächsten Moment setzte sich sein Dad auf sein Bett und umarmte ihn fest.

„Gib dir keine Schuld, Harry. Es war meine Entscheidung. Und würde ich wieder vor der gleichen Entscheidung stehen, würde ich dieselbe treffen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sirius und ich werden etwas anderes finden."

„Sirius? Aber er hat nichts getan!"

„Nein. Aber er hat gesagt, dass er ohne mich keine Todesser jagen will. Er hat seine Kündigung eine Stunde nach meiner Entlassung eingereicht."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sank langsam in die Kissen zurück.

„Weiß ich nun alles oder ist noch mehr geschehen, von dem ich keine Ahnung habe?"

„Nun ja, Remus hat eine Woche zuvor eine Arbeit gefunden, in einem Waisenhaus für kleine Kinder, die Werwölfe sind. Er unterrichtet sie und wie es scheint, ist er wunschlos glücklich dort."

Harry lächelte. Wenigstens das waren gute Nachrichten.

„Ich freue mich für Remus.", sagte er, wissend, wie schwierig es für Remus gewesen war all die Monate seit der Krieg geendet hatte zu Hause bleiben zu müssen.

Unwillkürlich warf er einen Blick zum Fenster. Draußen regnete es. Der Himmel war grau.

„Harry…"

James' zögernde Stimme ließ ihn wieder auf seinen Vater schauen.

„Warum hast du mir nichts von der Verbindung erzählt? Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Also das war es gewesen, was ihn belastet hatte, dachte Harry, als er sich aufsetzte und eine Hand auf James' Arm legte.

„Natürlich vertraue ich dir. Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Aber ich habe es keinem erzählt. Nicht einmal Ginny. Ich…ich wollte meine Vergangenheit vergessen, Dad. Und als ich erfuhr, dass…"

Als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Sirius hereinkam, brach Harry ab.

„Aderley ist hier, zusammen mit seinen Auroren und Dumbledore und Snape. Sie wollen mit dir sprechen, Harry."

Harry wollte soeben sagen, dass er sich noch nicht gut genug fühlte, um Besucher zu empfangen, als James bemerkte:

„Es wäre besser, wenn du mit ihnen sprechen würdest, Harry. Ich habe Aderley schon mehrere Male vertröstet."

Harry unterdrückte ein Seufzen, aber da er wusste, dass er dem Minister eines Tages gegenübertreten würde müssen, nickte er schließlich. Und so verließ Sirius das Zimmer, um bald darauf mit seinen Besuchern zurückzukehren.

Als Harry Snape erblickte, fühlte er eine seltsame Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, ob er erfolgreich gewesen war Snape und Narcissa von denjenigen auszunehmen, von denen er sich Magie geborgt hatte. Nachdem sie sich alle hingesetzt hatten und Binky ihnen Tee gebracht hatte, richtete Aderley seine Augen auf ihn und sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Sie haben mir versprochen Schwarze Magie zu vermeiden, wenn es möglich wäre. Und doch haben Sie in Kauf genommen, als Sie nach Ainsworth gingen, dass Sie die Verbindung, die der Dunkle Lord Ihnen hinterlassen hat, benutzen würden. Sie können mir nicht sagen, dass Sie sich nicht darüber im Klaren waren, dass Graywood versuchen würde Sie in eine Falle zu locken. Also frage ich Sie, Mr. Potter, weshalb haben Sie mich und das Ministerium nicht informiert, anstatt sich selbst und alle anderen in Gefahr zu bringen und überdies auch noch beinahe ihren eigenen Vater und Miss Weasley zu töten?"

Harry erwiderte Aderleys Blick und weigerte sich anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn dessen Worte getroffen hatten.

„Warum haben Sie uns nicht informiert? Da uns die Wahrheit bereits bekannt war, haben Sie sicherlich nicht angenommen, dass wir Ihnen nicht glauben würden, nicht wahr? Folglich kann ich nur vermuten, dass es Ihnen gänzlich gleichgültig war, was geschehen würde, solange Sie nur Ihre Rache bekommen würden."

Seit dem Kampf hatte er seine Magie nicht mehr angewandt, aber der Zorn, den Aderleys Worte in ihm entfacht hatten, brachte seine Magie zum Brodeln. Dennoch zwang sich Harry dazu ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass mein Dad und Sie mir folgen würden. Was Graywood betrifft, ja, ich wollte Rache und ich bedauere es nicht im Mindesten, dass ich ihn getötet habe. Er hat es verdient."

„Er hat eine Gerichtsverhandlung verdient, Mr. Potter! Sie hatten kein Recht…"

„Nach all dem, was er getan hat, Minister, denke ich, ich _hatte_ das Recht.", unterbrach Harry eisig.

Und das leere Glass, welches auf seinem Nachttisch stand, zerbrach. Die Auroren verstärkten ihren Griff um ihre Zauberstäbe, aber Harry schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, als er auf die unzähligen Scherben starrte. Seine Magie wieder unter Kontrolle zwingend, hob er den Kopf, sah den erschrockenen Blick seines Dads und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Für einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille. Dann sagte Aderley:

„Denken Sie nicht, dass ich nicht verstehe, warum Sie es getan haben, Harry. Aber es war falsch. Können Sie mir sagen, was geschehen wäre, wenn Sie Miss Weasley nicht rechtzeitig erkannt hätten? Und wenn Sie nicht fähig gewesen wären, das zu tun, was immer Sie taten, bevor der Fluch sie getroffen hat? Sie wäre jetzt tot, nicht wahr?"

Der Zorn verließ ihn so plötzlich, wie er über ihn gekommen war. Und erschüttert von einer Wahrheit, die er nicht länger ignorieren konnte, schloss Harry seine Augen.

„Aderley! Ginny lebt, also ist es vollkommen müßig darüber zu reden, was alles geschehen hätte können!", rief James aus.

„Und wenn Ihr Vater nicht gestolpert wäre und hingefallen wäre, wäre er jetzt ebenfalls tot, nicht wahr?", fuhr Aderley mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf James in solch einer harten und lauten Stimme fort, dass Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete.

Diesmal brachte er es jedoch nicht über sich Aderley anzusehen.

„Ja.", flüsterte er, sich wünschend, sie würden ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen.

„Also müssen Sie erkennen, wie gefährlich es ist.", hörte er den Minister nach einer kurzen Pause sagen.

„Außerdem sind all diejenigen Todesser, die wir als Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises identifiziert haben an jenem Tag, als wir auf den Hügeln von Ainsworth kämpften in ihren Zellen zusammengebrochen. Sie erholen sich langsam wieder, aber ich muss zugeben, das ihr Anblick und vor allem die Geschehnisse auf den Hügeln von Ainsworth mich ziemlich beunruhigt haben."

Während Aderley noch sprach, sah Harry zu Snape, doch der ehemalige Spion schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Ich möchte von Ihnen eine ehrliche Antwort hören. Kann diese Verbindung zerstört werden?"

Harry wandte sich wieder dem Minister zu und sagte müde:

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nach einem Weg gesucht, aber bisher habe ich keinen gefunden. Ich denke, die Verbindung wird so lange bestehen bleiben wie diejenigen, die mir Treue geschworen haben am Leben sind."

Aderley musterte ihn kurz und schaute anschließend zu Albus Dumbledore.

„Albus?"

Harry fühlte den scharfen Blick des Schulleiters auf sich, als dieser nachdenklich den Kopf neigte.

„Ich weiß zu wenig über die Verbindung, um gleich jetzt antworten zu können, doch wenn Severus und Harry mir alles erzählen würden, was sie darüber wissen, könnte ich vielleicht einen Weg finden, wie sie zu zerstören ist."

„Sie sind einverstanden mit dem Schulleiter zusammenzuarbeiten, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Es hatte nicht gerade nach einer Frage geklungen, aber offensichtlich erwartete der Minister eine Antwort. Und auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Dumbledore mehr Wissen über die Dunklen Künste hatte als er, nickte er resignierend.

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann ist das geklärt. Aber da diese Verbindung vorläufig wohl nicht zerstört werden kann: werden Sie mir schwören, dass Sie die Verbindung nicht wieder benutzen werden?"

„Ja."

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, griff Aderley in eine seiner Taschen und holte einen kleinen, runden Gegenstand hervor. Es ähnelte den Abzeichen, die von den Auroren getragen worden und Harry betrachtete es argwöhnisch. Der Minister legte es auf den Tisch und sagte:

„Wenn Sie diesen Anstecker bei sich tragen, können Sie das Ministerium jederzeit verständigen, wo immer Sie sich auch aufhalten. Sollten Sie in Zukunft angegriffen werden, will ich, dass Sie uns sofort rufen. Werden Sie das tun?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry ausdruckslos.

„Und wie soll ich wissen, ob Sie Ihr Wort dieses Mal halten werden?"

Harry starrte den Minister an, aber ehe er sich hätte entscheiden können, was er entgegnen sollte, fuhr Aderley fort:

„Wir befinden uns _nicht_ mehr im Krieg, Harry. Und selbst Sie haben nicht das Recht Selbstjustiz zu üben. Ich werde Ihnen eine letzte Chance geben, aber wenn Sie jemals wieder jemanden töten, werden Sie verhaftet wie jeder anderer auch. Ist das klar?"

Harry nickte. Er fühlte sich derart miserabel, dass er nicht einmal Zorn verspürte. Glücklicherweise akzeptierte Aderley sein Nicken und dann stand sein Vater auf, der bemerkt haben musste, wie schlecht es ihm ging und komplimentierte sie alle hinaus. Während Sirius sie zur Tür brachte, kehrte sein Dad zu ihm zurück.

„Harry? Geht es dir gut? Harry, hör mir zu…"

„Dad, bitte, nicht jetzt. Ich bin müde."

James zögerte.

„Ich will schlafen."

„Aber morgen werden wir miteinander sprechen, Harry.", sagte James, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging zur Tür.

Als er endlich allein war, seufzte Harry. Doch trotz seiner Erschöpfung und seinen Kopfschmerzen, die sich beträchtlich verschlimmert hatten seit Aderley in sein Zimmer getreten war, wusste er, dass er jetzt nicht imstande sein würde zu schlafen. Bisher hatte er es mehr oder weniger geschafft seine Erinnerungen von Ainsworth zu verdrängen, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte es so zu belassen, Aderleys Besuch hatte es unmöglich gemacht nicht an alles zu denken, was geschehen war.

Und immer noch hörte er die Stimme des Ministers: _Warum haben Sie uns nicht informiert? _Ja, das war in der Tat die Frage, nicht wahr?

Seine Augen wanderten zu dem Tisch und während er auf den kleinen Anstecker starrte, den Aderley ihm gegeben hatte, traf ihn die Wut, die ihn unvermutet überkam, vollkommen unvorbereitet. _Wie konnte er es wagen ihm zu drohen? Wie konnte er es wagen ihm zu sagen, was er tun sollte? _Gegen den Drang ankämpfend irgendetwas zu zerstören, fühlte er wie Panik sich in ihm ausbreitete, als er nicht in der Lage zu sein schien seiner Magie seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.

_Du brauchst ihre Hilfe nicht! Du bist mächtiger als sie. Und anstatt widerspruchslos zu nicken, hättest du sie in ihre Schranken weisen sollen. Du hättest sie besiegen sollen, hättest sie zwingen sollen dir zu dienen…_Nein! Ich will das nicht! _Nein? Bist du sicher?_ Im nächsten Moment warf Harry seine Decke beiseite, lief ins Badezimmer und übergab sich.

Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden so schlimm, dass er glaubte sein Kopf würde jeden Augenblick platzen, aber als er schließlich zusammensank und sich gegen die Badewanne lehnte, war wenigstens sein Zorn verschwunden. Er rief nach Diri und bat die kleine Hauselfe ihm einen bestimmten Kräutertee zu bringen, der seine Schmerzen hoffentlich lindern würde und trug ihr auf dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Familie es nicht mitbekommen würde. Darauf wartend, dass Diri wiederkam, blinzelte Harry Tränen fort. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich selbst zu täuschen.

Er _hatte_ vorgehabt die Verbindung zu benutzen. Er _hatte_ Damian töten wollen. Und auch wenn er an mögliche Konsequenzen gedacht haben sollte, waren sie ihm schlicht und einfach gleichgültig gewesen.

An dem Tag, an dem er Damian in dessen Zelle im Ministerium gegenüberübergetreten war, mochte die Anwesenheit seines Vaters ihn davon abgehalten haben Graywood auf der Stelle zu töten, aber in all jenen Tagen, in denen er nach Damian gesucht hatte, hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal vergessen, dass er es lediglich seinem Phönix verdankte, dass Ginny noch am Leben war. Immer wieder hatte er sich an Damians Erinnerungen und Gefühle erinnert und unbemerkt von ihm war er von seinen Hass überwältigt worden. Und so hatte er die schlechteste Entscheidung getroffen, die er jemals hätte treffen können, als er Damians Brief bekommen hatte.

Nur eine glückliche Fügung hatte ihn davor bewahrt zum Mörder seines Vaters zu werden und wäre Ginny nicht gewesen, hätte er mit der Magie von all jenen, die an ihn gebunden waren ohne Weiteres die Auroren, Sirius und Remus und die Lehrer ebenfalls verletzen oder töten können. Harry erschauderte, als er sich an Ainsworth erinnerte. Nie zuvor hatte er sich dermaßen unbesiegbar gefühlt, nie zuvor hatte ihn ein Gefühl solcher Macht durchströmt. So furchteinflößend und doch so berauschend.

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Voldemort sich nach diesem Gefühl verzehrt hatte. Plötzlich lachte Harry leise auf. Begreifend, dass die verfluchte Verbindung ihm tatsächlich das Leben gerettet hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie unglaublich ironisch. Natürlich hatte sie ihn auch beinahe umgebracht, aber Harry wusste, dass er anderenfalls nicht die geringste Chance gegen die Todesser, die Damian um sich geschart hatte, gehabt hätte. Und doch konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden dafür dankbar zu sein die Verbindung geerbt zu haben.

Ja, wäre Voldemort nicht stolz auf seine Entscheidung gewesen allein nach Ainsworth zu gehen, die Verbindung zu benutzen, seine Feinde zu töten? Und sich so sehr in dem Gefühl der Macht und in seinem Hass zu verlieren, dass er sogar diejenigen getötet hätte, die er liebte? Zweifellos hätte der Dunkle Lord dieselbe Entscheidung getroffen, dachte Harry und runzelte die Stirn, als er an ihren letzten Kampf dachte. Warum hatte Voldemort sich damals nicht mit der Magie seiner Anhänger geholfen? Hätte der Dunkle Lord es getan, hätte er ihn niemals besiegen können.

„Warum hat er mich nicht getötet? Warum hat Voldemort mich leben lassen?", flüsterte er.

„Er konnte es nicht. Er hat Miss Lily gesagt, dass er dem jungen Lord niemals ein Leid zufügen würde."

Das hohe Stimmchen erschreckte ihn und es hätte wahrlich nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte einen Schutzschild heraufbeschworen und angegriffen.

„Diri.", hauchte er, bevor er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte begriff.

Diri wollte ihm den gewünschten Tee reichen, aber Harry machte keine Anstalten ihr das Glas abzunehmen und so stellte Diri den Tee vorsichtig auf den Boden.

„Was sagst du da?"

„Er hat Miss Lily gesagt, dass er dem jungen Lord niemals ein Leid zufügen würde."

Harry starrte Diri an.

„Du willst mir sagen, dass er mich niemals hätte töten können? Dass er einen magischen Schwur geleistet hat?", fragte er, wissend, dass nur einfache Worte Voldemort nicht davon abgehalten hätten ihn zu umzubringen.

Diri sah ihn verständnislos an. Doch was sollte es sonst für eine Erklärung geben? Aber _das _konnte nicht sein, oder?

Geistesabwesend streckte er eine Hand nach der Teetasse aus und trank ein paar Schlucke, doch da Diri nicht imstande war seine weiteren Fragen zu beantworten, schickte er sie eine Weile später zu dem Anwalt seines Vaters, der nicht nur im Besitz eines Denkariums war, sondern aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch keine Fragen stellen würde. Und was sogar noch wichtiger war: er würde den Mund halten, ganz im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore, sollte er das Denkarium von ihm leihen.

Während er auf Diris Rückkehr wartete, trank er seinen Tee aus, kam mühsam auf die Beine und ging langsam zu seinem Sessel. Er brauchte jedoch nicht lange zu warten. Sobald Diri ihm Mayberys Denkarium überreicht hatte, dankte er Diri und bat sie ihn allein zu lassen. Als er sich kurz darauf seine Erinnerung ansah und erkannte, dass jeder einzelne Fluch, den der Dunkle Lord gegen ihn verwandt hatte einfach von seinem Schutzschild abgeprallt war, auch solche, die zumindest einigen Schaden anrichten hätten müssen, warf Harry den Kopf in den Nacken und begann zu lachen.

Der stechende Schmerz jedoch, der hinter seiner Stirn aufflammte, ließ ihn schnell wieder verstummen. Er stellte das Denkarium mit zitternden Händen auf den Tisch und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Wenn er es bloß gewusst hätte! Er hätte Voldemort jederzeit töten können und mit der Verbindung, die Voldemort ihm hinterlassen hätte, hätte er dessen gesamte Anhängerschaft vernichten können. Niemand hätte es gewagt ihn aufzuhalten. Und er hätte die Hilfe des Phönixordens nie gebraucht. Der letzte Gedanke ließ Harry innehalten. Aber was wäre aus ihm geworden, wenn er Ginny niemals getroffen hätte?

Wenn er wirklich über Voldemorts Schwur und die Verbindung, die der Dunkle Lord zwischen ihm und dem Inneren Kreis geschaffen hatte Bescheid gewusst hätte? Kälte kroch in ihm hoch, als er sich selbst die Antwort gab. Er hätte Voldemort und seine Anhänger getötet und hätte sich in seinem Hass und seiner Rache verloren. Er hätte niemals herausgefunden, dass sein Vater noch lebte und das Opfer, welches seine Mutter gebracht hatte, wäre wahrhaftig umsonst gewesen.

Hatte seine Mutter von dem Schwur gewusst? Aber selbst wenn, es hätte wohl keinen Unterschied für sie gemacht, dachte Harry und dachte an jenen Tag zurück, an dem sie den Dunklen Lord herausgefordert hatte. Aber falls Voldemort tatsächlich solch einen Schwur geleistet hatte, warum war dann nicht auch der Todesfluch zurückgeprallt? Zwar hatte die Magie oft ihren eigenen Weg zu reagieren, aber nichts ergab einen Sinn. Es sei denn…

Auch wenn er es nicht ganz verstand, so mussten sich Lilys Zauber und Voldemorts Fluch irgendwie gegenseitig aufgehoben haben. Und mit einem Mal war er sich sicher, dass Voldemort an jenem Tag nicht so bestürzt gewesen war, weil er noch am Leben gewesen war, sondern weil der Dunkle Lord erwartet hatte, dass der Fluch zurückprallen würde.

Aber wenn er Recht hatte, warum hatte Voldemort dann niemals Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen? Hatte der Dunkle Lord gehofft, er würde ihm eines Tages vergeben? Hatte er in ihm keine Gefahr gesehen? Oder war er sich über den Schwur nicht im Klaren gewesen?

_Harry sah missmutig aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie es regnete. Aber nach einer Weile wurde es langweilig die Regentropfen zu zählen. Als hinter ihm Schritte ertönten, wandte er sich um. _

„_Vater!", rief er und lief auf den großen Zauberer zu. _

„_Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich. Hier, öffne es, Henry."_

_Harry nahm die längliche Schachtel entgegen und öffnete sie neugierig. _

„_Ein Zauberstab!"_

_Und als sich seine Hand ehrfürchtig um seinen Zauberstab schloss, da waren der Regen und die Langeweile vergessen. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln schlang er seine Arme um seinen Vater. _

Und der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm zärtlich über das Haar gestrichen. Harry blinzelte, als er daran dachte. Voldemort hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass er ihn liebte und hatte die meiste Zeit versucht eine Distanz zwischen ihnen aufrechtzuerhalten, aber das kleine Kind, das er einst gewesen war, hatte sich davon nicht sonderlich beeindrucken lassen. Auf seine Art und Weise musste Voldemort irgendetwas für ihn empfunden haben, eine Gefühlsregung, die er wohl verleugnet hatte.

Vielleicht, sann Harry nach, war es doch nicht so abwegig zu glauben, dass Voldemort sich über seine Gefühle und somit über den Schwur nicht im Klaren gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte auch der Dunkle Lord die gefährliche Macht der Dunklen Künste in seinem Unterbewusstsein gefürchtet und davor Angst gehabt, was er eines Tages tun könnte, wenn sich sein Sohn seinem Willen nicht fügte. Und so hatte er Lily gesagt, er würde ihm nie ein Leid zufügen und sein Wunsch, dass genau dies niemals passieren würde, musste stark genug gewesen sein, dass er irgendwann in einem magischen Schwur gegipfelt hatte.

Wenn er sich erinnerte, wie sicher der Dunkle Lord gewesen war, dass er ihn nicht würde besiegen können und er an Voldemorts plötzliches Begreifen dachte, als sie miteinander gekämpft hatten, schien es die plausibelste Erklärung zu sein. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord angenommen hatte, dass es Lilys Wirken gewesen war, dass er den Todesfluch überlebt hatte, hatte er sich gewiss keine weiteren Gedanken über den Grund gemacht. Ja, dachte Harry, so musste es gewesen sein.

Und als seine Augen zum Fenster wanderten und er sah, wie die Regentropfen die Fensterscheibe hinunterliefen, erkannte er, dass er trotz dem Hass, den er immer noch für den Zauberer empfand, den er einst für seinen Vater gehalten hatte, den er geliebt, bewundert und vertraut hatte, noch andere Gefühle hegte, die er tief in sich vergraben hatte, Gefühle, die er nicht näher betrachten wollte. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er niemals bedauert Voldemort getötet zu haben, doch jetzt ertappte er sich bei dem Wunsch noch einmal mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. Und auf diesen Wunsch folgte rasch die bestürzende Erkenntnis, dass er niemals frei von seiner Vergangenheit sein würde, solange er nicht fähig war – ja, dachte er – fähig war um die Menschen, die er einst geliebt hatte zu trauern und ihnen zu vergeben. Und nicht nur Voldemort, sondern auch Bellatrix, den anderen Todessern, die sich um ihn gekümmert hatten und – seiner Mutter.

Er hatte es nie zugegeben, aber da er an diesem Abend anscheinend damit beschäftigt war sich selbst zu analysieren, warum sollte er sich das nicht auch endlich eingestehen? Ein Teil des siebenjährigen Kindes war zornig auf seine Mutter gewesen, dafür, dass sie ihn vollkommen allein gelassen hatte, dafür, dass sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte alle anderen zu hassen, dafür, dass sie an jenem Tag in Voldemorts Gegenwart nicht still gewesen war. Und er war es immer noch. Doch wie konnte er seiner Mutter böse sein?

Sie hatte ihn gerettet, nicht wahr? Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wäre er gewiss der Erbe geworden, den Voldemort sich erhofft hatte. Und eines Tages hätte er die Todesser in den Kampf geführt, der stolze Anführer von Zauberern und Hexen, die jeden umbrachten, der es wagte sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. Und seine Mutter hatte das gewusst und mit der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass er Voldemort hinreichend hassen würde, um nicht in dessen Fußstapfen zu treten, hatte sie sogar ihr Leben gegeben.

Und was habe ich getan? Sich daran erinnernd, welche Gräueltaten er begangen hatte, während er im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords gelebt hatte, schloss er seine Augen. Und es war nicht nur das. Bis zu jenem Tag, an dem er Ginny begegnet war, war ihm das Schicksal der Gefangenen in Voldemorts Kerkern herzlich gleichgültig gewesen. Sich einzumischen und ihnen zu helfen, war ihm überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Und darin lag wohl seine größte Schuld. Dass er die Anhänger Voldemorts gefoltert hatte, anstatt Leben zu retten. Und als er endlich die Chance gehabt hatte seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, hatte er es seinem Hass abermals gestattet ihn auf einen Weg zu führen, dem er doch für immer entsagen hatte wollen.

So viel Hass, dachte, so viele Tote. Und er hatte nicht das Geringste aus seiner Vergangenheit gelernt, oder? Er hatte genügend Warnungen gehabt und dennoch hatte er es nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen das Ministerium zu informieren, dermaßen blind vor Hass und seinem Verlangen die scheinbar grenzenlose Macht, die ihn stets dann ergriff, wenn er Schwarze Magie anwandte, abermals zu spüren. Und nun war er an einem Punkt angelangt, wo ihn Triumph und ein furchterregendes Glücksgefühl erfasst hatten, als er Graywood und seine Anhänger getötet hatte.

Solche Gefühle hatte er nicht einmal verspürt, als er Voldemort umgebracht hatte. Damals war eisige Kälte in ihm aufgestiegen, vielleicht ein kleines Zeichen, dass er noch nicht unrettbar an die Dunkelheit verloren gewesen war. In Ainsworth jedoch…

Wie sehr hatte er sich doch gefreut, als er begriffen hatte, dass er Damian würde töten können. Und wäre es möglich gewesen, hätte er ihn sogar vorher noch gefoltert. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass er _wusste,_ was Damian in all den Monaten empfunden hatte. Ja, er musste sich ebenso verraten vorgekommen haben wie er selbst. Er hatte ihm und Ginny die Schuld an dem Tod seines Vaters gegeben und das es der Erbe des Dunklen Lords gewesen war, der den Sturz der Dunklen Seite zu verantworten hatte, musste ihn erst recht aufgebracht haben. Und ich habe ihn getötet.

_Ja, aber erinnere dich, was er getan hat. Er hat Ginny verletzt, er hat euch beide verraten. Er hat alles zerstört. Und du hast ihn gehasst. Du wolltest ihn töten. Du musstest sicherstellen, dass er Ginny nie wieder etwas antun hätte können. Du hattest keine andere Wahl. Du musstest es ihm heimzahlen…_

Aber ich _hatte _die Wahl, schrie Harry lautlos. Oh, was habe ich getan? Und mit einem Mal begriff er, dass es nicht so sehr die Schwarze Magie und die Dunkelheit war, die derart gefährlich für ihn waren, sondern sein Hass. Je mehr er hasste, desto schwieriger wurde es für ihn die Kontrolle über seine Magie zu behalten.

Und nun hatte er auch noch Ginny verloren, die sein Licht in der Dunkelheit gewesen war, wie er sie einst genannt hatte; Ginny, die geglaubt hatte, dass er es gewesen war, der sie in seiner Kammer vergewaltigt hatte. Aber wie konnte er ihr deswegen einen Vorwurf machen? Nach all dem, was zwischen ihnen im Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords geschehen war? Und als sie ihm in Ainsworth hatte helfen wollen, hatte er sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch beinahe umgebracht.

Wie sollte er da nicht verstehen, wenn sie niemals wieder in seine Nähe kommen wollte? Im letztmöglichen Moment hatte er es geschafft den Fluch zu wandeln, hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig begriffen, dass es Ginny gewesen war, die seinen Namen geschrien hatte. Eine Sekunde später und Ginny wäre…

Und als der Schmerz und der Hass ihn entzweirissen und das Fenster, welches er immer noch anstarrte, zerbarst, richtete sich der Hass auf ihn selbst und auch seine Magie hasste er plötzlich, wünschte sich, er hätte nie welche besessen. Er war gefährlich, war es nicht wert, dass ihn jemand liebte. Und während er den Regen vor lauter Tränen bald nicht mehr erkennen konnte, sah er Ginnys braune Augen mit den goldenen Sprenkeln vor sich, die er so sehr liebte, weit aufgerissen, weil sie sich vor ihm fürchtete…


End file.
